


Old FF Story

by Maiuo



Series: Confusing Emotions [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty reader, Bittybones mixed with Bitty Readers, Blue - Freeform, Brotherly affections only, But for the sake of AU's we'll be naming SFP Fellswap, But it'll be okay cause it's all in good fun, Cats name is Oliver, Everyones platonic with reader at first, F/M, Feelings build up and blossom, Female Reader, Forgive Me, Gen, Gets perverted because I'm bad like that, Grape - Freeform, Memories are everywhere and muggy as all hell, More tags to come!, Mystery maybe, Not sure anymore how to tag this, Oliver is a great boi, Oliver is overprotective of Reader, PTSD Reader, Papyrus - Freeform, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader bounces from thought to thought, Reader has LARGE memory gaps, Reader has a cat, Reader has self doubt, Reader is a sailor mouth, Reader is overprotective of her cat, Reader is possibly slight suicidal, Reader is strong and fast for a bitty, Reader is weird?, Sans - Freeform, Secret story coming up through this, Still new to writing so enjoy this mess, Stretch, Swapfell Purple, These chapters are getting super long so read when ya can, This will be fun ride when others get into the mix., Trigger happy memories, Underfell, black - Freeform, like super slow but it'll speed up, lots of swears, mutt - Freeform, slick, slow build up, swapfell red, things may change, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 108,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: STORY IS BEING REWROTE!WILL BE EITHER UPDATED OR MADE INTO A NEW STORY LINE... MOST LIKE, A NEW POST!Thank you all for being interested, Chap. 18 holds my notes in why; Any questions or concerns, come @ me at Tumblr; Maiuoart





	1. Great to be me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very slow starting, but I promise I'll try and get more talking parts soon!  
> It's to get the feel of Reader and her Cat currently.
> 
> Inspirations at the end notes!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Well, Being who you are now would probably turn anyone else insane.

What does that mean?

 

Think of when you wake up; You wake up from the Sweetest dreams, but cannot recall it at all. Instead, you wake up smiling. Peaceful. Calm. Face engulfed by your fuzzy, sweet, and warm purring friend you’ve had since, what you could remember, childhood.

Before that peaceful world crashed around in full force with reality smacking you right in the face, removing everything to all of that beautiful dream with it, forcing you into a hellish nightmare.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting up on your forearms, a groan escapes with your feline friend laying heavily but warmly over the top of your small figure. Trapping your legs and stomach in the warmth he provided on this chilly morning. Your loving cat, Oliver, greeted you warmly with his loud purring. Upon seeing you awake, made him get up and stretch himself; Taking his precious warmth with him.

 

“Oliverrrrrr, Why wake me if you’re going to rudely take that warmth away??” You whined, staring up at the furball as you try and lean back into his warmth.

 

Oliver simply stared at you and sat his fat furry butt back down; Giving you a mrowl in response.

 

“Ugh, don’t give me that! You know I like a lazy day just like you!” You playfully swatted at his tags that hung from his ratty, old, green collar. Smiling at the jingle it gave out.

 

The cat just stared at you, amused. Swore that he had an actual mind of his own some days. Can be tricky, spiteful, loving, but yet he always stays with you...

 

Okay, not _always._ But most of the time!

 

Olivers piercing green and yellow eyes stared deeply as you took in his own looks. His beautiful orange fur was engulfed in the rays of the sunlight which leaked from the window sill. The type of cat Oliver was wasn’t rare by standards, just a simple short haired orange tabby cat. Reminded you of a tiger, or a liger if you’d be more honest. White dusted his snout that faded into a light cream following around his cheeks, under his chest, down his paws, and he even had a few cream rings around the end of his tail with the tip being white.

 

For being stuck with him, you would think after all you’ve both been through, he’d be more in a rough condition. But since he had you, he was brushed when you both had a chance at night to relax after supper. His fur wasn’t as shiny as you’d like, but it wasn’t dirty or screaming disgusting either. So that was something!

 

You weren’t as lucky, but you were a human. More care had to be placed for yourself, but couldn’t do anything right now. You both were just trying to move from day to day as it was. Thankfully, with each others help you've already survived for so long.

 

A stare-down took place as always in the mornings. Only to stop when he gives you those slow blinks, to which you replied with your own blinks and chuckled when Oliver got up and hops to the window sill. A morning ritual you had started with him, those trustful blinks. Always helped keep you going.

 

Why do this? Why are you with a cat of all things? Because you literally had no one else.

 

Didn’t _want_ anyone else.

No one was better than your feline friend. _Nobody._

Not only that, but after finding this creature in your very first _‘home’_ , you had a strong bond since. It confuses you some days, but you’ve learned to not question it.

However, he stayed beside you when everyone else left. 

 

Something screamed more that you knew him when you first came to though in your old place, finding out your memories have been forgotten and you might have developed a case of amnesia. Lo and behold with the help of your feline; Found out your name, some memories with him, and some personal things that hurt your mind a bit too much at the moment currently to recall. But as always, decided to let it go.

 

It’s no longer worth the harm when you’re trying hard to continue from before. New memories to replace your fuzzy ones, after all!

 

It took you guys about a week and a half to travel the woods, only to find this abandoned place. After scouting it out, you had deemed no one lived here due to the curling paint on the walls, holes that left cracks from decaying wood, mildew from rain storms with the roof broken or allowing the drips to leak in, the cracks the mice have left, the dust and cobwebs the spiders made, windows broken and even shattered in some places of the house. Old furniture was even covered in those white sheets!

 

You've cleaned up the glass spots up for Oliver and your own feet, even tried to make some spots on the furniture for you both to relax on... Hell, no one's even visited the place since being here. You guys have been here for what feels like all your life now, but you know it was only for the summer. Still, it was what you considered _HOME!_ It was safe, it was secure, deep in the woods enough for you to trap and hunt without HUMANS, without OTHERS around! Made due with what you had.

 

Getting up and stretching as your back and neck joints pop with satisfying cracks. Looking over to Oliver already sunbathing, your smile turned soft before becoming full blown.

 

“Alrighty, Fat-ass! Let’s get ready and see what my traps caught, huh? Better than you waiting and stalking, eh??” You teased, Oliver simply flicked his tail in acknowledgement at his spot on the sill.

 

It’s morning, so you both have to go and start the day. And by _‘Starting the Day’_ you mean go _‘Hunting’_. Literally. First though, had to get your gear on that you have personally made yourself to go out and about today.

 

The reason for this? _Well..._

 

You were only about 12 inches in height. While your tabby companion was roughly 20 inches on all fours.

 

Could ride him some days, others you’d rather run  _with_ him. It was fun to try and race around the house, have him chase you around with feathers from birds you’d gotten or a string you’ve found in the new home you guys have made. Most importantly though, you knew if you were to be soft, to let yourself get weak, you'd be prey… Again. And you will not allow another rerun of what occurred months back.

 

The question of _'How did you become so small?'_   rings up all the time in your head when you wake up. It's a question you would personally enjoy yourself to be answered, really.

 

However, after the years; You’ve come and accepted the horrible reality that will always be your own personal nightmare and hell. All you fully recall; There were actual Monsters. _MONSTERS!_ It was crazy when you got a glance! They came out a few years ago, right around the time your memory started to get hazy of all the details of your previous, what you like to call, _‘Persona’_ and started to fade.

 

Due to these Monsters coming out from- Where ever it was... Heard around that people started to become what’s called a “Bitty”. Creatures who used to be humans, full grown and everything! After apparently the barrier breaking, shattering, that kept the monsters inside and under where ever they were trapped in, humans with _‘Special Souls’_ would turn into these pint-size versions of themselves. Specters say they would recall no memory of their old lives... But not all of them forgot who they were.

 

On the contrary, some would remember right away! Very lucky, really. It helped them in the long run.

 

 

Some bitties would be able to stay with their families; Other bitties would be forced to be in another home. Either by no one claiming them, they never having a home at the start, or the families of the bitties just couldn’t keep up with them. Most fortunate of the bunches, were helped to find their families if they got lost, or new loving ones who would help them however they could. Hell, some even found Monsters to find them better homes than what they were born into!

 

Then there were ones who would fall into the middle of the spectrum. Would either completely forget their memories and it would be permanent, or they would continue their lives either new or go to familiar places; Easily triggering their memories and suddenly recall everything! 

 

The bittie mind can be hell for anyone dealing with these changes. Falling in the middle spectrum, memories were hard for you. Doesn’t help that your memories keep evading, either! As soon as you felt a familiar concept; It would suddenly be dashed away. The hope you would feel momentarily would escape your grasp and you'd feel more drained than having scouting the whole forest for a day. Maybe it’s for the best, though… Had gone somewhat insane due to the amounts in feelings they have caused when you had recalled some-... _Special_ ones.

 

Not to mention what you had gone through after-

 

Startled by Olivers loud growl; You looked around to see him eyeing something out the window.

 

“Whatcha see, Boyo?” You called. His eyes never left the area as his fur started to bristle.

 

Only seconds later, Oliver jumped from the window, trotting to and behind you, pawing the makeshift vent of easy access to the house. Oliver’s loud yowl only got worse as he paced back and forth where the large vent was; It was an exit the both of you enjoyed taking. A shortcut to get around the home, since it was so darn large!

 

“Aw, what’s wrong? That eager to see the traps and get breakfast, huh? Or did you see another squirrel again?” You eyed the window, curious to what had set him off like that…

 

You guys were on the 4th story this building had... Besides rabbits, squirrels, and additional foxes around the home, nothing but birds would be around the top of the attic. But even then, he was never this aggressive... Chirps, clacks, and sweet mews was his normal route.

 

Looking back to the agitated feline, you gave him a shrug. "Almost done, Hun. We'll get out there soon enough!"

 

The reply you got was a low, horrible hiss; His tail twitching in annoyance.

 

“Okay, okay! Hold ya whiskers, Cat. Let me get prepped and we can go see what we caught for breakfast.” Chuckling lightly, you watched as Oliver sat with his fur still bristled, eyeing the window like it was another enemy.

 

Rolling your eyes, you were quick to get to your items. Swear, Oliver can be a drama queen some mornings...

 

Walking over to the equipment, you rolled your stiff shoulders and groaned from whatever yesterday held. Getting ready for the extra weight was always somewhat annoying as you eyed your large makeshift bag, but it was well worth it. Felt strong, and were happy when you started to notice that you could do more with the bags extra weight!

 

So, with your still summer-look you got off some barbie doll toys, stolen from kids on your travels, was a simple black tank top you've had to tie and repair multiple times and ragged jean shorts. Annoying and as uncomfortable as it was, it was certainly better than walking around bare-ass naked. Lord, no. At least you managed to grab a barbie ‘swimsuit’ as underwear, too. As stiff as they were before, months of wearing them turned them somewhat comfortable.

 

As degrading it was to wear doll clothes, it had to do until you could grab some fabric yourself. Or try and make clothing from the furs from the animals you and Oliver had hunted. Honestly? Those get too hot in the summer, not enough thread around to play with either. So, only made what was seriously needed; Boots, a thick wrap around coat, and what one could call a thick skirt. The rest made the bed you and Oliver like to share. It was soft as all hell and you enjoyed being bundled up in all that fur!

 

After dressing, you began putting on your handmade boots, which were simply mice fur that had paperclip metal bended into tight bundle that acted like soles at the base. You had them stuffed into the footwear that had another thin layer of skin on and wrapped around to keep them in place. A ribbon you were able to find was used as shoe laces for them both. 

 

Grabbing the fabric bag that was made of an old, forgotten, t-shirt; It was larger than your torso. It was filled with tacks, pins, extra needles, and other things like the left over meat treats you'd make for Oliver and yourself. Along with other fabric to separate herbs, meat, and other things deemed rare or needed. Also had your bullet casing cup used for water. You try to recall where the fabric of the bag came from, but like always; That memory seemed to just bring pain. It must had been something from that old house, but you always pushed it to the side.

 

Only Oliver and those memories never hurt, always gave you comfort, too.

 

Moving onto equip the weapons, you tuck in some extra needles around your boots. Pulling out your prized weapons, pride of choice, you get the makeshift razor blades with handles tucked into the safety of your makeshift holster behind and under your bag. Those were your favorites. Not only were they good for skinning, they were good for a quicker kill for the animals. Had a few pins here and there; But you found out that nothing worked better than those razors, created to resemble meat cleavers. So easy to use, too!

 

Pins and tacks where more for your traps anyways. As dark as you were before you made these, you just wanted to find new ways to end the pray’s life as quick as possible. Their squeaks and cried would always pain you... Still does. But, survival at its finest. Had to feed you and Oliver somehow, right? 

 

With each killing of the prey’s though, you’ve gotten stronger. Always grateful and tried to use their bones for your other traps when it became necessary. Thankfully, Oliver ironically taught you how to be quiet, so started to stalk! After months of being alone with Oliver, you feel like some sort of badass. 

 

Just thank the lords or whatever higher being above that you never got cocky and harmed yourself... Seriously, at least.

 

After you got everything in place and secure, you started to the impatient feline. Still growling under his breath... Damn, the hell is wrong with him?

 

When you got to stand beside him, you looked at the window. Nearly jumped at the sight you saw.

 

Out the window, were able to see _ANOTHER_ Feline.

 

This feline was black as night, their eyes an ember color, and they had long fangs poking out of their mouth. And was that-... A Spiked collar?! What the hell?! The collar itself was a blood red with golden spikes… The hell?

 

From where you both were standing, the cat was actually on the rooftop as it looked to be _sitting down_ as it looked in, making you bristle that it had to be larger than normal cats. Glowering inside at Oliver, which it slowly focused it’s burning eyes on you. The slits dilated only to go right back harshly, you couldn't help but shiver under its glare.

 

Honestly; How the hell did another cat be here?!

 

Oliver yowled once more, shocking you from your shocked state. Reacting to your feline, you hurried up and opened the vent, quick to get away.

 

Where there was an owned animal, there were owners around. Panic began to boil through your stomach and through your limbs! Had someone finally come to the house!? Had someone sold this god forsaken safe place?! When the absolute hell did that happen!?

 

As your mind raced, both you and Oliver got into the vent to get away from the other cats constant glare. The vent was pretty cramped when you both tried to squeeze in together; Not enough room for you to stand straight, but enough to crouch down and make your foot dents barely manageable in the old home. Allowing Oliver in first, you followed close behind.

 

Then you heard…

 

**_T H E M_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally other Bitty Reader fanfics, even BittyBone ones; I don't like the heights for some of them.  
> I feel their too small for my liking, so have a way taller one.  
> Another thing; I felt the need to add a pet to the the whole mix. And with Reader, well... He's literally her life?
> 
> Inspiration's were brought to you by these wonderful stories;  
> [Bitty Hunt!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590324/chapters/28676020) by Rnd_Injustice  
> [Little Ole Broken Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591156/chapters/28678264) also by Rnd_Injustice  
> [Bitty Reader Adventures!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259684/chapters/31135497) by Rivethart  
> [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200/chapters/16181881) by RaccoonSinQueen
> 
> Made a Tumblr for this story!  
> Pictures will be made and if you have any fun ideas, feel free to toss them there~  
> [Fuzzy Feelings Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuzzyfeelingsstory)  
> [Reader Reference](https://fuzzyfeelingsstory.tumblr.com/post/182818620492/so-i-know-it-maybe-a-pet-peeve-with-peeps-to-have)


	2. Spooky Scary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange voices seem to be coming everywhere; Though they may not be who you thought at first...  
> It still creeps both you and Oliver out hard core!
> 
> Finding a way to sneak out of the house is going to be harder than you thought...  
> Let's hope nothing happens!

 Heart caught in your throat, you strain to listen... The voices weren’t familiar; It’s just the fact they sounded masculine that had your heart beating insanely. Don’t like either gender, but damn it if you didn’t like one far less than the other. Could hear at least two males through the vents; One seemed to mumble, while the other was clear as day!

 

Damn, he had a good set of lungs on him. It’s hard to pinpoint where they really are in the house with the echoes, even Oliver is starting to go every which way to avoid them.

 

...Maybe you should have lead instead, oops.

 

The dips and turns you both take are immensely quiet… Wishing to say, anyways. If only the occasional squeak of the old airways would stop! Then both of you would be set! Instead, both of you are as quiet as mice. With the occasional thump from hopping down the metal contraptions as you get to the main levels high vents… Thankfully, the only real attention you get from the noise you've created is a huff and a mumble. Which, someone says the word _‘Mice’_ in the distances.

 

A smile crept it’s way onto your face; Couldn’t help it at their idiocy. If they try to use traps, you’d simply set it off and grab the food! Either for you or your own traps. Haha, they’d be helping you and Oliver in fact! Or could use the traps and clean the mice bodies out yourselves, kind of a win-win situation there. Reset them so they wouldn't know shit…

 

If you just left the mouse’s head in the trap, would they take it as a threat to leave? Maybe they would be curious where the bodies would be though, right? Or worse yet, they would think there’s something larger?... Then they’d up their traps, dammit… Don’t need yourself, or worse yet, Oliver in those. Larger traps can be rather tricky to undo or full on scary depending on the amount to get rid of _‘pests’_... Ugh, Oliver is top priority! You will not let that happen!

 

Growling softly under your breath, the chill of the air nipped at you through the house reminding you of why you had to hunt more. It was so close to winter! Thought you guys could be safe in a house during the harsh cold! But _no_ , now you guys have to sneak in and out until resources are large enough to scram again... Unless, you try to stay hidden just for this winter. _Could_ just take their food, but then they’d be suspicious and try to set cameras up or even more traps… Then that's a game you'd start, not at all confident you'd be able to win.

 

Besides, rather earn your food, thanks!

 

 

Screw whoever it is that’s here! Damn them! Ruined your plans for a future of peace with your feline friend...

 

 

Bumped, literally, from your thoughts; You bounce against Oliver's butt who came to a sudden stop.

 

 

Trying to peek over the lard, you realize you've came to yet another dip in the vents. It’ll lead into the dinning room area, the normal path way to use because it’s so easy to move around at. The faint shuffles from the opening alerted both of you that someone was currently doing whatever there already. Great.

 

No matter, you and Oliver could just turn and go into the air way that leads to the room before the porch. It’s second best compared to this one; Normally, the plan for that escape was only if there was a threat here… And now there is! Excitement is piling up inside your body now, it’s rare to use the porch exit!

 

The only two cons you got is that; It’s a high point where it’s a deep drop and it’s a one way ticket out.

 

If you decide to come back, which you will have to, there's a way in from under the porch or even within the basement.

 

But the process of THAT is; After getting out from under the house, you end up on the first level of the building. Out in the middle for the whole world to see! Then the process is to get to one of the floor vents that range in the living room, bedrooms, or even above some shelves… Ugh, this is going to be hell and back, you know it already!

 

Well, guess it's time to test your stealth out, so there's that. Oliver could get by because he'd just be a stray cat to them, distracting them would be perfect! Just have to come around and get a vent up for him to follow shortly after. Wouldn't be hard... Unless they follow.

 

Gently patting Oliver's back to get his attention, he turns and glances at you. Motioning your hand to the opposite direction, he seems to get the hint and huffs himself. Smiling to his little fit, you know he feels your agitation. Turning, reluctant enough to hide the sounds in the vents, you’re able to lead Oliver to the porch vent.

 

Now, when it's opened up, you’ll have to jump with Oliver and pray that you can either; Grab him in the free fall or pray that the drop won’t break at least your bones. For the feline, it’s a comfortable height to which he can easily hop to and fro.

 

You? You have strong legs, _sure!_

 

Durance of a _cat??_ Not that sure... But hell if you were going to try and break them when you both depend on one another!

 

Slowly trying to open the metal to the air duct without a sound; Oliver forced himself out and hops down without you, the motion swinging the metal frame up and open until it smacks right back down. The clank is muffled by your own body, left leaning halfway out of the air way; Stunned. Vision was white with pain until you blinked it away, quickly aware that the metal has you weighed down!

 

“Shit! Seriously, Oliver?! You Fat ass!!” You hush yell as you watch your feline dart outside, left squirming mean while in the open!

 

 _'_ _Well, good luck, ya furball. See if I get you food, now!'_  You thought bitterly.

 

Suppose when it’s dangerous out, you’re both better off separate. Gives a better chance to not think about one another while fighting. Still, when you ARE together, you both fight tooth and nail for each other.

 

Doesn’t give him the right to just ditch you like that!!

 

 

Quickly brought out of the bubbling rage, footsteps began approaching. Hastily gaining your leverage on the metal, the force used to reopen the frame helps you to slip back into the vent. Backing up as fast as you could, you missed the sight of your new home owner taking in the sight of the air way as it shuts with an audible click. Good thing the metal frame can keep you somewhat hidden and you’re left walking back to which you came from. Keeping your footsteps gentle, you creep away with only a slight hiss as you feel your back heat in pain. Ignoring it, you trot on. Got to get out and meet up with the fur ball… Praying he just didn’t do that to get himself into a damn cat fight! 

 

Along with hoping whoever was there didn't see you, thinking nothing more than a mouse traveling around...

 

Planning for the third choice; You start for the living room. Ending up sliding down some dips to get to the floors base level, listening for whatever you can hear with what sense of mind you had left. Even though it’s quiet now, you’re unsure if those voices are still in there or anywhere close. Despite the room being quiet, the familiar loud voices are coming from-... Outside of the house? Their muffled to a point where it would make sense…

 

Shrugging, you walk past an air vent opening connecting to the living room. Taking a quick glimpse, someone is quickly going back and forth. Whoever is moving in, they must be hella tall! Or just used to walking with splits in their steps! The strides are massive! And their red, shiny boots are rather eye catching...

 

Thinking back when you were a normal human, how tall would you have been?... Well, a good height, could recall hugging 5'5ft tall people or using them as an armrest, heh.

 

...Huh, got to think about that later since it’s not hurting your mind. As tempting as viewing the current owners of the house would be and all, don’t feel THAT curious to get caught. Which probably would be the case, given the luck going today. Trugging on to the last place, a shiver goes down your spine.

 

Where you’re heading; is the _Basement._

 

The last go to, the _“ Only if it’s an Emergency, Y/N! ”_

 

Too many spiders live there, unknown leaks that create molding smells that run through the base level, and it just feels… _Cold._ Too cold for a basement, honestly. But it’s your last choice if you don’t want to be walking around and found out! So you have to risk it… There’s people who are  _just_ moving in! No one will be down or around. Should be too busy doing-... Whatever up here. Give enough time to go down and outside without being found.

 

Even if you’re internally screaming to not go down there, you have to! Dammit, got to face your fears… One of many, at least. One at a time. _Slowly._

 

Sadly, the basement fear is today. The feeling of slime and spiderwebs getting on your arms and body almost makes you gag with a shiver.

 

While stuck in your thoughts again for the day, you manage to finally make it to the deep and last dip in the vents.

 

The dip that leads to the basement.

 

The dark, dusty, musty, _disgusting_ basement.

 

 

Memories stall your movements, however you quickly shake your head steeling yourself, had to remind yourself for the plummet that's about to happen if you misstep. It’s dangerous, but not as dangerous as running into those fuck-o’s who rudely came into your home.

 

Staying quiet, you stress the hearing of your ears out. They aren’t as good as the felines, but damn it if you couldn’t train your senses, too! Listening carefully; Don’t hear nothing in the basement… That's one good sign, you think.

 

Taking your shoes off for now, putting them in your bag; the metal from the paper clips will screech and squeak from the covered fabric of the mice fur. That’ll alert anyone in the home to your area, so you have to go barefoot for right now. Not only that, but the base of your feet will help grip the walls better anyways. Felt better with shoes when you walk, but when you climb; You prefer your bare feet. More traction, better grip and all that.

 

Getting yourself in position to gradually slide down; More mumbles come from above you. Strange, they sounded similar to the early one you heard, but it seems-... Wait, are there multiple people now?!

 

Oh, hell no! You do NOT like that one bit!

 

Yes, the house seems to need a lot of love you and Oliver cannot give. But, dammit! All you could _HEAR_ are masculine voices! Christ, why couldn’t they have found some OTHER house!? Is this going to be a new frat house?? A party house?? If it’s going to be loud as hell, you and your Feline friend are NOT going to be fond of the place!!

 

Or are they going to remove the whole house _INSTEAD?_ Make it new?! Maybe kick the whole place down and build a mall in this area?? Oh christ… Well, there goes your bright idea of staying then!

 

Come to think of it… A mall might be a better home. If there’s a furniture store, during the night you could sleep on the beds and chairs… Food places would be cool, too! All the hot meals, the spices, the wonderful--

 

No-... No, you’re hearing the words _“Repair”, “Fixin’”, “‘Lotta Work”_... Seems like they’ll be redoing the house after all. Hm, feeling some emotion over that fact… Sad, probably.

 

Oh well.

 

Hell, there’s beginning to be more loud people talking, too! Betting on if you guys even got so far as being about an hour away distance wise, you’d still be able to hear not only their loud mouths but whatever music they’ll be trying to talk over while they work!

 

Nope, nopenopenope. You and Oliver both like the peace and quiet you’ve acquired. Along with the fact that you are not up for noisy roommates! Even if you’d be the one who’d be a secret…

 

Now that just makes you think… If you guys DO stay; Would Oliver get along with their pet enough that he’d be welcomed into their family easily?... Naturally, he’s a scardy cat of course! But he has his limits for affection like any other normal creature... _‘Curiosity Killed The Cat’_ and all that… But, whoever would see him and offered him food, pet’s, love... he’d be in their lap in no time! He’s a sweet boy when he wants to be!

 

But if that does happen, then would _you_ stay?... He’d be taken cared of, have everything and more to what you could do for him... Would Oliver try and keep you with him? Or--...

 

Rather focus on getting out of this damn house now, so you don’t strain your ears with their nonsense above or your own thoughts with the depressing _‘What If’s’_. Instead, you descend into the basement. Already feeling the chill, you shiver. Once you’re low enough that the floor is barely shown in what light is leaking from the opening, you stand and start taking your shoes back out.

 

You’ll be needing those here soon; Since you’ll be making one hell of a mad dash outside! Slipping your shoes back on, you peek your head out.

 

Darkness greets you with the sweet, disgusting smell of mildew. So revolting… Normally the cold that opens its arm in a welcome embrace, is replaced with a curious feeling of a warm breeze. Strange, it’s like it’s teasing you as it nips your face with its grace.

 

No matter, getting out is a matter of time. If anything, the feeling of getting out is just that much stronger.

 

Walking slowly out of the duct and out into the area. Scouting and scanning around the darkness with the limited light, you’re greeted with familiar sights so far.

 

The laundry section, the boiler, a few shelves with forgotten nicknacks, a ghost in the corner, a few dusty windows with cobwebs, bric--

 

 **WAIT** _. GHOST IN THE CORNER?!_

 

Whipping your head back to the area, trying to figure out what kind of the creature you just saw. 

 

Couldn’t have been an ACTUAL ghost, could it?... Holding your breath as you strain your eyesight even more, inching your way toward the corner of the basement.

 

Huh, was it a play of light? Can’t really see anything… Strange, could have sworn you saw a figure? What the hell? Must be your nerves, not the first time your eyes played tricks on you in the dark… Probably nothing at all. Your old self just watched too many horror movies.

 

Exhaling the breath you were holding escaped to calm you down just enough, only to start back in the direction toward the exit. Was an easy large crack in the wall. Not looking forward to the dust and dirt that's packed in there to get out, but rather take a chance with a bath in the river with leeches than the new people staying here.

 

Picking up the pace, the room is starting to give a good amount of goosebump vibe… And the smell is driving your senses crazy! If the dire need to escape didn’t keep you going, you would have sneezed already. Should have dusted when you could, this is vile being everywhere! As your legs started to quicken up, you start to feel your hair start standing on edge as a faint flick could be heard.

 

Somethings in here for sure… You feel eyes somewh--

 

“huh… didn’t expect a _lil_ ’ house guest so soon...” A voice right behind you drawled.

 

You froze in your tracks, praying you wouldn’t scream your head off.

 

Slowly, you turned and looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That darn Creep! How dare they just sneak up on you!
> 
> ...Should have been more on guard.


	3. Oh Stars DAMMIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet two skele-bros! But, not in a normal way?
> 
> Fun times ahead, though! 
> 
> Warnings; Strong language, aggressive behavior, and more.

You.

_Screamed._

**_Bloody M u r d e r._ **

 

You BOLTED! Not even giving a second look, you RAN from what one could only consider _“Death In A Hoodie”!_ Didn’t matter if this is Human or Monster, didn’t matter that the image was hilarious, didn’t matter what the _fuck_ it was! All you knew was that it was **_D E A T H_ ** . And you felt _TERRIFIED_.

 

Dashing wasn’t the right word to come to mind as you shot to the exit like a bullet! Picking up the speed, something started to feel off-...

 

Wait, what was that glow? Glancing down and around, sure enough there was a glowing burnt orange engulfing your torso. Strange, it started to make you feel-... Weightless? Sure was a pretty color, to say the least. That weightless sensation increased, making you squeak at not able to feel the ground anymore. Staring at the floor, it started to shrink the higher you went; You realized--

 

“HOLY SHIT, I’M FLOATING?! WHY?!” You yelped!

 

Heights you could handle; Loved it, in fact! But the fact that NOTHING was under your feet or the lack of hands for support made you freak the HELL OUT.

 

“heh… squirmy _lil’_ thin’, ain’t ya? ya, yer floatin’, Darlin’.” the figure behind you chuckled, amused at the show of a bitty squirming for their lives.

 

Asshole. Seemed that the glow started to nonchalantly drag you up to view the said figure… Just how the hell is he doing this?!

 

Well fine! The closer the better. Maybe figure out what game he’s getting at here… Since the glow is helping light up the area, you’re able to get a good look as you're finally facing the questionable figure. As your eyes adjusted, a faint outline of a skull underneath a fur trimmed hood stared right back at you, making the person look as if their sinister as sin itself. Still dark enough to hide most of the features of him, but what you could make out; He either had a skeleton mask on or it was his face. Has to be a mask, no way could that actually be real. Noticing that whatever glow that surrounds you is coming from his face, making you blink in silent question as you bared your teeth.

 

Only for you to twitch, feeling as if something like slime was pouring over your chest and stilling you in fear.

 

Oh god, was his right eye _GLOWING?!_ Not even in a LED sense! It was as if it was a candles flame, flickering wisp of that burnt orange up and above, causing his face to be outlined by the dim light it produced. Pretty, honestly…

 

BUT-! It was _NOT_ right! He was DEFINITELY NOT A HUMAN. What kind was he?! Looks like the damn Grim Reaper… With sharper features… Normal human teeth were nowhere in sight with what seemed to be fangs that filled his-... Mouth? Jawbone?? One was glistening, possibly...

 

There was another part that was more interesting than that, though… Apparently, he smoked.

 

Actually, what was that in his mouth-- What exactly was he smoking?? Strange shape, it wasn’t anything like a cigar or cigarette you knew of… Looked thin, almost like a treat? Dog treat? How did that work… So gross. Only way you knew it was similar to a cigarette was the end was smoldering like one. As he smoked, it brightened up. Breathing out the vapor as it twisted above his head.

 

Wait, did he just- Scrunching up your face, the bastard just _blew_ some at you!

 

Oh, not expecting the smell-... Was nothing like any tobacco. Didn’t make your nose wrinkle like it, anyways. Rather-... It gave you a calming sense. Smelled sweet, even... Dare you say, relaxing? Smelled good... When did his fangs turn upwards?... Is he smiling? It’s creepy... 

 

Wait, better yet… When did you stop thrashing?... When did _you_ relax?!

 

NOPE, YOU’RE NOT GOING TO RELAX. NOPE. YOU NEED OUT. MYSTERY MONSTERS AND THEIR DRUGS BE DAMNED!!

 

Starting back up on your struggling in the glow, he seems rather disappointed… Good, his smile was god awful with those fangs!! The real question though is; How the hell is he doing this trick without holding you?! Wires, maybe? Hell, a mini levitating box even?!

 

“ya know… ya can _relax_ if ya wanna just-... stay and _han’_ ‘round. no skin off my _bones_ ..." Your nose twitched at his words. "maybe i could even _raise_ yer spirits… seems like ya could use a bit of a _pick-me up_... heh.”  Did he just shrug?...

 

What does he mean by that, though?... Is he making jokes?... _Not funny!_

 

...Okay, maybe a little, but like hell you'll say that.

 

His accent is hard to place, though. Very thick… Southern? Hard to tell due to his voice being so raspy. Either; Growls for a living, those smokes REALLY fucked up his-... Throat?... He ate sandpaper, or even has a sore throat that wouldn’t go away. Better not get whatever he caught if that's the case…

 

Can you even be sick as a bitty?

 

“No, it AIN’T FUN, ya jerk! Put me the HELL down!!” You screeched, thrashing roughly within the glow.  

 

“ey, i’ll put ya down after ya calm yerself down, Darlin’. no harm in makin’ friends, right? havin’ a _bitty_ more friends sound like a ‘ood ol’ plan, yeh?”  

 

Oh, that was not happening!

 

“Not interested in befriendin’ _Death_ himself, ya creep! Who the hell even travels in the basement in the DARK?! The fuck, dude?? Whoever befriends you is askin’ for their soul to be stolen!” Seething, you did not enjoy this weightless feeling! Just hanging around made you feel too vulnerable! Damn the trickery!!

 

“... well, ain’t ya a spit fire..." The dude gave a low growl, making you flinch for a second. "bit rude to scamper ‘round a home not invited in and insult such a ‘entle bein’... dontcha think? ‘n trust me when i say some of us ‘ere don’ take kindly to-... _tiny_ handfuls...” He chuckled darkly… Was there a hint of amusement coming to his voice? Didn’t sound right...

 

“If anyone is intrudin' in a home, it’s YOU! AND whoever it is with you! I’m simply tryin’ to live, dammit!” You growled out, taking this time to stare right at what you think was his eyes? They were dark as hell... Didn't want to back down, though! Couldn't afford to!

 

“yer home?... ‘m… the last we ‘eard, there was no otha owners ‘side the previous ‘un, darlin’. sorry ta say, but we bought it fair ‘n square…” Death began relaxing his shoulders, lulling his head back just enough to angle his smoke treat up in his fangs. 

 

Your eyes were on the ash embers emitting from the end, however. Traveling up to those sharp fangs it rested against, watching it slide against his teeth, showing off just how sharp those fangs really were. They were tearing away gently against the smoke treat, even... 

 

Scared as you were, you learned fear got what they wanted... You will _Not_ show it. No matter how badly you shook, you forced up enough bravery to bare your teeth right back, trying to ignore how the feeling of dread kept getting harder to shake off.

 

He let out a thoughtful hum as he watched your expression distort into a scowl. Did he just let out a chuckle from your glare? If he thinks he can make you show fear to his face, he’s deadly wrong! Screw him! You will not show it, even if you screamed at the beginning…

 

Being caught off guard by an actual Reaper is scary, alright!?

 

“pft, cute…” _That prick!_ “now-...ain’t ya far from yer own home? ain’t no place for a-... _lil’ lady_ like yerself ta be ‘ere… the hell you doin’ in a hu’e ass lod'e cabin, by yerself, of all places?” What is with the sudden game of 20 questions?!

 

Hell no, you aren’t answering some stranger! 

 

All you could think of, was how not to allow those words to burn your heart at the moment… Home… This _WAS_ your home… Your old one-... No. You needed to get away. 

 

_NOW._

 

If Death keeps ahold of you anymore, he might actually bring you an early demise! Curse him to hell and back!

 

Looking around, panic bubbling up within once more in your gut. Trying to look anywhere but at skeleton monster, you feel yourself cracking under his glare. If he manages to put you in a container, he’s going to bring you back- _He’s going to hurt you! He’s going to hurt Oliver! No, **NO!**_

 

It’s not your time yet! Oliver needs you! Like hell is this creep going to bring you back, like hell he’s going to do _SHIT!_

 

Lashing out against whatever is holding you; something feels as if its breaking! What was that? Was it an actual wire?? Can you break more?? Fuck this feeling! Whatever it was that just broke off, you’re determined to make more snap! Even if falling will probably hurt more than help! Done with this feeling, done with him! He will NOT TAKE YOU BACK!

 

_He won't take you away from your ONLY FAMILY MEMBER!_

 

Suddenly you heard a rather strange noise come from the captor… The hell was that noise? Sounded like-- _Did he just grunt??_

 

“ey, ey! dammit, darlin’! relax, will ya? ain’t nobody gunna harm ya if yer well behaved-- chill it!”

 

UGH, Lies! They always harmed you! They always **H A R M E D** Oliver… Lies… No more…

 

 _NO MORE!_ **_L I A R_ **

 

“yer makin’ it hard ta keep ya up in the air, ya’know?!” He hissed. Is that agitation in his voice?!

 

 _'If anyone's mad, its ME asshole!'_ You growled loudly.

 

How dare he play tricks with this--... Whatever it is! And LIE! Scared creatures will fight! Though resembling a human, still a creature by nature, dammit!

 

 

Not going down without a fight, Death! Turning the fear into anger, your struggling and thrashing don’t decrease. Far from it as you begin to feel something rebinding to you. Feels like-... Imaginary binds?... So there _are_ wires?! The feeling makes your skin crawl and your muscles scream to stop. Continuing through it, you’re able to feel whatever kept you afloat until finally-

 

“ _s-shit!!_ ” Death cursed loudly, louder than what he has been.

 

Grasping why, you could have squealed for joy!

 

Squeal you did, but not joyful. Time slowed for what felt like eternity, however. In reality, it gave only a second as realization hit you; _You’re falling and need to get your razors!_

 

In your peripheral vision, you saw-... White hands? NOPE! Any hands were bad hands! With a quick twist of your torso, were able to pull one of your razor blades out. Just barely missing the wide palm coming from beneath and managing to sink the sharp edge of the blade into the fabric of Reapers sleeve. Strange, there was no hit to anything flesh related… Like you caught yourself only on fiber. That was interesting… Did Reaper even have flesh? Or was it just bone?

 

Wait, he's a _skeleton_ monster? Would the body match the face?

 

Well... His hands sure do, apparently.

 

Before coming to a halt of the swing, you grabbed his arm with a free hand to catch the fabric, using the momentum to lift up and on top of his forearm. Crouching down, Reapers forearm feels like a hard surface mixed with flesh... Oh, that’s a cool feeling! Couldn't help but give it an experimental tap with your knuckles. Feels like you’re standing on a thick concrete bridge. Different from humans forearms, no squishy feeling like a bounce house. 

 

Looking towards Death, a smile forms to his rather shocked expression.

 

“Well, this sure has been awkward as all hell, Reaper.” Patting his forearm to feel more of the curious build underneath. It's so thick though... “Sadly I can’t stay any longer to play invisible elevator rides. Got more important things to do! However, who knows?” Sinking the razor blade further into the fabric to steady yourself; it earns both a squeak from the fabric and a shocked grunt from your captor.

 

“If your lanky ass can catch me, I’ll consider movin’. Or, if we can work out a deal… I’d be happy to pay rent! ...Somehow. Rather like the peace and quiet out here, ya'know? But, I doubt you could catch me. Even if I was stupidly willin’ to let ya!~” Winking, the tone used was the most teasing way you could muster.

 

As scared as you are, even with Death staring at your face, got a great treat with the response. He simply stared at you with his mouth agape and eyes wide. His expression was so entertaining, thoughts wondered how a skull could be so expressive...

 

With that thought, you almost forgot to take the “Exit, Stage right!” moment. 

 

Keeping the blade in Death’s sleeve, you yanked the matching razor blade out from it’s safety from behind. Like a trance that was broken, he snapped out of it quickly enough. Seeing his other hand dart out to try and make a grab, you quickly sank the second razor into the fabric. Pushing off with your feet, aiming to go backwards with all your weight. Successfully dragging both the blades deeper into the fiber of the sleeve and pulling the monsters forearm with it.

 

Earned a growl in annoyance and a sudden motion... Death just swung his arm upwards; Slightly vertical as the turn swings you forward!

 

Keeping the idea of just getting down to the floor, your feet react on their own by forcing against his forearm. Stopping the motion and hastily turning yanking yourself downwards again. Didn’t realize the amount of fabric coming from the sleeve until a huge rip filled the air. Taking a chance, you glanced at his forearm and saw-...

 

Huh, his arm was actually a skeleton arm… Then his face does match his body. That's rather cool!

 

No time to be thinking, though! Deaths opposite hand was coming! Quickly wrapping his now ruined sleeve around a wrist, leveraging feet flat against his now vertical forearm, you both pushed away and swiped the free blade against the fabric. Cutting a nice, long, chunk off as you’re sent flying downwa--

 

_OH MY GOD, HOW TALL WAS HE?!_

 

Gasping, unaware of the anger you just released from Death, you’re just NOW realizing how TALL the bastard was! Not as tall from where Oliver jumped earlier, but damn if it wasn’t at least a few feet less or so! Tucking your feet in, you managed to roll your landing, helping you gain the missing distances from the Monster quick enough. Aiming for the known cracks in the wall towards outside, you scrammed right to it.

 

Fleeting, you managed to put the razor blades back into place. Keeping the fabric from the Monster, you wrapped it around your waist. Hey, fabric is damn useful! You’ll be keeping your mitts on that for a while. Large piece like that could even help make a makeshift tank top… Or new underwear. Towel? Pants would be hella nice...

 

_Think about that when you’re not running for your life, Y/n!!_

 

Success! Managing to slip into the cracks just in time! This was your way out!! Could even swore something like a _“‘goddammit!! get back ‘ere!”_ run out from behind you. Too adrenaline junked up, you passed through the dirt and grime from within easily, getting out of there twice the time it should normally take! Fucking hell though, was the basement the _WORST IDEA EVER!!!_

 

 

“ **I AM NEVER GOING BACK INTO THAT GOD FORSAKEN BASEMENT EVER AGAIN!!** ” You screamed, running from the hole in the wall that lead to your dark hell! 

 

Managing to run right out of there, sure felt like a bat out of hell. The actions you pulled, couldn’t help but feel so damn proud of yourself! When the sun hit your pale face, the smile grew wider! The basement HELL was gone! Deathwas gone!! Even had a souvenir from the encounter of him! HAH, suck on THAT, Death! Wait until Oliver hears this! Oh, what a story for tonight!! Even the disgusting smell was washing away as you breathed in the fresh air, nostrils filling with the fresh and crisp air to replace the mildew and mold! Warmth filled you! No more cold! Wanted to cry, could have CRIED-...

 

With the full force you were running, knocked whatever breath you still had right out as you ran into a blue-... _boot?_

 

How did you miss that?

 

Instinctively, fingers went for the needles hidden within the sides of your boots. Glancing up to see just what knocked you on your ass-...

 

 _Ooooookay_.... Were not expecting a pure white face staring down. What the hell? Looks like a skull made for decoration... A cartoon skull, maybe? Is this for halloween? Must have bumped it enough to have move its head dow--

 

 _AAAAAAAAYYE IT’S NOT A DECORATION??_ NOPE, IT’S MOVING AROUND!

 

It? He? She?? Just say They, it’s hard to tell right now! Their literally-- The hell?! Oh, now their looking around, confused… Yeah, join the club, pal. What the hell _are_ you??

 

Oh, their attention is back at you. No longer seems confused, or trying not to be… Their face is turning-... Happy? Practically radiating with the stuff, now... Are they vibrating?? They’re so much rounder and softer looking than Death, that's for sure. Their rather-... Weird? No, not the right word...Is there another name for this? They seem-... Hyper? Maybe... More friendly while you’re at it from the last monster, too. O-oh, their smile is stretching wide and-... How flexible is that bone?! It doesn’t look like a menacing smile, at least... Don’t seem to be a huge threat, rather shorter from Death even. Thankfully not radiating intimidation like him by a long shot! Don’t have a jaw bone that connects to their skull like a normal skeletons. Instead, it’s as if their jaw is merged with their skull! Huh… Can they move their mouth? That’s a fun thought… How do they eat, then? Or is their face just rubbery?...

 

What really catches your eyes is their wardrobe. They wore a cyan bandana, cyan matching gloves, dark navy pants that tucked into the boots, with a white shirt underneath what was... Is that plastic grey armor?... Were they going to a party? Or wearing a halloween costume early?

 

Wait, **_is_** it halloween?

 

Their eyes, for god's sakes, were a matching color… Blue LED lights in hollow voids, it se-- DID THEY JUST CHANGE INTO STARS?! WHAT IS THAT?! THEIR SPINNING! His eyes are SPINNING like slow moving stars!! This creature was CUTE! That's the word! Their cute! Cool, even!! Oh, that’s awesome!!

 

Must have been making a similar face, because the creature in question SQUEALED. They just up and _SQUEALED_. Are they female? No, no the clothing they wore looks more male attire…But so high pitched! Were they a child?! Maybe it’s only that high when they get excited?? Maybe?... Your ears are throbbing from all this excitement… Were they one of the loud voices you heard when you were in the vents? Maybe-- Oh...

 

They were trying to TALK to you! You’re in such a shocked state, or they just deafened you with their loud ass squeal, you couldn’t help but stare at them. Couldn’t determine their voice, even! Overwhelming was a fucking understatement! When you realized they were waiting for an answer, you couldn’t say anything but-

 

“S-sta ar str-r-uuck.... U-uuhhh..” Nice, Y/N. You felt yourself flush in embarrassment... Not your fault you’re not used to MONSTERS! Or any words at all from any creature, really. It's been awhile since the last _Person_ you talked to!

 

They were rather confused with that statement, but chuckled none-the-less… God, even THAT noise was adorable from them! Could have sworn you heard a snicker from somewhere close by, but you couldn’t even move. So stricken with awe by the eyes, that you just kept staring. As adorable as they may have been, even you knew it was rude to stare!

 

_Y/n, gotta  stop being creepy and staring at the adorable blue star skelly. Enough! Pull away!!_

 

Blinking stupidly at the skeleton, the spell finally broke when the stars turned back to their original, bright blue ovals. Rather cool look, gotta admit. This skeleton was really cool! Wonder what else they could do...

 

_Bah, why do you care?? Enough of that!_

 

Trying not to think of the haze or how one could transform their pupils like that, you shook your head to gain your mind back.

 

“Ugh-.. Sorry, Star-kid…” You mumbled out. Damn, what did they have in their shoe? Was like a damn brick…

 

Beginning to rub your head with an empty hand, you slowly slid your other away from your weapons. Were about to stand up when you realized blue gloved hands were coming towards you!

 

Oh NO, not again!

 

Instead of grabbing your weapons, you rolled backwards and out of the way of the incoming mitts. Rolled on one knee in a kneeling position a good distance away, putting a hand up towards the Monster in a placate way. Didn’t want to, but for defense sakes; had the other gently grasp around a razor blade handle. Making sure you hid the hand under the new fabric as you prepared for any more sudden movements.

 

Cool or not, no one will take you by surprise again!

 

Looking to the Monster in question, you see a VERY confused and concerned Skeleton. The look they give you is strange... But it hurts your chest the longer they stare like that! Your cold heart kind of hurts right now from that... Knowing better, it lead to trouble. It always does... Even if you nearly broke when they gave you puppy eyes to mix!

 

Dammit, it’s illegal to look that damn cute! _Stop!_

 

“HEY, Whoa, okay! Stop giving me those eyes, please! --” You were stopped by a slamming of a door from behind.

 

Looking back at the noise… You paled. It was Deathcoming out of the basement. He was _pissed_ and he was looking for _something._

 

Once those eye(sockets??) caught your own eyes, you froze in disbelief. Was he _still_ after you? Really?? Couldn’t he go after someone else since you avoided him? That was the rules, right? _‘Elude death, Live another day’_ or some shit?! Was it the _‘Catch me if you can, Reaper’_ joke you pulled earlier?

Or is it because he’s _pissed_ that you ripped his jacket and wants the fabric back?

 

……Yeah, that's probably it.

 

“Oh……  _ **FUCK!**_ ” You yelled, realizing he was beginning to move towards you.

 

Damn, even his face distorted into a sinister grin! His right eye glowed into that burnt orange, too! Does it have a more dangerous feel to it now? Oh. Yup. Sure fucking does. Oh god, if looks could kill, sure would be dead on the spot! He wanted to finish his JOB! He knows you know what he was planning.

 

_Nope! Not today, Wanna-be Reaper!_

 

Instead of standing there like a dumbass any longer, strangely hearing something like a full on laugh while another voice said something like “Language!”... Did the one thing you were good at right now.

 

You BOLTED ONCE AGAIN out of the crazy mess! Dodging the blue skeletons hands once more, diving under their legs completely. Running behind and right into the damn woods that surrounded the house. Felt yourself glowing once more, this time in a rather pretty cyan. Felt soft, somehow?... Softer than the orange, that’s for sure!

 

Now thinking on that, the burnt orange felt very-... constricting compared to this… Odd.

 

Before you could even confirm it or feel the weightless that was bound to take a hold, you dove into the bushes, making more distance between the house as much as possible. 

 

Gasps, yelling, even louder laughing could be heard from behind you as you booked it! What the hell was so funny?? Even the sound of hearing Oliver mrowling somewhere close by popped around. It might have been the other feline, though… Probably DID get into a cat fight with it… That idiot, now you’ll have to heal him when meeting back up. Whenever it’ll be clear enough to come back, anyways. Now that you’ve been FOUND, their going to up their securities. _Great…_

 

Extra work to get inside! Fantastic. Just what you needed!

 

Didn’t notice, but your outburst had more than two skeletons all group up in the yard, curious of what the hell was just happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Reaper/Death & Star-Kid!  
> Also known as Mutt and Blue. Curious how Reader meets the rest of the gang!
> 
> Made a Tumblr for this story!  
> Pictures will be made and if you have any fun ideas, feel free to toss them there~  
> [Fuzzy Feelings Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuzzyfeelingsstory)


	4. Bitter Thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got away from that house, finally!  
> Now, taking a breather, you're left to your thoughts.
> 
> There also seems to be a LOT of memory gaps...  
> Well, too many things to think of with so much stressing you out, it would give anyone large gaps... 
> 
> Right?
> 
> Lets hope you can get something to eat, maybe that's what's causing this.

It was a few hours later that you finally felt safe enough to stop and relax. Managing to run to your river spot and regretting how close it is to the house. Not too close, but close enough to still keep you on edge. Couldn’t get the feeling of eyes off when you were first venturing to the river. So, to remedy that, you manage to take some hidden path ways you made in logs, trees, and hid in dens for a good 20 minutes before walking on.

 

After that, it felt like the eyes had left you. Good thing you knew where you were going... somewhat. Well, when you thought you got lost, managed to be near the river! So, at least some kind of luck was on your side today. Listening and hearing for the sweet waves it produced with the running water, you began to simply follow the sound until you were right beside it and began walking down with the current. Dangerous to be around if there are others or predators nearby, but you needed the spot that you could use to get yourself water...

 

Ears are still ringing and you’re so tired now… What the actual hell was that, though? First there was Death literally in your house. Then an adorable-- Child? But there was something off. Couldn’t put your finger on it. The height made you think he was a kid perhaps, but how they held themselves was more mature… Maybe…

 

Dammit, it was hard to focus with that monster! Their eyes just distracted you, that's all!

 

Speaking of, was he a distraction so Death could get you?! Oh _GOD_ , what a nice tactic! Sure, team up with a monster with star eyes to distract your preys and kill them! Perfect image to trick poor little you with that shit! Keep you distracted with an image of innocences and stars while the scary beast comes and kills from behind! Yuuuup. Knew curiosity would get you into more trouble than you thought! At least you would had seen something cute before you went. Peacefully, Star struck, happily content just seeing that pretty color...

 

Would it be peaceful if that Star skeleton killed you off instead of the other one? What a twist that’d be! Turn of events right there. But, they seemed more peaceful… If they could kill, maybe they’d make your death quick and painless? Death on the other hand, looked ready to rip you apart and keep you alive until he was through with you!!

 

Probably to skin you alive and use that as a replacement for the fabric on his jacket. Sounds about right.

 

...that would clash so weirdly, though… Be out of place! Can’t forget disgusting, too…

 

 

Were able to find your setup close by the river after walking for a bit more. It’s the campfire you and Oliver made a few months ago when arriving here. To make clean water for you guys to drink from and cook certain things over the flames. Sometimes, you and Oliver would fish for those tiny river fishes. It was a good little treat! If you guys didn’t have time for flames, you would bring them home to dry them out in the sun's heat after preparing them just right some days. Remembering the taste of the fish always triggered a familiar memory… You loved to eat-…Something… It was similar in flavor. Whatever it was, it always brought happy memories at least! Found yourself smiling all the time when it happened, anyways!

 

Digging through your bag to grab the metal empty bullet casing, you smiled at it. Was pure luck that you found this number under some of the beds in the current house. Although it may be bent a little bit, it made a good replacement for losing your last cup. A simple thimble that regular people use for sewing. Wonder where you left it… 

 

Man, missed doing activities like that, though… Did you used to sew before? Of course, or else you wouldn’t know how to create your shoes or thread some clothing together… Do you know anything else? Ah, lord… Can’t think too hard right now after all that excitement. Head is throbbing somewhat hard still from Star Skel’s loud squeal! 

 

Sighing, you think about Oliver instead. A few hours away from him and already miss your feline friend. Hope he was okay...

 

“Damn, that commotion was more than I wished for right now… That blue skeleton was adorable! Those eyes were awesome!! … Too bad they seemed grabby, though…” Cringing at the memory of hands, you try and get your idea away from being alone right now as you filled the cup up with the rivers water.

 

Talking to yourself is normal, right? As long as you kept your voice low, you should be fine…

 

Sitting the cup at the base of the campfire, you grab out the matchsticks and began getting a small fire going. Taking one of the match sticks now, you started bundling up dried twigs and leaves that laid around, putting them within the stones that was ready. Once that's done, took the matchstick and quickly flicked it against the tree’s hard bark. Seeing the matchstick come alive with the flame, you lit the bundle within the stone. Good thing you remembered to keep the fire surrounded by rocks. Normally, you had a hard time starting fires…That was until you traveled in the empty house you reside in now. Apparently there was a lot of stuff left behind from whoever owned it! It was as if someone knew they’d be back, but never returned… That thought was saddening in itself. Wonder who owned the place before? Would they have been okay to room with?...

 

Bah, they’re gone now. Doesn’t matter! Letting your mind wonder for once, you settle on the memory of the day of cleaning the remainder of glass shards, leading to finding out there were loads of items you could use! So many things…Matchsticks, bullet cases, nails, razors, pins, needles, thread… No thimble replacement, but at least you were blessed with a good head start this time…  Made life easier, that’s for damn sure.

 

Settling down in the house has done wonders for you and Oliver after your findings! Shortly after, you began learning your lifting limitations, how to catch mice in the basement, even how to climb not just the vents, but the walls in some places! Birds became a problem high above, so taking that as a challenge; Began your small traps up in the attic. Which quickly spread out into the woods. It was great practice for the first few months.

 

 

Becoming perfectly happy with the small fire going, you sat your bag down and sat right with it as you rubbed away at the pains everywhere on your body. Not only is your head hurting, but the pain from the vent frame smacking right on your spine still hurts! Lets not forget you’ll be having a very lovely bruised tailbone from running smack dab into Star’s boot and falling hard on it! Hissing at the pain especially from your back, you wiped the sweat from your forehead with the other arm. Damn, everything's hurting… Even your thighs! When was the last time you jumped from a height like that? Can’t remember...

 

“Swear to God though, if I see that damn Grim Reaper again- … I’ll make him go back to Hell without a Damn Soul…Never going into the fucking basement again!” You cried. Trying to somewhat yell and somewhat stay quite, covering your mouth to muffle the last parts.

 

Being so close to the house meant you were still in danger of being found. With how it’s been about a good hour or two since the incident; Felt a bit safe enough to relax at your campfire… Just a bit, though. The rush of the water helped calm you down, too. Nothing has been heard since you ran. A great sign, if you do say!

 

Damn it though, do not want to see another skeleton for the rest of your life... Even your own damn skeleton. That fucking _‘Death with a Hoodie’_ dude is going to be giving you nightmares for weeks! Oliver is going to be just laying right on top of you… Honestly, that'd be welcomed right now. The pressure helps ground you down and ease you to sleep. Another memory you really want to try and recall…

 

Why do you like that pressure?... It’s gentle or even firm and wraps around… Does it depend on the situation would be?... Believe so…

 

Great, now that's starting to hurt your head even worse. Hopefully when you’re with Oliver, can just have him lay on you to feel it again. Miss the feeling, whatever it was...

 

As you start getting lost in the thoughts, you stared at the drink. Watching it bubble, boil, and the steam rolling off from it starts soothing you to a dull comfort. Still on edge, but that's because Oliver isn’t around. Really hope that cat is alright, going to bap him one if he’s not…

 

Who’re you kidding, you’ll kill whoever harmed that feline… But how you feel right now, can’t help but feel like a damn coward… Left your friend behind to fend for himself! True, he did it to you first--

... But dammit still!

 

Thinking back to the house situation, couldn’t help but wonder… If they were Humans-... You’d be able to kill them, right?...

 

Of course you’d be able to kill Humans! Men, women, anyone!… Somehow couldn’t bring yourself to hurt the young ones-... Why? Why couldn’t you, again? That irritated you… Didn’t like how people would randomly grab you, gentle or not! However, when it was a child?... You… Used to say somethings to help them understand, didn’t you?... Ugh, your head is throbbing-...

 

But the ones in the house are Monsters… They aren't Humans… Know what humans do, you’ve been forced to do despicable things…Monsters, on the other hand? Whole new area, you’re not sure what they could do! Especially that glow they made around you-... The hell was that, anyways?... The colors, even that Death possessed, was very pretty…

 

About to nod off. Dammit, you can NOT sleep right now! Too open! Nodding off in that mindset only leads you right to the fucking night terrors you despise… Not safe enough right now for an episode to happen.

 

Taking your hands, you smack your face to wake up. Small pain will help you! It always has!

 

“Buh! Sleep can come later, Sandman!” Saying things just to wake your mind also helps. It’s too quiet around you. Too calm, maybe being around the babbling brooks was a bad choice…

 

Nah.

 

Getting up, you tried to stretch without causing too much pain. Grabbing at the bag again, pulling out a thick sheet of fabric used for anything hot. Learned a mistake with grabbing something while it was burning hot before… Was not fun. Grant it, you were stupid when you were relearning things… But made do with it, hopefully learning brand new tricks than before! Somewhat, anyways…

 

Could only hope.

 

Taking the fabric and wrapping it around your hands, reaching for the now boiled water held within the bullet case cup. Quickly grabbing it, sitting it down to cool away from the flames. Staring at it for a good while after putting your material away, your thoughts began calling you once more.

 

Thank god you got a bullet case that was slightly bent, every other case was either still intact or it was fully pushed flat. Those, you used as plates back at the house. Still curious what happened to those, though...

 

Sitting back down, your muscles ached. Reflecting back, really hadn’t ran like that since-... Well…   _THAT_ time… Everytime you thought about it though, it would drive you deep into what you’d called; “ _Time Trapped_ ”. Where you just stop in whatever you were doing, frozen in memories, frozen in place.

 

It would scare-... Who again?... It always had Oliver freaking out over you, anyways. Few times that lard went so far and SAT on you. Just up and sat right down on your back or chest. It helped though, the pressure and his fur helped knock you out of whatever trance you were in, but momentarily forget where or what you were doing.

 

No use for that right now...

 

Would be just want you needed, getting trapped in one without Oliver around. Then IF you got out of it by yourself, no doubt you’d be in cage again! Hell no, that shit can stay away. 

 

Maybe being pray would be better. Yeah. That sounds better. Let’s go with that. Could die trapped in your memories… Be a way to go, but you’d rather not wake up when there’d be a possibility you’d be half eaten. Would you just be forever blacked out? Or would there be something after? Well, whatever it would be had to be better than staying stuck in this damnable body... Along with the fact you wouldn't have to worry about memories, or getting harmed, or anything stupid like that.

 

_…Okay, let’s not think like that, Y/n. Not right now.... Relax..._

 

With the warmth of the sun and the heat of the fire; Actually getting pretty damn tired. It felt like the warmth of comfort you desired so badly right now. Helping your sore muscles relax and ease, you leaned against the tree trunk and its cold contrast.

 

Not only are your muscles screaming, haven’t had food yet as your stomach growls in protest. Food and water aren’t actually necessary for you, though it will help in a small fracture. It’ll keep you going for just a little bit until you got back to your actual source of life. Oliver is the real reason why you’re still alive out in this wild ride of life, actually. Wouldn’t be alive if you weren’t paired up with him.

 

Then again, when becoming a bitty… You were around Humans-... And then the Rumors started-... They-... Didn’t inform you about much, you believe?... But learning what they would whisper-... Bitties were taking their life force?... They said Life, you’re sure… Souls? Yeah... Apparently, bitties can live with anything that has a ‘Soul’. Bitties needed SOMETHING to do with Souls-... As far as you knew, anyways... Were Bitties actually stealing life forces to survive?...

 

That's what you were told, at least… By-... Who told you that, again?...

 

Know you learned that when humans turned into Bitties, they can’t just survive off food and water alone like they used to when they were normal. No, it’s something about living creatures ‘Souls’ and junk that has you grit your teeth. Many other bitties don’t live with animals as far as you knew... Not sure why you can live with Oliver even, but-... You’ve heard about people and monsters ‘Bonding’ to bitties, right? Could animals bond to Bitties, too?...

 

Had to, or else you wouldn’t be alive right now… Is it because Oliver and you share a strong bond from childhood that keeps you going?... Something is off about that… Now your head is stinging-...

 

_Relax, Y/n. You’re okay..._

 

Never liked learning about the ‘Soul’ thing, anyways… It made you feel like-... Like you physically can not live without a host. Like your a fucking _parasite_ … People have called you that, right?... Pest, Leech, but mainly _Parasite…_

 

Ugh, don’t think about it! Head hurts worse, now!

 

_Relax, breathe… Breathe, Y/n..._

 

Didn’t even realize your face went into a grim scowl at the thought, nails digging into your palms before the pain hit... Face feels hot, too...

 

_Think of Oliver-... Oliver enjoys your company… You enjoy his… Don’t think badly._

_Not now._

 

Got to be more careful... Forget what the treats you used to be given were called… They healed so many things so quickly!... Okay, as quick as quicksand. But still, would come in handy right now... Not the taste, but would have ate the treats anyways if it meant your muscles would stop howling at you right now.

 

“Hah, Life of a fuckin’ Bitty at it’s finest… You can eat normal or Monster food-... Not for nutrition, but using it as a _‘Treat.’_ Eat all you could from it, but it’s nothing compared to what you ACTUALLY need to live…” You started off, really getting frustrated of what a Bitty actually is.

 

_You’re reminding yourself and it’s not good._

 

“You can be surrounded by all the food! Can live off it for a certain amount of time, yeah! And yet, once you’re not around a Single. Damn. Soul, you’ll starve… Like all the food and water in the WORLD would only turn to Ash in your mouth after the amount of time wears off… Can’t live off natural stuff! Oh _NOOO!_ Had to be difficult...” You clenched your jaw tight, only to slip your tongue between your teeth to try not to grind them together.

 

“Heh, how fuckin’ stupid… Got to suck out someone else’s LIFE pretty much! Goodie to be alive! Oh, yeah, sure fucking is… Whatever a ‘Soul’ is, I can’t live without it! Go figure...” You laugh bitterly. Sarcastically waving your hands around.

 

You stare at the blue sky… Was it like a day like this when it happened?

 

Bittersweet memories clash up in your vision suddenly; Flashes of-... Someone close-... Did they die?... They passed away peacefully, you recall… But of what? Was it you?... Were you a bitty still? Or were you normal?... Can’t fully remember anymore, those years are just becoming more fog in your memory… All you can hear are whispers of sweet “Love You” and sorrowful “I’m Sorry”... But who the hell is it-?... You wanted to-...

 

Clenching your hands up in fists, you’re now aware of them pushing against your throbbing temples. GOD, This headache! It’s unbearable!! The sting is shooting behind your eyes, face hot and burning! Goosebumps crawl up your arms and onto your body. You try and fight back what feels like acid wanting to escape your eyes! Blinking them away as you feel the sting of the gentle breeze hit your glossy eyes. The burning sensation of opening your jaw-

 

Only for you to let out a large, quiet, yawn. Ugh, you drained a lot of energy for that incident with the skeletons...

 

It feels like you forgot-... Something important just now… Was it important?... Must not have been to forget so quickly. Face hurts, though… Least your headache is subsiding a bit!

 

Damn, maybe you could find a spot to settle down for a few hours, at least? Oliver would be able to find you. Cat’s smart as hell. But not smart enough to lose those Monsters who'd probably tail with him… Even if they aren't people, don’t want to risk having them turn you into the Bitty adoption center or kill you on the spot. Or even worse yet, turn out to be Exactly like those Humans...

 

Could probably take them on? One on one, maybe… But then they had some sort of powers… Creepy, floating, manipulation powers. Is that what they call ‘Magic’? Do they have other stuff??

 

Either way, you don’t need Reaper finding you how you are right now. Star might protect you from him, but-... Can’t take on nobody when you’re weak or trust people not to hurt you.

 

It _was_ only those two, wasn’t it? Death and Star skeleton… Heh, they probably have better names than that…

 

 

Death would be a challenge to take on… Even when you’re up to a spar, something tells you he’d get the upper hand and not let it go… That's scary. Maybe you could try and fix him a new jacket if he got you the material?... Try and make a deal with Death is stupid, but you’re crazy enough to just try it… He WAS joking when he had you, right?... Maybe he’s all bark and no bite? Something is off about that the more you think on it… He might just up and kill you after he gets what he wants. Damn...

 

Be a pity to put Star down, though. Couldn’t pay attention to shit when they were talking… If their friendly, you could use them as a shield against Death.

 

Hah, would be funny to see a short monster just stand in the middle of a tall monster trying to grab a bitty… Maybe you could even be blunt to ask what their gender is? Kind of killing your curiosity here. But it’s REALLY bothersome to not know! But-...

 

_Stop, Y/n. Why the hell are you even thinking that for?! You can NOT befriend anyone! Even if they seem NICE._

 

Should know Kindness is just a setup… No one’s actually Kind. It hides the danger and your mindset isn’t the-... Safest for others to be around right now anyways… Even if you _did_ want to befriend someone.

 

_Insanity is done best alone, after all._

 

It only hurts in the end… Once they realize what you need to survive, it’s like they suddenly look at you like a poisonous snake… Yeah, would probably be right there with them. Damn, your heart now…

 

Oliver even knows this, but he’s a Cat. An Animal; Even though he is one… He’s your only family member… He's helped you when they all turned against you... Determined to keep it that way. You do not need other, larger, creatures for help… It’s always bit you in the ass…

 

...He’s still alive, though… Isn’t he?... If it really WAS Life that a Bitty needed… Then wouldn’t Oliver be dead by now?... You two have been together for as long as you could recall-...

 

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you’re brought back to all the other voices you could have heard while you were descending into the basement. There were more than those two, right? Buddies to help them move their stuff into the house? Or maybe others to help clean. They all couldn’t live there together, could they? Lord knows that place needs a good scrub down and repairs, but so many in one place…

 

Hopefully they don’t go into the attic. Then again, they wouldn’t be able to! Made damn sure to block that off! Stuck so many pins in the lock, even nailed the door with all your efforts somehow. Wasn’t pretty, yeah… But it made you feel safer if there was ever anyone to come in your house.

 

No-... Not _your_ house anymore… _Their_ house… Dammit, you lost the house-...

 

Even when you were running away from the house, could have sworn you heard more… Be so much easier to just go in and out! Not with a whole crew! Ugh… Now your eyes felt so heavy. It wouldn’t hurt to just shut your eyes for a little, right?... Hidden well enough, at least…

 

No, you don’t know what's now in these woods. That black cat might even be out here! Screw that nonsense. Forcing yourself up and onto your feet.

 

The first step is making sure your little campfire is put out; So taking the cup, you poured a nice amount over it. Dousing the flames easily with your small stature. Sometimes being a bitty has its perks, you suppose!

 

“Well, I’ll just go and check the traps. Hopefully those-... Monsters... Are busy enough dealing with the house. I can grab the animals and drag them away to gut and get them cleaned up for Oliver! Steal a few bites myself, honestly. Hopefully we got a rabbit… Squirrel would be good, too. Something large with fur, at least! I’m so tired of birds and mice… Too small...” You mumble off, trying to get into a good mood.

 

Shuffling the bag on your back, you’re happily sipping your clean water. Trugging off into the direction of your biggest trap, you begin to hum some sort of song with the wind carrying leaves as your music enhancer.

 

What you didn’t notice were red eyes staring at you from a few feet away; Safely studying you as you ventured off. Following you slowly each way you went.

 

Didn’t notice the predatory grin they had plastered on their fangs from the information you said aloud.

 

 

Blissfully unaware, you continued onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, I wonder who found Reader!
> 
> There was also a LOT of information in this and I hope I didn't lose anyone
> 
> Hope you Bitty Reader's are enjoying this as much as I am!


	5. Curious Felines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out exactly who was following you...  
> It's not as fun as you thought, though!! 
> 
> Even if you started to laugh a bit too hard.

Could have sworn you felt something again...

 

Glimpse of some light here and there kept catching your eye. Feels like you’re swinging your head each and every way around. But each time, nothing? The more you walk to your trap, the heavier the atmosphere becomes.

 

Searching for your prized trap, you’re surprised by what you see. Something tripped it, it looks like a rabbit in fact! Score for fur, looks so soft… But-... Something, _no_ … Someone is already there?? What?!

 

Hiding within a bush and pulling the leaves apart just slightly, you’re able to tilt your head to get a better look at the guest. Before you could even wrap your head around the figure, they speak out;

 

“BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE FOUND A MINIATURE TRAP AND WISH TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!” Another Monster? What the hell was going on? Where did he come from? Wait, what’re they-...

 

DID THEY JUST LET THE RABBIT GO?! Noooooo!! Bastard! Don’t they know never to touch someone else’s traps?! Damn them!!

 

Grumbling, you’ll give them one thing… Their voice is definitely deaf defying loud. Can a voice be both so deep but so loud at the same time?! Wow… Would it be okay to say it’s a male? Maybe… It’s both very baritone and grave… Yeah, just say ‘He’, he seems like one. Wouldn’t be the first time you were off from someone's gender, anyways. Nor do you want to stay around to find out what he actually is.

 

Actually, taking a closer look, notice he’s another Skeleton… Familiar, yet-... Oh, he’s the Star Skeleton you met! But… The atmosphere they carry is-... Weird. Actually weird this time. Is that the same Star skeleton? Has to be... He changed his attire a good bit, but he’s the right size… Did he come out looking for you?

 

Was his voice this deep when you bumped into him?

 

As he turned, he wore what appeared to be a purple bandana around his neck. The knot tied behind him seemed to have a bat-wing like effect with the way it was ragged from multiple use or fights…Pretty cute, to be fair. His attire was turned darker... An actual metal dark grey armor replaced his light grey one from earlier, a black long shirt underneath, suited over black pants, and seemed to be missing something on the shoulders… Or, as if something was ripped off, leaving the shoulders slightly exposed with dark grey matching his armor exposing the black shirt as it disappeared under the bandana. Strange… A purple belt wrapped around the armor at the waist, had matching purple gloves and purple boots. Was Star bigger boned in this new outfit? Was it due to the armor they wore? It did look almost like an oval shaped bubble around their torso... Maybe. That has to be it.

 

Damn, Star really enjoyed matching colors… Wouldn’t it clash with his eyes? Or can he change the colors at will?... Are there ‘Magical’ contacts?? Huh… His face is just right out of a good view...

 

...Are those markings on his cheek? A small, black, thin line mark just enough to see against his pale bone...

 

_Turn around so I can see your face!! Need to see those cool eyes, maybe their purple stars now!_

 

Star seems so excited, more so now for some odd reason… Their bouncing in place and swaying side to side… Apparently it was contagious, even you couldn’t stay still! Wow, did he take a nap to get all that much more energy? Could feel it radiating off him… More so than before… However, you desperately wanted to try and get him to turn around with how they were positioned. Wanted to yell or toss something… Would it be awkward to run up to him?

 

Yes, he would probably grab you… And you’re still mad at him for letting your rabbit go!! Dammit, why Star?!

 

Their back was turned to your direction, but ever so slowly their face started to tilt enough to where you saw-...

 

Razor... Sharp... Teeth?!

 

Oh dear god, that was opposite from Stars!! Did he file his teeth down within the hour?! No-.. No, now he seems to be different! Oh god, he was reminding you of Death all the sudden… Maybe it wouldn’t be wise to further your study with him… Getting bad feelings from someone is never a good thing... Seeing as this trap is a no go anyways and he stupidly let your catch go, you slump. Both sad for the catch and sad this wasn’t Stars…

 

Damn, sounds like you would have walked right up to him…

 

_You met Star’s just once, what the hell!_

 

Not risking a sigh, you went ahead and turned around. Heading out of the bush to one of your next ones. One farther from this area, at least… Don’t trust this purple clad… As familiar as he seemed to be like Star, do not want to be anywhere with those sharp of teeth…

 

As you emerge from the bush, your eye caught something. Something behind a tree… Was that red? Purple skel here was just yelling for his brother, too-

 

Now that you think about it, wasn’t it a red glow color you kept noticing before?...

 

Bristling before you even knew it, the fact there might be a reason why Purple guy is out in the woods made you still! Their looking for you! Glancing around for a way to hide or get away, while putting your eyes right back in the spot you saw the red color. Your fight or flight instincts are growing heavier, then you saw it!

 

A hollow tree trunk awaits! Oh, perfect! Keeping your eyes on the area you saw the flash of red, straining your ears for movement behind you, inching your way slowly to the opening.

 

Then, you heard rustling from behind you! Is Purple skeleton coming?! Did he spot you already?! Shit, you have to hurry!

 

Without another thought, you dashed in time to duck into the tree trunks opening. Hearing the loud purple skeleton yell out for, what you assume, to be his brother yet again. He must be behind the tree!! Sneaky little shit...

 

“EDGE, I KNOW YOU’RE THERE! I SAW YOU! NO NEED FOR HIDE-AND-SEEK!” He yells happily.

 

Least you know your eyes aren't playing tricks on you... What a relief.

 

“THOUGH, AS FUN AS THAT GAME IS, IT IS NO MATCH FOR MY ‘HIDE-AND-KILL’! MWAH-HAH-HAH! ... NOT ALWAYS FUN THOUGH, SEEING THOSE WHO GET CAUGHT ALWAYS END UP DEAD TOO QUICKLY BY ME!” Purple skel sounds so proud of himself--

 

Wait.

 

...Did you hear right? The purple skel just-... Played a game with murder in it?? The purple skeleton has actually KILLED before?! Oh, no... Nope, now you’re staying far away from that one. He even sounds HAPPY! Does he do it for fun?? Would he kill bitties?! Shit!

 

Well… Then again-...

 

Let's face it, if it dealt with humans who aren’t bitties, you’d probably sit somewhere high and out of sight to watch. Enjoy the show while eating some dried meat treats... If you could find those _certain_ Humans, maybe even team up with the crazy Skeleton… That’d be fun!! Maybe toss in a few idea’s yourself, heheheh… 

 

_Enough thinking that, Y/n!!_

 

The larger problem was; You were being FOLLOWED! The nerves in your legs are shaking now as you huddled closer into the tree trunks hollow side. Normally more aware of eyes, what the hell happened?!

 

“IMBECILE! YOU SCARED THEM OFF!” Yelled another voice, has a higher pitch to his gravel tone… Closing your eyes to help pay attention to the commotion outside, you still had a slight headache from earlier… The water helped a bit, but good lord these two were LOUD!

 

“SCARED WHAT OFF, EDGE?...ALL I SAW WAS A RABBIT IN A TRAP! THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY COULD USE ANOTHER TRAP WITH AN ACTUAL KICK TO IT, SO I HELPED THEM OUT AND TURNED THEM TO MY OWN! MWAH-HAH-HAH!”

 

Hearing him say that just makes your blood boil. Needed that food, dammit! If you ever find this dude around one of your traps again, you’ll be kicking his boney ass into his ‘Own Traps’! Screw him!! 

 

“THERE IS-... A HUMAN BITTY WONDERING AROUND HERE. I WAS TRYING TO GRAB IT FOR A WHILE.... BUT _SOMEONE_ MADE ME LOSE TRACK OF IT WITH THEIR USELESS YAPPING!” Growled the voice, named ‘Edge’, apparently.

 

What kind of name is that?... Maybe the attitude he carried... Wanted to name him with something with a bite. Because, damn. Could you _Feel_ the venom he was spitting... Brings quite a lot of questions up, though...

 

How long has he been following you? Was he the eyes you couldn’t help but feel when you left the house? But, you lost that feeling a while back... How did he find you again?! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW???

 

Gulping down the lump in your throat, you’re more aware of your hands shaking. Leveling yourself as you grip the handle of one of your razor blades, you got into a crouching position. Opening your eyes back up, the glare you gave the opening of the tree was distrusting. You’re not going to fall for the person ‘Losing’ you as easily as they’re saying… If he was tracking you for so long, then you _know_ he knows where you’re at… And you’re ready.

 

“REALLY?! A BITTY HUMAN IS IN THE AREA?! OH, DO YOU THINK THAT’S WHY THERE ARE SO MANY TRAPS, THEN? THEY ARE ALL SO SMALL, YOU KNOW! I WAS WONDERING WHY THEY WERE SO SMALL!!” The purple one gasps excitedly.

 

You cringe... Did he find all your traps?? Anger was starting to go into fury with this one... He made it sound like your traps were CUTE! Adorable! Not life threatening for these woodland creatures! Swearing under your breath, you prayed he didn’t touch any more of them.

 

“SMALL TRAPS, HUH?” Did he just scoff at your trap?? “THIS ONE IS PATHETIC! NOTHING BUT SHODDY AMATURE HANDS COULD DO.” Oh _EXCUSE_ you, Mister! You try being a foot high! “AND THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM?... TELL ME, HAVE YOU UNDONE ALL THEIR TRAPS, GRAPE?” Edge said.

 

Grape? Seriously? Was that a nickname?... Then again, you’re no better at names after all… Still, could probably come up with a better one for him-...

 

 _Why the hell are you thinking that, for? Stop, Y/n._  

 

“OH, COME ON, EDGY!! THE CRAFTSMANSHIP IS GREAT FOR WHAT THEY HAD! CAPABLE OF DOING THE JOB! NOT KILLING RIGHT AWAY, WHICH THEY WILL HAVE TO WORK ON… BUT IT’S GREAT STARTING OUT, ANYWAYS!!” Grape chirped.

 

That-... Was actually very nice… Felt a bit of pride from that. So he thinks your traps are good? Ahk-! But, killing them when you got there left them fresher-…

 

“IDIOT! YOU DO KNOW IF THEY ARE HUNTING, THEY WOULD PREFER THEIR PREY STILL WARM, CORRECT?...AH-- AND DON’T CALL ME EDGY, YOU BARBARIAN!”

 

“OH-! THAT IS TRUE… MAYBE YOU’RE RIGHT, EDGE...” Aw, the disappointment sigh!! No!!

 

“OF COURSE I AM! I AM GREAT AND TERRIBLE! NOW, ANY OTHER TRAPS, SIMPLETON? I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!” Damn, someone needs a chill pill...

 

Thinking on the other traps, it was like Edge started to read your mind...  Felt yourself almost giving your position away with a growl the more you thought about it… If Grape has touched any other traps, you were going to beat him with his own-... Leg? Don’t know if they call their limbs the same as humans… They ARE very similar to human skeletons, aren't they? Would they call their skeleton system after human’s?... Or was it totally different??

 

Oh, there goes your curiosity again, dammit!!

 

“SADLY, A FEW OF THEM I ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON BEFORE I COULD INSPECT THEM FULLY… BUT THEY DIDN’T HAVE ANYTHING INSIDE THEM! UNLIKE THIS ONE! IT WAS THE BIGGEST, EVEN! I DO BELIEVE RAZZ AND I HAVE BOTH TAKEN THE REST OF THE TRAPS OUT SUCCESSFULLY, THOUGH! MWAH-HAH!” Grape chirped happily.

 

Aw, he gets perky easily! What a cu--

 

 **_WAIT._ ** Not only was HE taking out your traps, but a person named RAZZ, too?! ALL OF THEM!?

 

...All the traps?... Gone?...

 

Your heart sank... It took you so LONG to figure out traps! The one Grape just took down was your FAVORITE because it was perfected to catching much larger prey!! Not fair these giants just walk into _YOUR_ area and _RUIN_ everything you worked for! Oh, your blood was boiling and you felt your face get dangerously hot...

 

The two went quiet for some reason.

What’s that other sound??...

Now that you had a moment; You realized why _AND_ where the noise is coming from.

 

Your dumbass went ahead and _GROWLED_. Just up and Growled out your position away! Way to keep a damn clear head, Y/n!

 

Shuffling started to happen outside of the tree, coming towards the opening. Your heart started to quickly resurface as it pounded against your chest; Eyes trained at the opening, only for it to become blocked by white, and suddenly a void of light-....

 

Until you saw it flash with a radiant purple in a shape of three triangles gathered together in a larger one... Is that an eye!? It’s moving around like one until it lines with you-- Then it blinks.

 

Great. It’s an eye, and it’s spotted you.

 

 

“MWAH-HAH-HAH! EDGE, I DO BELIEVE I FOUND THE HUMAN! HELLO, HUMAN BITTY!” He greeted so cheerfully, so happily! Like you guys were playing a game?

 

...You paled… Hopefully it was only “Hide-And-Seek” and not “Hide-And-Kill” like mentioned before…

 

Forgotten you were even trapped in a tree trunk, your thoughts roam again as you stare into that purple triangle. Why does he seem like a child, too? Is it the energy he’s radiating?? What's up with these smaller Monsters and their boundless energy??

 

And where the hell could you get some of that energy???

 

“OH? MAYBE YOU’RE NOT AS WORTHLESS AS I THOUGHT.”

 

Ouch, Edge is rude as a brother… You-... REALLY… Are not liking Edge’s attitude…

 

……….And why are you _caring_?!

 

Once back into reality, you pulled out the razor blades and held them up in a cross way in front of you. A show of defence and attack, you thought. At least it got what you wanted in most cases… Used on animals, depending on the sizes, and it would always get them to leave! Rarely did you have to force them to... With a smirk on your face, you’re rewarded with a gasp from the purple skeleton! Good, you hope he starts backing u--

 

NOPE, OPPOSITE EFFECT, HE’S REACHING IN?! IS HE CRAZY?! NOPE NOPE, PLAN B!

 

Panic took over as you reacted by swiping the razor blades against his hand; Managing to dig your blade into--... a Boned finger? Why were you surprised when bone showed? Huh... the cut you inflected was bleeding... How does that work? Bleeding bones, that's cooler yet… You’ll have to figure that out later. For now, it seems the threat took the hint and backed off.

 

 

“GAH, THEY ATTACKED ME, EDGE!” Grape--Nope. You’ll be renaming the purple skeleton Nutty. Never put your hands in with a ‘Dangerous’ Creature! Hope you learned your lesson!

 

“OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE! WHY PUT YOUR HAND IN THERE, IDIOT? DID YOU EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY DID THAT STANCE?” How did he know? There wasn’t a way for him to see, unless-...

 

“YES, I WAS EXPECTING TO PICK THEM UP AND SEE THEIR WEAPONS CLEARER! I THOUGHT THEY WERE SHOWING ME THEIR COOL WEAPONS! THEY DIDN’T HAVE TO ATTACK ME, I WAS JUST BEING CURIOUS!” Nutty pretty much pouted. Aw… Didn’t mean to harm him, though!

 

Dammit, he’s been hitting the sweet spots on your heart…! First, he likes your traps, defends them even! Then he thought your weapons were cool?! Wanted to walk right out and apologise to the Purple Nutty skeleton… 

 

Still, though... They may be trying to coax you out, their still threats! And can’t let the threat know that it’s working…So, let’s try the _Creepy plan_! Haven’t done that in a long while...

 

“Curiosity Killed The Cat, Ya’know~…” You reply with an almost sing song voice.

 

You hear what sounds like… Snickering? What the hell… It’s close, too! It’s coming-... From above? Looking up, there is indeed another opening in the side of the tree that just over looks your spot. In that space, there is Death's face; staring right back at you with a smirk you couldn’t quite understand… Is that who Nutty is calling ‘Edge’?...

 

“OH, SAYINGS HUH?... THEN SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK!…” Oh.

 

...Is that how it goes? Wondered how that always ended.

 

No wonder he knew what your stance was, though...  It made you uncomfortable, but you stared back with your own smile that's for sure. Using that fear to perform mad, probably really bad decisions; You couldn’t afford losing it right now. Got to get out of here, even if you have to fight two giants off! Can’t believe he’s still after you, though! Death sure is one persistent guy… How mad can one be over fabric?! Come _ON!_

 

Suddenly saw red glow around you- No, on the tree trunk! In fact, it filled up the whole area you were in… Damn, what a pretty crimson red, very pleasant to the eyes... Looking around, you started to hear the tree getting pulled-... Effortlessly up?? Like it was just nothing!

 

_What the HELL?_

 

Vision was bombarded with light; Blinking the haze away, your eyes went wide when you looked up to see Death in a new attire? No, he was-... Different somehow. He was a tall skeleton like the one in the basement, but this one is dressed in black, red, and-...

 

HE STARTED TO REACH FOR YOU NOW!

 

What's with these guys and trying to pick you up!? Aren’t you dirty or something people would rather kick you away?! The hell are these monsters problems!

 

 _Right._ They aren’t Humans… Probably more curious… Damn!

 

No time to survey him though, it seems. Swiped your weapons at the incoming hands; Managing to jump back from your position. The pulled up tree was used to block you from running back any further, sadly… Were cornered with the two giants. Glancing around, saw the crimson red surround the other points of escape… Then a small glimpse of purple?

 

Taking another look, you saw Nutty had pulled his glove off completely and enwrapped his own finger in the purple glow-....

 

_THE CUT WAS JUST THERE?! HOW DID IT LEAVE SO QUICKLY?!_

 

Couldn’t help but stare in shock as your attention was taken by the scene, it was so pretty!! And damn useful! How cool were these guys?! Started to get even more questions in your mind as you watched in awe! So distracted, you didn’t see the red gloved hands come right back towards you. Finding yourself suddenly in one of the hands that trapped your arms down on your sides and wrapped around your torso.

 

Whoever grabbed you made sure your weapons were down against your sides and held _t i g h t_...

 

Lets just say, theoretically, you _didn’t_ let out a very shocked squeak… That earned you a giggle from Nutty, and-... A triumph noise from your captor?? 

 

“Ah, FUCK! What’s with you guys and wanting to pick me up?! You should want to kick or try to stomp on me!! NOT pick me up like some kinda toy, dammit! Let go!!” You cursed, growling out in the grip.

 

“NYAH-HAH! SILENCE! YOU WILL BEHAVE LIKE A GOOD PET!” Did he just-?!

 

“Pet?! How dare--”

“YOU ARE VERY FAST, HUMAN BITTY! AND YOUR WEAPONS ARE AMAZING UP CLOSE! VERY COOL, INDEED!” Oh great, Nutty is poking your weapons!

 

Being held is not natural anymore, the constant poking of your weapons and at your legs were MORE than concerning! Why was Nutty poking your legs, even!?

 

“OH, THIS AINT COOL AT ALL, WHAT THE FUCK?! Stop poking me, dammit!!” You screeched, wishing you could bite without breaking your teeth on their bones!

 

Now you were letting your panic bubble a bit too much... Kicking around and trying to thrash to keep Nutty at bay.

 

“OH, BUT-”

“I SAID BE QUIET, PEST!” You squeaked out as Edge squeezed you to freeze.

 

There was a quiet threat with that squeeze, too… Might have been just you, but could that have been harder?... Could squeeze you like a jelly packet if he wanted to- He was holding back?? Why not just end it if you’re such a pest?!

 

“HEY, EDGY! DON’T BE SO RUDE!! YOU ARE SCARY, YOU KNOW!”

 

“I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU BARBARIAN!! AND GOOD! GLAD I CAN STILL STRIKE FEAR, UNLIKE YOU!” Nutty simply puffed his cheeks out at Edge, who tried to swipe his other hand to smack Nutty. Missing when Nutty sidestepped and stuck his tongue out in reply.

 

Your eye began twitching.

 

The nerve of these guys!!  **H A T E D** the feeling of being picked! Rage was starting to overwhelm your body as you picked your struggle up again. Trying to get the blades to at least graze his palms enough to let go!

 

“PHEH… CANNOT EVEN OBEY A SIMPLE ORDER, WHAT KIND OF PET WERE YOU?” Edges tone was annoyed as his expression was flat. 

 

...You-... Smiled at him in response. Holding back a chuckle…

 

“Never been a _‘ Pet ’_... Never Will BE a _‘ Pet ’_... Now, if you don’t let me go soon… I’ll show you just how much of a **_‘ Pest ’_** , on the other hand, I can be…” You growled, baring your teeth in a sickening smile as you felt yourself squeeze your weapons handles, trying to twist them.

 

Threatening Edge seemed to be a wrong move, as his face distorted into a sickening smile back… Seemed more amused than scared. Don’t blame him, honestly… But, wouldn’t go down without a fight. Even if you were at his mercy, your arms useless at the moment… You’d find a way!

 

Edge had brought you up to his face. Thankfully far from Nutty's prodings... His eyes were cold, small, angler… Does he have crimson red eye lights??... Oh, that added to his creep-o meter. Now that you had a clear view of his face, his eyes were actually a lot different from Reapers… Where Reapers seemed smaller, Edge’s eyes seemed to resemble-... An evil jack-o-lantern. You wanted to laugh at how accurate his whole face seemed to scream a pumpkin, even his sharp fangs! Instead of an orange circle, it was thin and white. However, something with the way he was staring at you made you slow your squirming to a stop. Didn’t stop the loud growls in response to his manhandling though. You both got into a staring match...

 

He’s quiet, now… Too quiet… It felt like-... Was he-?...

 

Was taking in your form?! Seeing his eyelights move over you, couldn’t help but feel… Embarrassed? Wasn’t scared or nervous, but the fact he was looking you over-... Put a sour taste in your mouth. If you had a better chance at talking, might've even called him a pervert! But, decided to try and pick up where you left off from studying him yourself.

 

 

Sharp features, that's for sure. Hell, Death and this guy could be twins if he closed his eyes! Edge felt like the same height. Maybe even a bit taller, perhaps?... His color was a crimson red instead of the burnt orange. Something was missing, he didn’t have what that skeleton Death did. What was it?... Something shiny, right? Maybe... Couldn’t say but did see that Edge has three large and deep cuts running down his left eye socket… Thats a feature you know Death didn’t have. Hope you never find out how those happened.

 

 

Looking down, instead of a bandana, Edge had a large red scarf wrapped around his neck that looked like a cape in some twisted way. If said cape was also torn and shredded in some areas, that is… Was wearing a pure black armor. The whole outfit was similar to Nutty and Star’s attire, even… Larger armor, had dents in some places...Scratches that looked like one tried to polish them out… Bet far away you couldn’t tell! On his chest was a golden metal... Was he military of some sort? He had shoulder pads though, sticking out as sharp as his features. Anything not in black, was red or gold. Red gloves, red boots with black buckles and gold metal, black pants that has a red belt on the hips with a gold skull buckle clip in the middle. Could see hip bones poking out from this angle, even...

 

His aura was way off from Reaper, too… Where Reaper held a lazy but dangerous vibe, Edge held an uptight, high on alert, "acting on a mission" vibe… Very strict, stiff, and-... Edge seemed to give off a ‘Royal Knight’ sort of feel… When had he started to scowl? Heh, couldn’t help smirk wider when you realized that.

 

“PEST… YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE ON IN YOUR CONDITION! THOUGH IT WOULD BE ENTERTAINING FOR YOU TO TRY! I HOWEVER HAVE QUESTIONS…” Edge was suddenly cut off by something large and orange slamming its weight on the back of his skull. And was that--

 

Did Edge, ‘ _The Great and Terrible_ ’ just JUMP?!

 

Could NOT help the sudden shocked, but relieved, belly laugh that came out of your mouth! Seeing the familiar orange fuzz just attack from high above and on the back of Edge’s head was a sight! The shocked expression he wore was too damn funny! Hollow eyes so wide, you could see the crimson pin pricks shining brightly! Sharp features that would cut anything seemed to turn almost laughably soft!! Then little furry paws surrounding his head? That was a cute touch!

 

Oliver really knew how to make an entrance while helping you laugh, that’s for sure!

 

Paws and claws were scratching at his face as a rip of growling came out. Edge’s grip almost let go, his other hand came up and tried to swat the feline away. Were able to slide yourself down enough to get your arms to bend at the elbows, taking this as your chance to slip out and hook the ends of the blades in the bottom of Edge’s gloved fabric palm. Guess he thought he still had you? Because his hand tried to clench around where he held you before. Now tightening his own hand around your blades in his distracted state, grunting loudly in what you think was… Annoyance? Didn’t it hurt his palm where your blades ended up? Still, it felt bad to hurt monsters… Humans deserved to be harmed way more than these guys! Maybe. They aren’t harming you, trying to annoyingly grab you; Yeah! But not hurting you!

 

Yet.

 

You wedged the razors into his bones for a more stable grip, using the pressure to help get a swing going. As you sped up and felt confident enough to jump, you yanked them out from his bone and fabric of his gloves in an effort to toss towards him! It was rather hilarious display, actually. When a 7 foot Monster is taken by surprised by a fat feline, has a little person leaping to him with what seems like a battle cry of hysterical laughter, you can’t help but lose it more! It’s not your fault, it’s the way Edge was reacting that kept you going! He was just making it seem like he got attacked by a swarm of angry honey bee’s!

 

Just in the shape of kitty paws with claws as stingers.

 

As you jumped, the large skeleton seemed to be taken aback from the sudden motion. Could have sworn he managed to yell something, but you were so caught up laughing, you didn’t hear it! Funny thing was, your laughter wasn’t the only one ringing out, apparently. Hearing Edge grunt, Olivers loud growl, you saw Oliver’s one paw manage to swipe against Edge’s scar’s… It must have hurt, giving how he suddenly stood stock still… Ouch, maybe those were fresh, still?...

 

_Dammit, don’t think badly for the threats, Y/n!! Monsters or not!_

 

Not losing one moment seeing the familiar feline in sight, you hopped onto Olivers back. Nuzzling on the familiar orange fuzz, you managed to click your tongue, alerting him you were ready to get going. With the sudden flailing Edge had started back up, it seems he was finally broken out of his trance of being taken off guard. Even tried to grab Oliver!

 

Only for you both to leap down onto the head of Nutty. Who was just watching with his own loud laughter, a twinkle of utter amusement, and joy in his sockets before the tides turned to him. A huge smile stayed plastered on your face. Oliver quickly replaced the laughter with a loud ‘OOF’ as, the fat ass, slammed down on Nutty’s unwaiting head enough to force the him back and on his own ass. Oliver hopped off and ran for his dear life while you clung to his wonderful fur…

 

After the sweet little squeak Nutty let out, the fumes Edge was starting to scream out, Oliver hightailed it outta there. Strange, seemed like Oliver kept dodging something… Wonder what it was? Your eyes stayed shut while he ran, it was so soothing to you… So _Happy_ , though... Oliver always saved you like this. You nudged harder into his back as he ran back to the house. Thankfully, there weren’t any OTHER skeletons currently around.... Or any you were aware of how Oliver kept running. 

 

So close. So close to Home… Even if it may not be anymore, you could still hide in the attic with Oliver...

 

As you both were almost out of the woods, noise starts filling the air that wasn’t the leaves or the pittering of Oliver’s running... Sounds like a jingle of a collar?… There seems to be a bell, too… Wasn’t Oliver’s, it was only a tag with his name on it… Taking a chance to turn your head, you glance in the direction of the sound...

 

Your eyes went wide as you notice a familiar spiked collar, the jingles of tags hitting against the metal, with even a golden bell ringing out. Black, long fur swaying in the wind… Having to look up more than Oliver’s own height, you see that it’s the black feline from earlier this morning, running right up with Oliver.

 

It’s burning ember eyes are trained on you.

 

Not sure if Oliver noticed the feline or not as he took a sharp turn and headed right up into trees, to travel from the top. Right behind him was the other feline following suit, chasing both you and Oliver…

 

Something tells you… 

 

You’re going to end up dying in this fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we end up meetin' Underfell Edge and, what I'll be saying as Fellswap Sans!
> 
> Though, Grape doesn't sound right! Let's call the little ball of energy Nutty? :) He's suppose to be as crazy as Reader, too!
> 
> Banter and hopefully some chuckles! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Made a Tumblr for this story!  
> Pictures will be made and if you have any fun ideas, feel free to toss them there~  
> [Fuzzy Feelings Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuzzyfeelingsstory)


	6. Hell Awaits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of the cat chase- Just not expecting to meet another skeleton at the end of it...
> 
> Let's pray this one leaves you the hell alone, huh??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter;  
> Strong language, perverted jokes, might be slightly suicidal

Yup, this is fun! Great run Oliver, no, seriously!! Running AWAY from the house! The total OPPOSITE of where safety is… Or until the new residents get into the attic. Damn this black cat! Not saying superstitions are an actual thing or whatever… But, seems like it’s been nothing but BAD LUCK since--

 

**_WHAM!_ **

 

Proving your point and dazed, you clench Olivers fur tighter on instincts making the poor boy yowl in agitation. Blinking away the blur of fresh tears, you take a hand to wearily rub at your now stinging cheek…

 

What just happened? What the hell stung so hard? Glancing back, you see the black cat jump over a thick branch…

 

That’s still wiggling from bitch slapping you. Teasing you as it sways.

 

“F-... Fuck, nothin’ but bad luck, aren’t you??” You say, narrowing your eyes at the black cat who caused this whole ordeal.

 

Turning back to face forward, easing your grip on Olivers fur. 

 

“Hey, dammit!! Watch for the damn branches! Can’t believe you!! You know I’ll fall soon if you keep this up!!” You growled, tugging his fur gently. 

 

As Oliver ran from branch to branch, the grip you had on his fur started to slip. Looking behind to see the black cat is still chasing, catching up even quicker.

 

“Shit… Oliver, the fuck did you do to get that huge things attention...? Damn, man...” Sighing, you study the black cat for the moment being.

 

Pure black like the shadows, fur long and somewhat curly, the amber eyes burning brighter with it’s pupils wide. It’s fur shines in the light the trees refuse to block out. Really, that feline looks healthy and beautiful compared to Oliver’s dusty and somewhat dirty fur. Not to mention a lot larger than Oliver… How the hell is it even on these branches? Curious of what breed it is, it’s different than normal ones on your travels. Felt jealous of the love that goes into its diet, though. They look absolutely wonderful. Whoever takes care of them, would they give Oliver the same treatment?...

 

That is, if that bad luck cat doesn’t want to rip either of you apart… Probably a territorial thing. Would it be male? That’d explain why it’s chasing after Oliver for...

 

Speaking of which… Hello, in a chase right? Damn your curiosity and simple minded travels…

 

Turning your attention back on the path, familiar branches began passing by your eyes... To which you barely dodge out of the way, _again_ . Already been whipped by one, don’t need a second sending you flying to your doom! Strange, though. Is Oliver doing a large circle?... Well, being chased away so easily from what you named _Home_ wouldn’t settle right by just a damn cat…

 

Keeping low to Oliver’s back, you try eyeing around. Looking for a distraction, a way to slip away, block your threats path at least!!

 

Nope. Not a single damn thing.

 

“Oh, c’mon! We’ve escaped worse predators than this, Oliv-” You were cut off by a swipe of a paw.

 

Knocking your distracted self off, grip easily ripped away from your feline’s fur and hitting a few branches along the way down. You squealed, yes! But it was all in good fun… Even if you screwed your eyes shut as sharp pain shot everywhere, only to be dulled by a new throbbing pain of collections. Waiting for the everlasting taste of Death itself to grab a hold of you once hitting the earthy ground.

 

Being so high up should kill you on impact as long as nothing gets in your way… Or there is a chance of your bones being broken and left laying there… Slowly dying… Suffering... Maybe Reaper would come along and end it all? He’d get payback, that's for sure.

 

...No, he’d fucking watch you suffer. That sounds about right.

 

Stars then? Stars would surely show you mercy.

 

Damn, if only you could have gone in your sleep! Why couldn’t the bad luck cat just have snuck up on you both tonight to end it?? That’d be a good way to go… Murdered in your sleep. Damn, always the difficult ways, huh?!

 

Or... Maybe the cat is friendly and wants to befriend Oliver?? What if they’re just playing around? If they could just get along, maybe the black cats owner could take care of Oliver? Oh, they’d love him for sure! Then Oliver would be healthier and getting his actual needs met!

 

 _'Befriend them, you fat-ass!!'_  You wish you could shake your fist.

 

...Wait, why are you still thinking?...

 

Isn’t death suppose to stop everything in its tracks or something? Be a huge shock of pain?... Did hit a shitload of branches, didn’t you? You KNOW you felt the sting and little kisses of sharp edges against your skin. Shouldn’t you just… Be blacked out? Or pearly gates await or even the pits of hell’s flames be in your line of sight right now?!

 

...No?...

 

...Really? Nothing?...

 

You feel light, as if you’re floating… Yeah, maybe the fall actually killed you! Your soul is just slowly floating away, that's all. Who knew it took so long… But what if that means you’re a ghost now? Forced to travel the earth? Forever?...

 

...Welp, if this is Death, guess you’ll be scaring peo--

 

“well... stars. whaddya know? look’s like’a gift from ‘bove. ”

 

Nope, sounds like a male. There’s a voice that sounds as if it’s Satan himself... Gravel, growly, sounds like its inhaled smoked for all his life. If you are in hell, then where's the fire? The heat?! The shrieks of pain and agony wailing and pleading to stop?

 

“eh?... c’mon, don’ leave me _hangin_ ’ here, _nip-_ squeak.”

 

Well, guess you're getting a friendly greeting from Satan himself as he came to jab-...Your ankles?? Is that a fucking pitchfork?! Oh, god! You really ARE in hell! Sharp, rigid, but-... Strange, there's no heat? No sting of metal? They're not putting much else into their poking… He’s toying with you, isn’t he?... Once you open your eyes, he’ll grab and torture you like the damned Demon he is!

 

 

“heh-... uh-... sweetheart?...” The voice coax’s, giving your foot a little poke now to where it swings.

 

Keeping your eyes shut harder, you don’t respond. If he’s Satan, then he knows you’re just playing dead… Hell, you’ve probably already gave yourself away by flinching a few times now...

 

“...a’right… well, even tho’ i enjoy a nice view as much as the next monstah-... uh-... heh- flashin’ someone without a drink first shows how _nip_ -ble one is, yeh?”

 

...

 

Why is he-?...

 

It hit you. Like a branch to your face.

 

Feeling a familiar breeze, your whole chest was exposed... Shirt was pulled fully over your chest, exposing your skin… The barbie swimsuit you had around your chest to bind yourself was lose, allowing some stray strings to gently blow against your skin from the breeze. Amazing how you didn’t realize the pain from the shirt underneath your arms until he said something!

 

...Your whole face flushed, eyes snapped open in shock, and you felt yourself cover your chest quicker than a snake could strike. You turned into an actual hanging ball; Mortified, humiliated, and just flat out embarrassment filled your body. Turning into a scorching ember of pure foolishness in front of Satan, who was laughing at you! A pitiful whine escaped your mouth as you hung there, trying to turn yourself upside down to at least have the shirt hide you again… Doesn’t matter if you’ll end up looking like a bat.

 

“heh-... aw, Doll! n-no need ta be _breast_ -ful ‘bout it! I’ve seen more fuller tit’s than those _tiny_ thin’s. don’ give yaself a _rack_ attack, now.” He seemed to be enjoying your pure agony as you hung there, whining.

 

Apparently Satan likes sexual jokes… Can you send a sexual harassment file in hell?! Is that even a thing??

 

...probably not.  

 

“heh heh... like yerself, i like ta give out my measurements on’a first date fer future presents, too. ya got some _perky_ personality ta do tha’, yaknow?”

 

“Oh good GOD! Stop with your boob jokes!! Leave me alone, ya damn devil-!" You snapped, finally done overloading as you continue onward; "D-don’t you think it’s torture enough just-... Just hangin’ here in front of Satan himself?!” You squirmed more, trying hard to pull the fabric over your chest, kicking your legs to get a good bounce going. “God, is this my hell?! Why’d you send my dead soul here?!” You whined again; Earning a good chortle from the Demon.

 

“oh, _stars!_  so ya do gotta voice! an' 'ere i thought i'd jus' be talkin' ta a fruitie cutie." Satan snickered, only to burst out laughing. "w-wait-... think yer dead?! oh-...snrk--!... oh, doll, yer so far from tha’ truth, it’s hilarious! ya look livelier than'a strippah on'a platform!”

 

That-... caught your attention and anger.

 

Taking a chance, after steeling yourself from your breakdown of just flashing your goods, you look to see-...

 

Your face deadpans.

 

It’s yet another Skeleton Monster. Though similar to Stars and Nutty; Short, round features that were still yet sharp, his smile held a good row of razor sharp fangs just like Nutty. Yet, he has a gold fang replacement on his left side, on his canine? Hard to tell when all his teeth are similar… Have you seen something similar before? Must've, it’s too recent. But for the life of you, the memory eludes your thoughts.

 

His eyelights were a nice pure red color, circular, kind of caught your eyes for a good while… Wonder if he could also change the shapes? As you thought that, you noticed he also had a scar on his face… Starting from the top of his forehead on the left that travels down his skull, over his left eye socket, and splits into a smaller crack from it on his cheek right above that golden fang. Clothing are similar to Reapers-... No, just his hood, it’s fur lined. The hoodie in question is a black jacket that looks like a snow jacket… Thicker, bulkier, cozier… Zipper looks as if their ragged sharp fangs themselves, gold and yellow... Underneath his jacket is a red turtleneck that seems to poke out from his jackets sleeves at the end where his-... Claws?! Does he have claws for hands?! Those things are shar-... WAS HE POKING YOU WITH JUST HIS _‘FINGERS’_ AND THEY WERE THAT SHARP?! No wonder you thought they were the devils pitchforks!

 

Well, that-... You do NOT want to be near those _claws_ again.

 

But to end your studying, you glance down his figure. Satan has black basketball shorts with a yellow strip running down the sides… He’s also wearing matching socks with red and white laced shoes… And the laces are untied.

 

That-... That’s irritating. He should tie his shoes...

 

“wha’?... like whatcha see, Sweetheart?” Satan purrs.

 

“...Yeah, actually…” That made his smile falter, earning a strange look. “But one thing I don’t like about it.” You say, narrowing your eyes at him.

 

He simply flashes his grin back in full force, making it wider as he narrows his own glare at you.

 

“oh…? an’ tha’d be…?” His voice held a threat. As if _daring_ you to talk.

 

With your eyes locked on his, you sigh. Didn’t want to be reached easily, so you swung yourself to hang upside down on your branch of shame. He was short, yeah; But he was able to poke your foot and ankle… Still a good head or two higher above him though, which you were grateful for. Clamping your legs around the branch and getting the shirt to fully cover your chest with a hand, you point your other one to his shoes.

 

“Tie those. Or else you’ll be trippin’ everywhere. And that's literally the only thing that bugs me about you.”

 

There was a long pause as he stared at you, eyeing you as if you really didn’t mean to say that. But when he found your eyes kept going back to his shoes, he simply gave a huff in amusement.

 

“...wha-? ya serious, Babydoll?”

 

“I just hate seeing shoes untied when the outfit screams to be badass. Untied shoelaces do _not_ scream with it like that, yaknow.”

 

A snort of laughter this time escapes from him. “seriously-?... perty strange of ya, Perky… neva met someone who’s more concerned about m'damn laces b’fer an’ not the fact ‘m terrifyin’.”

 

Ignoring his nicknames and the rushing blood going to your face from hanging upside down. “Well, I mean… Already said you were badass. Terrifying? Nah, another skeleton monster got you there.” Waving a hand in dismissal to his grunting shock.

 

“oh? someone beat me ta the 'terrifyin’' title, eh?... well, bet ‘m a nightmare jus’ the same, Doll.”

 

“Yeah, doubtin’ that the more we chit-chat.” Satan chuckles as you try and squirm against the branch.

 

“Look, truth is-... Today’s been one Hell of a day…” You signed, rubbing your face. Why were you talking to this dude for? What are you going to gain from this? His jokes are-... horrible… Even if you’re smiling.

 

“yeh?... pft, i’d say. ya still had some angelic features, givin’ th’ fact ya been through th’ ringer. least gav’ this-... whaddya say? _Devil_ ?... heh-... least ya gav’ me a _blessin_ ’ show, Sweetheart.”

 

You glared at him, but you couldn’t help the smirk that escaped your glower, or the fact your face started to heat up more from behind upside down…

 

This-... **Guy**...

 

You took a finger and pointed at him. “Out of all the Skeleton Monsters I have met today…”

 

He stared at you, his grin staying glued to his face.

 

“Out of ‘em all, YOU-... Are the least grabby. Yet you’re the most perverted. How?”

 

“...grabby? wha’ th'hell…” He generally looked offended at that. “who’ve ya met so far, Sweetheart?” He quirked a-... Bone brow(?) at you, his smile falling at the corners slightly.

 

“Ugh, lets see… I met Reaper, Stars, Edge, and Nu-Er… Grape. You’re the fifth Skeleton today… All of ‘em tried to grab at me with one managing to... ” You say tiredly.

 

You really need to get your now fully twisted shirt off this branch and-... Can you just leave? Would that be alrig--

 

_Y/n; You don’t care! Why care?! You won’t know these guys much longer, anyways! Leave!! Polite or not!_

 

“well, damn... ya already met m'bro? _and_ ya got away? heh-... now I can giv’ ‘em shit ‘bout bein’ lazy. thanks, Babydoll.” He drawled lazily, rolling his shoulders like how Reaper did earlier. “shocked ya still out ‘ere if any of ‘em managed ta grab ya… the hell’d’ya escape?” He questioned.

 

“Uh-... Luck, you could say?” You shrugged. Didn’t want to mention Oliver. Not yet.

 

Curious, who would be his brother, though? … Probably Grape, right? They do look a lot like twins, now that you think about it… Just one purple, one red. Weird… Maybe Stars?... Well, Reaper would match him perfectly. 

 

...No, that Edge fella would.

 

Taking a hand to try and unhook your shirt, it’s rather snagged deeply in the fabric. Damn, you’re going to have to find some thread or risk walking around bare topped… And with these guys walking around? You do not want the “Bitty Flasher” as your new title. Especially if Satan would be around.

 

“gotta know, who th'hell got the nicknames ‘Reaper’ and ‘Stars’, then… heh-...” Bringing you out of your thoughts, you turn to see him walking underneath you. “prob’ bettah names than wha’ they fuckin’ have, shit.” Oh, he’s changing the subject? Just like that?

 

“Ah-... Well. One looks similar to you, but taller? Really, it was too dark to see, so-... I noticed his jacket had a fur lined hood like yours. That’s Reaper. Scared me shitless when I tried sneakin’ outta the house from the basement, creepy fuck… Then there was a-... Blue gloved amor-”

“ah, shoulda known. tha’s Mutt and Baby Blue.”

 

“Oh-... S-so, ‘Baby’-”

“nah, i jus’ call ‘em that cause he can be’a big ol’ baby sometimes. ‘s annoyin’.”

 

“...Oh, I see… … But really?”

 

“really wha’?”

 

“Mutt and Blue? Seriously?? The hell is your name? Gold? Fanger?... _Yellow_?”

 

Satan snorted as he managed to lean against the tree, closing his eyes as he rolled his shoulders again with his claws now in his short pockets.

 

“nah, ‘s Red. isn’ it obvious, Toots?” Satan, Now known as Red, said. Flicking his red eyelights up at you with a predatory grin crossing his features.

 

Before you could even notice how his eye lights tranced you with the glowing emphasis, he begins talking again;

 

“so, bitty babe… th'hell ya doin’ out ‘ere, anyways? why ya jus’-... showin’ some sweets in tha’ woods? too much sugah attracts wild animals, ya’know.” He wiggled his brow up at you. He really likes doing that, apparently...

 

You couldn’t help but snort though, turning away and rolling your eyes as your face heated up again. Damn this guy.

 

“You’re a true silver tongue, ain’t ya, _Satan_?” You said, more trying to whisper to yourself.

 

“well... i can use it in _so_ many more ways, ya’know...” He snickered up at you.

 

When you glanced back down at him, however, his jaw opened up and from behind his razor sharp teeth slithered out a red-... The hell type of texture was that?? Looked-... Like plastic? Maybe rubber?... But it also resembled that goo from lava lamps… Slimey, too?... Oh, it looked like jelly! Cherry jelly! It was so pretty... He took it and brushed it along his top row of teeth, all you could do was just-

 

Stare at it. It was red like his eyes… Tilting your head in awe and amazement, it was interesting as hell! What else could he make? Skin? Could he make his own hair? Oh, could he make-

 

“heh, u-uh-... tha’ ain’t th’ normal looks i get when i pull tha’ trick... “

 

Suddenly aware you are just staring at his now closed mouth, you looked to his eyelights. Oh? His skull seemed to get color now… And is that sweat dotting his skull? It’s red, too... Satan’s face is no longer pure white, but has a tint of-... Your eyes widen with an idea. Apparently you started to smile manic, because Satan himself started to try and avert his eyes and hide his face in his hoodie.

 

“Oh my god, are you blushing?!” You squeaked.

 

“wh-wha?! h-hell no, what t-the fuck?! s-shaddup!!” He screeched, his fur lined hoodie glowed a faint tint of red, poofing up more.

 

You couldn’t help your snickers any longer when you realized his fur coat is reacting as if he was an animal trying to scare away a threat by pushing it up to make himself look larger.

 

“Oh… My… GOD! You ARE! And your fur line! That's so-” You squeaked louder this time, trying harder now to get the damn branch off your shirt.

 

“ _i said shaddup, dammit!!_ dunno wha’s so damn funny, but er givin me th’ damn creeps, ya damn fuckin’ bitty bitch!” Satan started to walk away from the tree, his fur still poofing around him as he tried to lift up his hoodie to hide his red face.

 

“NO, no wait!! Aw, don’t leave! C’mon, Satan!!” For once, you surprised yourself not wanting to run away first, rather squirming to reach out to him.

 

_Y/n, idiot! Let him leave! Let him walk away! Less work for you!_

 

He turned to look up at you, narrowing his glare and baring his teeth more now. Growling could even be heard.

 

“nah, yer jus’ gunna make tha’ damn creepy face an’ laugh. ‘m lea-”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, a huge SNAP rings out and you’re sent FLYING in his direction. Turns out, the branch broke from your constant squirming and you propelled yourself towards him.

 

Landing right on him.

 

More accurate, swung yourself right onto his face.

 

...Even more accurate, lodged yourself halfway into one of his eye sockets.

 

Both froze for a good while. You, because it was dark as night without a moon to show any light. And him?... Eh, you’re guessing it’s more pain. Starting to squirm only for him to hiss.

 

Yup, definitely in pain.

 

“...Well- I’m so-”

“shud’it.”

 

“Bu-”

“nope.”

 

“But re-”

“i said _shut the fuck up_.” He hissed.

 

With that tone, you clenched your jaw shut, bringing your hands up and rubbing them together nervously.

 

…

 

“Well, this is awkward as fuck...” You finally say after a long, long moment of silence. Staying perfectly still in his socket.

 

“ _fuckin’-!!_ when yer in a damn skull, don’ fuckin’ talk! hurts like a damn bitch when it echo’s- an’ with yer fuckin’ shitty voice bein’ a goddamn high pitch, it hurts worse than when my bro screeches! damn, lemme think ‘ere!” Red seethed, making you flinch at the tone.

 

That-... Yeah, that wouldn’t feel good. That gave you a bit of a headache just thinking about it… Damn… Wait. How many times has he had something like you inside his skull? 

 

_Don’t think, Y/n. You’re in Danger. Danger-..._

 

Speaking of his skull though, couldn’t help but look around. It’s empty, fully black… Like a void. It was strange, his other socket was open and alert, but-... His eyelights weren’t anywhere. And the light from outside didn’t drift into his skull like it normally would being inside of something. Infact, due to that; His skull looks positively huge compared to what you thought!

 

And what about that tongue of his?… It’s suppose to be in his skull, right? It’s nowhere. Odd, then again… Being in a monsters skull would be pretty fucking Odd, dumbass…

 

_Escape, Must Escape-... Danger-_

 

Looking down within the skull, seems like you could see the back of his teeth opening and closing a bit… He’s either cursing or just trying to think things out… But where his teeth are, his jaw is… And, solid land for you, right?

 

Hopefully.

 

Narrowing your eyes, you began to squirm again. Being on his socket bone was starting to REALLY dig into your lower gut. Thankfully, it wasn’t as sharp to do any actual damage... Actually, his face felt really smooth, from what your legs could brush against in your squirms. Trying to worm yourself INSIDE his skull and hoping he wouldn’t eat you; You felt something grab ahold of your legs in your squirming adventure.

 

And yanked forcefully outward.

 

“gah-! stars dammit all! wha’ the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Satan held you in his grip; Shockingly not tight.

 

Blinking your now blinded self aware of your surroundings, you see him rub his right eye socket with his other hand, growling and scowling at you.

 

“Well-... I-i thought I could stand on the inside of your skull, and-... y-you could have spat me out or some shit??” You squeaked out, giving him what you hoped was more of an apologetic smile…

 

And not a “ _Ohmygod, i’m about to laugh my ass off_ ” smirk like you really wanted to.

 

“fuckin’-... tha’s’a stupid move, idiot! didn’cha thin’ ‘bout wha’d happen if i had ate ya?” Oh, there’s a small smirk.

 

Narrowing your eyes, you smiled at him.

 

“Oh, sure I did! But, you’d have enjoyed that, wouldn’t ya?” You gave a wink and patted his hand.

 

His face was unreadable for a moment, before a huge grin came across his face. His grip held you a bit tighter as your own smile faltered for what's to come… Did his eyes get brighter?... And-... Is he pulling you closer or just trying to tower over you?? Kind of intimidating... Either way, nerves started to get to you. Could even tell he knew as a playful glint in his sockets sparkled back at you.

 

“heh-... now yer thinkin’” He began “... course, i’d want more than a _taste_ of ya, Sweetheart… ‘sides, if ya thin’ my tongues jus’ fer speakin’ sweetness in yer ears, then ya’d really enjoy the feel of it… not just a silver tongue, like ya said… ‘s soft like velvet… can always giv’ it a ride...” He winked back, his smile reaching shit-eating levels… “wanna giv’ it a spin, Babydoll?” Satan paused, for what you could only guess as a dramatic effect-...

 

 Before he showed you his lava tongue again as it brushes against his jaws. "cause ya lookin' really sweet ta eat." With an extra flick of the tip your way.

 

......

.....

....

…

 

Looking away didn’t help your snort as you covered your mouth with both hands, chuckling at how stupid this all was! Seriously!! What the fuck is with this dude?!

 

“O-oh my god, okay-.. Okay, you win, Satan! Fucking hell! Stop flicking your weapons at me!!” You patted his finger bones, to which he did ease up on you.

 

“wassat, Sweetheart? wanna see wha’ else i got, huh? i’ll flash ya more weapons a’right... the rest ‘r in a secret department i got.” His goddamn grin grew as he gave _another_ wink.

 

At first, felt your face scrunch up; You were NOT used to this type of display of-... Whatever it was! It didn’t last for long as a louder laugh escaped your gut. Clearly there was nothing actually behind his words, a sense of playful and joking was just coming off this dude in waves! Was he showing off?! What the hell, this skeleton-... Satan is a pervert as all holy hell, but damn did he just-... Haven’t had a good laugh for a LONG time, though! Oh, did it feel good for you to laugh this hard! Tears started to go to your eyes as you wiped them away, looking up at Satan, who just stared at you…

 

His face went into a very satisfied smile as he gave out a few good chuckles of his own. Bet he doesn’t get this action to his, ahem-… _Jokes_ much by how relaxed he seemed.

 

“Damn, been a good while since I had a good laugh. Thanks, Sat-... Ah... You know, is that a bad name for you?” You asked, pulling yourself out of his grip; Only for him to open up his hand slowly until you could stand on his palm.

 

“heh-... ya’know, people normally hate m'jokes.” Oh, you guessed right! “take it too far, or gets ‘em _worked_ up, they says…” He wiggles his brow and you shake your head at him. “Buh-... uh… rather like the name Red, honestly. s’easy.” He shrugged his shoulders lightly.

 

You deadpanned for the second time in meeting this dude.

 

“...That's a lame ass name, though! I’m renaming your pervy ass to Satan. It’s cooler… The hell, you guys with weird ass names…” You trailed off, starting to glance around you fully.

 

Seems you're in front of a house now-... The hell? When did he start walking? You didn’t hear leaves or steps… Where was this house, anyways?

 

“eh?... well… if yer givin’ me a nickname, i’ll just call ya Perky.” He purred, making his hand jiggle enough to make you sway in his palm.

 

“Oh, please for the love of everything that’s HOLY, Satan, please no…”

 

“didn’ tell me yer actual name, Sweetheart. so, Perky it’ll be. unless-...” He coaxed.

 

“Oh god, i’m Y/n! Hello, nice to meet you, Satan.” You said, trying to figure out where he took you.

 

And why you’re staying on his hand.

 

...And why exactly you just gave your name out…

 

_Y/n, Danger… Run, No Time…_

 

“a’right then… still gunna call ya Perky since ya gunna call me Satan… it’d be fair an’ all.” He shrugged.

 

“Oh, for the love of-... Fine, I won’t call ya that, _Red!_ … ( _even if it’s a much better name…_ )” You huff, saying the last under your breath.

 

“well, since we got tha' covered… whatcha think of the new digs? if ya ran from tha’ house, ya prob’ knew the shitty dump it was ‘til we got ‘ere.” Red said, keeping you firmly on his hand as he opened the door to walk in.

 

Turning fully around to see that-... This is actually the same house you just left? The hell? This isn’t as broken down as you thought… Actually, it looks like whoever is helping Reaper and Stars move in are making quick work with cleaning. Is this the living room? It’s already sparkling! Was it that fellow who was wearing those boots when you passed inside the vent?... Hell, wish you could clean that fast.

 

Damn, you couldn’t help but just-... Stare. It was gorgeous… Looks like they’ll be repairing the windows later. They have plastic over them. The walls still need love, but it seems they’ll be doing that another time.

 

“It’s-... So beautiful already… You guys sure work fast. How many are you there??” You squeaked, trying to view all the new furniture that's also in, seeing the place actually look-...

 

Liveable.

 

“eh, jus’ a couple of-... _boneheads_ …” He said as he knocked on his own head somewhat. Was that meaning for something? “gunna be a lot, unfortunately. half of ‘em are lil’ pussies, but damn do they clean up good.” Red said, chuckling as he started to give you a mini tour of the living room. 

 

Speaking of pussies, you have to meet up with Oliver and go hunting… If the black cat didn’t already do a number on him. If Oliver got hurt, you’re going to talk to it’s owner. That’s for damn sure.

 

 

Looking for a way down now, you wonder just what exactly Red was doing. He walked right into the living room and was going to a couch… Seems like it’s old and used lovingly, definitely nothing from this household you resided in for months. Along with a lovely wooden coffee table right in front of it. Glancing over, you see another room; The kitchen it looks like?  Doesn’t look like it’s dusty or normally ruined when you visit… From what you can see, someone was in the middle of cleaning a cupboard… Why would they stop half way?  Before you could even ask, Red stopped in front of the couch, gaining your attention.

 

Wow, being high up like this as they walked is kind of nice.

 

Felt your chest hurt… Rubbing the pain away, you realize you still have your wardrobe to fix later as the feeling of fabric brushed against your skin underneath. 

 

 

“hows t.v sound, eh?” He took a seat right down on the couch as he plopped you right beside him. Your brows furrowed as you tried to understand what he was up to…

 

_Run, Run, Run… Not Right..._

 

You kept your mouth shut, suddenly feeling very uneasy in his presences… When did you get so comfortable with this dude?!

 

“howsabout we watch somethin’ an’ relax, Doll? afta tha’ incident, i betcha yer all shooken up. then ya can tell me how th'hell a bitty turned herself inta a _fruity flasher_.” Red chuckled, grabbing a remote control and turning on the large screen that rests upon a nice wooden T.V. stand.

 

Something weird was going on. Does he think you're staying with him just because he was able to hold you?... What's this skeleton up to… Why _where_ you staying with him?... Had to turn your face away as you felt it start turning into something-... Probably untrusting. Scowling? Confusion? Either way, didn’t want to put him on edge that you were planning something.

 

Why the hell aren’t you running yet?... Is it because he hasn’t-... No, he did indeed grab you… It was necessary, though he wasn’t gentle yanking you out of his skull… It was either he pulled you out or you were forced to be a Monster snack… Or, like you planned; To be spat out… But that would have been-... Very disgusting, now that you were able to think on it. Noticed his hold had changed and he turned his grip softer, even watching his claws it seemed…

 

Just-... Why though where you so-... Calm? Because he talked to you? Because he made you laugh so hard that wasn’t your maniac laugh?... Questions kept flowing in your mind, not paying attention to the screen as it played until you saw a hand come over and hover around you wearily. Glancing up, Red’s face occupied by his cellphone… Damn, you haven’t seen a cellphone for a while, actually. Thing looks small in his hand...

 

Your eyes narrowed as you felt Red’s thumb place itself right on top of your head. What exactly was he doing?... 

 

“Okay, Nope. Stop right there, pal.” You pushed his thumb away, helping yourself up in your spot.

 

The damn bastard just petted you! Instincts took over as one hand went right to your weapons, the other up in a placid manner. That got his attention as he glanced at you. Putting his phone down, he took his hand away.

 

“Look, it’s been fun and all! Hell, your jokes are horrible… But, in a good way!” You said quickly, seeing his expression slowly get dangerous. “U-uh… But, listen-! Not a pet, and I have work to do, like you probably d-”

“nah, Doll. yer gunna stay right here wit'me.” Reds tone went stricted, as if talking to a child? The hell?? “relax fer awhile, take a load off yer feet…” Suddenly changed his tune, probably seeing how your face fell into a scowl. He leaned back as he propped his bony legs up and on the coffee table in front.

 

Barely missed the sweat drops on his forehead as a flash of uneasy and tense shoulders caught your attention, but he quickly remedied that into a lazy and relaxed pose… Still didn’t help your unease though as you eyed him wearily.

 

Did not like the feeling you started to get... Reds hand came back to hover around your escape route as your body screamed louder at you to run… Got to do something to get away now. You don’t want to hurt him, he’s been nothing but nice-... What could you use to say you were busy?? That you HAD to go?

 

Oliver, right! You got to find out what happened to Oliver!

 

“N-no, no, that's alright! I, uh-... I should _reaaaallllyyy_ go find my cat-...” Curse your nerves!

 

“cat?... ya got a cat?... yer _kitten_ me. my bro’s got a cat, too.”

 

_He’s trying to distract you, don’t fall for it, Y/n!_

 

“wait... ‘s not th’ same orange feline we’ve been seein’ ‘round here, is it?” He gave you a questionable look.

 

“Oh?... U-uh-...Maybe?”

 

“damn, no wonder Doomfanger’s been itchin’ ta get out… huge, black, long haired cat? gots a red spiked collar? seen her ‘round?”

 

Slowly, you nodded… That’s the one who chased you and Oliver around. That cats name is Doomfanger, huh?... Well, at least it sorta fits… Fangs, maybe… Can’t help but think its a very dramatic name for a feline.

 

“shit...  heh… well, if yer cat gets found by her, it’ll have one hell of a _great_ time…” Noticing your concerned expression, he quickly catches himself. “ah, Sweetheart… nothin’ ta worry ‘bout. cats'a super fuckin’ friendly softie… maybe a bit-... _frisky_. buh, yer cat should be a’right. Fanger’s a-...” Red was cut off by the door slamming open.

 

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from where the front door, followed suit into the room you and Red were-... Relaxing in.

At that moment, your face turned to disgust when you realized… Red fucking distracted you enough for whoever he was texting to arrive.

 

_Sneaky bastard..._

 

“RED, WHERE IS IT?”

“DID YOU FIND THE BITTY HUMAN!?”

“BROTHER, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!”

 

Blinking dumbly, Reds hand began getting closer around you. Either to shield you from the boisterous voices, or he was trying to keep you from running away. Couldn’t process as the smell of something oddly familiar hit your nose. The relaxing scent of something sweet…

 

And you paled.

 

Death was near. You could hear his sick chuckling in the background.

 

“so... ya caught the spitfire, have ya?”

 

_Fucking goddamn that stupid bad luck black cat!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Who would have known you'd meet Red?  
> I hope you enjoy this version of a softie Red- His pervertedness is there, but it'll take more to make his skull red. Soon, folks, soon. We'll learn more about your new Home owners in the next chapter- Meet everyone, in fact! 
> 
> I enjoyed their little humorus banter x) There is a reason though the guys are suddenly more alert to a Bitty being around... But more to that as we continue onward!
> 
> If you are enjoying this, then here's FF's Tumblr!  
> Pictures will be made and posted here! If you have any fun ideas or questions, feel free to toss them there~  
> [Fuzzy Feelings Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuzzyfeelingsstory)


	7. Devil's Den.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons? Someone say demons? A total of four may be, but the rest seem-... Too nice for their own good??
> 
> Honestly wished you could have died though; Being tricked to meet the rest of the houses residents was not on your to-do list!!  
> But, grit your teeth and bare it you suppose.
> 
> It might be fun!  
> Might being a keyword.

Well, this is it. This is where you will truly die. Either they’re going to kill you right here, take you to a bitty center, or-... What was that third thing? It’s on the tip of your tongue… You know you used to be a-...

 

“aye, Spitfire… lon’ time no see…” You felt the couch on the other side of you sink down with weight.

 

Skin curled and crawled knowing exactly who it was… You’ve had your eyes closed since you heard the sickening chuckle he produced. Oh, god. Why couldn’t you have just died from the fall of the cat chase?! So many pairs of eyes on you-... It’s familiar in a sense. But why...

 

“aye-... Darlin’, yaknow ‘s rude ta sleep wit’ company ‘round, right?” Reaper poked the side of your head, inciting a low growl from you.

 

_Don’t harm, don’t harm yet, don’t do nothing drastic yet-... Not yet._

 

“MUTT, DO NOT POKE THE VERMIN! REALLY NOW, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHERE IT MAY HAVE BEEN? JUST LOOK AT IT, DISGUSTING!” A new voice spoke up, it was similar to Nutty’s gravel voice, just a higher pitch-... Had a bit of a shrill to it, actually…

 

...Wait, Mutt? Pft… That's right, Reapers nickname was Mutt... What the hell… Couldn’t help but snicker, really had better names for these poor fellas.

 

“DO NOT LAUGH, PEST!” The same voice screeched. “WHY IS IT LAUGHING!?”

 

“maybe ‘s cause yer bein’ a mother hen ta yer bro, Tiny.” Oh, new voice… Lazy feel to it. Was soothing, really.

 

“I AM NOT _MOTHER HENNING_ MY BROTHER, ASHTRAY!” 

 

The lazy voice is called Ashtray? Well, it does have a smokers tone to it. But that nickname seems to be more of a put down...

 

“aha- gotcha ta call ‘em bro, Tiny.” You could hear a low growl to that.

 

“RAZZ, DON’T BE RUDE! IT’S NOT A VERMIN OR A PEST!” Another new voice piped up- “HUMAN BITTY, PAY NO MIND TO RAZZ! HE GETS VERY-... _PROTECTIVE_ OF HIS OLDER BROTHER.” Such a sweet, loud, voice… Have you heard it somewhere? Can’t quite recall…

 

“OH FOR TORIEL’S SAKE! DO NOT CALL ME THAT PITIFUL NAME!” The voice, called Razz, hissed. “I JUST DO NOT WANT MUTT HANDLING ANYTHING OF MINE AFTER TOUCHING SUCH FILTH! SO SHUT THAT LYING MOUTH OF YOURS, BLUE!” Damn, he could rival Edge’s attitude honestly.

 

Blue?... Wait, so is that Stars?? Aw, he sounds absolutely adorable! Happy to actually understand him without your shocked self tuning everything out. And actually, it seems Razz sounds more like Stars… Only difference is that Razz seemed to have been shrieking or something that made his throat scratchy.

 

“OH, YOU’RE STILL TRYING TO SHOW LOVE IS ALL, RAZZ! NO NEED TO GET SO FLUSTERED!”

 

“OH, I’LL SHOW YOU _LoVe_!” He seethes. Do you hear something of pounding? The couch was shaking slightly. “I WILL DUST YOU, YOU STAR FORSAKEN BLUEBERRY DOUBLE!! DO NOT THINK I WON’T!”

 

“WELL, YOU BOTH ARE MORONIC, DRAMATIC IDIOTS…” Oh, there’s Edge! Wait ...Did someone just clear their throats? ”...ANYWAYS. LET’S JUST SETTLE THIS ALREADY! BROTHER, EVEN THOUGH THE BITTY IS NOT CONTAINED _PROPERLY_ … HOW, PRAYTELL, DID YOU _‘CAPTURE’_ HER?” Apparently Red is his brother?...

 

That means Doomfanger is his cat.

 

Meaning-...

 

Snapping your eyes opened, ignoring everyone else who is around as you hopped to your feet. Finding Edge standing slightly in front of the couch beside Red, you pointed at him with the straightest face you could muster as his bone brown lifts up at your sudden stance.

 

“YOU!” You yell.

“WELL, FINALLY DECI-”

“YOUR CAT IS FUCKING _BEAUTIFUL_ , DUDE!” You yelled over him.

 

…

 

...Was that wrong to scream out? Cursing is rude, but-... Couldn’t really control your sailor mouth since coming out to the woods. Didn’t have to worry about it until, well… Today, apparently. Now you feel very nervous as the room stayed quiet and Edge’s face showed no emotion besides-... Is that-...

 

Shock? Nah, his mouth is stuck open a bit, but that’s not right-...

 

“...damn, when ya called ‘er a Spitfire, ya weren’t fuckin’ kiddin’, Pup.” Where did that voice come from?... Was hard to pinpoint it in the room, exactly…

 

Might have came behind you? Close around you, but just out of sight… Sounded like the soft voice of Ashtray’s, but with more of a pinch-... Gives off a certain vibe you can’t quite place, too.

 

“yup. don’ doubt me, Slick. ya bony coccyx owes me’a fuckin’ sauce.” Mutt drawls, resting his head back on the couch.

 

Slick, huh? What an interesting name there…

 

“PLEASE, LANGUAGE!” Blue whined, rubbing a gloved hand over his sockets. Heh, looks like you’ll have to watch your sailor mouth.

 

Glancing around, every single person in the room is a fucking SKELETON MONSTER. How many are there!? Well, a snickering Red is sitting on your right with an unimpressed Edge to Red’s, his arms crossed over his chest. While ‘Mutt’ is sitting on your left making similar noises… Hearing a contained laugh coming from behind, you look up where there’s a laid back Skeleton in a golden orange hoodie with a lollipop in his mouth resides. He’s resting his arms over the couch’s back is and gives you a lazy wink. You give him a small smile in response, seems pretty relaxed despite him looking eerily like Mutt…

 

Actually, he looks like a _‘Before shit got bad’_ version of Mutt. Blinking dumbly, your eyes quickly went between the two. That’s… Very weird. Then again, it really doesn’t matter. Not like you’ll be staying to find out more about these monsters. So you shrug it off, not worth it to think of their business.

 

...Did both the tall skeletons tense from your studying? Nah, they’re relaxed. Must have been a play of your mind. Or Mutt’s smoke treat is finally getting to you...

 

Moving on around the room, you see-... Oh, Stars and Nutty! They’re sitting beside each other on single chairs. Nutty’s feet dangling and swinging slightly as Star is on the edge of his chair, the tips of his boots on the floor with his body tensed. Stars looks like he’s trying to recompose himself from all the cursing as Nutty is trying to keep in a snicker, smiling happily. You smile and wave lightly at them both; Star seems to gain a smile from that gesture as they both wave back to you, their smiles getting brighter from it.

 

That warms your chest. Relaxing you a bit, even. Such warmth coming from them. Sweeties.

 

_Y/n, Don’t relax! Does Enemies mean anything to you!? You’re surrounded..._

 

Continuing on in the opposite direction, there’s a new edgier looking skeleton besides Mutt. Had to do a double take with him as well. He looked strangely like Stars, but… Literally polar opposite to the sweet Blue. Actually, that skeleton looks more like a mini Edge and is giving you the worst stink eye you’ve ever gotten before. Deciding to quickly move your eyes from that one for now…

 

Then scanning again, you notice-... Oh, there's two more skeletons! They apparently brought more chairs out as they sit in front of the T.V. facing you. One sits straight in the chair, the other seems to be-... Asleep? Really? He’s slouched and you can swear you hear soft snores coming from him. But before you could fully study the new comers, someone clears their-.. Throats…?

 

Seriously, how the hell do they do that?

 

“heh-...  well, Boss… ya see, bitty babe here-” Red points to you as you glare at him dangerously, though he seems to try and hide a bunch of snickers as he pokes your side, earning both a squeak and a swat from you. “she was jus’-... _‘hangin’ ‘round’_ and uh-... well, i didn’ try and-... _grab_ her. so, we hit it off well.” Red shrugged, his hand never leaving you as you noticed.

 

Not liking the fact his hand was around, but you’d rather have him than Reapers… Speaking of which, you couldn’t help but keep glancing over at his ripped hoodie.

 

Dammit, now you’re just feeling guilty… Reaper must have seen your eyes keep going back to his sleeve, too… Because the jackass blew smoke right into your face.

 

Narrowing your eyes right at him and growled, trying not to breathe the smoke in. You were rewarded with the Mini Edge look-a-like skeleton clipping the back of Mutt’s head with his palm, making you smirk a bit in triumph. 

 

 _'That's what'ya get, ya dumbass.'_ You chuckled inwardly.

 

“MUTT, DO NOT PLAY WITH VERMIN, EITHER! REALLY, I WILL MOVE YOU MYSELF IF YOU DO NOT QUIT FOOLING AROUND!!” Oh! So the small skeleton who looks like Edge is Razz, Mutt’s-.. Younger brother…

 

“urrph... ‘orry M’lord…” Mutt growled out, looking straight off but you could still feel his glare on you.

 

Blinking, you looked to the said Skeleton named Razz. Ignoring the weird nickname he’s been given by his brother... Razz eyed you disgustingly, taking in whatever he’s seeing from you. ' _You’re not impressive'_   can be clearly told that's what he’s thinking as his eye lights trace you up and down. Don’t blame him honestly, were looking pretty rough, but still… Again, you want to call Razz a pervert much like Edge… Not wanting to cause a scene by taking his bait as Razz literally drips with the _'I dare you to challenge me'_ attitude, you decided to study him right on back.

 

His color was a-... Oh. Now you see why they call him ‘Razz’. Must be short for Raspberry for his colored palette… Wonder what he actually wants to be called though when he mentioned he didn’t like ‘Razz’? Probably something stupid like ‘Lord’ if Mutt muttering his nickname means anything… If that’s the case, don’t blame the rest for calling him Razz, then. As similar as he was to Edge, he had a purple-pinkish red hue bandana on that poke out similar to Stars and Nutty’s own bandanas. Instead of a cute bat wings or just a bow-look, seems his fabric has seen war- _LOTS_ of war by how tattered and ripped it was. Still held up though, oddly enough.

 

Kind of reminded you of lobster claws… Very pinchy looking. Like his attitude… That fit him.

_Mister Snippy._

 

....You resisted the urge to chuckle, even if your shoulders wanted to give you away by shaking slightly. Which seem’s Razz didn’t miss as he took that as a sign of fear. Only guessing as you saw how he quickly smirked at you. In turn, you started losing the composure when you felt your own smile start betraying you, making his smug grin fall into a scowl. Couldn’t help but cover your mouth as he let a low growl out at you. Oh good god, he reminded you of something like some sort of ankle biter dog trying to show how fierce it is…

 

Oh fuck, you almost snorted-

 

Looking away from the little Tyrant as his growl started to become louder, you couldn’t help but notice something from him... Razz seemed to be following in his- uh… Partners?... Family?... Let's go _‘Friends’_ style... in having matching colored everything; Gloves, belt, and boots… And anything that wasn’t that raspberry color was either black or gold, just like Edge. And again, _like Edge_ , it seems Razz also had three scar marks traveling down his left eye socket. But yet, the middle one was the largest and longest compared to the rest of his scars. Where Edge’s own scars were similar in length to one another. You wonder if they secretly want to be siblings or if it just-... Was a very weird coincidence that they both look like twins.

 

After composing yourself again, steeling yourself and standing straight to relook at the little Tyrant, you were left with his eyelights. Couldn’t help but admire them like the rest of the guys. Seems so far it was only the smaller skeletons with their large, comical eye sockets that showed them clearly. The taller skeletons seem to have such small eye sockets, you couldn’t tell if they even _had_ eye lights. But if their like Edge, to where you had to be up close and-... ugh… _personal_ to their faces, you could probably tell clearly.  

 

With Razz, his eye lights matched his clothing colors almost flawlessly. They were very beautiful to look at as they glowed. But, they also gave off a very poisonous, deadly vibe if one would stare too long- Feeling an underlying threat… So enthralled with his eyes, almost missed the scoff he produced. Probably thinking you were stupid for looking back at him after outright laughing. Could tell that irritated him as his glare turned harsher from last time.

 

Either way though, these skeletons were all so cool… Even if this one seemed like a jagged little shit, your curiosity got you thinking if he could do Stars or Triangles like the other two… Maybe a different type of shape, even? Actually, would it be diamonds? ...What if they were hearts? Your brows furrowed as you resisted the urge to smile again. If you smiled once more while you were in a death stare with this Skeleton, something says you’ll die without blinking…

 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, YOU DISGUSTING VERMIN?” Razz hissed, apparently done with your staring.

 

“Just how cool you are.” You quip quickly, blinking out of your own daze.

 

... _Y/n, don’t._

 

“WHA-”

“WOW, RAZZ! FOR ONCE, SOMEONE GAVE YOU A REAL COMPLIMENT WITHOUT FEAR!” A new, loud skeleton proclaimed.

 

“GH-! QUIET, CREAMPUFF!” Razz turned around in a huge huff, but you could have sworn you could see a faint glow from his face… “NO ONE IS THAT STUPID TO DENY I AM _NOT_ COOL! I AM THE MALENVOCENT BLACK, AFTER ALL! I WOULD HAVE THEIR DUST SCATTERED IN MY BELOVED DUNGEON IF THEY DID NOT AGREE!” Oh, so it wasn’t as absurd as being called Lord! That was a nice thought-...

 

… You grimaced and scrunched up your nose. If he meant to take someone, dry them out, and crush their bodies into a fine powder? That's just disgusting! Did you just stroke a Tyrants ego?

 

_...Fuck._

 

“OH, HUMAN BITTY, WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME?” Stars said excitedly, he seemed to have gathered enough energy back to become that absolutely positive radiating Skeleton you first met. That made you smile as you quickly looked away from the now known Black.

 

Stars voice rings out like deep bells; Much nicer sounding than what the more jagged skeletons sound like. Smooth, easy, even with his loudness; It was a delight to hear, you thought. Not only that, he quickly swiped that gross frown from your face as you quickly perked up to his attention.

 

“Ah, You’re eyes are Awesome!! So cool how you can change them, Stars!! And your color is very soothing~” You squeaked, practically holding onto Reds hand, which-... Didn’t curl around you. Appreciated that.

 

“MWEH-HEH-HEH! THANK YOU, HUMAN BITTY!! I AM HAPPY TO HEAR YOU THINK I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, IS COOL WITH HIS AMAZINGLY CHANGING EYE LIGHTS!” He said before suddenly- “ _GASP!_ ” Did he just-?! “YOU HAVE ALREADY GIVEN ME A NICKNAME! HOW WONDERFUL! I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU A NICKNAME SOON, SO WE MAY BECOME MAGNIFICENT FRIENDS TOGETHER!” W-wait, what?!

 

Stars beamed at you with his hands clasped tightly together, his eyes turning into his name sake as you stared in awe again. Before you even knew it, they started spinning once more! Cyan blue started to creep on his cheeks, making his adorable level rise. Really couldn’t pry your eyes off him, his little laugh made you melt. But the fact he said something like 'friends' made you want to look away. Didn’t want to pop his little idea of you being friends…

 

You wouldn’t mind- 

... _Don’t, Y/n_...

 

“heh-... ya named my bro ‘Stars’?... nice.” The skeleton behind you said between chuckles. Oh, so is that the one they called Ashtray? Well, since he has a lollipop in his mouth… Pops sounds like a better nickname for now. “betta’ not stare too long, or else you’ll be _star struck_.”

 

You blinked. Why was that so familiar?...

 

“BROTHER, REALLY NOW? A PUN??” Stars said, his fists on his hips as he stares at his brother. Some groaning could be heard in the room along with other snickers.

 

Tilting your head, trying to recall-

 

“‘s’wha she said first bro, don’t blame me, heh.”

 

Your face flushed at the rememberance; So Pop’s was around when that happened?! Oh, crap! That’s embarrassing! Didn’t even mean to do that when you bumped into Stars!! You quickly hid your face in your hands, staying quiet.

 

“WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE, I’M SURE!” Stars retorts, shaking his head. “PLEASE DO NOT TAINT THIS HUMAN BITTY WITH YOUR LINE OF AWFUL PUNS, TOO!”

 

“aw, but bro… she made ya laugh at it first.”

 

“YES, BUT THAT WAS MORE OF AN ACCIDENT! DO NOT STEAL OTHERS JOKES, BROTHER!” Blue wagged a stern finger to Pops.

 

You couldn’t help but try and duck down behind Red’s hand, your face turning to his name sake. Hearing a good amount of chuckles surrounding you. Oh, if only you could hide!

 

“ah, didn’t mean ta make ya go turtle thare, Hon.” Pops snicker thickened as you groaned.

 

“OH, BITTY! BITTY! HOW ABOUT ME??” Nutty asked excitedly, practically buzzing in his chair beside Stars as he points to himself. Thankfully taking your mind off the coming onslaught of teasing Pops had just opened up.

 

Blinking away your embarrassment, you stood back up slowly to see Nutty over Red’s fingers. The energy radiating off him just like Stars from where you stood, it completely wiped whatever you just felt away as you returned his smile full forced. Even managed to start bouncing in sync with the little purple skeleton.

 

“Dude, you kidding? Your eyes are hella bad ass! I didn’t even notice you have one white pupil with a purple triforce in it while your other is just a pure purple triforce triangle one! So awesome, Nutty!!” You praised!

 

“MWAH-HAH! THEY ARE PRETTY GRAND, ARE THEY NOT?” He took a hand to point at his left eye with the pure purple triforce within, showing how they could travel away from one another and regroup after. Spinning for a last effect that's left you gawking in amazement. “I AM HAPPY YOU THINK I, THE MARVELOUS-...”

 

He took a pause as his face turned a bit blank, only to brighten up suddenly as something popped into his mind, making him squirm in his seat as a contained squeal slipped from him “ **_NUTTY!_ **” He proclaimed louder, fistpumping in the air happily as his feet kicked upward. “AM BAD-ASS! YOU ARE WONDERFUL AT MY NEW NICKNAME, BITTY HUMAN! I HOPE WE BECOME FRIENDS AS WELL! I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU MAKE YOUR WONDERFUL TRAPS!” He ends, grabbing the chairs edge in between his legs, leaning forwards as he stares wide eyed and happily at you;  A slight purple dusting his own cheeks now.

 

You felt the sting of your heart act up; Two of these guys now wanted to be your friend? That’s so sweet! Before you realized it, your head was nodding along in agreement to his offer-

... _You’re going to regret, Y/n…_

 

“...phtk-... N-nutty? wha’ the hell, kid?...” The voice named Slick said, choked-chuckled somewhere in the room.

 

“Well, Batty would fit him, too!” You retorted happily. “But I like Nutty, a lot better than Grape. What do you say, Skull-boy?” Leaning closer to Reds hand, you gently held on to his fingers once again. Ignoring the fact their rough with a warmth beneath the bone… Oddly-...

 

Calming?

 

“I LOVE IT BETTER THAN THE-... _GRAPE_ NICKNAME, I ADMIT.” So it was a nickname… Wonder what their actual names are… Oh well, not really going to wonder that if you don’t plan to stay for long.

 

“...eh, if my bro ‘s happy wit’ it, so am i.” There goes another chuckle. “Nutty it’ll be, bro. yer cool either way.” Slick said, fondness lacing his voice.

 

Seriously, where is Slick? Trying to find where he is-

 

“OH, ENOUGH! ARE YOU ALL THAT STARVED FOR ATTENTION?!” Edge said, getting yours. “PATHETIC! JUST GO GET YOURSELVES PETS! BY ASGORS BEARD, YOU ARE ALL HEATHENS!” Putting his arms up in the air exasperated, he began walking off.

 

You stared at Edge as he went into the kitchen. Tilting your head a bit, you couldn’t help but think-... Was he mad? About what? It’s a sudden mood change…

 

“sure are Edgelord! have fun cleanin’, we’ll be busy havin’ _small_ talk in here.” Pop’s said, snickering as Edge gave a glare over his shoulder.

 

Shrugging your shoulders, you let him walk out. Only to start swaying a bit with Nutty and Stars energy; God, the amounts they’re letting off is amazing! You couldn’t help but-...

 

_Feeding. You’re Feeding; not just feeling, Y/n. Stop._

 

“heh, whoa Sweetheart… yer rather excited ta be ‘round us, ain’t ya?” Red piped up, trying to keep you close with his hand. Apparently trying to hide a few snickers of amusement in your excitement.

 

“bet if she had’a tail, it’d be waggin’ a mile a minute. s’cute.” Mutt’s voice creeped up quietly.

 

“What?... O-oh!...” You stopped with your motions, going pink as you release Red’s hand and sheepishly look at him. Pretending you didn’t hear Mutt at all. “I, uh-... I’ve never been around Monsters, so-...” You stopped as someone’s shoes caught your eyes.

 

It’s the red boots you saw taking those long strides on your way to the basement! He was the only one in the living room when you were by passing, though it’ll be a very wild guess he cleaned the whole living room by himself-... Can actually see some dust scattered around his outfit still. Especially on his boots. Just slightly, not enough to really stand out, but how you’re positioned, you can see it against the light.

 

“Hey! Tall skeleton that looks like Edge but is rounder and looks a lot friendlier-” You point at him; followed by more chuckles in the room and a growl from the kitchen.

 

“ME?” The skeleton hesitantly asks, pointing with his gloved hands at his face.

 

“Yes, you! I- uh! I have a _strong_ feeling you cleaned this whole living room by yourself, right?” You beamed at him, somewhat hoping you’re not going to make a fool of yourself for a third time today. Already feeling your face getting red with embarrassment to think you assumed wrong. “That's truly amazing if you did! You’re very quick, I wish I was that fast!”

 

... _You’re really going to regret it, Y/n. Stop-_...

 

He beams back with a smile and you can’t help but notice-... His blush color seems to be a plain orange. It’s really nice on him, makes his whole outfit stand out more with it; Compliments him! Wearing a red scarf that could double as a cape, it swayed just a bit as he stood to pose like a superhero. Aw, he was adorable, too! Wore a white battle armor with gold, or yellow, trim around with a golden badge on his chest. Along with large, red punching gloves? He seems to have nothing surround his midsection, having it exposed. Oh goodness, he has blue short shorts with a yellow belt… And his arms and legs were covered in a black body suit thing that hugged him nicely!

 

“WELL, THANK YOU HUMAN BITTY! I WOULD NEVER HAVE THOUGHT THAT MY AMAZING CLEANING SKILLS HAVE IMPROVED SO MUCH THAT EVEN RANDOM STRANGERS WOULD KNOW OF MY WORKS!” Oh, shit, ouch- Your face got red as you glanced a bit as narrowing eyes pinned you to the couch. “BUT, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! EVERYTHING I DO ENDS UP AS GREAT AS I AM! NYEH-HEH-HEH!” The skeleton now named Papyrus says. “IF YOU DESIRE TO GET AS FAST AS I AM, I CAN HELP TEACH YOU BY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! IT WILL TAKE AN AMAZING FEAT, NO DOUBT YOU COULD DO IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO SPECIAL TRAINING WITH ME, HUMAN BITTY!” He pointed to his chest, his smile getting large, his cape somehow flowing behind him.

 

Your heart swelled at his words. He’s willing to teach a bitty to clean as fast as he is? But, that’d mean you’d, personally, would have to try and find new ways to be able to do so at your height… But, dammit did you still want to try! That positive thinking was a blessing to have! Your face must have shown how interested you were if a groan from Black meant anything and giggles from Star.

 

With the vibe of a superhero and his energetic personality; You’re very tempted to name Papyrus Flash or Super Papy… Heh- Maybe one day. Hell, you’ll have to give that one a good thinking!

 

_There you go again, Y/n. Stop your damn thoughts._

 

Even with your mind trying to tell you to stop, you ignored it for once. You’re smiling so much it hurts your cheeks, even with the glaring and suspicious looks you’re feeling. When was the last time you were so friendly with strangers?... It makes your chest hurt, it’s been a while… Without letting your smile fall, you rub at the middle of your chest again. Maybe it’s bad meat wanting to come up? That might be it...

 

“Well! It’s Amazing to meet you, Papyrus! Maybe I’ll have to take you up on that offer one day!” You finally say, smiling as he nods enthusiastically. God, he was like a taller version of Blue and it was great to finally see a tall version not so threatening! Well, besides Pops currently behind you... But still.

 

Furrowing your brows, you start feeling something-... Else. You’re able to feel their vibes and energy if you’re bouncing along with Stars and Nutty-... Is it the other guys giving off some sort of vibe besides suspicion?... No, you feel something-... Very sharp? How you can tell _where_ is a mystery in itself as your eyes take you to Edge in the kitchen. Is he-... Cleaning? Sure enough, he’s as speedy of a cleaner as Papyrus by how he’s moving so quick. Looks like he’s not missing anything as he scrubs the grime away. It really is amazing how fast these guys are, but more impressive how they do it so effortlessly. Couldn’t help by admire that.

 

“SO, HUMAN BITTY! HAVE YOU REALLY NEVER BEEN AROUND MONSTERS?” Blue took your attention away from Edge, even as the sharp feeling started to get stronger… But you tried ignoring it for now.

 

“Yeah- As far as I know, Stars.” You quickly respond. “I’ve-... Only been around humans? And let’s just say-... Not the best have come up from it. You see, my memory is pretty hazy, I can’t-... Recall much?” You tilted your head, poking your temple. Yeah, your memory only brings pain if you try and bring it up the past.

 

“OH? MAYBE AN ACCIDENT HAD CAUSED THAT?” Papyrus chimed in. “WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER, HUMAN BITTY?”

 

“Well, if I try to recall the very last thing with humans, my brain shoots with pain? So, i’ve come accustomed to just-... Continue onwards.” You gave him a soft smile. “So, honestly? I really don’t know. Maybe a day or two getting here?”

 

“WELL, THATS A SHAME. I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO KNOW HOW YOU CREATED YOUR WEAPONS, BITTY HUMAN!” Nutt spoke up, excited as he brought his fists up and stared at you excitedly. You started to feel yourself sweat nervously at that.

 

“ _O-oh_ -... I mean-... I know how to make those still, yes-” You started.

“weapons?... yer kiddin’ me. Doll, ya got weapons on ya?” Red said, disbelief on his face. You gulped.

 

“Uh, hey… I have to-...”

“yeh, how th’ fuc’ ya thin’ she ‘ot my damn sleeve, Cherry?” Mutt cut you off, lifting his arm up and pointing at you to the fabric on your waist.

 

“Listen! It’s for self defence, dammit!” You shook your head, trying to defend yourself against Mutt. “How’d I know you were-... Actually, I still don’t believe you are friendly, _Reaper_.” You retort, earning you a harsh glare from the said skeleton. Couldn’t help but narrow your eyes as Mutt shook his head and huffed.

 

It hit you then...All the short Skeletons so far seem to be named after fruit when you thought of it… What were they all again? Grape, Blueberry, Raspberry, now Cherry… Just leaves the last short skeleton who seems to be still asleep through all this… Huh, what fruit would he be?

 

Kicking you out of that thought, your eyes keep going towards Edge back in the kitchen however. Whatever the rest of the guys started saying passed through your ears as your attention kept being dragged back to him and that annoying vibe. That damn sharp feeling getting stronger with each moment... The heck? Why? Why is it so strong?

 

Jealousy?

 

Oh. You deadpanned for the millionth time today. Sighing as you figure out that if he’s a Tyrant, he has to want attention like you gave the rest of the guys. Couldn’t help but call him a hypocrite in your mind, but he was probably feeling left out. You probably would, too, honestly. A grin escaped as you thought of an idea.

 

Turning towards Red suddenly, the monster left out a confused noise. Did he ask a question? Doesn’t matter. Hopping up on Red’s lap earned you a startled noise from him, but you walked towards the armrest. 

 

Cupping your mouth and aimed your voice to the kitchen, yelling as loud as you could; “Hey! Edge! I seriously love how you take care of your cat!! Anyone who cares that strongly for their pet is _Badass_!!” Putting hard emphasis on the last word. 

 

With your little outburst, you’re rewarded with both Edge sputtering and the sharp feeling slowly leaving. With a proud smile on your face and a satisfied nod, you wander over to Reds knee and hopped off him and onto the coffee table, turning back to the main audience.

 

Only to go blank when you see their stunned faces. No longer are they suspicious, but it feels as if they’re-... Confused? No, not right-...

 

“... Uh-” Stupidly, you say the dumbest question that came to your mind. “Never seen a bitty before?” You ask hesitantly. Your face is a bit red from that, trying to resist the urge to facepalm yourself.

 

Of course they know what a damn bitty is! Or else they’d be freaking out more… Wouldn’t they?...

 

“nah, we’ve seen bitties. never seen a large on’ tho’. or on’ who’d call Edge, of all o’us, badass.” Pops yawns out, you could hear him stretch out with a huff.

 

“IT’S TRUE, HUMAN BITTY! WHEN PEOPLE MEET EITHER OF THE MORE-... SHARPER COUSINS…” Blues eye lights dart from the jagged ones behind you. “THEY ARE NEVER VERY KIND TO THEM. OR JUST OUT RIGHT SHOW KINDNESS AFTER SUCH RUDE BEHAVIOR.” Blue says, eyeing his red counterpart especially. 

 

Oh, so they _are_ family! Thats-... Nice to know? Why does that not feel right, though?...

 

You could see that, but you’d rather try and give the tougher ones a chance either way. So far they’ve just been… Rude, but not too harsh. Or was that your imagination? They’re durable for now. You’ve had worse, you believe.

 

“WATCH IT, BLUBBING BLUE. LEAST WE DON’T CLING ONTO EVERYTHING THAT GIVES US ATTENTION, UNLIKE YOU.” Black crossed his arms, pleading him to continue with a smirk of challenge on his face.

 

Blue coughed into his gloved hand, trying to hide a noise you think? His face turned a bit of color as Black gave a smug grin. You couldn’t help but question their relationship…

 

“I-I DO NOT-” Blue tried to squeak.

“WOW RAZZ, YOU SURE ARE FEISTY TODAY! YOU OKAY?” Nutty cut in, not turned from the evil glare given from Black. He got a very thankful smile from Blue, though.

 

“okay, okay… before another fight breaks out with you _berry numbskulls_ …” A new voice pipes up, coming from beside Papyrus.

 

Taking a quick glance at how Red was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and Mutt seemed to be leaned back, fast asleep assumably. Though something seemed off how Mutt was asleep… You couldn’t help but feel as if they both were about to grab you, but for politeness sakes you ignored it in favor of seeing the Skeleton who was talking. It was the one who was sleeping beside Papyrus! Finally opened his eyes to show white eyelights, looking so similar to Blue, except lazier?... There was an air like Red, Pops, and even Mutt around him with how he presents himself. He’s wearing a blue hoodie with black basketball shorts with a white stripe running down the sides. His hands in his pockets, with socks and-... Oh my god.

 

Pink fuzzy house slippers. You liked his style already. You couldn’t help but smile at him as he aimed his smile right back at you. His eye lights though were dim, and he-... Oh, wow. He looked tired. Can a skeleton have so many dark bags under their eye sockets? He needs sleep.

 

“so, _disarmin’_ the situation here… think it’d be nice ta know yer name, kid. ya got one?” He asks nonchalantly.

 

“Well, like I told Red there, names Y/n!” You say, maybe a bit more cheerily than you meant to.

 

Yeah, Nutty and Blues energy was really starting to get you a bit too hyper now… You need to go, though you were thankful for the recharge you didn’t know you needed.

 

“Y/n, huh?... pretty nice for a bitty, i’d say. remember who named ya?” You squinted at him, but slowly understood why he’d ask such a question.

 

As you nodded, you had to turn your head downward. “I may not recall _everything_ … But I remember my real name.” Your parents named you-... And there goes a sharp pain up your brain. You winced, only to sigh.

 

“OH! A BITTY WHO RECALLS THEIR NAME? THAT’S VERY INTERESTING! AND UNCOMMON!” Papyrus points out.

 

“Ya’know…” You rubbed the back of your head. “I can’t remember my last name-... I have a feeling I used to, but then I ended up here. And I guess-... I’ve forgotten so many things just to survive out here. So it’s a half and half ordeal. I remember certain things, but i’ll feel a certain way without fully understanding why. But, eh-... Like I said earlier, i’d rather continue onward. The past-” You sighed, rubbing your slightly throbbing head now. “The past can stay in the past-... It causes me too much pain anymore to remember.” You shrugged.

 

Another slight sting started to strike up your brain now; Sharp and quick… What exactly where you forgetting?...

 

“hm...” The lazy skeleton hummed at the information. “do ya know why you’ve ended up here for, kid?” he slouched forward in the chair, copying Red’s position. Eye lights studying your stance with his smile plastered on his face.

 

Giving him what you thought was a small smile; That is something you knew.

 

“No _Humans_ are this far out.” You spat the word out like poison. “And if they are, they’re harmless and travel quick enough… If ya give ‘em a nice lil’ _scare._ ”

 

You could hear Black scoff. “HUMANS WHO GET SCARED BY A PATHETIC THING LIKE YOU ARE DISGRACEFUL!”

 

“Aren’t they all, Black?” You side glanced in Blacks direction. Seems he was not expecting you to call him what he’d want to be called if his shocked face meant anything. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.

 

“THAT MEANS YOU AS-”

“I never said I wasn’t, now did I? Even as a Bitty, I understand that being a Human is already disgraceful enough.” You simply said, standing straighter.

 

That seemed to shut him up as you smiled brighter. You hate being who you are, hated the thought you came from their heritage… But why? Was still a mystery that you hopefully won’t solve for a while… Or you’ll lose your mind. Instead, any human who crosses your path would get a scare if they seemed-... _Friendly_ enough to approach you. If not? You-... You can’t recall if you had traveled in the mist of those who weren’t. Have, however, recall scaring some humans. It was wonderful!

 

Turns out, your smile went pure maniac. You could tell by the face the Lazy skeleton suddenly showed; But it quickly was replaced with a now strained smile. Quickly shaking your head, you rubbed your cheek. Doing that smile, however, hurts your face more than the pure happiness you felt earlier. Don’t mean to do it, but the humans just-...

 

“what a coincidence… same for us ta be here. suppose to be no _bitties_ , either...” He started to get up and walk towards you.

 

Suddenly, the air started to get a bit-... Chilly. Was a breeze coming through the plastic on the windows?... No, where is this sudden air coming from?...

 

Eyeing him the whole time, your senses started to get overwhelming with wanting to run now. When did you start getting into a defensive pose? Glancing behind you from Red and Mutt, you see their eyes are locked on you and their bodies tense. You scoffed when it occurred to you; Their going to trap you. Grab you. Their getting ready for you to run...

 

Welp, guess you’ll be hurting som-

 

“Wait, wait-... Hold your bones, man. I introduced myself!” You stood straighter, holding your hands up in surrender. “Don’t you think it’s fair to get some names from you all, now? I mean… Only fair, right?” You try and get into a matching lazy pose as the Lazy Skeleton as he stops in his tracks; Eyeing you wearily.

 

“well, it seems ya picked up most o’our names, darlin’. wouldn’ it be more fun ta try ‘n ‘uess the rest?” Mutt said.

 

You glared at him… Smart ass knew what you were up to if that smirk told you anything.

 

“yeah, maybe giv’ the rest of us som’ cool nicknames. gettin' jealous here.” Pops drawled.

 

“Well, _Pops_.” You looked back, pointing at your mouth as you watch realization spark in his eye socket. “What’s the fun in that when I don’t know your other nicknames? How am I supposed to know the nicknames I pick out will win or lose from your original ones, huh?” You gave a playful shrug as he gave you a lazy grin.

 

“but tha's th'fun in it, Honey. can't think of'a fresh nickname if ya a'ready know th'old ones.” He shrugged back, rolling the lollipop around his mouth. 

 

"Alright, alright. You got me there, Pops." A chuckle escaped you, trying to relax your muscles with false sense of a defense drop.

 

Taking a chance, you glanced to Red. He was giving you a grin that seemed forced… Even looking nervous as you kept your glare on him. Something didn’t feel right, but you blame that skeleton for sure for this… Satan and his tricks be damned. He knew your thoughts if the beads of sweat meant anything. Your nerves shot high as you grinned again. Good, hope he feels bad. Jerk.

 

 

“now, let’s all not play _games_ here… i gotta _tibia_ honest, kid; i didn’t know a tiny lady would be here. really gave all of us a scare to _rattle our bones_ when we heard ya scream earlier.” Lazy skeleton said with a disturbing air around him.

 

"yah, wasn't expectin' a large house holdin' _bitty_ secrets." Pop said. 

 

_Time to go, Time to go, Danger, Flee, Y/n- Run-_

 

“ _SANS_ , IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT A GUEST?” Papyrus cut in, making the Lazy skeleton twitch.

 

“YEAH, SAME GOES FOR YOU, _STRETCH_!” Blue aimed his satisfying glare behind you.

 

“Sans and Stretch, huh?” Slowly putting your hands behind your back near the blades. Suddenly very happy that you stole the fabric from Mutt that hid your weapons out of sight. “Nice to meet you both.” You took a moment to glance behind yourself to the Stretch skeleton.

 

...Yeah, Stretch was a better name for that skeleton. Couldn’t place your finger on it quite yet, however.

 

“aw, paps-... c’mon now… i ain’t _belittling_ anyone here-...” Your grin turned tight at Sans pun. 

 

“i jus’ wanted a cool nickname like ya go, bro. no need for a _short_ fuse…” Stretch chimed in, making your eye twitch.

 

“BROTHER, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE RUDE! BITTY OR NOT, SHE IS STILL A GUEST! SO, LET US MAKE HER COMFORTABLE FOR THE TIME BEING!”

 

“I HAVE TO AGREE WITH PAPYRUS! STOP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!” Blue pipes up.

 

“bu', puns help make some _lil_ ’ bondin’. i mean, Sweetheart an’ myself are already _great_ friends, right, Perky?” Red eyed you, a grin growing huge as you narrowed your eyes and felt heat rush to your face as he winked at you.

 

He fucking did not just-

 

“oh’o... Perky, eh?” Mutt’s voice held a teasing tone, as if he already knew.

 

“Oh good god, _Satan_ … Shut the hell up! I ain’t a friend of a demons!” You hissed, suddenly hiding your face in your hands as the memory bursts through your thoughts, easing your horrible throbbing pain.

 

“aw, Babydoll! ya wound this poor devil’s bones… i know the truth, though. secrets safe with me.” UGH!! That skeleton!

 

Well, now for sure you will have to go soon. If Mutt finds out, no doubt you’ll be in some serious teasing from the both of them. Isn’t that only what friends do? Does Red actually think you’re friends?! ...Would it be bad to be friends with that dude? Maybe you could be with the hyper skeletons… They seem to be kinder souls, be better to befriend them… But again, all of them besides Edge and Black seem to be so kind-

 

_Y/n, Do not fall for their kindness._

 

Your face fell into a soft frown now at that thought, hands falling away from your face, only to see Sans sweat a bit under the glare of his brother.

 

“OH, YOU FOOLISH IDIOTS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN IT IS TIME FOR HER TO LEAVE?” Sans shot Black a look now. “ARE WE JUST GOING TO RELEASE HER BACK INTO THE WILD?” How he said that might've been a bit too weird.

 

“WELL- NO, RAZZ... WE CAN’T EXACTLY DO THAT. YOU KNOW BETTER.” Papyrus said, putting his hands on his hip bones.

 

….Wait…. What?

 

Blinking, you turn towards Black. What exactly would he be hinting at? Had to have been giving him some fearful or confused expression as a grin on his face started to show, his arms stay crossed against his chest. Drifting your eyes to Mutt, you see he has finished his smoke treat and has favored in chewing the end with his fangs. He’s eyeing you with one half lidded eye as if-... despite his relaxed position, he’s ready to pounce like a cat to a mouse. The skeleton from behind the couch is gone now-... So is another skeleton you never got a good look at. Even if you could feel his presents but couldn’t pinpoint where he was...

 

Turning to see Red, he’s scratching the back of his head with the sound of bone on bone. It makes your spine crawl and your face scrunch up. Even wasting a glance to Star and Nutty- Who are looking a bit-... Worried now. Worried for what? Why are they frowning like that? Their smiles are much nicer on them...

 

But you’re getting confused…

 

“UGH, ARE YOU THAT DENSE, IDIOT? DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?” Black continued, tapping his foot and seems offended you didn’t respond in the way he wanted.

 

Turning your attention back to him, your eyes grew in disbelief. Realization hitting you as Black’s smile only grew and grew-...

 

“THERE YOU GO, _TOY_.” That name-... left a bad taste in your mouth just now. “NOT AS DIM AS I THOUGHT.” He must have seen the light flicker on in your brain as you gaped in horror.

 

“YES, BITTY Y/N!” It’s Blue who starts up… Sadness laced in his voice, yet giving his red double an unreadable glare. “YOU SEE, IF WE FIND LOST BITTIES, IT’S OUR DUTY TO BRING THEM BACK.” He started to wring his gloves together, staring at you somewhat oddly.

 

“EVEN DISGUSTING STRAYS, LIKE YOURSELF.” Black smirked.

 

“AND IF YOU HAVE HAD A BRAIN CONCUSSION, IT IS IMPORTANT THAT WE BRING YOU TO OUR CENTER QUICKLY! THEY WILL HELP YOU, HEAL YOU UP, AND SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY!” Papyrus happily announced, clapping his hands together as his positive personality rained on you.

 

Rain it did, but not positivity as your mind started to swell around your thoughts-...

 

 

“W-wait-... Wait wait-...” You tried, finding it hard to suddenly find your voice. “A-are you-.. Where? Back where?! What type of _‘Center'?!_ ” Starting to panic, feeling your knees shaking. You don’t understand why your acting like this-... But fear is all you understand right now as you lose your breathing pattern, going light headed even.

 

Back? Back _where_?! Back there? The place-... What was that fucking place?! Evil, it was evil-... You know it was evil-... 

 

Shaking your head to try and ground yourself, finding yourself scowling. Of course- Of _COURSE_! You make one stupid mistake in letting someone take you home and they pull _THIS STUNT_ on you! Thought he’d just let you go, how damn stupid! What else did you think?!

 

That he’s a monster and it might've been DIFFERENT? That you could make decent _FRIENDS_ for once!? Yeah, okay!

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Y/n. You’re so goddamn stupid-..._

 

Grabbing your nose bridge, you bite down hard on your lip. Can’t lose it- Not now. Not when you don’t have Oliver-... Lifting a finger up to Blue, halting him and whoever else was about to talk as you took deep breaths. You had to figure this out.

 

“...Okay-... Okay, now… Slowly, explain to me-... What- No… Who you guys are… And _Where_  exactly you would t-take me back to… What is this C- _center_ you speak of.” Your voice shook, but you held strong. Maybe it wasn’t a center of that nature… Maybe it was somewhere nicer?

 

...Who are you kidding? The only nicer you’d get would be death. That was sweeter, the reason why was so unknown as your head throbbed.

 

The room fell silent as most of the skeletons who where there started to glance at each other. As you lifted your face, you planted yourself down on your feet, hands still close to your blades handles yet far from the skeletons view. Acting as if you’re putting your hands together behind yourself. Blue and Papyrus jolt a bit as your eyes land on them. It must be how your face turned stoned, forcing to have no emotion as you rivaled San’s chilly atmosphere with your own. Even heard shifting on the couch behind you, but you waste no glances as your glare travels off the sweeter skeletons and land right on Black. His expression is smug, head tilted up even slightly.

 

“DO NOT EXPECT ME TO HELP MORE THAN I HAVE, VERMIN. YOU ARE LUCKY I HAD SAID ANYTHING AT ALL.” He scoffs at you.

 

No emotions showed as you continue to stare at him. It must be annoying him as he opens his jaw to talk- Only to have Nutty interrupt.

 

“HUMAN BITTY, Y/N! YOU SEE, RAZZ AND I ARE IN TRAINING RIGHT NOW IN WHAT THE HUMANS ARE CALLING 'THE POLICE FORCE.' IT’S SIMILAR TO OUR ROYAL GUARD WE HAD BACK AT HOME! BUT WITH MANY BITTIES STARTING TO POP UP MORE AND MORE RECENTLY, THERE HAVE BEEN A LARGE AMOUNTS OF THEM, ESPECIALLY HUMAN TYPES, DISAPPEARING AND REAPPEARING RANDOMLY! THE POLICE HUMANS DO NOT KNOW MAGIC OR WHAT BITTIES WILL NEED ONCE THEY FIND THEM; SO POLICE MONSTERS ARE STARTING TO POP UP FREQUENTLY TO HELP WITH THIS ISSUE! LIKE US!” He ends, beaming as he wraps an arm around Blue. Giving the nervous skeleton a side hug.

 

Your face starts cracking from its stone feature at the friendly display between the two skeletons. But bitties are disappearing and reappearing randomly? What does that mean?... Wait, there are types, now?... That-... Your head gives a painful throb and you swear your ears are hearing a high pitch ring, but you show no emotion to it. You cannot afford to show anything right now to these guys.

 

“YES! PAPYRUS, EDGE, AND MYSELF ARE ENROLLED IN THE POLICE MONSTER GROUP! CURRENTLY, WE ARE TRYING TO FIND BITTIES WHEREVER WE CAN SO WE MAY HELP THEM GO TO A BITTY CENTER FOR A CHECK UP AND PERSONALLY FIND A HAPPY FAMILY AND HOME FOR THEM TO RESIDE IN!” Blue pipes in, finally finding his courage as he sees your face turn to understanding.

 

_Bitty Center… Center where you’d be-… Nope. Not going._

 

“So, you guys-... Are police officers? Looking for whatever Bitty you can to try and _help_ them?” You ask bitterly. It doesn’t go unnoticed as you see Sans go a bit ridged at your tone.

 

“YES, THAT IS THE PLAN! DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE TAKEN AND GET CARED FOR, HUMAN BITTY Y/N?” Nutty asks, somewhat perplexed with trying to smile but very confused with your attitude.

 

“YES, THEY CAN HEAL YOU UP THERE! YOUR PHYSICAL BODY MAY BE IN A GOOD SHAPE, BUT IF YOU ALLOW YOUR SQUISHY HUMAN MEMBRANE IN YOUR HEAD AREA TO BE UNCHECKED, IT MAY CAUSE SOMETHING DANGEROUS IN THE LONG TERM!” Papyrus spoke, concern laced in his voice.

 

You only meant to giggle, but you heard a maniac laugh escape your lips. Quick to cover your mouth to try and muffle it as you leaned forward, putting your other hand on your knee. That was a funny thought. His words made you laugh!

 

“I’m not going back.” You said suddenly, quickly erasing any trace left of a laugh as you stood back straighter. Staring blankly at the energetic skeletons.

 

“WHAT- BUT BI-!”

“Please, Do not make me…” You interrupted with a plea in your eyes.

 

Not going to chance getting caught-... Not when Oliver needs you. Health be damned; You’re functioning better than you remember! Stronger, faster; You feel like a damn super hero! Still, you couldn’t help but shake from-... Whatever memories that are being pushed back. Why are they being pushed back?! What the fuck has actually made you this _scared_ for that _you_ can’t even tell?!

 

Your emotionless face softens as you see both Blue and Paps give questionable looks to each other as Papyrus walks beside the two shorter skeletons. Nutty’s eyes are trained on you as you sigh.

 

“L-...Look-...” Rubbing the back of your neck. “Okay, so-... It’s your job to take, uh-... _Lost_ bitties to the center for the check ups and stuff.” Black scoffs. “It’s-... It’s understandable, and I can appreciate that if someone was actually lost… But, I’m not-”

“YOU-... YOU AREN’T LOST, BITTY Y/N?” Papyrus tilts his head, confused.

 

“No, I am not, Papyrus. I came here to get _away_ from humans. Away from any danger. The fact you guys are talking to me right now? Proves that I’m still curious. Sadly, that wasn’t fully washed away from-... Whatever in my past-...” You rubbed your chest with a shaking hand. “But, I’m hoping to not regret this like I have with a past mistake… I’ve been in-... A situation like this before? And it’s probably how I ended up here today.” You ended, your eyes dropping to the table you stood on.

 

Your heart and head are both starting to hurt now, making your insides churn.

 

“...ya ‘ot any family, Darlin’?” Mutt casually asks through the silence.

 

… Family? You-... _ugh-_...

No, no family... Shaking your head as you rubbed your temple again.

 

“Again-... My memory has been fuzzy. I’m sure if I did, I wouldn’t be out here.” You gave an annoyed huff. “But I’ve been out here for months-”

“MONTHS?!” Blue, Papyrus, even Nutty gasped at you, cutting you off.

 

You’re taken aback by their sudden concerns. You’re not used to such overwhelming feelings of-... Worry?

 

“Y-yes…” You stumble a bit. “Months. My cat and I have been out here since-... Uh…” Closing your eyes, you rubbed between your eyes. The pressure of a building headache getting stronger not to ignore. “What month is it now?” You asked.

 

“...november.” Sans quietly said, his expression unreadable with a smile that doesn’t match his eyes.

 

“Oh, so only since April…” It seriously felt like years…

 

“...k-kid-... _only_?! you know that's eight damn months?!” Sans sputtered, his eye lights near pinpricks as he sounded bewildered.

 

“HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? BITTIES NEED MAGIC FOR THEIR SOULS. THERE IS NO WAY YOU HAVE BEEN OUT HERE FOR THAT LONG, ESPECIALLY IN THE SHAPE YOU ARE IN!” Black said, caving in and shoving his brother over so he can sit on the couch. Probably doesn’t want to sit beside Red.

 

Right-... Souls, you still didn’t understand-...

 

“PET, YOU DO UNDERSTAND ABOUT SOULS AND BEING A BITTY, DO YOU NOT?” When did Edge come back into the room?!

 

...And why the hell was he calling you Pet again for?! Just to piss you off? Probably...

 

Turning your unamused glance to the now smirking and smug looking Edge, you shook your head slowly. Not dropping your eyes from his as you did so. Apparently he took his spot beside Red, who slid over to make room for his brother on the couch. Seeing those four lined up like that-... Were a bit too similar for your liking.

 

“Afraid not.” You simply state.

 

They-... They ARE monsters, they would know more about bitties and magic more than humans, right?… If you had questions, you bet they’d happily answer. Especially Blue or Papyrus… But-... Something is making you sick-... Like you already know.

 

 _What do you know?_ **_Parasite._ **

Your eyes widen in the familiar tone.

 

_You’re a filthy piece of trash, you know? You’re only being used._

N-no-... You’re friends, he was helping you-... Nonon _onono_ -!

 

“...-d?...”

 

_You’re a waste of a-... Not worth it…_

_Parasite. You’re a parasite-... Nothing more than a life sucker…_

 

“...-id?!”

“.... -ITTY -.... HU- …”

 

_Pest, Failure… Worthless, Toy…_

_FILTHY, DISGUSTING, LEECH! HORRIBLE, WORTHLESS, VIRUS!_

 

**_PARASITE!_ **

 

“MROW!”

“AHK--?!”

 

Blinking, finding yourself go into a coughing fit- Where were you!? Did you space out!? Did they take you somewhere?? Where was this place?!

 

“HUMAN Y/N! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus’s face was the first for you to see as he pried a familiar orange bundle off you.

 

“N-NO!” You reached out, sitting up and coughing again- You needed Oliver- “Pl-please! Let him go!” You tried to say between your coughing fit. Your eyes are watered, face flushed- Found yourself on the ground a little away from the coffee table. Where the hell- No!

 

No, you’re alright-... You didn’t space for that long it seems… You’re still at ho-... At the _house_.

 

At your desperate tone, Papyrus set the cat back down. To which you wrapped your now shaking arms around Olivers furry neck, gaining that comforting purr he produced to calm you. Were so much better when Oliver was around… Keeping yourself as quiet as you could through muffling your coughing into his soft fur.

 

“O-oliver-... Y-you damn idiot!” You tried to get yourself talking, gently smacking your felines shoulder. “Y-you know better than to travel-... I-in the branches! I told you I w-would have fell!” You hiccuped. 

Oliver simply purred at your affection, to which you couldn’t help but give a shaky chuckle. “Yeah, you better be h-happy you lard-ass… I a-ain’t dead yet, so you’ll get y-your food-... W-when I can, you jerk-!”

 

Those same eyes peering down reminded you of the current reality, bringing you back that it wasn’t just you two anymore. Had company... Staying quiet, the room was filled with Olivers purring and an awkward aftertaste in the air. Didn’t like the sickening worry, concern, or distrust in the room right now… But, also had a mini blackout in front of Monster police-... Who would bring you back-... They’ll find you-

 

Who?... Who would, again? You don’t know, but you _KNOW_ … They will-...

 

Slowly, ever so painfully slow, you turned your glance to the Skeletons who surrounded you. Papyrus along with Blue and Nutty were on their knees, surrounding you pretty much. From the others you could see that they all wore expressions ranging from concern, confusion, and-... Disappointment? Maybe?

 

So drained-... But you got to go-... You groan and rub your face at the sudden realization. You lost your damn bag in the fall!! Slowly getting up, using Oliver to steady yourself and lean against, you huff as the aftershocks continue to make your limbs tremble.

 

“BITTY Y/N? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE GETTING UP?” Blue asks, worry written over his face as his hands hover around close as he feels you’d be comfortable with if you decide to reach for him.

 

You shake your head, he was very sweet to offer though. It brought a smile to your still wet and red face. Trying to take calming breaths, you began petting Olivers fur as he licked your cheek in response.

 

“T-thanks and all-...” Covering your mouth and coughed to try and steady your voice. “A-ah… Well, this is, uh-... _Awkward_. Heh-...” You rubbed the back of your neck shyly, looking to the now sad Skeletons in front of you. “I think it’s time to go, i’m afraid. Got some-... Things-... To do… Important bitty duties, you know?” You wiped your eyes, turning away to hide your face as you gulped down.

 

What just happened, honestly?... Maybe-... All this energy is getting your sick… Too much of a good thing can turn bad, you thought. Mainly since you haven’t been around another soul in months, it might be overkill-...

 

“GO? WHERE ARE YOU PLANNING TO GO, HUMAN BITTY Y/N?” Nutty rubbed his chin, as if wondering where else.

 

Yeah, man… Yeah, you don’t know either. It must have shown on your face as you turned to address him, as the three shared a look.

 

“I have-... Another place to go to. But, got to go get it-... Ready for winter and all that...Since you guys are going to be living here, ya don’t need a freeloader creepin’ around.” Shrugging your shoulders, finally feeling yourself stop shaking and your relaxed nature returning as you stroked Olivers fur lovingly. _Especially strays like us wonderin’ around…_

 

Why does that hurt? Feral would work better. Why go with what Black, of all the skeletons, said? Damn, stupid jerk got words stuck in your brain… Probably his fault something popped up, the damn Tyrant…

 

“A bitties job is never done, you know? Haha-...” Quickly trying to recover with a louder voice as you saw some of them give you a strange look. “Man, it’ll be good to get out of this house!” You lied through your teeth. Going to have to sneak in and out of the house to collect the goods, hoped for a different outcome here, but-

 

“...HM… WELL, WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO, PERHAPS…” Papyrus now rubbed his chin, his grin widening as he glanced to his fellow friends beside him as he nudged them both for their attention; Who seemed to have caught on to Papyrus’s plan if their own smiles didn’t give it away.

 

You, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow.

 

“DO YOU MEAN-?”

“I DO BELIEVE HE DOES-!”

 

You could hear Black and Edge both groan in unison together, could see them facepalm themselves from where you stood.

 

“ **WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER, BITTY Y/N?!** ” All three of the skeletons proudly ask, leaning in towards you as you’re taken off guard by their excitement.

 

Your face must have been something of shocked, horror, disbelief-... _Confusion!?_

They all were perfectly sweet souls-... Awaiting for your answer patiently.

 

...Did you mention that all three of them gave you their best puppy eyes? Blue cheating by giving you his starry blue spinning eyes you liked so much?!

 

...Oh god, this is a trap isn’t it?... You know better!!

 

_...Y/n-... Don’t-..._

 

_….You’re really considering this, aren’t you, Y/n?...._

 

……………

 

………………………

 

...Curse their cuteness…

  


_….You’re going to Die, Y/n...._

 

_But die happy I might!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally understanding why the guys are trying to get a hold of you, you're shocked to be asked to stay the night!
> 
> Will you say yes?!  
> Or will you come up with an excuse?
> 
> Your stomach churns at what's to come!
> 
> Have another Chapter as a Holiday gift! ♥  
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year, Folks!


	8. Devil Deals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These guys are really making you feel-... Weird. Warm and yet on edge. Don't understand why they suddenly asked you to stay the night. Maybe they're taking pity on you from your freak out?
> 
> Or maybe it's something worse?
> 
> Either way, you get into it with one and end up selling your soul.  
> Matter of speaking. 
> 
> Let's hope the night goes great!

All you could do really, was stare in awe at the hyper skeletons. Couldn’t wrap your head whether you should be suspicious at the sudden question, give in to your own desire to stay and chat with these little muffins, or just try and escape once more.

 

As your mind raced between the three options, the skeletons before you were trying to plan for the night. They mentioned things of cooking a feast, it sounded like. They all seemed keen on trying to make their famous foods, either to poison you with or perhaps they wanted to show you how good their food was? Heard spaghetti, tacos, quesadillas… Even sounded like Edge and Black wanted in if their sudden outbursts of their own food was any indication with lasagna and burritos with their snarky attitudes. You tried to cough back a laugh at everyones eagerness.

 

Letting them talk amongst themselves for the moment, your eyes traveled to your feline companion. Oliver seemed content just sitting and eyeing all the monsters, comforted by your soothing strokes in his fur. What came to a shock to you was how calm he was. Normally around strangers, his fur would stay bristled. Oliver would be on high alert, more than he was now. But he-... Didn’t show any signs of discomfort, nothing to which would make you turn and run if you needed. Did he meet some of these guys already?... Olivers gaze seemed to read something-... Unfamiliar to you that you couldn’t put your finger on it.

 

No, it was just your mind playing tricks. It’s already been a long day, and you still haven’t found food yet. He’s probably hungry, too. That's it, he’s hungry!

 

A bright idea came to you suddenly as you perked up. Apparently the Skeletons were still in the mist of talking when you looked and opened your mouth to talk-

 

But it’d be rude to interrupt them, wouldn’t it?...

 

Closing your mouth shut and looked around again, only to be surprised when you saw Sans eyelights studying you-... No, he was studying something on your person. Was your chest distracting him? Creepy if that’s what it was. No, it felt as if Sans was staring _into_ you. Wasn’t being how others would stare at you like meat or said weird things to you. He had a certain curiosity in his eyes, almost an eagerness for something. A shiver ran down your spine at his study, something you haven’t felt for a long while.

 

Seems whatever it was, Sans looked up to see that you caught him. Must have gave him a look of confusion more than _‘Really?'_   like you wanted. Sans simply shrugged at you, giving you a wink.

 

That… Didn’t unnerve you, strangely. Was he trying to make it seem like he _was_ checking you out?

 

“BITTY Y/N! WILL YOU JOIN US FOR TONIGHT? WE CAN EVEN WATCH SOME MOVIES!” The sudden attention back on you and the loudness of Papyrus’s voice made you jolt.

 

“U-uhh-... Well-...” You stuttered. For a long while, you forgot how-... Awkward you were in these situations, looking back to the awaiting skeletons.

 

Their goddamn puppy eyes.... Don’t know how they were doing it, but Papyrus and Blue both used a huge, pleasing, innocent eyes while Nutty seemed to try and copy them. A smile formed on your face before you could do anything about it as the purple skeletons mockery of his cousins faces… He seemed to radiate pure insanity with those fangs instead. Still had to laugh, it was somewhat cute.

 

“A-aah… Geez, ya guys are killin’ me here!” You laughed. Rubbing the back of your neck with another hand.

 

“THAT COULD BE ARRANGED, YOU DEGENERATE.” Black said in the background, seemingly bored once again with the whole show.

 

“Aw, gettin’ bored of me already, Black?” You teased, allowing your smile to stretch. “Ya could, but I think all you’d be able to do is nip a few new holes in my clothes if ya try.”

 

“PLEASE! WE DO NOT KILL! EVEN CRIMINALS WE ENCOUNTER, WE TEND TO TAKE THEM DOWN WITH ONLY MINIMAL BRUISES!” Blue said, cutting Black off with whatever he was about to retort back with. “BUT, WE ARE NOT USING ANY MAGIC OR WEAPONS RIGHT NOW… I DO NOT WISH TO HARM OR KILL YOU, BITTY Y/N!” Blue suddenly looked like he was about to cry.

 

Oh no… _Fuck!!_

 

“A-ah-... Sorry, Blue. Was just a figure of speech.” It really was, but your minds not in much of a good place… You chuckled at the head tilt he gave you.

 

“Pretty much means that your guys's-...” You didn’t want to say cute, fearing it’d sour their cute moods. “...Are guilting me with your charms.” You gave a shy smile, glancing to the adorable trio in front of you.

 

Blue perked up at that as his smile returned. 

 

“WELL, I WILL TAKE THAT AS A YES FOR JOINING US TONIGHT THEN!” Papyrus suddenly stood his huge ass height, towering over you.

 

For a second, you forgot how small you were. Bitter vile started to form thinking what you were exactly again, along with how you had a fucking panic attack in front of these guys.

 

“W-wait, Papyrus!” You stampered over your words. “I, uh-... I highly doubt you want something like me crashing at your place and ruining your cleaning work, yeah?” Now’s the time for your plan. “U-uh, well… It’s still early! I can go to the river and clean up and actually look presentable! Just give me a few hours, yeah? I’ll be back for supper!” You wish you were lying, you really wish you were.

 

Okay, maybe you were.

 

Some skeletons must have caught onto your plan as their bone brows all quirked up.

 

“I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU WILL RETURN, PEST.” Shockingly, it was Edge who spoke up. “I HAVE AN INDICATION YOU WILL BE RUNNING AWAY IF GIVEN THE CHANCE. WE CAN NOT TRUST YOU TO DO THAT.”

 

“THAT IS TRUE…” Nutty?! But why?! “BUT, WE DO HAVE PLUMPING HERE IF YOU DESIRE TO CLEAN UP! IT WOULD BE BETTER TO MAKE A GREAT IMPRESSION AS OUR FIRST HOUSE GUEST HERE!” He chirped.

 

“yeh, it’s cold as an icy hell out there, Sweetheart. don’t need’ja catchin’ anythin’ ya’ll regret.” Red chimed lazily, stretching. His eyes told you’d regret leaving more than getting a cold.

 

“AND I COULD FIND YOU MORE COMFORTABLE CLOTHING TO WEAR!” Blue stated, making your eyes widen in shock.

 

It was one thing for food and shelter; You could easily just go out and grab them something like a large bird or duck as thanks. But water? Clothing?! No way! That’s going to make you take a few steps back from being independant! Hell no!

 

“N-no! I’m already imposing enough by staying the night and-” You gulped at even thinking of food. ”A-and eating your food! _Ahck_ -!”

 

Oliver suddenly bumped you hard, making you stumble into Blue’s lap. Your face went scarlet as you looked at your double-crossing feline in shock. He has _never_ done anything like this before! Does he really feel okay doing this?! If so, then-... No-... No! He was just hungry. You knew he was, but damn his attitude!! He must REALLY want a good meal if his glaring at you meant anything.

 

Blue, thankfully, helped your awkwardly squirming self back on your feet with his adorable Mweh heh heh’s and didn’t hold on like you thought he would.

 

“Y-you traitor! Don’t do that, dammit!” You scrolled your feline, who just flicked his tail at you.

 

“well... seems we know who wears the _collar_ in your relationship there, kiddo.” Sans spoke up, chuckling as your face scrunched up at the pun. Couldn’t help a smile on your lips betray how you actually enjoyed it, though.

 

“yeh, _pussy_ whipped as far as i can see.” Red got smacked on the back of the head from Edge, you almost lost it at that. But Edges threatening growl to his brother made even you stay quiet.

 

“i think she’s got a _paws-itive purr-sonality_ , yeah?” Sans chimed right back.

 

“wouldn’ say paw-sitive... more like fuckin’ _cat-ittude_. she’s ‘ot 'em, that’s fer’sure.” Mutt woke up just to join in.

 

The three jokers began to banter back and forth as everyone else within the room groaned. Red started using different tactics to not get hit by Edge anymore. Black was getting fed up with it if him hitting his brother roughly meant anything for the more weirder pet terms.

 

Speaking of which, Mutt got hit so hard that he was sent off the couch by Black.

 

Hell, the rage Edge and Black started showing got the better of you! Those assholes actually enjoyed their brothers jokes by the signs on their faces coming out from everything!

 

Or they seriously loved abusing their brothers… Eh, both must not be too far off.

 

“so, ya stayin’ the night, Pipsqueak?” After things settled down somewhat, Sans spoke happily at you. The new nickname made you realize you laughed so hard, you were squeaking… Curse these guys!

 

Wait… Staying the night? You...Hesitated.

 

Sighing, you tried to breathe to keep yourself calm. It-... Wouldn’t hurt to stay just one night, would it? As far as they new, anyways… Oliver seemed calm with these guys at least, so that put more than half of your body at ease. They even made you laugh harder than you have in what felt like years! Still, you’ll fight for going to the river to bathe-

 

“DO YOU DOLTS TRULY BELIEVE IT WILL SAY YES AFTER WE HAVE TOLD OUR PLANS? WHY ON EARTH WOULD THE VERMIN WANT TO STAY? I SAY WE STOP THIS AND JUST ESCORT THE PEST TO A CENTER NOW.” Black rubbed his forehead, agitation waved off from his body.

 

“ya’know... with how she acted when just mentioning the center, i don’t think it’d be a good point to try and bring her back. _by force_.” Sans glared at Black, earning a loud groan from him.

 

“‘ey, s’always better when ya giv’em a choice there, Tiny.” Stretch drawled, popping out from a hallway. “chill yer hot head or i’ll be usin’ it as a new lighter fer my cigs.” Ah, that’s where he went, to have a smoke.

 

One thing to note, it’s more potent than Mutt’s smoke treats. Had to slightly cough into your hand from how strong it was.

...However, it wasn’t a Relaxing type Mutt smoked. Couldn’t understand why or what was different, even if it smelled similar to his. It was just-... _Off_.

 

“STARS GALORE! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS THEN?!”

 

“ya’know the point of it, Black. so calm yer bones and let th’ pastries handle this.” Red growled out.

 

Pastries? Because they were totally opposite of the jagged skeletons? You could see that.

 

“AS I SEE IT, BITTIES ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MERE PETS! _TOYS,_ EVEN! MADE TO BE A BURDEN TO WHOMEVER IS PATHETIC ENOUGH TO CARE FOR THEM!” His glare found you with the disgust burning brightly within his sockets more so than before.

 

Black, Uh-... Wow. Okay, tone it down there, dude.

 

“Black, don’t you start-” Sans tried to step in, only to be cut off.

“MORE MINDLESS THAN A CREATURE RUNNING AROUND, IF NOT WORSE! SO FRAGILE AND WEAK THAT IT WOULD BE BEST TO TREAT THIS ONE AS NOTHING MORE THAN A _STRAY_ , BRING IT TO THE CENTER AND RID OF US THIS HEADACHE!” Ouch-... Black. “INSTEAD, WHAT ARE WE DOING? INVITING IT TO STAY AND BE _‘CUDDLY’_ WITH IT!?” He raised his voice and aimed it at the sweeter Skeletons, to which Blue-... You could see his fists ball up, as Nutty had a blank expression on his face. Papyrus just looked sad.

 

Sans smile started turning into a tightened grimace, and something-... Cold started to fill the air once more. It didn’t affect Black though as he continued ranting.

 

“WE CAN NOT KEEP ANOTHER PET, AS WE HAVE THAT BLASTED BLACK FELINE EDGE INSISTED ON KEEPING! WE ALL KNOW THAT IF YOU FEED ANY VERMIN, IT WILL STAY AND BE DEPENDENT ON YOU FOR SOURCES! YOU KNOW THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN, DO YOU NOT?!”

 

Black is not-... _Wrong_ . No. Though his wording is more-... _Harsh_. It didn’t bother you with his rage or the words he was spurting. Honestly, your mindset was similar in thinking. You hated it, you really did; But Black had truth behind it. Apparently it didn’t stop Blue shaking his head sadly, Nutty huffing irritatedly, and Papyrus ringing his gloves nervously as he stared at you as if you’d just take off right then and there. Just wished he aimed it more at you, not at the loveable balls of energy who have been nothing but nice. Black shouldn’t be mad at these guys, only you. Yeah, burden was true… But not as mindless as other bitties, you’d like to say. You had to be independable in this wilderness! What started to piss you off more was the fact he went after the innocent ones. You had to have been fighting with your emotions as Oliver let out an annoyed huff.

 

As Black eyed you, you felt as if he was challenging you… Was he expecting you to cry? To run? As your stoned face started to turn devilish, had your answer that it wasn’t what he was expecting as he gave you a questionable glare.

 

“Alright, listen here you _Tyrant!_ ” You started, a sickening smile came across your face. “I don’t think you know what I’m capable of here. You think so lowly of me? Or is it you’re pissed I was able to get a cut on your brother’s jacket there?” You pointed out, tugging on your fabric with a triumphant glee to your eyes.

 

This _almost_ surprised him, probably more of being called a Tyrant… Either way, you took him off guard just a little bit. And you were going to run with it.

 

“WHAT? YOU DARE-”

“YES! I DO Dare, you darn rude thing!” You were trying-... So HARD not to curse for the sake of Blue. “Heck, I even managed to cut up Edge’s hand, got a swipe at Nutty, too! If you think I’m so dang weak, so dang stupid to think I wouldn’t be able to handle myself; Then why not let me continue on here? Let me _Die_ here, hum? You don’t care, right? Then why are you acting as if I’m so pitiful that I NEED someone like YOUR help?” Questioning him made an expression fall as if you were stupid of asking.

 

“SIMPLE ENOUGH, YOU DISGUSTING VERMIN! BECAUSE IT IS A REQUIREMENT OF THE LAW-”

“Well SCREW YOUR LAWS!” You screeched. “You think I CARE? You think I’m out here because I want to be?! Heck NO! I’m out here for an unknown reason that all I know is my body and subconsciousness are screaming to stay the heck away from the world as much as I can!” You growled out. “And if it’s that dang strong? Heed my words and know you won’t take me alive, ya jerk!” You managed, not breaking eye contact with him as his eyes flashed dangerously.

 

No, not danger-... What is that expression? Didn’t matter as your vision started to get black, spots dotting your eyes. Didn’t falter from whatever expression was making its way to Black’s face.

 

“IS THAT SO?... VERMIN, I DO NOT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE DEATH SENTENCE YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELF INTO AS YOU CONTINUE TO TALK.” 

 

You didn't even realize you had hopped your way back onto the coffee table, standing straighter to stare down the Monster in question until Oliver followed after, gently mewing to somewhat relax you.

 

It didn't work all that well to say the least.

 

“Death sentence?! From you?! _HA!_ ” You laughed, making the skeleton question your sanity. “That’s a damn fucking wish right there, buddy! What would be worse than death itself would be walking back to a damnable center! I’d probably be made to endure shit loads worse things than out here! Livin’ without people? It’s been nothin’ but a piece of cake! Paradise, dare I say! And I would say I’ve done pretty _DAMN_ well for myself given my height!” 

 

Black stared at you now-… With a bit of an amused glint to his eye sockets. It pissed you off, but your smile only grew. This was getting fun after all! A fight you could use words! It was refreshing, really.

 

“YOU THINK THAT IS IMPRESSIVE? I STILL SAY YOU HAVE NOT BEEN OUT HERE FOR MONTHS, YOU DEGENERATE. YOU ARE IN TOO GOOD OF A CONDITION, NOT SHOWING ANY SIGNS OF STARVATION OR DEPLETED MAGIC.” The bastard actually POKED your collarbone! _The fuck?!_ “IN FACT, I SAY YOU HAVE JUST GOTTEN OUT HERE, DESPITE YOU BEING AS FILTHY AS YOU ARE!” He waved a hand.

“I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO GET AWAY OR DO MUCH IF WE SO MUCH AS DID OUR JOB _RIGHT_. IT WOULD NOT TAKE MUCH AT ALL TO DO THAT, YOU WRETCHED THING.” Black sneered at you, narrowing his eyes as if daring you to fight back.

 

Oh, that made your blood boil, but you simply laughed it off. Going tunnel vision, you stared Black down. You focus was on him, only him, wanting to show him just how much you won't back down.

 

For once... You feel overly confident to actually stand up for yourself. 

 

“You think I wouldn’t be able to handle you and your buddies!? If ya haven’t noticed, idiot! I got away from three of ya!” You spat. “The only _REASON_ I got caught in the first damn place was I got stuck in _someone’s_ fuckin’ eye socket!” That seemed to make the Tyrant twitch, a disgusted expression graced his face. Could hear some snickers, laughs, and possibly equally disturbed noises around the room.

 

“Make ya a deal there, Black… if I stay the whole three days, without freaking out over you all-...” You paused. Were you really doing this?...“And I mean; No sneaking, running, nothing from you guys!” Was your only chance. “I get to stay until Winter is over! No Center, no check ups, no _NOTHING_ ! However… If you guys, any one of you guys, run… This whole house is _Mine_!” You crossed your arms, studying Blacks eyes as he seemed to be confused at that.

 

“h-hey now-... i think we gotta talk about the rules more-” Sans tried to talk as sweat built up on his forehead.

“AND WHY WOULD WE RUN? YOU ARE NOT SCARY! IS THIS A GAME OF ‘ _WHO CAN SCARE THE BABYBONES_ ’? IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED, THAT’S OVER HALF OF US.” Black said, rolling his eye lights.

 

“No, this is a game of _‘Chicken'._  First to leave, loses.” You counter.

 

“THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS! YOU MUST TAKE ME FOR A FOOL.”

 

“Like you take me as being weak?” You raised an knowing eyebrow.

 

Blacks eyes narrowed as you heard a growl come out of him.

 

There was complete silence as you and Black glared at each other. After sometime, you saw Black finally accept your challenge as he fixed his position on the couch.

 

“IF WE PLAY THIS-... _RIDICULOUS_ GAME OF YOURS… WHAT DO WE GET OUT OF THIS, CRETIN?” Black leaned over with his hands on his knees, his smile exposing rows of sharp teeth like Nutty’s and Reds-... You wanted to gulp, but instead your own smile grew so much more that you were scared you were actually ripping your face apart.

 

Keeping your arms crossed, you leaned towards him with your feet firmly planted on the table.

 

“If I try runnin’ in th' night, and one of you guys catch me- Any one of you guys!” You say, feeling your vision begin to tone down a bit as you felt their eyes back on you. “...I’ll go to a damn Center.” You sighed, your stance faltering somewhat.

 

When his expression turned to one of disinterest, you wanted to scream.

 

“REALLY, THAT IS ALL? WHAT A WASTEFUL CHOICE. YOU WILL BE TAKEN EITHER WAY, SO IT IS NOT WORTH IT.” Black sat straight, impatiently drumming his gloved claws against his knee.

 

Then-... there was only ONE thing you had left you could call your own and you could bring to the table.

 

“...Want me to sweeten the deal? Alrighty…” Sighing, you rubbed your face. “I’m a very independent bitty. I will agree to being-...” You shuttered at the next words about to come out of your lips.

“I’ll be your god damn Slave, you Tyrant. Or whoever catches me if I try to flee. I’m smart enough to figure shit out. I may be small, but I’d be hell of a bitty to have.” You spat out everything like poison. “You’ll have my life to control, but unlike other bitties, you will not have to deal with anything of myself. I do not expect it, and honestly? I do _not_ want it. I will do whatever you order though. Besides weird, sexual, creepy shit.” Finishing with a deadpan stare, you were somewhat disgusted by the sparkle and weird smile Black gave you.

 

“MY, YOU ARE AN IDIOT. WHAT ABOUT YOUR FELINE?” Black pointed to Oliver, who just seemed more calm than before as he sat behind you.

 

“Uh-... Packaged deal? Get me, you get the cat.” You shrugged. “No worries about talkin’ care of him, either. He’s a trained feline. All I can ask is that you allow me one piece of heaven before I dive deep into the pits of hell?” Eh, not like your hopes were high on that. 

 

Black considered for a moment before his sharp fangs flashed threateningly at you.

 

“WHAT ARE THE RULES OF THIS GAME, VERMIN?” Black asked so sickening sweet, you wanted to flee right then and there.

“Uh, No magic and no weapons? Clean and clear to do anything else. Ya can try and scare the hell out of the other person? What do you think, Tyrant?” You stood straighter, your vision starting to come back fully as you felt calmer… That’s when you noticed Mutt’s smoked treat. He must have lit up another to calm down the atmosphere. 

 

Damn, Monster drugs are _weird._

 

Black studied you for a good while, before he too finally relaxed. His eye lights studying you as if thinking you’ll go back on your word… That’s okay, you really won’t be doing anything unless they start it. 

 

He's going to be very fun these next couple of days if that glare in his sockets mean anything.

 

“I LOOK FORWARD INTO CAPTURING YOU AND MAKING YOUR LIFE MORE HELL THAN YOUR PAST EVER WAS.” You couldn’t help the shiver go down your spine from that and he smiled more demonic as he noticed. “YOU _AND_ YOUR FILTHY, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FELINE, _TOY_. IT IS A DEAL.” He waved a hand, only to hold it out in front of you.

 

You blinked. Red as Satan? Hell no, Red was more of a cute cuddly baby kitten compared to the demonic aura this skeleton was giving off. Even if you’re pissed with him dissing Oliver, the fear of actually signing your life away and the overwhelming realization that you just might have fucked yourself over; your smile never left as you gladly took his gloved hand and awkwardly shook it. His expression, for only a moment, flashed something that seemed to be-... Sly. Your eyes narrowed as Black finally yanked his hand away and wiped it on his pants, scoffing as if remembering you were dirty.

 

“alright, raggamuffin’... clear someone ‘ere didn’ get a nap. yer cranky as all fuck.” Stretch said, standing right behind the Tyrant. He patted Blacks skull that earned him a swat of claws. “e’up. yer all fired up. feel yer hot-head from ‘ere.” He placed a cigarette on Blacks skull, making a sizzle noise somehow.

 

Either way, that earned a small giggle from you. Black, however, stood up and grabbed the cig; Crushing it within his grip and tossing it at Stretch. Amusement was quite the opposite if the rage in his eyes meant anything.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL, DO NOT TREAT ME AS A CHILD, YOU MOCKING MI-” This is where Mutt simply grabbed Black’s arm, shutting his younger brother up with a-... Very tense glare you could barely register. Black scoffed, yanking his arm away from his brother.

 

“i’ll stop treatin’ ya like a kid when ya stop actin’ like a kid, _Kiddo_.” Stretch made sure to put emphasis hard on the nickname, earning a sigh from Mutt who stood with Black as he growled at Stretch.

 

Either to punch Stretch in the face or to keep Black in line; You couldn’t fully understand with Mutt’s mixture of overprotection and wanting to flee from there. It was probably his body language that was indifferent but his glare was sharp enough to cut through glass…  How the hell could you even tell from these Skeletons attitudes and feelings was beyond you.

 

You shrugged it off to being alone for so long; All that having to observe for prey and stalking coming into play. Yeah, that’s probably how.

 

“MARK MY WORDS, ASHTRAY… ONE DAY, WE WILL FIGHT AND I WILL BE VICTORIOUS. AND I WILL SPREAD YOUR ASH COLORED DUST ACROSS YOUR BELOVED _BABY BROTHER_ AS SALT IN THE WOUNDS.” Blacks glare is as piercing as his raspberry color magic starts flaring up within his sockets at Stretch. All Stretch was doing was simply giving a harsh glare back.

 

...That-... That was dark. And Oliver is okay with this?! What the fuck was up with his moral compass?? You pretty much just sold your soul to these guys if you run, so-

 

Taking a quick look to Blue, it seems his expression held only exasperation as he shook his head. Huh, empty threat then? Didn’t seem Blue was worried at all… Then, Black was just bluffing? And you were worried over nothing? Your smile went softer as you stared back at the fight going on.

 

Breaking the hard stare off, Mutt put his hand on his brothers shoulder. Another scoff rang out as Black brushed his brother off again.

 

“FINE. I WILL LEAVE, ONLY BECAUSE YOU SIMPLETONS ARE MAKING ME FRUSTRATED WITH THIS-... ASININE TASK!” Stomping off, Mutt follows without breaking eye contact with Stretch until he is fully behind his brother. 

 

“GOOD, MAYBE THEN WE WILL HAVE SOME ACTUAL QUIET AROUND HERE, YOU SHRIEKING _BANSHEE_!” Edge said in a very-… odd tone?

 

Was that a little smirk on Edge’s face you could see?

 

...So hard to tell, but swear there was one.

 

Red started to rub his skull at his brothers outburst, he took the position of leaning back onto his knees with his elbows as he shook his head.

 

“geez Boss, ya really gunna-” Red started, only to cover his face more as he tried to contain a laughter.

“OH, SAYS THE TALL _BOGEYMAN_ WHO HAS FALLEN INTO THIS ABOVEWORLD’S CUSTOMS QUICKER THAN QUICKSAND! CAN NOT EVEN SCARE CHILDREN, FOR STARS SAKES. AT LEAST I STILL STRIKE FEAR WHEREVER I WALK, CREATURES ALIKE!” Black stopped to yell back, Mutt trying to be a wall it seems. Apparently, it didn’t phase Black at all.

 

“THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE YOUR BOOTS ARE AS LOUD AS YOUR VOICE! THEY DO NOT COWARD IN FEAR, MORE LIKE SHAKE WITH CONTAINED LAUGHTER FROM THE SQUEAK THEY PRODUCE!”

 

“OH, YES! HOW ORIGINAL, EDGE. NOT LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO TALK WITH YOUR HIGH HEELED BOOTS TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL SUPERIOR TO OTHERS.” Black flips his a hand as the other rests on his hip bone.

 

“AT LEAST I STRIKE FEAR WITH SILENCE AS IT NEEDS TO BE, NOT VEXATIOUS AS I WALK!”

 

Ohhhh, the burn and sass these fellas are doing! Oh god, what the hell?! Covering your mouth as you watched them fight, you were left trying hard not to snort at this display. They went back and forth with more degrading insults to one another. The more they banter, the more you can see how Black’s tense shoulders start relaxing and Edge’s scowl turns more into a smile. Seems these two like dissing not only everyone in the house, but apparently each other a lot. Feelings of irritation yet a fondness hid beneath from these two. Almost friendly!

 

That was until they started to threaten each other with-... _Bone projectiles_ now.

 

Maybe you were wrong with the fondness between the two jagged twins...

 

“ey! ey!! this is the same crap you guys pulled the last time, don’t be crumblin’ down the house before we get a chance to live in it! and i won’t be livin’ in a pile of rubble!” Sans started, using blue magic to create a wall between the two. You blinked as the room got so much colder.

 

No, you blinked at the stunning and beautiful blue magic made of bone that separated the two fighting addicts. God, did you just… Want to touch it!

 

After Red and Mutt stepped in to get them both away from one another, you couldn’t help but smile as Black started to leave once again. Even if the room filled with an awkward after effect, your smile softened as you turned to everyone who was left.

 

Red and Edge were back sitting on the couch, Red taking the rest of the space to lay down and rest his head on the arm rest. Whereas Edge scoffed at his brother, making sure to keep his shoes off his side. Stretch was now sitting on one of the chairs Blue long ago forgot, with said brother sitting beside Stretch. Blue seemed to be just shaking his head from what you could only think of Black’s outburst and attitude. Seems Stretch rubbed his brothers shoulders to try and relax him, comforting him. It was working by what you noticed. Sans was standing beside Papyrus near the couch, talking very quietly… That kind of scared you, somewhat. But it was Nutty who walked right up to you and sat in front of the table on the ground.

 

“WELL, THAT SETTLES THAT THEN!” Nutty said as his attention was at the hallway.

 

Everyone in the room agreed. You even nodded, though more nervous than what you let off. Just because these guys are Monsters, made you forget yourself for a good while, and your feline is more wanting you to stay than your actual self, doesn't mean to let your guard down. You have to stay alert and not let yourself freak out during the nights.

 

Yeah, you can freak out a large bit if your sudden panic attack earlier meant anything. Always blamed your Persona from what past you could recall. How she would always watch horror movies, or get freaked out over the smallest of noise. But with your nightmares and night terrors… The feeling of dread crawled up your spine.

 

You knew, somehow _knew_ , that what will be making you run from this house filled with skeletons isn’t them at all…

 

But it’s going to be your own personal demons attacking you.

 

…

 

Well, prepare yourself for a long, _long_  few sleepless nights, Y/n.

 

Tonight is going to be rough as hell.

 

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the banter! I personally loved the fight between Black and Stretch :')
> 
> Edit; To make the days actually begin to stretch out- I decided to up the days!  
> So, Reader and Blacks bet has expanded to 3 days instead of just one night.


	9. The Real Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you feel stupid and guilty for just making a deal with Tyrant Black.  
> However, you're graced with something heavenly.
> 
> Make the real deal with the monster who owns the house, with a bit of an apology to boot.
> 
> Are you happy about it? Eeeh, anything to stay out of the cold, you suppose.

Internally groaning and rubbing your now sick stomach, you rubbed Olivers fur once again with the other hand. Asshole didn’t even bulge or growl at Black during your fight with him. Seriously, maybe your Feline needed to be checked for a head injury more than yourself… If Edge’s cat did anything-

Hearing your name being called, your brows furrowed. Wait, you were-... Right, you’re a guest right now. It’s-... Rude to daze out like this. So rude! Shame on you.

 

Glancing up from your thinking, only to jolt from seeing Nutty’s face so close to you all the sudden. Why was he so close for?! Blinking, you see he was nuzzling Oliver.

 

Who happily purred at the affection. What the fuck… Does he _have_ to nuzzle your cat so close to you though?!

 

Nutty noticed that you’re staring at him and his sharp grin flashes at you. Without the deadly aura Black radiated, this one actually seemed-... Somewhat friendly.

 

“SO HUMAN BITTY Y/N! ARE YOU PREPARED FOR A WONDERFUL NIGHT? I WILL MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL MAKE YOU RUN!” He said, so happily.

 

“dunno Nut-job… seems ya almost had ‘er run-” Red tried to say.

“Oh, thank you, Nutty! I’ll make sure not to _‘scare’_ you then in return.” You chuckled, interrupting Red. He only startled you… Nothing to really call him out for.

 

“NON-SENSE! YOU CANNOT SCARE ME, EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO!” Nutty beamed.

 

“That’s great! Then it’ll go for everyone else here. I won’t start anything unless someone else starts it. You try and scare me, I’ll either jump outta my skin or try and scare the hell outta ya back.” You got a few huffs of amusement around the room at that. “Hey, now! Don’t think I wouldn’t be able to!”

 

Even though you felt offended, your smile gave you away from any bite in your voice. The skeletons seemed to notice that, and laughed more.

 

Wow, these guys are just a fun bunch, aren’t they?

 

“DO NOT WORRY, BITTY Y/N! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE SCARES!” Papyrus stood proudly with a hand on his chest. 

 

“I WILL AS WELL! AND IF YOU DO SOMEHOW RUN, I WILL MAKE SURE I AM THE ONE TO CAPTURE YOU! WE WILL BE A MAGNIFICENT TEAM TOGETHER! MEH HEH HEH!” Blue put his fists on his hips, as he smiled brightly.

 

“Lord almighty, my wonderful Knights in Shining armor. Thank you, guys! I’ll make sure not to run though, don’t need Black hurtin’ no one for that.” You laughed weakly.

 

Though Blue seemed to have good intentions, you… Didn’t know if you could keep up with the ball of energy all the time if he was able to stay true to his word.

 

 ~~...That and the fact you felt very weird with how he worded it.~~  

 

You also know how-... Crazy you could be in a situation you found to be life or death, even if you barely recall most of the times it would happen. Hopefully you won’t have to run, won’t have to do anything but just try and hide during some time to sleep… Even if you were desperate for a nap right now.

 

“KNIGHTS?! WHAT A WONDERFUL TITLE, BITTY HUMAN Y/N! I WILL GLADLY BE YOUR KNIGHT, MWAH HAH HAH!”

 

“YES, THAT TITLE DOES INDEED SUIT US ALL, EVEN RAZZ!” Papyrus happily sang.

 

 _Black as a knight?... Yeah, right._ But for politeness sakes, you held back any sass to that.

 

“I HAVE TO-... AGREE. RAZZ HAD BECOME A CAPTAIN OF HIS GUARD… BUT STILL! BEING A KNIGHT SOUNDS AS AMAZING AS MYSELF! I ACCEPT THAT TITLE WITH PRIDE, BITTY Y/N!” Blue proudly said, perking up.

 

Was that slight irritation in Blues voice? Does he… Hate Black? 

 

_Why should you care, Y/n?_

 

Edge grunted as annoyance radiated off his body. He seemed to have wanted to speak, but thought better. Either as a waste of his breath, or something else.

 

“HOWEVER…” Papyrus chimed back in, a sneaky little smile graced his skulling teeth. “I, PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST KNIGHT! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

“NO, I WILL BE THE MARVELOUS ONE! DO NOT TAKE ALL THE CREDIT, ‘PYRUS!” Nutty turned to face the tall skeleton, a small playful scowl on his skull.

 

“FELLOW KNIGHTS!” Blue started, a chuckle escaping his chest. “WE ALL KNOW I WILL BE THE MAGNIFICENT ONE OUT OF THE BUNCH! FRET NOT!”

 

Ohhh, god… More bickering! It was kind of-... Adorable in a sense? Good god, though. The Pastries, as Red said, were really going at it. They were trying to playfully up one each other instead of trying to fight like how Edge and Black had just done. Papyrus with his height, Nutty with his sharp thoughts, and then Blue with more of a sly side step to his words. You just watched in amusement and it seems most of the other guys in the room were doing the same. The only one who didn't share any enjoyment was probably Edge, watching with… Loathing and frustration. Looked like he didn't agree to their Knight feud going on, keeping quiet as they even tried to get him into the mix at some point. Edge's only answer was a deadpan stare at the trio.

 

Just as the skeletons started to-... Demand spars from each other.

Okay... is this a related theme all the skeletons share? Fighting? Or is it just a monster thing?

 

Either way, you started this; You got to end it…

Right?

 

“Girls, girls! You’re all Beautiful!” You cheered, trying to joke around that only seemed to make them puff their cheeks at your teasing. The looks you got from them made you laugh, while a few other snickers in the room rang out to your delight. “Ya’ll are great, amazing, probably strong and determined more than my own self here. So you all are _GRAND_!” You yelled, even giving a side glance at Edge to make him know you thought of him like that to.

 

He gave you a _“Fucking really?”_ look you just laughed at. He rolled his eyelights at you but continued to watch the antics taking place.

 

“callin’ ‘em girls now, eh?” Red snickers from his position, lifting his arms and putting them behind his head. “sounds about ri- _oof_!!”

He was promptly quieted by a sudden push that sent him rolling off the couch from Sans.  

 

“sorry, Red. thought ya were a huge wet blanket, didn’t want’cha gettin the rest of the couch damp.” Sans says, chuckling as he took Reds spot by the armrest.

 

Red got up fast and snarled at Sans. He seemed not at all phased with the display of threat, however.

 

“watch it, Classic! i’ll show ya a fuckin’ wet blanket! how’d’ja feel when yer beds soaked with pi-- _gah!!_ ” Red was hit on the back of his skull from Edge this time.

 

He fell right back down onto the ground with that hit… _Ouch._

 

“BROTHER, DO NOT SAY YOUR REVENGE SCHEMES OUT LOUD! NOT ONLY HAVE I TAUGHT YOU BETTER, BUT I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING PLANS, EITHER!” Edge roared. 

 

“yeah yeah, Boss…” Red simply waved his brother off as he sat up, but your mind perked at what he was just about to say.

 

“Oh my god, soak it in _what_?! Please tell me he wasn’t going to say what I think! That’s evil!” You covered your mouth, a chuckle escaping you.

 

Red was rubbing the back of his head, a growl escaping him as he eyed his brother. Quickly sighing and dropping it as Edge went and gave him one could only say as a _‘Warning’_ glare. Reds eye lights found you and he sat comfortably on the floor and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“s’wha’ ya thought, Sweetheart. though half of us are jokesters in this ‘ere house, gotta toot my own horn when i say i got the best ones up m’sleeves. these lil’ pricks don’t go as hard as i do wit’ ‘em.” His smile was reaching almost proud levels.

 

“yeah yeah, Cherry. say that when ya ain’ whinin’ when someone draws a dick on yer face the next time ya pass out.” Stretch winked at you, his smile turning huge as your own eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

Oh, you’ll be loving your night tonight.   

 

“w-wha’?! ya never-...” Red’s eye lights vanished as he remembered something. “ya bastard! ‘s’tha’ why people were fuckin’ laughin’ at me that day?!” He stood up, face filled with rage at Stretch, his fur hood poofing up in a red tint, as his eyelights returned only to be meer pin pricks.

 

“wasn't cause yer hot, like yer a’ways sayin’, Cherry.” Stretch chuckled as he moved him and Blue away from a red bone dagger.

 

“watch it, Ashtray! yer on m’shitlist now, ya sonova-”

“OH, STARS! GUYS, COME ON! WE ALREADY HAD A FIGHT GOING ON A FEW MINUTES AGO! BROTHER, STOP BEING A DARN INSTIGATOR! THOSE SMOKE BREAKS REALLY MAKE YOUR BRAVERY TURN INTO SOMETHING ELSE!” Blue whines.

 

“sorry bro, ya know how i like to speak my mind ‘round the guys. not my fault if they can’t handle the truth.” Stretch drawls, twirling a new lollipop in his jaw.

 

“we can handle th’ truth, Ashtray. jus’ yer annoyin’ ass that makes us irritated wit’ how’ya say shit!” Red growled, sighing as he plopped himself back on the couch between Sans and Edge.

 

“HUMAN BITTY!” Papyrus started up, making everyone quiet. “WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT THAT GAME YOU CREATED WITH RAZZ, I DON’T THINK I UNDERSTAND HOW TO PLAY IT QUITE RIGHT?” He finished, rubbing his jaw in confusion.

 

“Oh, Uh-! Yes, we should talk more about that. Sorry, what would you like to know?” You questioned, finally giving in and sitting down on the table to face Papyrus.

 

“WELL, IF IT IS A GAME OF WHO MAKES THE OTHER LEAVE FIRST, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NO ONE LEAVES? IS IT A DRAW? THEN WHAT HAPPENS FOR BOTH PARTIES?”

 

Oh, shit. You didn’t think of that…

 

“Well, uh-... if it comes to that, then you guys pretend I was never here? I don’t have much else to give, so all I can really do is give you my word you’ll never see me again?” Rubbing your neck, you looked down. Ah, damn… Really can’t give them anything else, can you? “I’ll take all my stuff and get out of your hair? No one can know anything, less work for both of us, yeah?” You shrugged. Was better than anything else you could come up with. “Uh, if there's anything you guys can think of I could give you though, feel free to let me know?”

 

“BUT THAT IS-... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?” Blue’s face had worry written all over.

 

“Bah, don’t worry your sweet skull on me, Blue.” You waved a dismissal hand. “Remember, I’ve been out here for months. You let me handle what will happen to myself, just like you guys worry about what to come up with if someone spills the beans. Think of me as a ghost if that happens!” You beamed at him, but clearly it made it worse if him deflating means anything.

 

“spoken like’a true transparent bein’.” Stretch remarked, only earning him a flat stare from you and a push from his brother.

 

“BUT IF YOU STAY AND ONE OF US LEAVES THE HOUSE? ANY ONE OF US?” Nutty questions now, his brows furrowing. “THEN THAT MEANS, YOU WILL OWN THE HOUSE?”

 

“Nah, ya can leave at will. Only works if I scared you so badly, ya run out of the house or somethin’.” You glanced at Nutty, who’s fists rested on his knees. “I can’t just do that though, you know? Mutt said you guys bought it fair and square. Seeing as I have no cash myself, can’t just show up and bully you guys into giving me the house with a simple stand off like this. Hell, I’d much rather scare humans…” _Given the fact they don’t have fucking magic like monsters._

 

"so, what yer sayin' is it's a fake deal ya made with Black?" Sans questioned, a tilt in his head with a confused expression.

 

"Well-... Not all of it? I mean. I _would_ like to stay until winter is over either way. More of a hermit besides my stupid actions today." You scoffed, questioning why you were even being so chummy already with these guys.

 

"You guys don’t have to follow through though, I can understand it; Hell, I can even get my stuff started and be ready to go by the third day? I’ll be outta here faster than a snake strikes.” You shrugged, you could be pretty damn fast. Cleaning? Eh, god it would take you a bit, but you’d still be able to manage. “You guys grabbed this house at a heck of a time… As irritating as that is, I can’t blame you all. I mean, for gods sakes, you guys have already cleaned it up so much, it’s like a different house!”

Taking the time to look around again, noticing already how they have lights up and going, a smile found its way back to your lips.

God, this house was so beautiful already.

 

Sans seemed to hum at your idea, however. When you glanced at the monster, he was scratching the side of his head with a thoughtful expression. His eyelights were focused on the ground, but Red quickly got your attention from the skeleton in thought.

 

“an’ ya say if ya leave th’ house, then yer gunna go to’a center wit’out a fuss, Sweetheart?”

 

“Ah-...Only if you can catch me!” You turned and winked at Red. “Also means the person who catches me while I’m runnin’ gets to-... _ugh-_... Keep us, I guess.” You sighed, rubbing your hair. The grease and grim is really making you shake with disgust. But not as worse as thinking if Black, out of all these guys, caught you if you were stupid enough to run.

 

“ya sure tha’s a’right? seems yer-... ‘bout ta puke yer guts at th’ idea there, doll.”

 

“Hey, what else do I have besides my word? I’m a d-...” Okay, time to turn your filter back on if the quick glance at a scary looking Stretch said anything with a sighing Blue. “ _Darn_ bitty! I mean, geez… Only real reason I haven’t tried anything yet is how-... Peaceful you all are.”

 

“peaceful? ya seen the most ill mannered skeletons just now, kid. the heck is that peaceful?” Sans speaks up, clearly confused.

 

“Well… Given how Oliver hasn’t tried to bite any of you yet, shockingly enough not tried to at Black…” You gave your traitorous feline an evil glare, to which he simply mews at you. “I think it’s safe to say you’re all peaceful. Heck, Black was just trying to do his job it sounded like. While you guys were playing good cop, guess he felt like playing bad cop? I ain’t going to hold him against it.” You paused for a second, only to tilt your head to fully rest on your shoulder as you crossed your arms. “‘Cept for gettin’ mad at the sweethearts for tryin’ to be kind.”

 

“really, Honey? yer more mad at Razz fer bein’ a jerk to the others than yerself?” Stretch pondered.

 

Looking to him and Blue, you found that not only did Sans have a studying glance but so did Stretch. He was confused probably by how passive you were. Blue, however, looked like he was angry more for you.

 

“YOU ARE TRULY PATIENT, BITTY Y/N. I CAN NOT SEE HOW YOU ARE NOT MORE UPSET WITH THE DISPLAY HE SHOWED YOU!” The sweet guy relaxed somewhat by his brothers side hug.

 

God, Blue was a real gentle soul, wasn’t he?

 

“No, not patient. I’m not mad at all for the words to me, because it is true. Plain and simple.” The looks you got from the brothers made you blink. “Harsh? Eh… Trust me when I say I’ve had plenty worse things said to me. Now when it’s towards others, I may have a problem.” You tilted your head on your other shoulder, they looked at you with a certain concern you couldn’t quite understand.

 

Sighing, yeah. Black was just doing his job, was only logical. Having a strange bitty, who would probably be more of a grand fighting bitty than a pet, living for three nights with innocents like these guys? Yeah, could see how one could react. Maybe you should be locked up, actually. But the thought of just-... That place makes you shiver.

 

 

What you don't understand is how you got so defensive. _Was_ suppose to be for the sweethearts, didn’t want the guys to be blamed for you. Instead of protecting them however, it seems you went more to defend yourself-... How the hell did that even happen? Even said things you wouldn’t normally say. Actually, you wanted to know more about what you said yourself…

 

Cracking an eye to look over at Stretch, when he came in; all this shit blew up.

 

Was it the cigarette he smoked? Would it make something happen like that? Unlike Mutt, it seemed Stretch had an opposite side effect if that was true and it was a magical drug. So it’s not a relaxer, but… Had to be some sort of anger inducer by how you and Black almost went after each other's throats.

 

Looking away, you closed your eyes again. This… Is going to be hard if he’s around with that smoke. You can easily get triggered… Yet, you didn’t exactly-... _Lose_ yourself like you had a tendency to. You’ve felt yourself inch closer to becoming out of it, but it never came like normal. So weird...

 

Fuck, monster drugs are **_weird_.**

 

“tha’s true… but it might’ve been somethin’ inside ya sayin’ ya wanna be around us, huh?” Stretch smirked at you.

 

“Maybe… I have been alone for a good while. So, being what I am, I’m natural to wanting to be around socializing. It’s-... In our breed.” You sighed in disgust.

 

Humans really were creatures who wanted nothing but company. It’s a lot worse when you became a fucking Bitty though. Thankfully you’ve had Oliver to have around, though conversations would be much appreciated.

 

“yer talkin’ ‘bout the bitty race as if i’s’a dog er somethin’. don’ tell me yer all _ruff_ ‘round the edges there, Sweetheart?” Red teased.

 

“Listen, I’m more talkin’ around the lines of Humans. Humanity is trash, and I’m no different. Any animal is by far better than what we are, though. Being a bitty just makes it almost ten times worse.” You said blankly.

 

Seems some of the guys were a bit taken back by that, but you ignored it. Instead of letting them ask any anymore questions and having more disgusting feelings bubbling inside you, it’s time to switch the topic.

 

“Hey, uh-... How about you guys let me go to the ri-”

“ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT, PEST?” Edge finally spoke up, glaring at you.

 

“W-well… Yes? I don’t want to just-”

“YOU HAVE MADE A DEAL, YOU ARE TO HANDLE IT. IF YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE, I DO BELIEVE THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED AS YOU TRYING TO FLEE, WOULD IT NOT?” Edge snuck some smartass tone in that.

 

“Wouldn’t be-... _Wrong._ But I'd have to be scared. Don’t you think-”

“I AM NOT JUST SITTING HERE FOR ENTERTAINMENT! I AM MERELY MAKING SURE THINGS GO ACCORDINGLY. YOU THINK YOU ARE A PEST? WE WILL TREAT YOU AS ONE. IF YOU INSIST YOU ARE NOTHING HIGHER THAN AN ANIMAL, THAN WE SHOULD JUST AGREE WITH BLACKS OUTBURST AND TAKE YOU IN.” He growled at you.

 

Your skin must have went pale. He had a point-... Lord, wow. He’s making you realize you’re a damn hypocrite, huh?

 

“THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT.” Edge declared. He must have seen a give in your expression or your shaking. “I WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY PITY LIKE THE REST HAVE BEEN, HOWEVER I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A CREATURE OF YOURSELF SINCE YOU HAD ESCAPED ME! I DO DEMAND A SPAR BETWEEN US IF YOU STAY FOR THE WINTER. WITHOUT THAT FELINE OF YOURS, MUST I ADD!” Edge pointed a finger to Oliver, only for the feline to mew at the attention.

 

Oh good god, yup. He must have as much energy as Blue and Nutty if the aura of excitement at a battle means anything to go by.

 

“HUMAN Y/N, I INSIST YOU USE OUR RESTROOMS! WE HAVE EVERYTHING ALREADY GOING! THE ONES ON THE FIRST FLOOR HERE HAS BEEN ALREADY CLEANED. IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT PRIVACY, WE WILL HAPPILY GIVE IT! YOU ARE A GUEST, NOT A PRISONER AFTER ALL!” Papyrus looked like a stern mother with his hands on his hips.

 

“A-ah… W-well… How can anyone not when you’re all so kind…” You reluctantly agreed.

 

Seemed to make Papyrus look as if he won a battle while Edge stood with a smug aura around him. He didn’t dare smile, but you could tell by how he held himself with a higher head that he was pleased with your answer.

 

Do they treat everyone with respect? Was it due to their job? 

Damn, it actually felt-... _Good._

 

“i’d gladly help ya bathe, Sweetheart. give us more bondin’ time. i can get ya more hot ‘n bothered in th’ bathroom ta take th’ stress off, yaknow.” Red purred at you with a wink. Edge simple groaned at his brother.

 

You simply gave him a flat look.

 

“R- _RED_! THAT IS MOST INAPPROPRIATE TO S-SAY TO A LADY!” Blues skull was flushed in a cyan blue.

 

“ey, just sayin’ i’d happily make her a hot bath ta soak in, Blue. yer th’ one wit’ ‘es head in th’ gutta.” Red pointed out, a grin across his face. “the hell ya think i’d do ta her, eh? _pervert._ ”

 

"watch it, Cherry..." Stretch gave a warning glare. 

 

Blinking, you never realized how much you missed something so-... Interactive like this. With Blue’s face buried in his gloves and Stretch now giving a laughing Red a glare that could rival Black’s, you felt rather-... Excited about this whole sleepover now.

 

Maybe it won’t be too bad tonight. Could always just hang around Blue or Papyrus. Nutty would be a good one too. Hell, Edge pretty much said he wants you to stay for the winter himself. Maybe he’s all soft under that spike attire? However, Sans, Red, and Stretch? You’d have to watch for those guys, but not as badly as Black and Mutt.

 

“Alright, then.” You suddenly stood up, brushing your hands a little bit on your clothing.

 

“alright what, kid? gunna give in to Red’s offer?” Sans jokingly said.

 

“As nice as it was, I think I’d rather be escorted by one of the Knights.” You honestly did not want to get teased anymore. “Think it’s time to get this whole thing started, but can’t do that without being clean, right?”

 

“oh, ouch Cherry. burn, man.” Stretch chuckled humorlessly at Red.

 

“ah, shuddup, Ashtray! was jus’ tryna be nice fer once.” Red’s shoulders shrugged as he relaxed back into the couch. “Sweetheart a’ready saw through m’joke anyways, unlike ya’ll.”

 

“BITTY Y/N! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO ESCORT YOU TO THE BATHROOM!” Blue sang, springing up on his feet.

 

“an’ have ya tryin’ my idea? hell no, Blue.” Red chimed in, a huge grin plastering his face as Blue was puffing his cheeks out with yet another wave of blush coloring his skull.

 

Geez, don’t say they’ll fight over this stupid task. Honestly, you could find the damn place yourself. But, they don’t need to know you’ve lived here… Even if you get a feeling some have already figured that out.

 

“what, don’t trust my bro ta lead a lady to the bathroom, Cherry? don’t tell me yer goin’ protective already.” Stretch chuckled

 

“nah, jus’ thin’ the monstah of th’ house should show ‘er ‘round… right, Classic?”

 

Sans simply shrugged as a chuckle escaped him.

 

“IF THAT IS ALRIGHT WITH YOU, HUMAN Y/N! MY BROTHER SHOULDN’T BE TOO LAZY TO DO THAT! BLUE, YOU CAN GET HER CLOTHING LIKE YOU PLANNED! NUTTY, YOU AND I SHOULD GET THE LIVING ROOM SITUATED!”

 

As Blue perked up to the idea of getting you clothing, Nutty nodded happily to Papyrus.

 

“Living room ready for what?” You asked, why would they need to do that? 

 

“FOR THE SLEEPOVER, OF COURSE! WE WILL ALL BUNK TOGETHER AND WATCH LATE NIGHT MOVIES!” Papyrus beamed at you.

 

“Oh! That sounds wonderful, Papyrus! I would love that!” You almost forgot about the movies! That’d help wonders with your sleepless night!

 

“heh, yeah. Paps has all the smart ideas. he’s cool like that.” Sans gave a lazy shrug, but the proudness in his voice showed how much he actually cared.

 

That was when you saw a hand coming towards you; You flinched instinctively.  

 

When you didn’t feel anything wrap around you or moving, you realized you had your eyes shut hard. Cracking an eye open, you found that said hand was on the table a good way from you. Staring at the boney hand and up to Sans patient face. He wanted to _Carry_ you to the bathroom.

Oh, geez! Just getting yourself to say yes in your head was a battle for the sleepover, but to be picked up?! That-...

 

“sorry, didn’ mean to startle ya, Kid.” Sans spoke calmly. “thought ya had enough speedin’ around, so would be nice ta have a ride?”

 

“It-... Uh… It’s alright, just-... Thought something else.” When his bone brow rose in question, you cut him off from asking any. “I appreciate it! But, I don’t mind walkin’. Trust me when I say I can keep up with ya, man.” You slowly took a step back.

 

Sans didn’t take no offence, only to shrug and nod. “alright, less weight for me to walk with. i’ll start walkin’ then, kiddo.”

 

“Sounds good! Lead the way.” You said, hopping down.

 

Sans started walking to the hallways Black vanished in. Well, alright. That’s fine, the bathroom was that way, anyways. The hallway had about three doors and a closet, to which all were shut to your annoyance. You’ve had them all open in the lodge for easy access when you didn’t want to use the vents sometimes, but you shrugged the feeling off easily. Wasn’t your house anymore, and it would be strange if you’d walked to the bathroom knowingly. Be more polite if you’d follow the host, afterall. Haven’t forgotten how to act polite, thankfully.

 

It was more natural to you than you’d remembered, however.

 

The doors ranged from two on the left, one on the right with the closet beside it. The two on the left are small bedrooms with the room on the right as a medium bathroom. The bathroom was a good, white tile flooring with a old homey feel, with the closet having old chemicals and forgotten towels still within. The bedrooms had a nice view of the backyard where you could just see the starting of the woods. One of the rooms had a perfect view of a moon on some nights, and you could hear the crickets wonderfully. Rain would hit the windows just right, but you prefer the sound of it hitting the roof. You and Oliver traveled around after you finished prepping meats or any large tasks to actually study the place. This particular hallway lead to the garage, from what you could remember… Or did it go into the dinning room? No, the kitchen was the opposite direction… Eh, it lead somewhere to the backyard.

 

You kept true to your word by being fast though. Keeping up with Sans wasn’t actually hard like you’d originally thought. His pace is what you’d call a shuffling walk. Slow, easy, lazy. But from the bags under his eyes, you know he’s probably more tired than lazy. Must work a lot or something.

 

Shuffling his slippers against the hardwood floors, you found the sound of someone walking-... Calming. You haven’t heard normal footsteps for so long, it was a wonder how much you missed it. Was a rather peaceful stroll to the bathroom with the monster, thankfully.

 

As you got to the bathroom, you slowed down to match Sans pace. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact it seems he slowed down more. Probably did it because he thought you were tired. Or it was because you were coming up to your stop.

 

That was before Sans continued to walk past the bathroom.

 

Now you’re getting somewhat nervous… Why would he be walking past the bathroom? Is he not used to the lodge yet, he doesn’t know fully?

 

Trying your hardest not to worry about it, you continue on by Sans. Seems he started to actually slow down more… Looking up, you see Sans was watching you with what seems with a smile that radiates trickery. Not as in ‘ _Going to kill you_ ’ type you were always worried about, but more of a playful ‘ _you see what i’m doing?_ ’ type. Stopping, you just shook your head with a smile on your face. Normally if someone did a face like that, you’d have went on a full alert mode. Maybe you were hoping too much… You wanted to trust your felines instincts much like your own, even though it seems you both were right down the middle of stay and be friendly or run for your damn life.

 

But hey, nows a good chance to talk with the main man in charge, right? What a set up.

 

“Hey, Sans?” You looked up to a jokesters grin.

 

“yeah, Kiddo?”

 

“So, uh-... I want to firstly-... Apologize.” You started, rubbing the back of your neck.

 

“what for, Kid?” This seemed to catch the monster off guard as his grin faltered and he quirked a brow.

 

“Firstly, I’m not going to apologize for protecting myself if that’s what you were thinking. I have-... Harmed your family, but all in defence. However, what I’m really saying sorry for, is literally making a deal with Black and forcing myself into your-... uh… Home.” You sighed. God, you were so tired suddenly. What the hell?

 

“I want you to know that-... If you, or anyone else in the place really don’t feel comfortable with me being here, then I’ll be gone. Hell, I know not letting bitties go is literally part of your brothers and cousins jobs and all-... And I appreciate you guys even-... Going on and humoring me with this little deal I made.” Yeah, guilt was not a good suit for you to be in. You were literally a squatter in these guys home. Even though it was one day, they had the place looking almost perfected already.

 

The house was better in their hands, like Oliver would be if he decided to stay. Hopefully he wouldn’t, but if the animal wanted to, then-... Well. That’d let you die happy.

 

“But please know, I just-...” You took a shaky breath to calm yourself. “Ever have a place you’re so scared of, that you know it’s a dangerous part of the world or something? Or you feel that it’s absolutely the worst place, that you just-... Do not have any desire or any courage to travel to? But when you do, it’s filled with-... _Pain?_ ”

 

Sans simply stared at you as his face turned into a expression you’ve always wore when thinking back on your own memories. A fearful, sorrow filled expression. Sympathetically, he nodded.

 

“yeah, Kid…” He paused for a good few seconds. “yeah, some of us-... probably do.”

 

“That’s what my body is doing right now, a fight or flight instincts if you will…" You gave a soft sigh, rubbing your head. "My mind may be jumbled, but I really-... Can’t go back. So if I can make you guys-... Feel comfortable with me, just for the next few nights, I’d be willing to leave whenever you say.” You felt so weak, you’ve always hated to be vulnerable like this. But, it was your last chance. If you can get in good with Sans, maybe you can just-...

 

“well, i appreciate your apology, but really no need to let any walls down around people you don’t know." Came his answer, making you feel your chest give a relieved pulse. "there is maybe one-... or three things, Kid. if you do these, then i’d happily allow ya to stay for the whole winter.” Sans expression went back into a lazy grin, your own eyes lit up with hope.

 

“And what would I be able to do for you and your family?” You said, maybe a bit too excited.

 

“for one, get rid of your weapons. least in the house, some of us have-... a fear of sharp objects.” You felt his eyelights travel to both your fabric and shoes, hinting he knew all your weapon hideouts.

 

That’d be-... Easy? _Maybe?_

 

When you showed a bit of hesitation, he continued on.

 

“don’t need to be scared, just call on me. i’ll be there within a flash.” He chuckled as if it was a joke. 

 

“Well-... I mean, even without my weapons, I can be good with my hands. Small as I may be, I could probably pack a large punch from being out here…” You rubbed your greasy hair out of habit now. “...Will you be mad if I do so in defense?”

 

“then use your fists or whatever for defence, but i still expect ta be called on.” He started leaning against the wall on the opposite side of you. “hell Kid, i’ll personally skin their bones instead of you if that's the case.”

 

"O-okay... But how will you know when I call? That's..." How would he even know if you were in trouble in the first place? 

 

"let's say yer louder than what ya think ya are." He gave a cringe before shaking his head with a chuckle. "no offence, just got a good pair'a lungs on ya, Kid. just yell as loud as possible, trust me. i'll hear ya."

 

Well... That... Are you really **_that_** loud? Or maybe Monster hearing is just super incredible?

Either way, that was doable you suppose… Nodding, you agree to that.

 

“alrighty... second thing is important here, since we’re still on the topic of threats and all…” He rolled his shoulders just a bit as he closed his eyes, and that chilly atmosphere came back suddenly.

 

Blinking, you were shocked to feel cold air rush behind you. Glancing, you saw the beautiful glowing blue magic making up bones; Making what seemed to be a half cage around you. Looking back at Sans, you saw his right eye was closed while his left was open with a blue, glowing eyelight that was more than twice his white eyelights size and a black pupil in the middle. It was wisped like Mutts from the basement, but more of a blue candle flame.

Honestly? It was hella gorgeous.

 

“don’t be doin’ any funny business with tryin’ to fight us… if you hurt anyone in this house, well…”

 

You felt a slight shiver run down your spine as you were entranced by the color of his magic.

 

“you’ll have a **b a d t i m e** … got it?” Sans voice got so low, so icy cold, you had to nod your head.

 

Reasonably you couldn’t do shit to these guys. They could easily crush you, rip you apart, toss you around if they could grab you! Hell, if anything; You should have been the one saying that. You're a bitty in the house with... What was it? 10 Skeleton Monsters?! 

 

But yet as threatening as he may be right now, he still-... Fuck, you _appreciated_ that! Humans, you could recall the feeling of them talking down to you, making you feel like nothing… But these guys!? Sans just made you feel-... Like a person. A step up from a vulnerable, shitty, itty bitty you’ve become… So for him to show this level of protection for his family, it didn’t matter if he did this to even something else smaller than you, it still made you feel-... Fucking normal. You both appreciated his threat and respected it.

 

Your eyes must have shown something more of understanding or amazement as his expression died down into his natural lazy grin.

 

...You still liked that chilled out Sans more, noting to never get on his bad side. If he’s like this? The fuck could the other quiet guys do!? You didn’t even want to think of the hyper ones… Oh geez. You did want to see if you could learn when their magic would show up… Get used to it, in fact. You’ve been noticing a crack or something in the air when they do something like that, actually. You could learn it, and you were determined to… For safety reasons.

 

“now, last thing.” Sans broke you out of your trance, apparently snapping his bones together to get your attention-

 

No, to get rid of your bone cage behind you. _Damn, you didn’t get to touch it!!_

 

“i can tell yer a nervous bitty from first glance. however, i got a friend, who let me just say is a Monster now, real mother hen if i’m _pecking_ things right, that works at a center herself.” He stopped when he saw your sudden tense shoulders, only to quickly continue.

“you agree to get a check-up-- _at home, here_ … then we’d know for sure about your brain. don’t need you venturing off with something major goin’ on in that head of yours, yaknow? especially if you wanna keep your cat _paw_ sitively on your side. if you’re clear on the bill, and you still want to be on your own, then so be it. my bro may be a cop and all now, but… even in their rules, if a bitty isn’t lost as they seem, or appear to be able to handle themselves like anyone else, then you’d be free to do as they please. just a quick checkup, _at home_ , to make sure you’re stable is all i’m askin’ here.”  

 

A Monster? From a Center?

 

“...How soon would you need that done by?”... You were torn from yes and no at that.

 

“give ya a week, if that’d help settle you in and relax for the idea?”

 

A week? A week to ‘ _relax_ ’? You could-... Get away quickly with that-

 

“ah, no runnin’ either. c’mon, ya hate the doctors that much? she’ll give ya a lollipop made outta magic if you’re good.” Sans chuckled. 

 

“Wait… Really?” You recall treats made of magic… Was it the same?

 

“yeah, called monster candy. any flavor you’d like, Kid.” Sans chuckled a bit louder at your curiousness.

 

...With him constantly calling you kid, you felt like one now. But, Monster candy? Was that what those treats were called?... But… Well, then again, they were nasty… Your face scrunched up as a pain began traveling back up your brain.

 

Ugh, just can’t think straight about your past, _can you!?_

 

Finally, you looked up to Sans. He was just-... Studying you again. But quickly shook it off as you finally caved in. If it’s for staying for the whole winter, then you-... Can do a check up at h-... At the house. Not _your_ home, _their_ home. Do not get comfortable…

Not even for the nights.

 

“I can agree to-... A week…” You faltered a bit, your eyes casting down. God, you wanted to rub your damn stupid face! You really did feel like a damn kid right now!!

“would ya feel better if i said she could check Oliver with ya?”

 

Your head snapped up to Sans so fast, you almost gave yourself a whiplash.

 

“R-really?! I mean-... If that wouldn’t be any trouble for you, or her-... _W-wait_!” Your eyes went huge as you just realized a home doctor is expensive!! Probably more with her being both a Bitty specialist and coming to the house! “Wait, what about the cost?! That’s a damn lot for someone you just met!” You squeaked out, louder than you could control your volume.

 

Sans tilted his head a bit, rubbing his chin in thought. As his eyelights stared at the floor, he slowly slid down the wall and sat in front of you with his mouth in a flatline. Seemed he was thinking-... _Too_ hard on that.

 

Oh, god! Okay, nope, you wouldn’t be able to do it then! You’ll have to pack TONIGHT-... No, no one is going to let you out of their sight, so tomorrow morning! Just make an excuse for a bathroom break, go through the vents, collect Oliver and-

 

“kid? did’ja hear me?” Sans snapped you out of it with a poke of his boney finger on your skull.

 

“W-what?? N-no, sorry…” Rubbing the spot on your head, you looked to see Sans looking worried at you.

 

“i-... uh… didn’t mean ta make ya go offline there, kid… was just jokin’, she’s a personal friend of mine. she’d love to meet you, even. owes me a date, anyways.” He winked at you with his normal grin returning.

 

“...Seriously? Making me a reason to have her date you?” You tilted your head, giving him your best deadpan stare.

 

Sans started to sweat with a nervous grin showing… He must think you took offence. Quite the opposite, actually! Would probably help take your mind off the whole thing in general if you played cupid-... As fucking rusty you were with just talking to people now. Oh, now you’re just going to have some fun on that day.

 

“..well, heh-... put it that way-”

“I agree to be your Wing-man then.” You smiled at Sans shocked state, holding out your hand.

 

“Kid-... i was just-”

“Nope! I don’t care if you are or not! It’ll give me something else to think on for that day, so i’ll be happy to help! Just hope I won’t screw it up for you is all, heh.” Your smile was large but gentle.

 

Sans stared at you, studying once again. After a while, he finally took your hand to shake awkwardly with his smile relaxed.

 

“so, bathtime Kiddo. bet the guys are tryin’ to make sure everythin’ _flows_ right for the night. you going to be okay in there?”

 

Your face went a bit red at _thinking_ of having help, but you nodded.

 

“You’re talkin to the bitty who’s bathed in the river for the past eight months bein’ here, Sans. I think I can recall how to use a-...” Wait- Oh fuck, what were they called again!?

 

“...sink?” His grin was too large for you to stay looking at.

 

“Yes, _those._ Thank you.” You deflated and looked away from his glare. Not in embarrassment, not at all.

 

Good god, you’re going to have to relearn a lot of-... normal things for this winter.

Maybe...

 

“alright, well… i know there’s bone soap in there, don’t have anythin’ else yet… feel free to use that though, it’s safe for humans and bitties in small doses. i ain’t gunna _fibula_ when i say it’ll strengthen your inner skeleton, though.”

 

You simply nodded, turning to go to the bathroom door and then figuring out how to open it-...

 

It was already open and the light was on? Was someone already inside? No, you didn’t hear anyone… Or feel any presences. Walking closer, it was indeed the bathroom door. Even see a few small washcloths sitting on top of the sink with their corners slightly over the side. What the hell? Who did that while you and Sans were talking?!

 

Turning back to ask, your question died in your throat at seeing that Sans was already fast asleep on the floor. If those gentle snores meant anything to you, anyways.

 

God, you felt bad for whatever was making him tired, but you went and gently patted his shinbone and whispered a gentle _‘Thanks’_ again to him. Someone was bound to walk past him, and you really didn’t want to yell and risk waking the poor skeleton up.

 

With that, you turned and headed into the bathroom. Closing the door with ease, you began you hike up to the-... What was it again…  _Sink!_ Right.

 

It was a large fight in your mind to take a hot bath or make the water cold like the river. You didn’t want to get used to anything, but you also wanted to spoil yourself somewhat. It’s been a long time since you last had a hot shower or bath… The memory of your former self standing in a shower with the water so hot, it burned your skin to cleanliness.

 

Why do that? You must have worked or something with easily sore muscles… Would be the only reason, and heavens knows your body craved some sort of relaxing heated comfort right now.

 

Seeing the soap Sans talked about, you had to hold back an amused chuckle. It was a plastic bottle with a sort of brand of ‘MTT’ on it with bones decorating the label. The pump was even in a weird bone shape. The liquid inside, however, was glowing a faint white with swirls of grey. Wondered how the bone soap smelled like was more of your question.

 

That will be at least one luxury you would indulge in! Scent…

 

Being so enwrapped in your thoughts once again, the draining feeling slowly subsiding as you ventured, you were too occupied to notice that someone was just chilling in the bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. So chapter 8 was suppose to have more than half of this beginning in it, but I really had to cut it off.  
> Have a larger chapter! ♥
> 
> So, we make a real Deal with San's! The main dude who actually owns the house.  
> The one with Black still applies, but you don't really get anything from it. They do if you fuck up tonight.
> 
> Who's the pervy guy though just chillin' in the bathtub? Find out next time ;)


	10. Unexpected Charges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally meet who the hell is in the bathroom with you.
> 
> But, doesn't mean you're anymore relaxed about it.
> 
> At least you get one more nickname from the whole ordeal, or two.

Your eyes sparkled with the clean, almost glittering shine of the sinks new renewed beauty. The faucets were gleaming back with your converted reflection, the metal shimmering with the lights above your head twinkled. The thing with being a bitty was that everything looked a lot larger than they actually were. Felt like you were rich with how new it all looked, that you had a billion dollars! Well, you might have well said you won the lottery with these guys coming in and scooping this place… But it won’t last and that was the point where you sighed sadly.

 

Can’t get used to this. It won’t last, nothing lasts. What you have done had last and you were _content._ Now it just seemed like things were being jabbed in your face and teasing you mercilessly.

 

Growling as you scrolled internally, shouldn’t bother with the pointless bath to begin with. Yes, it would probably put them at ease. But you? Something just itched at all the gentle welcoming, all the fuzzy feelings being a trick, that someone is going to try and get you to become injured. Someone is going to want to do-... Something? Some were probably hiding behind their masks… More so for their innocent brothers, no less. That made you bristle in anger. Damn your hopeful side.

 

Damn these guys in general.

 

Glaring at the bottle, the bone soap would be something you would miss if you just used it _once_. Being out here, yeah, you did miss these luxuries. The pain of wanting a home burned more in your heart, finding yourself questioning when was the actual last time you had one. A _real_ home. Did you have people who cared for you? Didn’t you have a real family that wasn’t only an animal? As grateful as you were to Oliver, you just-... Felt something off. If you did have a family, why the fuck where you out here for?... Where was your family at? Your body new, but your brain didn’t want to bring it up. A friendly face, a friendly smile… It was all either a long ago fantasy you would dream about or tainted nightmares with the mockery of faces with hatred, cruelty, lies all combined and dashing any hope you had left. Can’t even think of the last time you saw a house that felt like a home from first glance.

 

Then these skeletons literally made this lodge feel like one within _hours_ of being here!

 

How long have monsters been above, actually? When was the last memory you had that was happy, that your brain didn’t give you a sharp tug for recalling? 

 

The reflection of a dirty, short haired girl cut your thoughts abruptly as she moved in the mirror beside you. She stared with a tired expression enwrapped in distrust and suspicion. Ragged and ripped clothing that was caked with dirt and pieces of those prickly, sticky things clung to her home made shoes. Her skin was browned by probably weeks of dirt, with it fading down her arms until it was almost nothing on her grime covered hands. Dust and filth decorated her hair while sweat was apparent on her face, making the mud have run like caked on makeup. Yet her eyes were as piercing and bright as ever with their beautiful color. The fire she held underneath that dirty shell shone bright through her eyes. Seemed it was the only part of her body that screamed of overcoming the then and now. 

 

How many times have you sat on your bad days in any of the bathrooms in this lodge and stared at your own self from early morning to dark dusk? Watching yourself starve for the first few weeks, watched yourself lose that spark in your eyes, almost allowing yourself to _die_?

 

Tilting your head, you'll have to think about those special thoughts later. If you need Souls to survive... Then how come you got skinny? 

 

Huh. 

 

Body was toned to almost perfection, lean and stronger looking than before. Not as huge as a muscle bodybuilder, but you could tell you actually had strength. Didn’t look sick, didn’t look like you've been fighting for your life… Just look tired. Strange how the only scars on you were only around most of your joints. They were more faded, not able to recall getting them actually. They were old, you couldn’t see them naturally on your skin without actually looking for something. Not even scratches from the trees when you fell earlier, or the fights from animals you’ve gotten into showed. Hell, you know you’ve harmed yourself when first beginning to do traps, or scrapes from falling. Yet there was no trace of a single one of any other damage on you?

 

Curiosity rang through your now wondering mind… Bitties naturally heal when they have their bonds, right? Or was that something completely different?...

 

Rubbing your face, a sigh was released. Cold water it is or be dependable on them after this whole ordeal. A new goal rung through you to be as independent as possible with these guys, can’t afford to get attached. Though you felt your heart already reaching out for them due to it’s annoying social habits. While giving your annoying chest a rather hard pound with a fist, you decided to stop thinking and get your bath over with.

 

Walking to the faucet, you clogged the drain up by pulling the metal contraption. Can’t recall all the names, thankfully recalled how it all worked. Going to the blue label with the C carved into the metal, you turned it on with a simple twist.

 

As the cold water began to pool within the sink, you began to take your weapons out and laid them farther away from the neat clothing that the skeletons had picked out for you. They seemed so-... _Soft_. A baby blue t-shirt sat folded on top of some kind of pj’s that were darker navy with yellow stars on them. They were-... Really kind to let you borrow these. How did they find large enough clothing? Didn’t they say you were uncommon in height? Biting your bottom lip, you wondered if-... They had anymore?

 

Quickly shook your head and bit into your lip harder as punishment for that sudden thought. With enough force, you could rip yourself away from at least this luxury when the morning comes, couldn’t you? They shouldn’t even have been nice in the first place- Humored you in your little deal with Black. And Sans actually went ahead and-... 

 

This has to be a trick. All kindness leads to being tricked. With your fists digging into your fabric from Mutt, you let a small growl come out of your throat again.

 

They were doing so much for a strange person. It absolutely made _no_ fucking sense! Police or not… Can’t just let yourself fall into this! Oliver is probably already there with you himself. Hell, wouldn’t even be surprised if the idiot finally saw that and is getting back into a cat fight with Doomfanger and is currently trying to run…

 

But its-... Peaceful from what you were straining to hear. Nothing is going on besides slight boisterous yelling from some of the louder guys. It’s just-... Happy out there?

 

With a new found scowl on your face, you removed your shirt. Dammit, Oliver would probably try and bathe you himself if he caught you trying to skip out on this opportunity.

 

Eyes began to bore into your back. Taking a look into the mirror again, you jerked violently as a new Skeleton was sitting in the bathtub fully clothed and just looked like he was resting comfortably within it. His head was rested in a way you could only see part of his face, the one eye socket was the culprit of the staring. Revealing it was actually red around said socket, unlike the other skeletons you’ve seen so far. Either he was high or in pain, he didn’t show any reaction to it. In fact, you could see that he was just staring-... At your back. With the red surrounding his eye socket, it looked like an actual eye. Clenching the black tank top harder to your chest, you took another look at yourself in the mirror with bare shoulders.

 

Right, you had one scar that wasn’t like the rest… And it was the largest. Shoulders showed just a hint of the scarring as it disappeared behind you. This one was deeper, one could see the difference easily with the discoloration. Knowingly it covered almost your whole upper back, you never once could sit down and stare at it for too long. It must be related to why you can’t recall a single thing or why your memory is so bad… But you’re too scared to remember how. So the best thing you could ever do was to keep it out of your sight when in front of mirrors or reflections.

 

Out of sight, out of mind. 

 

Having a guy in the bathroom with you was freaking you out, however. Didn’t want to call on Sans, not even 5 minutes after entering the room. Slowly, you turned with your shirt firmly planted on your chest. This skeleton must be the last of the household and Nutty’s brother if you had any intake. Why would he show up now of all time? What did he want? With a hand on your hip and the other keeping the black tank top in place, you gave the Skeleton a somewhat annoyed expression.

 

Seemed it finally broke him out of the study session on you when his eye locked on your face. A smile creeped on his fangs as he waved at you lazily with one hand.

 

“Yes, hello to you as well. Do you need the bathroom? I can-”

“nah, surprised ya aren’t freakin’ out more, honestly. Sup, ’m Slick.” He nonchalantly spoke.

 

“Ah, you’re Nutty’s brother. I thought so, nice to finally _see_ you. Y/n. And with everything happening, I think I’m just getting too drained to care.” Ghost would probably be more appropriate for him, seeing as he came in without being noticed or being seen during the Bitty Meeting an hour ago.

 

“still can’t ‘elieve ya called mi bro Nutty…” Slick gave a dry chuckle.

 

“Well, I just couldn’t get my head wrapped around that Grape nickname. I know he has a purple attire, but I mean-...”

“yeh, know what’cha mean. made mi bro happy. thanks fer dat.”

 

“Yeah, but uh-... Anything else I can help you with?”

 

“nah, don’ let me stop ya from bathin’, Luv.” He grinned more, closing his eye.

 

Really? _Seriously?_ First he comes in to startle you to death, rudely stares at your bare back, thanks you for making his brother happy, he’s not going to leave AND gives you a nickname? That's a god awful lot from just meeting someone in the matter of seconds. Why? Does he want something from you?

 

“heh... 50000G, Luv.” Slick suddenly said with a grin.

 

“....W-what?”

 

“yer now starin’ at mi, bu’ unlike ya, i charge fer starin’.”

 

You were taken back by that. The fuck is this dudes deal? The hell was G? Currency you could guess, but-...

 

“Wait, _excuse you_! Then I call us even, you pervert! I ain’t the one who snuck in when a girls about to take a bath!”

 

“ey, is’a discount from th’ normal G i charge. be glad i got’a brotha who i care fer.” Slick shrugged his shoulders as his smile never left.

 

“T-the hell, dude!?” You squeaked, backing up a bit. Almost losing your footing when you were around the bowl of the sink, but quickly caught yourself. “Ya barkin’ up the wrong tree, dude! I can’t pay ya shit. Can’t ya see that?!”

 

Did he really expect you to pay?! Seriously, what the fuck? How the hell do you deal with something like that?

 

“And don’t be thinkin’ i’ll be doin any weird shit with my body as _‘Payment’_ either, ya sicko!” You spat.

 

Fuck, are there cameras in here?? Wouldn’t doubt it with this type of freak. Your insides began to churn as you bristled and looked around the room.

 

“nah, i don’ work like dat. i like ta say i’m more decent.” He chuckled at your tone. “‘n nah, there ain’t no camera’s ‘either.” He caught you, but you still felt so uneasy.

“if ya thinkin’ i’m gettin’ my kicks off from seein’ yer bare body, sorry ta say, bu’ human bodies aren’t mi turn on, Luv. call mi a doctah of sorts. used ta seein’ ‘em so much, they lost dat appeal _years_ ago.” Slick waved his hand, cracking his eye socket back open as he chuckled at your disbelieving expression.

 

...That really didn’t make you feel any better. But you could tell he was telling the truth. Normally if humans looked at you, they had certain glints in their eyes that told you they were-... Thinking weird fantasy shit. It always made you shutter with horror. As you stared at his eye, the more he seemed like a doctor… _scarily_. Slick was staring quite intensely at your body, but more out of a slight-... Concentration? He was looking at you in the eyes when you glanced at him, but caught him looking at the scars on your shoulders or looking at the mirror behind you at your back again. It must be interesting to see such a scar on a human-... Bitty.  

 

“Doctor, huh?”

 

“yup, ‘notha 100000G fer tha’ tibit of infermation, by th’ way.” Slick wiggled his brow at you.

 

You gawked.

 

“T-the hell?! You said it willingly! Bite me, man!”

 

“alright... i’ll toss yer bill if ya tell me ‘bout th’ scars. gotta hav’a story that goes wit’ it, yeh?” He turned his face just a little bit.

 

You growled in frustration. “Look Doc-” The nickname made you sicker. “-kinda have a bad case of memory loss if ya haven’t heard, so I can’t tell ya even if I wanted ta… Hell, I barely know myself!”

 

“well, ain’t dat a shame.” He laughed. “then betta pay yer tab, Luv.”

 

...Oh my god-...

 

“...fuckin’...” You cursed under your breath.

 

The best to do is to just stop the water now and get to bathing. Something is telling you he’s just messing around with the prices, but the fact he says he’s a doctor?! Now you don’t know, it’s scaring you weirdly enough. Turning your back to the new skeleton, you quickly turn the water off-...

 

Wait, when was it turned with hot water? You had the cold water running, didn’t you!? The bone soap was knocked over too with the lid popped off, giving the sink a bubble bath affect! Did that happen when you took a step back? You didn’t hear it tumble, though! What the _hell_?!

 

Quickly you turned the water off and fixed the bottle upright, tightening the lid with ease. As you stood facing the sink, now having to decide between wasting the perfectly-... Wonderful… Very relaxing and welcoming bubbles and steamy hot water that smelled so-... So _amazing_. Smelled of a scent you couldn’t quiet place, however… Faint, almost floral? Strange for a house full of guys, really…

 

But could you drain for some cold, shiver inducing, river reminding, water…?

 

“pft, ya look torn there, Luv. _wata_ ‘re ya scare fer?” Slick voiced out, humor laced in his tone.

 

“...I must be more fucked in the head than I know. I-... I know I turned the cold water on… But-...” You trailed off, seriously? Did you think you were doing one thing, but did the other!?

 

“eh, not like Vanilla’s chargin’ ya ta stay… like i would. jus’ drain iet ‘n restart.”

 

Hesitation wrapped around your now screaming body. The scent of the soap made your insides giddy and want to dive head first into the water. Feeling the heat rise and tease your skin with kisses in the form of steam was torture and your fist gripped your clothing tighter to your chest.

 

It-... It wouldn’t hurt for-.. One night, right? It’d be such a waste, too…

_Just ONE Night..._

 

“...Fuck, you don’t see anything!” You caved, the water in the end seemed too tempting to resist. With your shoes already removed, you dipped into the water with the rest of your clothing on.

 

Maybe you could also clean the fabric and stuff you had, too! Oh, jackpot indeed!! Wanted to squeak with joy-

 

“heh, ‘notha 50000G, then mi metaphorical lips ‘re sealed.” Slick had to ruin your peace.

 

You gave him an exasperated look before sighing. “Nevermind then, talk all ya want ya cheapskate.”

 

“suit yerself, Luv.” Slick rolled the back of his skull on the bathtub rim.

 

Finally with the room quiet and the skeleton guest’s attention gone, you slowly slipped your foot in the burning water. Wanted so badly to groan out in pleasure at the heat eating up your body the more you slid in, but decided to stay quiet and closed your eyes instead. Watching your speed, the hairs on your body stood at the ever pleasing yet burning heat. Could already feel the dirt and grime just dissolve off you. As you stood in the sink, you sighed in relief as your legs got used to the biting temperature.

 

It was so welcomed, so relaxing already. Slowly eased yourself down the rest of the way with your clothing still attached. You sat and curled up a bit to where the water came up to your chin.

 

As your body got adjusted in the hot water, you managed to get your disgusting clothing off with them leaving a bit of color when removed. Allowing the fabric to float within the sink, you finally sighed and sank deeper within the bubbles. The water was already healing your sore muscles, the headache you’ve been gearing was slowly subsiding, and your skin was feeling so clean-... Everything from your body's soreness to your insides annoying voices began to just dissolve with the biting and burning pain the water wrapped you up in. The distraction was mighty welcomed as your mind drifted to a clean slate, finally able to erase the words from your mindsets whiteboard.

 

So enjoying the hot bath was the main priority. _Fuck everything else._  

 

Absentmindedly started to scrub your arms and legs within the water with your nails. Saving your hair for last, you scrubbed everywhere else before you could fall asleep in the glorious warmth. Grabbing the fabric that floated under the bubbles; Your tank top, shorts, bikini pieces, and even Mutt’s fabric and scrubbed them all nice and clean. Finishing those, you peeked over the sink to see that Slick had slid a bit into the bathtub, his line of sight blocked by the tubs edge. With that, taking a chance with an arm over your chest, you quickly hung the fabrics up above on the faucet. You sat back down and closed your eyes to the sound of water moving around you until it settled again, the bubbles softly popping and giving sizzling noises.

 

Laying back, you rested your own head against the sinks walls with a slight tilt upward.

 

They… Had a babysitter. Yeah, they didn’t trust you. Why would they? The vents could easily be traveled through from you and Oliver. Even though Papyrus didn’t call you a ‘Prisoner’, something told you that's exactly what Edge and Black saw you as. Managed to get a few glimpse of them staring you down like one for sure. Maybe they put Slick on Bitty sitting duty due to you still having your weapons? But, seriously? As you bathed?

 

...No, you’ve had people watch you bathe before. They never gave you this pleasure however of having some privacy… They-... Never took their eyes off you, some even forced to clean you up from your protests.

 

Why the fuck-... Did you just see a hint of dark, saturated purple? 

 

Got to get your hair done now before you pass out from the heat. Starting to feel somewhat of the effects already, afterall. Taking a large, deep breathe, you sank fully within the water with your eyes shut tight once more. Scrubbing your scalp as you laid your back as flat as you could at the bottom, making sure to push all the air out of your lungs slowly so you could stay under. Enjoying the feeling of floating, relaxing… Muscles no longer screamed at you, mind was completely blank, the disgusting muck on your body left you easily with the hot waters help. Opening your eyes under the water, you expected to see the dirt and everything from your body and clothing turning the water murky, or even the soap stinging your eyes.

 

Were happily surprised when the water wasn’t doing that and was actually clearer than when you had stepped in. For a bit longer, you enjoyed the sight from above. How some of the bubbles were leveled right over you and traced the rim of the sink, how air bubbles slowly left from your own mouth, how the light from the lamps shined down gorgeously through the water at you.

 

A memory danced and teased on the tip of your mind, barely caught a glimpse of a young Oliver who curiously hopped on top of your old bathtub, pawing bubbles playfully before falling in and dashing out as fast as he could. Your laughter filled the noisy room at the display, and a quick pain hit your chest.

 

As your lungs began to beg for air, you slowly brought yourself back up to breathe. Whatever that was-... It left you feeling warm but sad in your heart. Bittersweet, but it was what it was. Better than the-... Fear you caught yourself in before doing that. 

 

However, felt so peaceful after months of worry, months of stress, months of fear-...

...These guys… Might be alright-

 

_Don’t Risk That, Y/n._

 

Running your hand through your drenched, short, pixie style hair, you growled at yourself bitterly. Had some good level of bangs growing out, but the back of your head still needed to grow. You believe that you had long hair once… Why you got it short? It escapes you. 

 

Looking over the rim of the sink, you see the wash cloth sitting close by. Seems Slick took it upon himself to fall asleep in the bathtub as it sounds like gentle snores echoed in the tiled room… Well, that’s good, you suppose. Reaching out, you grab the cloth and yank it towards you. Standing up from the water, it reached right under your thighs, which was perfect. Climbing out, you wrapped the towel fully around yourself and began to walk to the metal contraption to unclog the sink. As it was draining, you saw that it was left sparkling.

 

Man, that fucking Bone Soap was strong, wasn’t it? Hopefully you’re not going to be in any danger… It felt great though. And you simply smelled so amazing! Sweet, floral, and felt so damn soft.

 

As you dried off, those damnable eyes bore into your bare back again as you allowed the towel to slip a bit. With a quick glance in the mirror, you saw that Slick was back up and looking, _yet again_ , at your scar. Well, if you talking to him means you’ll owe more money, then fuck calling him out on it. He really wasn’t doing or saying anything after all.

Shrugging it off, you began to gently brush your now clean hands against the soft, clean fabric the others were kind enough to let you wear for the night.

 

As you took to the pjs first, you were shocked to see-... Normal bitty underwear under them. Your face flushed red, how the hell?! It was a orange and black sports bra with matching underwear and white stripe decorating the sides… You want to guess it was Red by the jokes from earlier, but something said it wasn’t. Red was more into the sexy things by how his jokes let on… And he likes the color of his name, doesn’t he? Who else, then? Edge? No, he doesn’t seem like the type to do this… Mutt?

 

...You sat down and took a closer look at the underwear inside out. It must be a trap. Maybe they put itching powder on it? Or hid flea eggs somewhere… Maybe even glass shards?! God, that’d be a horrible pay back for sure!

 

Actually, better yet, how the fuck did they even guess your size?? As your eyes scanned for anything off, you heard Slick laugh at your suspiciousness.

 

“if yer wonderin’, was Stretch.”

 

“Oh? Stretch, huh?... Thought it was Mutt. Thanks, Slick.” You said without thinking, eyes now questioning how they got something in your size to begin with again.

 

“sure, ya owe mi ‘notha 50000G thou’.”

 

Never in your life did you want to throw something so badly. You’re going to have to ignore him or figure out something to keep him off your back, weren’t you? Sighing, you slipped the bra on. Surprisingly, it was snug and held you firmly, comfortably. It was like the clothing morphed to you. With the towel wrapped around your body still, you quickly slipped the underwear on and stood up straight to face your reflection.

 

Grabbing the towel, you threw it over your head and started drying your hair. Feeling more comfortable being in some sort of clothing than not being in any around someone, you allowed his staring to persist at your back. Slick wasn’t making any rude comments or noises, even if you felt the air thicken with a sense you couldn’t quite place. Slowly, it actually started to feel-... Somewhat comfortable? The hell that came to your mind was beyond you.

 

Just blame having decent clothing on. Along with a decent bath.

 

With the tomboyish style of the underwear, you even felt confident in it! And hell were you going to lie; It looked fucking amazing on you. After looking at your poofy hair, you smiled at how fast it started to dry already. Quickly shoved both your shirt and pjs on, however. Done with the prying eyes and annoying aura filling the air.

 

Yeah, your scar was large, but it was rather rude to continue looking... Whatever though. Now you were done and fully clothed, you felt so fuzzy and warm. Debating to open the door now or relax in bliss for a bit...

 

You sat on the counter facing the door comfortably, losing yourself in bliss for a while with a soft smile on your lips until you felt someone poke your shoulder.

 

Looking up to find Slick smiling down at you with a weird as hell expression.

 

Wait, when the hell did he even come closer? How comfortable were you that you began letting your guard down? You didn’t know what Oliver thought of this one, unlike the rest.

 

“Yeah, Slick?” You craned your neck somewhat to look at the tall monster with your own unimpressed expression.

 

“yer purrin’, ya’know?”

 

“...I’m… _What_?” Confusion crossed your face. You can roll your R’s sometimes, but… Purring? Yeah, alright. “No, you must hear my cat or something from outside the door waiting on me. Maybe even Doomfanger... I don’t purr, I’m a damn human.” Your guard was straight up as you glared at him.

 

“didn’t’cha know? souls vibrate when th’ persons happy. makes’a purrin noise wit’ how fast iet hums.” He poked your head this time.

 

It earned him a good swat as you stood up. God, these guys are easily clingy or touchy, aren’t they!? Growling, you inched closer to your weapons. Damn bastard…

 

But there it was again-... Souls? And he can hear them? Bah, you didn’t want your thoughts to attack you now that you finally had peace! Fuck this dude, man!

 

“Thanks for the info I didn’t need’a know, I bet yer gunna say I owe ya more G er whatever it is. Ya already started me a tab, yah? Put it on.” _But you’ll never fuckin’ see any of it from a broke ass bitty like me._

 

Slick hummed for a moment, only for him to slide his hands in his pockets and nod with a weird smile of his face.

 

It eased you somewhat when he took his hands to hide them away, and you got a better look at the tall being. The first thing besides his eyes you could see was that his bones were a sickly faint saturated yellow. He also wore a white eyepatch over his right eye… How did you not notice that before? Seemed he enjoyed the color purple like Nutty with his bulky hoodie draped around him, too. He looks large, maybe thick, but it was clear it was a show of sorts by how skinny his neck was. Slick also wore some black cargo shorts as to what you could see.

 

“instead, how ‘bout ya let mi hold yer weapons for a li-” Slick was cut off by the door suddenly knocked on so loud, you jolted about half your height at the noise. Holy shit, it sounded like a loud claps of thunder! Slick simply tossed the door a glance with his good eye.

 

“HUMAN BITTY Y/N! I CAME TO SEE IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT! MIGHT I, THE MARVELOUS NUTTY, ENTER?”

 

“Y-yeah, Nutty. I’m done, come on it, dude!” You patted your racing heart.

 

“OH! BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU HERE FOR?” Nutty opened the door with more force than needed, only to halt at the sight of his brother.

 

“He’s ch--mmph!!” Slick was fast to cover your mouth with two fingers and his thumb behind your head.

“jus’ checkin’ up on ‘er, bro. thou’t i could personally meet ‘n greet ‘er. ya’know how overwhelmed she was wit’ e’rybody else. heh.” He lied right through his fangs.

 

“O-OH...KAY. WELL, THEN DINNER IS READY! WAS CHECKING TO MAKE SURE HUMAN BITTY Y/N DIDN’T DIE IN THE WATER!” Nutty happily chirped.

 

_Goddammit, you’re lucky you’re cute, you blunt thing._

 

“i’ll bring ‘er there, buddy. thanks.” Slick said, taking his other hand and rubbing the top of Nutty’s skull.

 

Nutty eyes shined with mischief as he simply grinned large before-

 

“ _gh-!!_ who th’hell taught ya ta fuckin’ snap, bro!? don’ do iet ta mi!” Slick looked offended as you were shocked when his brother went and acted like a snapping turtle.

 

“BROTHER, YOU SHOULD KNOW NEVER TO LIE TO ME! THAT IS WHY I SNAP AT YOU LIKE THAT!” Nutty pointed out, a sick grin showing his razor sharp teeth threateningly to his brother.

 

It, however, made Slicks grip over your mouth become loose, making you take the escape route as quickly as you could to scurry away. Leaving your clothing and Mutts fabric to dry over the sink, you grabbed your shoes and put them close to the fabrics as well. Taking your needles out of them, you grabbed your weapons and easily merged them together, having the needles slide in with the pins used to keep the blades together. It kept things organized when need be. And as much as you wanted to use Mutt’s fabric to wrap them up in, you knew you had to do the right thing.

 

That was to try and sew the fucking thing back on or deal with months of hate between you two. Not wanting that, leave it to dry and plan. Maybe when these guys have laundry day? Sneak down there and before they could put it in the washer, could fix it up. With plans forming, you shove your weapons under your arms. The only person you felt you could trust, or rather need their trust, was Sans. Who better to know where your weapons at than him?

 

However, you did resent yourself for wanting to do that… Anger boiled up. If you plan to leave, you should leave! Take all of the things they gave you, and just scram like the pest you are. They are putting too much faith in you…

 

But do you really want to do that?

 

_You Really Should, Y/n. Betray Them. You’re No Better Than Humans. You Could Kill Them In Their Sleep!_

 

You screamed internally for yourself to shut up, quickly running closer to Nutty on the counter. He simply beamed at you as you smiled back at the loveable guy. Just being close to him erased what you were just thinking.

 

“...i ain’t lyi-”

“NON-SENSE! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT! I WILL ESCORT HER BACK! SO GET GOING, BROTHER! WE SHALL MEET YOU AT DINNER!” Nutty quickly shoved his brother out of the door, to which Slick sighed and rolled his eyes. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the display.

 

Nutty kept his head outside of the door and watched his brother leave to the dining room. Once he was sure Slick was gone, he sighed and a frown came to his face. When he looked over at your concerned expression, he gave a hollow chuckle.

 

“SORRY, HUMAN BITTY Y/N! MY BROTHER-... MEANS WELL. I HOPE HE DIDN’T CHARGE YOU ANYTHING?”

 

“A-ah.. Apparently I got deals for making you happy with your nickname, but sadly I did indeed get charged. Probably over two-hundred thousand G?” You sighed. “Whatever G is…”

 

Nutty’s face went almost maniac at that… And really? It scared you a good bit.

 

“YOU KNOW, HUMAN BITTY… I CAN MAKE THAT DISAPPEAR INSTEAD OF WHATEVER ELSE HE DESIRED FROM YOU. I’M SURE HE TRIED TO GIVE YOU AN OUT, AM I RIGHT?” His smile turned sickeningly sweeter at that, but yet you nodded.

 

“Y-yeah-... A-and what would that be, Nutty?” Your voice came out a bit quieter than normal.

 

Nutty’s maniac and insane grin lost its luster as it turned warmer, brighter, and somehow softer.

 

“ALLOW ME TO CARRY YOU TO DINNER, PLEASE?” Nutty beamed at you. “YOU CAN RIDE ANYWHERE YOU’D LIKE!”

 

“...A-and you can get your brother to drop the debts I owe him?” You couldn’t believe it. What the fuck? “If I just-... _let_ you carry me?” You felt yourself begin to sweat a little bit.

 

“INDEEDY! WHAT DO YOU SAY?” Nutty winked at you, holding a hand out for you.

 

…. _Fuck your life_ , is what you wanted to say. But if it’ll get Slick to drop the charges, real or not, you decided-...

 

“Sure, what else do I have to lose?” You shrugged with a sigh.

 

Nutty yelled happily and hurried to try and scoop you up within his gloves. You squeaked in a rather high-pitched way that would make one think a mouse was around. It stopped the skeletons movements as you stood with your weapons out protectively, his eyes were wide with bewilderment at your noise.

 

Your face flushed more red than you’d say, his pure purple triforce began to spin within his left eye excitedly as his smile grew large.

 

“HUMAN BITTY Y/N! WAS THAT YOU--?!”

“N-no it w-wasn’t!! S-shhhh-....!!!” You tried to quickly hush him as your stance dissolved from your embarrassment. Oh fuck, you forgot when you get really startled, you squeak!

 

...You actually squeaked a lot. Goddammit!

 

“IT WAS YOU, DO NOT LIE! THAT WAS MIGHTY ADORABLE!” He poked your side with a quick test, making you squeak out in betrayal.

 

The smile on Nutty’s smug face made you deflate. What you can’t believe is you _allowed_ him to fucking poke you?! This time no one was holding you-... Did he just like to poke things?! Should have named him _Mr. Pokey._

 

This was not what you agreed to, though!! What the hell is he doing!? Nutty playfully ruffled up your hair after that. You aren’t some pet-!

 

Pushing his hand off your head and growling out, he got the hint after that. Nutty quickly plucked you up, which earned him yet another squeak to your dismay, and put you on his shoulder with a huge Mwah hah hah at your embarrassed state. You gently swatted his cheek, making him laugh a bit more.

 

You did agreed to let him to carry you for the debt to be gone, after all.

 

_Little punk._

 

“HUMAN BITTY Y/N, MAY I CALL YOU MOUSIE?! I THINK AFTER THAT DISPLAY, YOU DESERVE A VERY FITTING NAME!”

 

“ _Ohfortheloveof_ -...” You groaned into your hands. “Sure, Nutty-”

“MARVELOUS!” He sang, walking with a bounce in his step to the others. “THEN LET US ATTEND DINNER! I ASSURE YOU EVERYONE AND YOUR FELINE COMPANION ARE WAITING FOR YOU TO JOIN US, BITTY _MOUSIE_!”

 

You withered slightly on his shoulder, only to chuckle at the nickname.

 

Having weapons rest in your lap, it was actually-... Nice to be riding on someone's shoulders. With the strides he was taking, you guys would be there no problem compared to if you tried walking on your own. A bittersweet feeling filled your chest at to what you were just forgetting.

 

Damn, you wish you could recall things. It would make everything so much easier… You wouldn’t be such a problem to these guys, probably wouldn't be here in general. Already fought with one of them, and it seems that it won’t be the last… Were you lost, though? Or did you simply not want to be found?

 

...Your body flinched when you saw a lab coat hanging nearby a door.

 

…..Lab coat…. _Doctor_ …

 

Suddenly, your stomach flipped. Maybe this was a bad idea after all...

 

_The urge for you to run increased._


	11. Dinner & Entertainment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is at it again! He's starting a few fights with Reader, and honestly? It can be really annoying, as helpful as it is.  
> Dinner seems to be ruined, but-... Maybe something else will turn out better, huh?
> 
> These guys seem to really be wanting something from you though and it's beginning to make your mind go into war with itself!  
> Can't tell if their being truly kind or if they are tricking you...
> 
> So annoying!

The closer Nutty got to the others, the more of the aroma of whatever they cooked started to ease your urge to bolt. The wonderful scent of something, besides charred meat, was like a beckon to your hunger. Hope Oliver wasn’t starting anything with how he gets when he’s hungry…

 

Cat can be super rude when he thinks he’s starving.

 

Whatever scared you began to dissolve from your mind as you got closer and closer to the rowdy kitchen. When was the last time you had something with _seasonings_?! Excitement began to build up within, your mouth couldn’t stop watering as you leaned a bit forward on Nutty’s shoulders. As the smell grew stronger and stronger, your stomach let out a loud grumble of its own excitement. Nutty gave you a questionable glance in response.

 

You decided not to say _shit_ and pretended it wasn’t you…

 

Even if your face went red with embarrassment as you looked anywhere else but straight ahead. Squeezed a hand to your stomach to muffle the embarrassing sound while your other hand held both weapons tightly. Nutty started to laugh at _something_ as you both arrived to the dining room. Your eyes grew huge at the amounts of food that was on the table. Could barely recall what any food types were, but damn they were not joking about a feast! Five different plates set out, all steaming and looking perfect to the touch-... Besides one dish that was questionable and one that seemed a bit rough. However, it made you excited for the taste no matter whatever they were.

 

Looking around the room for that familiar orange furred feline, a smile found its way to your face at the sights.

 

Looks like everyone was there in the room, some already with their food on their plates. Sans and Papyrus sat near the end of the table, Papyrus sitting at the head of the table with Sans sitting right beside him. Both had welcoming smiles on their faces, Papyrus waving eagerly at you with a _‘Hello, Human Y/n!’_. Sans just chuckled as he eyed you on Nutty’s shoulder with a brow raised. You simply gave him a small, defeated shrug in response. Didn’t seem like he was mad as he shrugged his own in response.

 

Stretch was sitting besides Sans, with Blue happily perched right beside him. Blue was talking to Stretch excitedly about something, Stretch was listening with a large smile on his teeth. When they both noticed you, Stretch gave a questionable look before Blue’s starry eyes hit you right in the feels. He must think you might let him pick you up sometime if you had to guess. You gave them both a small wave before your attention was taken to the other side.

 

On the opposite side sat Red with Mutt on his right and an empty chair on his left. Seems that's where Edge would sit if you’re guessing with the brotherly pairs. Red was nudging Mutt in the side as he pointed at you, whispering something to him that gave both a good laugh. Those two then began to whisper back and forth, and it reminded you of being at some sort of school. You gave them both deadpan stares, but you couldn’t help your own smile at their immaturity. Beside Mutt was Black who was already halfway done with his food, a stoney expression on his face as he focused on his plate. He did not seem too happy about something...

 

Slick was on the other end of the table, could have sworn you felt his glare on you before he smiled at you both. However, it was more for Nutty… That unease settled back in your stomach, forcing you to look away and look for your feline.

 

When your eyes finally landed on Oliver, you were taken back by the sight.

 

Gawking more like, as your ferocious and territorial cat was eating peacefully beside Doomfanger. Another thing you noticed was that Oliver… Had been cleaned up, too.

 

A pain rang through your heart. He didn’t look like he was distressed though as he happily ate whatever they gave Doomfanger. Edge stood leaning against the counter near the cats, giving Doomfanger a look what the others might think of as a glare. Didn’t fool you, could see a fond smile on his fangs as he watched them both eat. Apparently Edge either ate already or he really liked watching the cats. When he caught you looking, he scoffed and rolled his eyelights as he waved a dismissal hand at you.

 

“well, lookit there… finally caught a lift, huh?” Sans spoke up, gaining your attention.

 

“WORRY NOT, SHE ALLOWED ME TO! HOWEVER, BROTHER…” Nutty glared at Slick, who was scooping some food onto his plate with ease, not even looking up. “YOU ARE TO DROP THE HORRIBLE DEBTS YOU HAD CREATED FOR HER!”

 

“sure, bro. what’eva ya want.” Slick simply smiled as he sat back down.

 

“ALL OF IT, BROTHER! I WILL SNAP AT YOU AGAIN IF I FIND OUT IT IS ALL NOT DISAPPEARED!” Nutty pointed a stern finger, which Slick gave him a ‘seriously?’ stare.

 

Narrowing your eyes, you felt off about Slick. More so than when he was in the bathroom with you.

 

“OH GOODNESS, PLEASE TELL ME SLICK DID NOT-”

“HE DID, INDEED! AND THAT IS WHY SHE IS ON MY SHOULDER FOR!” God, this was awkward. Blue and Nutty sounded like gossip girls.

 

Getting to your feet and about to hop down when Nutty’s hand was slowly brought up. Did you reacting how you did in the bathroom make him realize to be slower? Or was he just putting up a show? Either way, you turned your weapons from their handles and held them non-threatening in one hand as you, reluctantly, went to stand in his awaiting palm. Might be with the debt, fake or not. But you were not going to take a chance there. Nutty was easy to bring you to the table, but you quickly hopped off before he fully could got any closer. Looking up to him, you leaned and patted his purple glove in thanks.

 

“Listen, uh-... Thanks for the lift and all, but it’ll still take me awhile, alright? Also, the debts clear, yeah?”

 

“IT HAS BEEN INDEED! THANK YOU, BITTY MOUSIE! I WILL BE MORE MINDFUL HOWEVER TO PICK YOU UP IN THE FUTURE!” Nutty beamed at you, and you felt your face flush and twitch at the nickname once more.

 

Eyes were already boring into you with desirable questions wanting to be asked.

 

“Mousie, eh?... heh, was that the tiny squeak we ‘eard earlier?” Stretch was the first to speak up, amusement in his voice. “ _mice_ of ‘em ta give ya a name.”

 

“BROTHER-!”

“isn’t mi bro really _squeak_ ‘bout it?” Slick chuckled. There were groans and Nutty even flicked Slicks jaw.

 

You had to laugh after that display.

 

“...Look, he surprised me when I agreed to him making his brother cut the debts off if I rode his shoulder, alright? He gave me a name due to it! Leave me alone...” You grumbled, hiding your face behind a hand. However, your smile betrayed at how you actually felt. Was very-... _Endearing_.

 

_Don’t get comfortable, they want something._

 

“pft... ya _squeal_ easily ‘round th’ pastiery gang, dont’cha ya, Perky?” Red mused, crunching a taco between his mawl. “gotta get ‘em ta tell me how’ta make ya weak.”

 

“Ohmygod, Red…” You narrowed your eyes, only for a devilish smile to form. “Continue eatin’ ya taco, man. Never get a Fish Taco with that power play yer usin', though. Make sure ya lick that sour cream _sweetly._ ”

 

Red eyed you after giving him a wink, but Sans and Stretch choked on their own mouthfuls while Mutt just stared at you in a bit of what one could say amusement with a half grin. Black shook his head and for a moment, you thought he would get up and leave or toss his plate at you, but apparently Black continued on with his meal. Nutty fell quiet with an unreadable face while Slick commented ‘ _Amature_ ’ under his breath. Edge must have heard you with the groaning annoyance and the ‘ _Just as vile as my lazy brother!_ ’ comment meant anything.

 

Seemed Red was just about to use his tongue to do so before Blue spoke up.

 

“FISH TACOS?! WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA, BITTY Y/N! I WILL HAVE TO CREATE THAT NEXT TIME!”

 

...That not only caught Red off guard, but it left you laughing and covering your smile. Papyrus even chimed in with the idea to try and create a different dish with some seafood as well. Oh, those sweet innocent buns. You'll have to watch your tongue more with the glare Stretch was giving you, even Sans tried to recover.

 

“kid, ya don’t gotta be so _fishy_ … heh... also, what’ja do? boil yerself like a hardshell lobster?” Sans pointed at your colored skin, changing the subject.

 

“Uh, you could say something like that.” You sigh. Still don’t know how the hell the water turned hot when clearly you had turned the water cold… And your skin was bloched from the heat, but it was so worth it in the end. _No regrets._

 

“good thing you weren’t taking a shower to hog all the hot water, that’d be pretty _shellfish_ of you, yaknow?”

 

“Sans, I’m a _shrimp_ . I’d never be so rude, either.” You glanced over at a simmering Black. “I feel some monsters would _Krill_ me, anyways.”

 

“yah, don’ need’ja sleepin’ wit’ any fishes soon.” Red chuckled between bites. "then again, i'd fish ya out personally... make ya inta my delicious fish taco, heh." 

 

Cue a dish flying out of the kitchen and hitting Red right in the forehead. You bit your bottom lip, you did not want to be hit like that. However, you still couldn't help a chuckle.

 

Black simply gave you an agitated glance as the room filled with small snickers and groans. It began to fill up with more fish puns, which left you smiling. As you got stares on your weapons, you began making your way to Sans. You held the weapons on the opposite side from the guys as you walked past them, making sure to stay away from everyone's foods and the main dish plates holding them.

 

How do you gain trust in a pile of monsters who don’t like sharp things? Go to the head honcho and hand them over. So when better than to do it in front of everyone during dinner? Least they’d all know you don’t have any of your weapons.

 

In your travels, you were stopped by the little Star, blocking your path with his blue glove.

 

“BITTY Y/N! SORRY ABOUT SLICK, DID HE HARM YOU?” Blue’s sweet worried voice rang out.

 

“Nah, he-”

“SO SHE DIDN’T RUN SCREAMING WITH THE SCAM ARTIST? SHAME.” You froze to the sound of Blacks tone.

 

“RAZZ, DID YOU PUT SLICK UP TO THAT TASK TO TRY AND PROVOKE HER INTO RUNNING?” Blue crossed his arms.

 

“NOW WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING, CHILD? I HAVE BETTER TACTICS UP MY SLEEVE FOR THAT. I DO NOT NEED THE HELP FROM IDIOTS FOR MY PLANS TO WORK… UNLIKE _YOU_ WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING.” Blue puffed his cheeks out in annoyance to Black, who didn’t even glance his way.

 

“I WOULD NEVER THINK ABOUT DOING SUCH A DESPICABLE THING! GETTING HELP FROM SLICK WOULD BE A CHEATING WAY, HOW YOU _MORE_ THAN LIKELY WOULD DO!”

 

“YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING, CHILD?” Finally his eyelights shot up to stare Blue down.

 

Rubbing your temple with a free hand, you’ve had enough of their yelling already.

 

“Boys, boys! For gods sakes, no need for such fights.” You sighed. God, at this rate you wanted to just run from the bickering alone from these two.

 

“BUT BITTY Y/N-”

“Look, don’t point fingers. We had a rocky start yeah, but like hell I’m going to jump on anything here.” You walked passed a puffing Blue, a studying Stretch, and ended up locking a glare with Sans.

 

“WELL, SOMEONE HAS A BRAIN AFTER ALL.” Black quipped quickly.

 

“Geez, I don’t want to fight again with you, Tyrant. Hell, you could have sent your Reaper of a brother after me and not Slick.” You shrugged your shoulders to glance back at him. “I mean, spooked is all i’ll say because I was not expecting a fully clothed skeleton in the bathtub, but it’s better than finding a naked one in the closet.” That managed to get a good aura going as a few chuckled.

 

Black just seemed more annoyed.

 

“Hey, can’t say I’m gross now, buddy. Come up with something else now.” You waved a dismissal hand, which made him bristle in response.

“

YOU ARE STILL A VERMIN, AND AT THIS RATE WITH THOSE SPOILING YOU-” He glared at Blue. “-YOU WILL BECOME NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE TOY FOR THOSE INTERESTED.”

 

“Yeaaahhh, ya know what? Not gunna happen.” You clicked your tongue. “But hey, thanks for your concern, Tyrant! If I was larger, i’d pinch those damnable puffy cheeks of yours.” You turned back to Sans, holding out your weapons to him. He was concerned at first, but realized what you were doing and took them quickly, slowly sliding them in his pockets.

 

“ _WHAT_?!”

“MWEH HEH HEH!” 

 

“Blue, don’t laugh too hard. I’d pinch yours because you’re more adorable.” That made the blueberry break his laugh and turn his cyan blush a bit.

 

Walking back, you had the strongest urge to sit between Blue and Nutty… Actually, you didn’t want to be on the table, but it was-... A Friendship Dinner? Would it be rude to go sit with Oliver?

 

Yeah, that’s a bit rude.

 

 _Why care?! I can’t be like this!_ You growled internally at yourself.

 

As you sat between Nutty and Blue, the two began to tell you what dishes were what. Familiarity lit up in your eyes when they began pointing to the Spaghetti dish. They asked what you wanted, and you simply wanted to try everything. Papyrus spoke up and talked with you happily as you waited patiently as Blue started to prepare you a ‘ _plate_ ’. Didn’t know what he meant by that in all honesty, but thankfully Papyrus kept your mind preoccupied by rambling how he created his dish with amazing detail. His energy kept you entranced, never a dull moment with how he spoke animatedly with his hands. Your smile softened as you chuckled at Papyrus’s entails that there were tomatoes stuck to the ceiling after his first attempts at creating the special spaghetti dish the first time he came to the surface.

 

Honestly? You started to feel-... Bad about betraying these guys.

 

“...IS NO ONE GOING TO TELL IT TO GET OFF THE TABLE?”  _Spoke too soon._

 

“why would we, ya lil’ midget?” Red growled out between a bite of lasagna.

 

“PETS DO NOT BELONG ON THE TABLE, THAT IS WHY!” Black slammed his hands on the table, making you flinch. “AND IF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, WE ARE THE SAME HEIGHT, YOU OVERWEIGHT MOLDSMAL!”

 

Well, there goes your appetite. 

 

“wha’ja call me, ya fuckin’ dust-stain?!”

 

“RAZZ, ENOUGH WITH THAT! REALLY NOW, THIS IS THE REASON YOU ARE NOT IMPROVING AT ALL IN THE FORCE!” Blue stated, before giving you a napkin and giving you a small plate of everything. You thanked him before his glare cut back to Black.

 

“THIS IS MEANT FOR FRIENDSHIP, RAZZ! NOT TO DRIVE HER AWAY! PLEASE, BE MORE AWARE OF THE SITUATION AT HAND, I ASK YOU TO SETTLE DOWN.” Papyrus pleaded with Black, who actually-... Hesitated for a moment.

 

“bet’cha Razzberry’s jealous of the attention she’s gettin’ from ev’ryone...” Slick spoke up, much to everyone's annoyance.

 

“EXCUSE YOU, SCAMMER?! I DO NOT BELIEVE ANYONE HAS INVOLVED YOU IN THIS CONVERSATION!” Black seethed.

 

“oh, ‘re we not at th’ dinner table? damn... i gotta get mi’glasses.”

 

As Slick tried to joke, Black no longer gave into yielding. Slick kept joking which pissed Black off to the point a strangle began to happen. Nutty just watched with a twisted amusement on his fangs when his brother kept joking, even brushing Black off a few times. However, once Black began to slam Slicks face into his plate out of aggravation, Nutty stepped in to stop the fight. What was a small argument began to turn larger with Stretch and even Sans popping into it.

 

If it’s this bad, it’ll probably be best to end up leaving just to settle them all down. It's really annoying how their trying hard to get what they want from you, anyways. Not to mention your headache is beginning to pound against your skull by the loudness from it all. Looking down at the food in favor of the argument, your eyes widen.

 

When the hell did Blue get a damn plate small enough for you? All the food was in small enough portions; Spaghetti, Lasagna, a special small Taco, small bits of Quesadilla… There was just one missing.

 

Your brows furrowed… Black made the burritos, right? Still not right that you’re going to try everyone else’s while Blacks stayed out. _Even if he’s being an asshole._ Looking up at the now full fight of what was happening above your head, you sighed.

 

“Nutty, could you also get me a piece of burrito, please?” You asked the closes skeleton who was out of the fight, and he happily tore you off some of his.

 

“HERE YA GO, BITTY MOUSIE!”

“- _AND POINT PROVEN WITH THE RODENT NAME!_ -”

“Thanks, man.”

 

When the fight didn’t stop, you shook your head. He wants you off the table? Fine, you’ll get off. Really, it’s probably bugging them all, too. 

 

_Heh, that’s fine. Better this way anyways._

 

Taking your food, you hopped down on Nutty’s leg and down to the floor, not losing one piece on your plate. Some tried to talk or ask you to stop, but you ignored them.

 

“It’s alright, guys. Let’s not make a big deal, yeah? If he wants me off, I’ll gladly go eat with my cat. No harm done!” You said in the most sweetest tone you could, that seemed to only go off with yet another argument with Black and Blue.

 

Dammit, they’ll hurt their voices at this rate. Whatever though, you traveled to your feline friend, who seemed to have been long done with his food. He was licking Doomfangers cheek while she purred contently laying on the kitchen floor, which sent another pang in your heart. Either of jealousy or how sweet it the picture was, was beyond you.

 

Well, alright then. Get used to this now, the lonelier ya are the better.

 

 _Best not to get attached anyways._ Bitterly ran into your mind. _Oliver is going to be staying, can feel it._

 

Lowering yourself on the floor near the cats bowls, crossing your legs and set the plate in your lap. Looking at Oliver, who trotted over as you got comfortable, sat behind with a nudge at your back. Normally when you ate, he liked to lay behind you and share your heat. It became a habit apparently after all these months. However, he might try and steal your food this time with the glare he's giving you... Fat ass. It gave you a moment though of peace, but you leaned against him happily and gave him a scratch.

 

When you looked back, you were surprised to have some others sit with you.

 

“ya don’ think yer gunna be sittin’ by yerself as a guest, do ya?” Sans spoke up as he took a spot beside you with his own plate. “won’t _pasta_ the chance ta get ta know ya more, Kid.” He winked as he took a fork full of spaghetti.

 

“let’s not _taco_ ‘bout how the shitshow is still goin on…” Stretch mused at the table that's still in a full swing of arguments as he sat on your other side, holding a Taco covered in… _Honey_?

 

Okay… That’s disgusting.

 

“heh, Razz jus’ knows how to _extrude_ our guests… don’ let’em get under yer skin though.”  

 

Slowly taking your eyes off the two skeletons, you felt-... Weird? They shouldn’t be sitting on the floor with you...

 

_No, don’t fall for their charms, Y/n._

 

Sudden guilt lit up in your gut despite your best efforts. Or was that more of disgust as you caught both the skeletons with a type of bottle to pour on their food to eat? Didn’t feel as hungry as you got a glance at Stretch eating the honey covered taco-... He laughed, seemingly watching your reaction.

 

“c’mon, Kid… the guys didn’t cook all this food fer it ta go ta waste. trust us when we say there was not enough ta _ketchup_ with their excitement.” Sans chuckled, taking a swig of-... _Ketchup_.

 

“...You are a bunch of punny guys, ain’t ya?” You ask, averting your eyes as he chugged a large glob of ketchup down. You shivered mentally at that-... So gross.

 

“try ta be, but the guys will be _grilled_ ta see ya eat their specialties.”

 

“Dear god... If I eat, will you guys stop with your puns? Don’t think I ain’t noticin’ them!” Wishing you actually were annoyed, it still twisted your scowl into a smile.

 

...Wait- scowling?... When were you-

 

“well, _poach_ yer luck a bit more, huh?”

 

“Now I see why your brothers groan at your jokes…” You chuckled.

 

“ouch, ya ain’t as sweet as i thought, Sugah.”

 

"Well, someone calls me Spitfire for a reason, Pops." Your eyes cut to Mutt, who was seemed to have fell asleep at the table within the argument.

 

"true 'nough... well, bone-appetite, huh?" Sans slid in, taking a bite out of something else on his plate.

 

Geez, these two...

 

Looking back at your plate, you felt lighter though inside. The first thing that caught your attention was the Spaghetti, and damn was it _good_ . Like, so good you forgot everything again! Losing yourself to the taste, you blissfully ate. A smile was on your face no matter what was going on. Hearing your name, you ignored the stares and the commotion to focus on the food. The tomato paste was blended to perfection, the buttery noodles cooked to melt in your mouth easily, and even ate some of the most heavenly meatballs you have ever had. _God_ , it made you melt! You could hear Sans and Stretch chuckle at you as you quickly had the spaghetti devoured.

 

After that was the lasagna. It looked baked to perfection, the cheese was thick and gooey, however it looked like it had a good crunch to it in some spots. Taking a bite you hummed in delight! Oh god, your tastebuds went to absolute heaven! The noodles were cooked to perfection, the sauce had a bit of a spicy bite to it, but it wasn’t enough for anything. The cheese though, _GOD_ did the cheese just mix and made you fly to cloud 9! If you didn’t know any better, you would think that you were moaning. You missed the taste, the texture, and just-... Holy fuck you wanted to eat _more!_

 

Next was the specially made taco that was large enough in your hand, yet small enough for you to eat without overdoing it. One bite, and you wanted to fucking _purr._ God, _how hungry were you?!_ You ate like you haven’t eaten your whole life! You could taste the tang, the salt on the shell, the pleasing sour cream cooling your burning tongue. The lettuce and tomato also helped in that aspect, but their juices were just mixing so well with the meat and the shell. You couldn’t think about anything more, and just-...

 

Completely lost in your own little world, you tilted side to side in pure happiness! This was the best damn food you had in such a goddamn while!! When was the last time you had such dishes?!

 

Grabbing the quesadilla, you took a bite-...

 

Okay, it wasn’t the _best_ , but damn could you taste the salt the cheese left, the flavor of the chicken rolled in your mouth. It was burnt here and there, but you didn’t pay no mind to it as you crunched into it more. Might have been a little dry, but you continued to eat it until it was gone. Shockingly, it didn’t leave any bad taste in your mouth.

 

Wait, was that glitter on your hands?... Oh-...Kay? Well, whatever. One more dish, and then you could get more!

 

Just had the burrito piece left. You-... Hesitated, actually. The burrito piece looked more than iffy, and the scent wasn’t too appetizing, either. It was Black’s dish, and after the little stunt you pulled in the living room, he might have poisoned it... Then again, Nutty had given you a part of his. So whatever happens to Nutty, it’ll happen to you. You’ll have a buddy then if you get sick, hoping you wouldn’t die yet for once. Before you could think anymore morbid, you shoved the whole piece into your mouth and began to chew-

 

…

 

The taste of black charred meat spread on your tongue like thick oil. The burritos shell was flaming with-... _Something_ that you couldn’t describe! Quickly, you swallowed the damnable thing. Your stomach threatened to keep it seperate from the actual food that was good; only for you to pound on your chest to keep it down. That only caused you to cough hard, then the feeling of your throat being shredded caught your attention. What the fuck was that?! Oliver was giving you a few licks on your head as you coughed, but you quickly pat his face to keep him calm. Fuck, now you need water. Damn Black with that cursed burrito! On cloud 9, now you’re back in hell!

 

Like someone heard your thoughts, a boney hand had a large cup of water hovering near you. Quickly you latched onto the plastic and began to chug the liquid you so desperately needed. Another hand seemed to have cupped your back from behind to help as you pulled away. Felt more soothing than expected, actually. It wasn’t moving, but-... Did you miss contact that much?

 

No, something overly comforting was beginning to wrap you up, but not the boney fingers you thought. Whatever it was, thankfully you patted it to stop as you rubbed your mouth with your other wrist.

 

After your little coughing fit and blinking back to reality, it was eerily quiet when you came back to your senses. When you looked back up, you saw that most of the guys were staring at you. Some amused, some rather shocked in fear as it slowly became relief, and others… You couldn’t quite explain. Sans and Stretch stayed seated beside you, simply sighing a relief when seeing you wouldn’t fall over from the disastrous burrito.

 

“Uh-... Please tell me my imaginations weren’t a reality?” You gulped, rubbing your now sore throat.

 

_Fuck, what was in that burrito?_

 

“purrin’ like’a cat, Kitten.” Slick was the first to speak, his fangs were set in a half smirk at you.

 

“til ya ‘bout puked a hairball out.” Stretch remarked, giving you another pat on your back.

 

“AS MUCH AS I AM HAPPY TO HAVE SEEN YOU ENJOY THE OTHER DISHES, I AM SORRY FOR SOME OF THEM, HUMAN Y/N!” Papyrus stated, seemed he was done and began to get up to clean. “YOU ALSO DID NOT HAVE TO SIT BY THE ANIMALS!”

 

“I don’t mind, really. In fact, it felt weird to sit on a table anyways. Sorry for not enjoying the friendship dinner how you wanted though, Papyrus.”

 

“IGNORING RAZZ’S OUTBURST… I STILL INSIST TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, HUMAN Y/N! WORRY NOT!” Papyrus said happily, seems Blue began to clean up as well.

 

“THE CREATURE SAID IT WAS FINE, CREAMPUFF! SO DO NOT WASTE YOUR TIME ON IT.” Black pretty much sang out, matching it with a smug smile. “BESIDES, GLAD TO KNOW THE VERMIN KNOWS IT’S PLACE! SHOULD STAY WITH THE PETS AS IT’LL BE TREATED AS SUCH.”

 

“then tell yer _Mutt_ ta get his ass off th’ chair, ya fuckin’ corruption.” Red hissed.

 

“THAT IS A NICKNAME OF _PRIDE_ , DO NOT USE IT IN SUCH A DISGRACE, YOU ROTTEN SLIMEBALL!”

 

Your face went back to a flat expression as yet another fight began with Black and Red this time. Damn, Black is just-... Shaking your head, you scratched the side of your nose in annoyance. Well, you wanted to stay far away… However, some of these guys were making it hard as hell to do so.

Like, really hard…

 

_Do you really want to stay away though, Y/n?_

 

Have to get them to hate you somehow before the end of winter... Might not have to betray them, but maybe just become a huge shit that’ll end up being a thorn in their sides? Maybe you’ll take Black’s sassiness for yourself.

... _Yeah, right._ Your damn personality can’t get like him. Cringing at the thought, you shook your head. For right now, just let it be. Least Black is keeping a good distances, which the rest should follow. He’ll be the least to hurt in the end.

Standing up, you took your plate and the cats bowls, lifting them over your head with ease. Deciding it’d be better to allow him to talk all he wants, you start your way to the kitchen. Cleaning would be useful, help you ignore your thoughts…

Someone took your plates, kicking you out of the current mindset you were in. Puffing your cheeks and looking up, you see that Stretch took them, giving you a wink and striding into the kitchen. _That punk!_

Following suit, you were met with Blue and Papyrus who shared the same sad expressions. They must have put a lot into this dinner for you, only for it to be ruined… Dammit, now you’re getting pissed. But who to be rightfully pissed at is the question?

 

_Yourself or Black?_

 

“For skeletons; You boys sure have very expressive skulls.” You give them a large smile. “ It’s fascinating, you know. However, Smiles look better on you two.” A faint twitch in their frowns sparked, but they simply looked at one another a bit worriedly.

 

“SORRY ABOUT RAZZ-” Papyrus started first.

“No, don’t want to hear it.” Pointing a hand to them with your other hand on your hip. “He is who he is, if he doesn’t like me or what I am, I don’t blame him.” You shrugged your shoulders, walking to the kitchen with them both. “I surely won’t break just because of some little _‘Nasty Words’_. Don’t worry about me, you two. You’re doing so much already! I’m already so grateful with the fabulous foods you shared with me! I haven’t had such meals like that in-... God, I don’t even know! ”

 

Looking back, they still had those damnable frowns on their faces, which made your heart twist. They shouldn’t be so sad looking! Doing so much for something like you…

 

Turning to them to walk backwards, you took your fingers to stretch out your cheeks for a large smile to show. “C’mon, guys! Smile with me! You’ve already made me amazingly happy since meeting you!”

 

“EVEN WITH THE MISHAPS OF TONIGHT, I AM HAPPY TO HEAR THAT!” Blue said with a gentle smile.

 

“AGREED, HUMAN Y/N. I AM GLAD THAT WE HAVE MET YOU AS WELL!”

 

Their smiles still weren't as bright as they should be... An idea occurred however! You know exactly how to get these guys to smile full force; It normally works.

 

Purposefully you lost balance and fell back. They seemed more concerned before you shocked them both to still with a noise you were proud you could recall making. The noise startled them to the point it made the other chuckle due to the jolt. That chuckle made you do the noise louder as you got up, forcing the two to give you weird looks before they bursted into small laughter.

 

Quacking... It _always_ works!

 

“There’s the familiar Skulls! What _Grand_ smiles!” You pointed at their smiling faces with finger guns. “And handsome laughs from you both! Sadness really doesn’t suit such sweet guys.”

 

“YOU ARE A STRANGE ONE, BITTY Y/N! HOW DID YOU MAKE SUCH A NOISE?” Blue said between a laugh, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Well, it’s a weird quirk I got, however it’s used with the flaps on my cheeks! I just push air against that and my teeth, and I can quack.” You smiled, only to prove your point by doing it once more.

 

“...well, ain’t ya just _quackin’_ our bro’s up wit’ya noises, huh?” Stretch leaned against the fridge, Sans seemed to be leaning on the counter with his own smile in place as they watched you interact with their brothers.

 

“Hey, I don’t like frowns. What can I say?” You shrugged. “Ya guys really need to relax, though. Stressed enough probably moving around and junk. And finding a bitty, no less! Such a mess...”

 

Sadness or frowns never felt right with you at all. Even back then, a few memories of doing the most stupidest shit would make the ones around you smile with fondness. That was the best thing you could recount half the time.

 

“careful, we might give ya a name due ta that like Nutty called ya Mousie.” Sans chuckled at the threatening little glare you gave him.

 

“You all seem to have plenty of names for me already… I would not be surprised, dude.”

 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

The room fell into a very comfortable chatter after that. Sans and Stretch began to joke and pun at you with duck and bird related themes. Blue and Papyrus began chasing them out of the kitchen after too many even though it was all light hearted and peaceful. As fun as it was, you managed to climb up on the counter to see what you could start on while they were out. Before you could even come up with a plan, Blue had popped back in to stop you from doing anything.

 

“DO NOT WORRY, BITTY Y/N! WE GOT THIS HANDLED, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WASH ANYTHING! HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND GET SETTLED IN THE LIVING ROOM?” Blue tried to shoo you off.

 

“No, i’d rather spend a bit of time with you guys. Anything I can do would help me feel better since you guys worked so hard cooking!” You playfully batted his hands when he came near, earning a good chuckle.

 

_But why exactly did you want to help?_

 

“THAT IS VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU, HUMAN Y/N! IT WILL HELP US GAIN THE FRIENDSHIP MOMENTS WE HAD MISS DURING DINNER, AS WELL!” Papyrus spoke as he entered the room.

 

“Exactly!” You smiled happily.

 

_No, wrong! Y/n, this is bad!! Why?! Just because they made you dinner?!_

_No, find their weaknesses… Use those when it gets closer to the time to leave..._

 

As much as you insisted that you could handle the heavier plates, you settled to dry what they handed you. As grateful as you were, you were not used to being treated as though you were made of glass.

 

~~_Quite the opposite, actually… Nice change for once._ ~~

 

Ignoring the way they tried to sneak wet dishes around you to dry them themselves, you thanked them for everything. Really were happy to have tasted some actual food from what you and Oliver normally had. Oliver had pulled himself away from his new friend to hang out with you and the skeletons to lay on the counter behind you.

 

_He’ll get clingy soon enough to the others._

 

Taking your mind off hurtful things, you asked who made what dish. That conversation was filled with how much you enjoyed everything. Though some were better than the others, but decided to keep that information to yourself. Something told you that you need to treat them all equally, or else hell will break loose. And really? You didn’t need any _more_ excitement.

 

_Man, if only you didn’t make the deal... You could have avoided that._

 

“SO, AFTER THIS WE HAVE THE LIVING ROOM ALL SET UP FOR MOVIE NIGHT! WHAT TYPES OF MOVIES DO YOU LIKE, HUMAN Y/N?” Papyrus asked cheerfully, putting away the now clean dishes.

 

That made you pause… What movies _did_ you like?

 

It’s been a while since you even thought about it. Survival has been on your mind more than anything like that-... What did your old self like?

 

Horror-... Mystery, maybe some good romance? Hell, even animated was good.

 

Biting your lip, what else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal favorites are Horror and Animated films! :)  
> Honestly, I can't stand some real stupid comedy; The type with like. "Blonde moments" or whatever? Idk, man! That'll be in the next chapter x)
> 
>  
> 
> What's your favorite type of movies? 
> 
> Also, this scene went on a lot longer, but i had to cut it in half again. I love putting details in and stuff, but I think I need to watch how many pages I do; What do you guys think? Too much details? Or not enough? Etc?


	12. Think I Got A Cavity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here goes your night and you learn something from the two Berries...  
> After yet another fight, you're left to watch movies with the sweeter hosts.
> 
> Those brothers might be a bit too sweet, however...
> 
> How will you handle this Movie time?

 “Well, I-... Uh-... Oh god, it’s been a while…” You paused, rubbing your chin in thought. “I think-... Horror was my main favorite, but I’m down for anything as long as there's no stupidity in it?”

 

“STUPIDITY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Blue asked as he scrubbed at a difficult stain on the last dish.

 

“Well, that’s the thing-... Uh, cringe worthy stuff? I just-... Heh, I can’t stand movies with cringe worthy material. I can handle comedy, but-... I think that's where it lies in? Hard to explain, really.”

 

“AND YET YOU MADE A VERY STUPID MOVE TRYING TO GET THE BABYBONES TO SMILE?” Black sneered at the doorway, Mutt beside him.

 

“BLACK-” You could feel the slight irritated voice coming from Blue.

“If it’s to get people who care for you to smile, is it really stupid in the end?” You counter.

 

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU AIM TO GET SOMETHING OUT OF IT, VERMIN.” Black bit back.

 

He thinks-... _You_ are after something? That was **_funny._ **

 

“Oh, ouch… Touche.” You chuckled as you wiped down the last plate.

 

“SO, YOU ADMIT IT?” Black questions.

 

“Not going to admit anything, but you seem to also gain something from this, too… No?” You tilted your head innocently at him.

 

“AND WHAT DO I HAVE TO GAIN FROM THIS, YOU CRETIN?”

 

“Mmm… Time will tell, so don’t worry about it for now.” He was playing with you.

 

“THAT IS… VERY OMINOUS, VERMIN. I DO NOT LIKE HOW YOU HAVE WORDED THAT LITTLE THREAT. YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING, I CAN TELL!” His face scrunched up just slightly.

 

“Threat? Now you’re trying to read too much into things, Black. What can a little thing like me do to you?... As human as I am, I am still a bitty. But take it as you desire, I wouldn’t trust my kind either.” You winked at him, but didn’t explain further.

 

Does Black honestly think you are up to something? If anything, the ones who are trying to get anything from you are them. Hell, what could you even give them? Well... Bitty Ringers are always looking for baiters or good fighters... Who knows, really; But something is just itching you that they're after you for something more than just that. If he’s going to try and play some psycho shit on you, he’s going to be deadly mistaken. Two can play that game, annoying to play, but hey. 

 

The main mission is to make sure you and Oliver are warm for winter. Surely you didn't prepare enough for the cold to come, but if you start tomorrow; Should still be able to make it. Not like you personally eat a lot... Oliver does, though maybe it'd be better if he would be welcomed into their home, no one's giving off a huge threat. Annoying vibes of mistrust and suspicions, but nothing else. Though with the company, it’s-... A lot better than being left to your thoughts, so sitting back to relax and watch this little heaven take its course is what you’ll do before winter is over. Then you can begin to rip yourself from them, help them hate you.

 

Hell, if Black could even continue making it look like you’re the little innocents being bullied, it’ll help you more in the long run.

 

 _'Help? Opposite if you want to leave, Y/n.'_  Your mind bit. Of course it would... 

It brought a sickening smile to your face. Can’t frown in front of people, it’d cause worry that's not wanted.

 

Hearing a sickening crack in the air form, you glanced up to see something purplish-red come right at you. Were about to dodge when you saw Cyan blue block the projectile. When you turned to the now flaming aura in the room, Black was snarling at Blue. Mutt only had his neutral face in place, a mask you could tell was set as his eyes glint with something almost as dangerous as Black’s expression. Papyrus was standing very close to you with his hand slightly in front of your view.

 

A huge ping rang through your heart once more-... _Guilt._

 

~~_Forgot the last time someone stood up for me._ ~~

 

“OUT OF THE WAY, CHILD! I DO NOT DEAL WITH ARROGANCE!” Black seethed at Blue.

 

“YOU DO NOT DEAL WITH ANYTHING, RAZZ!” Blue’s voice was clipped from his normal tone. “I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS BEHAVIOR TO CONTINUE! YOUR LITTLE ACTS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IF YOU HARM A BITTY. A _BITTY_ , FOR STARS SAKES! THEY ARE SMALL, VULNERABLE CREATURES, RAZZ! DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN STRENGTH OR ARE YOU THAT MUCH CRAZED FOR POWER?”

 

Blue’s last nerve might have snapped at his raspberry double. Didn’t need to see Blues face to know he had his own frown in place.

 

_...Great._

 

Sighing, you hopped down from the counter. Papyrus tried to keep you at bay, but you easily slipped under his hand. Ignoring the fact that there was a fight between the two smaller skeletons, you didn’t enjoy being called weak. Far from it if Edge and Nutty was anything to go by. But you did need to be seen as less of a threat as possible…

 

As you quickly got between the two fighting ready skeletons, Oliver slid beside you as he began growling at the duo lowly. You scoffed at his sudden attitude change.

 

_Now he growls?_

 

“My god, you both are going to run yourselves back into the coffins if you keep this scary skeleton standoff going on! Seriously…” Hoping to ease the situation with a small joke, it did seem to make Blue’s face twitch. Black only growled louder.

 

“Alright, alright. For gods sakes. Black, you-” You were cut off by a swift crack in the air followed by a row on bones coming from the ground.

 

As you were about to jump out of the way, another crack in the air made your ears ring as cyan and orange bones shot up to protect you and Oliver. Blinking, you stood straighter as Oliver sat down behind you… That was weird...

 

“That was uncalled for, Tyrant! You want me to fight you that badly?” Blacks eye lights finally looked down in favor of a fight, however you stood with your arms crossed and a scowl of your own.

 

“FIGHTING YOU WILL NOT TAKE MUCH, I JUST DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING IGNORED!” He spat.

 

“Ah, so I went and dazed out again, huh? Well, I’ll apologize if you do, man.” Giving a shrug, you heard him scoff.

 

“WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?”

 

“Oh, so the Tyrant _does_ curse…” _Now, how much more can you make him lose his cool?_

 

Before you had the chance to fight with the Tyrant in round two, your thoughts were stopped as Oliver’s loud warning growl rang out. The room filled with some sort of shocked atmosphere, could have heard someone jump behind you. Black twitched with what would otherwise have been unnoticed if it wasn’t his fingers betraying him, while Mutt stayed virtually still. Yet his eyes did twitch at the noise in some response.

 

“WHAT IN ASGORE’S NAME WAS THAT NOISE?” Edge strode in alert, Red quickly behind.

 

Even Sans and Stretch had began to stride in and stand beside their brothers after seeing the commotion take place between Black and yourself. Even if their body language read lazy and relaxed, you felt something in the air that read protective and watchful.

 

“You guys never heard a cats growl before?” Left your lips with a chuckle.

 

“THAT HORRENDOUS NOISE WAS YOUR _FELINE’S GROWL_?” Edge quirked a brow.

 

“Horrendous? It-... It was just a growl, what the hell?” You fought back the urge to laugh, their faces told you it was opposite of funny. “Doesn’t your cat growl?”

 

“DOOMFANGER GROWLS LOUD OF COURSE, AS ANY CREATURE CAN! BUT NEVER HAVE I HEARD A FELINE WITH A BROKEN _‘GROWL’_.” Edge even used his fingers to quote the word, his glare cutting to Oliver.

 

_...What?_

 

“...Oookaaay… You guys clearly all heard something I did not.” You scratched your jaw and looked at Oliver. “Broken?”

 

Oliver simply gave you a mew as Blue started taking a few steps back. That caught your attention as you looked at him concerned.

 

“Seriously, there-... There is nothing wrong with my cat, guys.” You looked up to see some share a look of utter confusion, but nothing prepared you for Blue’s face-...

 

The guy was going behind Stretch with a face one could only assume as _brave_ that still showed fear. That broke your fucking heart, what the hell?

 

 _Why the fuck do you_ **_C A R E_ ** _?!_

 

“sure there ain’t, Honey. bu’ Blue jus’ doesn’t like cats much at all. only okay with Fanger most days ‘cause she’s more of’a dog than a cat.” Stretch wrapped a protective arm around Blue, soothingly rubbing his arm up and down as he rolled a lollipop in his teeth. “the-... uh-... reminder of’a cats growl can make ‘em remember about this annoyin’ cat that attacked ‘em when he was younger, s’all.” Stretch calmly began leading Blue away from the fight all together to the living room, but their presences vanished when they got out of your sight.

 

That was odder yet.

 

Black straightened up with a huff, quickly turned around, and walked off without much word given from him. Could feel some sort of the same vibe coming off that Blue just radiated, despite the anger he hid it behind. Black walked upstairs with Mutt tailing him and after a bit you even heard a door slam.

 

That was… Confusing. Want to argue that Olivers growl is not broken, it might be-... Just different? Sickness isn’t causing it, Oliver has been nothing but healthy. Maybe Oliver is much louder than Doomfanger, then.

Least Oliver managed to scare off Black finally, so it's slowly easing back into a gentle and comfortable vibe around.

 

After everything calmed down, Edge walked out saying that he still needs to get the outside situated before the night falls completely. Nutty wasn’t around at all, much like Slick. Curious where they went? Eh, they'll show up soon enough, but it would ease your nerves more to see all the skeletons around. Red wandered into the living room and claimed an armchair, _when the hell did that even get here?_ , for himself and sprawled out on it immediately, closing his eyes and resting. Sans made sure Papyrus was alright before he wandered off himself to go do-... _Something_. Thought he would come and talk to you about giving him your weapons… Maybe later?

 

Stretch and Blue were back in the living room when you finally were able to force yourself to move from the kitchen, sitting inside a huge pillow fort made with the couch and pillows amazingly surrounding the whole floor. Stretch had Blue cuddled up in a blanket while they watched regular T.V. together, Blue seemed to be trying to snap out of whatever it was, but could tell the slight frown in his smile before he hid it behind the blanket.

 

Simply standing to take the sight in, found yourself smiling at the felines curling up on Red’s lap. Red was awkwardly laid on with Fanger stretching down his body on the side, while Oliver simply curled right up on him. Could even hear the purring from where you stood. Red was not amused being laid on, but he slowly started falling asleep to their purring. Saw a twitching hand stroke Doomfangers belly as she stretched out more, while the other rested on Olivers back.

 

Really? It made you-... Burn inside seeing that. Oliver was never like this to others, but now? Are Monsters seriously so different than humans that Oliver, a normally over protective companion, easily fell to their charm? Did he not learn how that would turn out to trust so easily? What will happen if they-...

 

_No._

 

Oliver is _fine,_ he’s a _cat._ Family, but he’s a cat… He's _fine._

 

_Can you really trust them so easily though, Y/n?_

 

Bringing you out of your thoughts, skeleton feet stood beside you. Glancing up, you saw spaghetti pajamas traveling up to see Papyrus beaming down at you with that infectious smile of his. You gave him a mirrored one right back, finding it funny he wore spaghetti themed pjs.

Wait, wasn’t he and Sans just talking? Or did you zone out too much?

 

“Hey, Papyrus. Sorry, am I in your way?”

 

“OF COURSE NOT, HUMAN Y/N!” Papyrus said cheerfully. “I WAS JUST WONDERING WHY YOU HAVE NOT JOINED THE OTHERS YET?”

 

“I-... That’s a very good question. I’ll blame my shyness?” You chuckled gently.

 

_Shyness my ass, you don’t want to barge into their heaven._

~~_You don’t want to betray their kindness..._ ~~

 

“YOU SURE? YOU DON’T SEEM THAT SHY… YOU OPENED UP PRETTY FAST.” He paused before making a face. “ARE YOU… BY CHANCE, WORRIED IF BLACK OR MUTT WILL COME AND MAKE ANOTHER FUSS?”

 

Well… Yes, you were. Black shouldn’t be wasting his time, but guess he’s trying to get the others to not get attached to you. Which, you were finding very-...

 ~~_Annoying_~~   **Helpful.**

 

Your insides immediately went to war within your mind. On one hand, you wanted their kindness to be pure. Could you befriend them? Could you actually trust to deny your instincts for once to try again to have friends? Possibly _more?_

On the other hand, don't want to be around them or create any bonds. What if they betray you first? What if this **is** all a trick? What will they get out of it, then? A feline for sure, but you’d probably be worth some cash if someone in this house was a spy for a fucking Ringer… Or _worse_. Maybe they're just playing with you... Wouldn't be the first time. Split right down the middle, you’re slowly being torn. 

Are monsters normally this kind? ...Or well, most? There was no ill intention in the whole house, besides what you might be radiating...

 

Shaking your head, you simply smiled up at Papyrus.

 

“Of course not. Oliver and I can take care of ourselves. We have-... Sadly dealt with more jerkwads who were a lot worse than Black.” You began to walk into the living room, following closely to Papyrus. 

 

“AH, I AM SORRY TO HEAR THAT, HUMAN Y/N… WE, TOO, HAVE DEALT WITH THE UNWANTED ACTIONS OF OTHERS WHEN WE FIRST CAME TO THE SURFACE.” Papyrus’s face fell for just a moment before brightening back up. “BUT WORRY NOT! WE ARE HERE NOW, AND I PERSONALLY WILL MAKE SURE ALL GOES WELL! DESPITE RAZZ’S ATTITUDE, I STILL BELIEVE HE IS ACTUALLY VERY CARING! ALL MONSTERS ARE, AFTER ALL!”

 

All monsters, huh? Understanding quickly wrapped your mind.

 

You _did_ attack Black's brother, it’s no wonder he must be so on edge with you. However, you only cut Mutt’s sleeve. Shockingly neither Red or Slick are that protective of their brothers, the ones who you actually harmed…

 

_Really don’t need to know shit about any of these guys, Y/n._

 

“Heh… Yeah, I bet, man.” You hummed. “This is very-... Nice of you all, however. Thank you for humoring me, Papyrus.”

 

_~~Really, you don’t deserve such kind-~~ _

_Trickery, Y/n_.

 

“FRET NOT, HUMAN Y/N! NO THANKS NEEDED, IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO HAVE DONE SEEING AS YOU AND YOUR FELINE HAVE BEEN LIVING HERE BEFORE US.”

 

You halted in your tracks.

_Fucking hell, they knew... I fucking knew it!_

 

“ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOVIE MARATHON? WE HAVE A LOT OF MOVIES LINED UP! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF ANIME?” Papyrus turned to see you no longer following.

 

...Ignoring your sudden urge to ask questions, you slowly gave a smile.

_Let’s see where this goes._

 

“Anime?” Quickly you began walking to him, trying to allow the promise of movies ease your now shredded nerves.

 

“YES, I DO HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT! WE BORROWED THE WHOLE MOVIE COLLECTION FROM MY BEST FRIENDS PARTNER, TO WHICH I HOPE YOU WILL ALSO MEET WITH SOON! THEY ARE BOTH VERY NICE MONSTERS, AND SEEING HOW YOU ARE JUST AS BRAVE AS MY BEST FRIEND, I BELIEVE YOU BOTH WILL GET ALONG VERY WELL!” Papyrus chimed, he began to sparkle talking about his friend.

 

“Wouldn’t call it brave, Papyrus…” _More stupid or insane. Got a death wish, after all._ “You really think that’d be wise, though?”

 

“YOU ARE BRAVE, HUMAN Y/N! DO NOT DOUBT YOURSELF!” He scolded, but whatever helps him you suppose. “AND OF COURSE! THEY WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU! NOW, LET ME GET THE MOVIES READY AND BEGIN A WONDERFUL NIGHT, YES?”

 

“Would love that, Papyrus.” You said as happily as you could. A distraction would be very welcomed right now.

 

Papyrus went to go get the T.V. after asking if he could help you sit on the couch. Politely you declined, starting your travel up by climbing a blanket.

 

“ya know… ya switch from southern to regular accents often. ya got a switch er somethin’, Honey?” Stretch spoke as you climb up the soft blanket.

 

“Oh, yeah… I only do it if I get too excited or upset. Watch out when it’s more upset though. It can be thick as maple syrup.” It was a bad habit you had, but it always came out naturally.  

 

“heh, can’t be as bad as some of ours. bu’ don’t worry none, i’ll stay stickin’ ‘round.”

 

“BROTHER, PLEASE…” Blue whined as he covered up more in his blankets. Stretch simply laughed and gently tapped his brothers skull.

 

However, seems the blanket you were using to crawl on was tugged up to your surprise.

 

Blue and Stretch chuckled at your shocked expression. You forced yourself to chuckled along with them and patted Blues leg. If you had known that the blanket was Blue’s, you might not have used it to climb. You were stubborn, but you didn’t want to agitate the guy who was just reminded of a bad memory.

 

“How’re you doin’, Blue? I’m sorry for my feline… I didn’t know.”

 

“IT’S FINE, BITTY Y/N! I AM ALRIGHT, I ASSURE YOU. BUT IT WAS VERY-... WEIRD, I WILL ADMIT.” Blues face scrunched up a bit but stopped when Stretch poked the side of his head. He puffed his cheeks only to smile back to normal at you. “I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH A GROWL SINCE THAT TIME, SO IT WAS JUST A BIT UNNERVING IS ALL.”

 

“Ah, understandable. Still, I’ll make sure Oliver stays away or stays quiet. He’s a god boy, I promise. He won’t claw no ones face out… That’s normally my job.” You say, doing a poor impression of a cat swipe with your dull nails. It got a chuckle out of Blue at least.

 

_Wait, why the fuck are you trying to comfort for?_

 

“MWEH, I BELIEVE YOU, BITTY Y/N! THANK YOU! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR CLOTHING? DO THEY FIT ALRIGHT?”

 

“Oh-! It’s comfortable and so soft! They fit like a glove and I have my clothes currently drying in the sink. I appreciate it for the night, Blue!” Absentmindedly you rubbed and pulled at your pajama bottoms to feel their softness between your fingers.

 

Sadness laced your mind at the thought of giving them back, actually.

 

“THAT IS WONDERFUL TO HEAR, BUT FOR THE NIGHT? BITTY Y/N, YOU CAN KEEP THEM FOR AS LONG AS YOU’D LIKE!” Blue started to lose the blanket a bit as he watched you play with the fabric with a satisfied smile. Seemed Blue changed as well into a charming Taco theme pajamas.

 

“I-i-... Ahk, don’t force those eyes on me again, Blue-boy! I can’t just take these from you!” Stopping your feeling of the fabric, you crossed your arms to hold your elbows.

 

Monsters are a bit-... Too kind for their own good.

 

“why not? s’not like we got ‘nother bitty runnin’ ‘round.” Stretch spoke lazily, his head resting where the back of the couch would be. The top of his skull was pressing up against some of the forts pillows, and it looked as if he was using it as a hat.

 

“T-then why the heck do you have bitty clothing for?” More curious about the underwear now that you think about it… Was it even _necessary_ for their line of work?

 

“WE ARE THE MOUNT EBOTT MONSTER FORCE FOR THE POLICE, HUMAN Y/N! OF COURSE WE WOULD HAVE CLOTHING FOR THE ONES WE COME ACROSS IF THEY NEED ASSISTANCES! HOWEVER, WE ALSO CARRY MANY MORE THAN JUST THAT!” Papyrus cut in, still fiddling with the t.v. settings.

 

“bitties we find go straight to the Bitty place normally. we have back up clothes in our cars when drivin’, or some have on hand when bro’s on duty. lotta bitties like pj’s, it soothes them because of how comfortable they are.”

 

“...Wait-... Aren’t bitties normally a lot smaller than me? How did you-”

“rare as your size is, they’re still suppose ta carry all sizes. some smaller bitties will enjoy the large baggage some clothin’ will supply. others come in fatter sizes, so…” Stretch shrugged, shifting to get comfortable. 

 

“INDEED! THOUGH WE ALSO HAVE NORMAL CLOTHING AS WELL! PLEASE, WE GET A LOT OF THEM AND WE NORMALLY GIVE THE CLOTHING TO THE BITTIES ANYWAYS! TAKE IT AS A ‘WELCOME HERE’ GIFT!”

 

You stared up at Blue like he just meant-

 

No-... Even if your heart went and fluttered for a moment of hope, you quickly killed it down as you rubbed your throat, allowing a little chuckle to escape you.

 

 _Yeah, that’s too good to be true._ You’d scoff if you weren’t so close to them.

 

That was when Papyrus finished setting up, he came striding over with a smile on his teeth as he got into the pillow fort, taking a seat beside you and Blue. As he fussed to get comfortable, you made sure to stay closer to Blue to allow him to get situated. Almost lost your footing a few times and when you were leaning a bit too far over the couch, Papyrus’s gloved hand gently rested behind you, helping you to stay upright. Making you twitch in response, but quickly glanced up to him with a small smile on your face.

 

“Thanks, Papyrus. Blue, what exactly do you mean by ‘Welcome Here’ gift?” Staying standing to make sure the boys were comfortable, you gave Blue your attention again. Seriously, what does that mean?

 

“A ‘WELCOME HERE’! YOU ALREADY LIVE HERE, SO WE CANNOT CALL IT A WELCOME HOME PERSAY, BUT WE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO CALL IT WITHOUT MAKING IT-... AWKWARD?” Blue seemed to have questioned himself, but your eyes had widen in shock.

 

_...What?_

 

“AGREED! YOU HAVE ALREADY CLAIMED THIS HOUSE AS A HOME AS I HAVE SAID, THAT WE HAVE ASSUMED ANYWAYS! SO, YOU ARE WELCOMED TO STAY HERE, HUMAN Y/N!” Papyrus leaned into the pillows happily.

 

...Finding yourself both staring at the guys and rubbing your chest, you were gawking.

 

Are they-...

 

“Y-you-... You guys can’t be serious-...” Your breath was caught in your throat, began to study their faces.

 

_It's a joke. A trick! Hell no, they can't-_

 

“hm?... an’ why not, Honey? yer not a threat… can be feisty, bu’ ain’t like there’s no other spicy characters in th’ house here.” Stretch rolled his shoulders, getting more comfortable as he propped his legs up on the coffee table.

 

“C-cause I’m a _stranger_?! Cause I’m-... I’m just-” An actual threat!? Sans even said so, why would he-

“YOU ARE Y/N AND NO LONGER A STRANGER! YOU KNOW ALL OF US, AS WELL! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU TRYING TO DOUBT YOURSELF IN?" Papyrus tilted his head, crossing an arm over his chest while the other rubbed his chin. "ALREADY SAID YOU WERE NOT BRAVE, HOWEVER YOU HAVE ALREADY PROVEN THAT IS FALSE! I BELIEVE IF WE WERE IN YOUR SHOES, WE WOULD BE VERY UPSET BEING FORCED OUT OF WHAT WE HAD CALLED A HOME FOR AS LONG AS YOU HAD.” Papyrus said happily, giving your back a rough pat.

 

“YES! WE HAVE ALL AGREED, WITH A FEW EXCEPTIONS-... THAT YOU ARE FREE TO CHOOSE TO STAY HERE, EVEN AFTER WINTER! OR, IF YOU REALLY DESIRED IT, WE COULD HELP YOU FIND A NEW HOME AFTER!” Blue piped up.

 

Cue the waterworks in your eyes; Turning your backs to them, you quickly scrubbed your face.

 

Don't! _Don't!_  

 

_Can you really betray such kindness like you were planning before?..._

 

“AH, BITTY Y/N! WE DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY- WERE WE RUDE?!”

 

"MAYBE A BIT TOO FORWARD? APOLOGIES, HUMAN Y/N!"

 

“N-no-... No, not sad at all! Hah… Rude is the last thing you guys are- Someone's cutting onions is all! The fumes are effecting my eyes-” You squeaked out a chuckle, not trusting yourself to face them just yet.

 

“ONIONS?... BITTY Y/N, NO ONE IS-”

“heh, them damnable onion ninja’s, man… can get even a bitty lady.” Stretch chuckled when Blue pushed him for the language.

 

“I DO QUESTION HOW YOU DIDN’T-” Papyrus voice was quick to aim into a new topic.

“See anyone move around the house or even a sale sign?” You finish, thankful.

 

"YES! EXACTLY!" 

 

Coughing into your hand to clear your cracking voice, you took a moment to answer.

 

“Well, really? I’m not sure. I’m thinking it was on my hunting days… Normally I’m gone for one to four days just hunting. That might have been when, and I just didn’t notice anything when I returned ho-... to the house.” Helping your mind off their actions, it did puzzle you how the house was sold right from under your nose. Rubbing your slowly drying eyes, that’d be the only way.

 

Why they wouldn’t clean the lodge, however, remains a mystery.

 

“ah, stalkin’ an’ prowlin’ ‘round these mountains like a cougar. real in-purr-esting... ya really live by yerselves?” Stretch scratched his jawbone in thought as his eyes closed.

 

“Just Oliver and I here, really. Don’t blame you for not believing me… The guys have said I’m too much in _'perfect condition'_ to be alone.”

 

Once you felt calm enough, you faced them before posing, pretending you were some muscle head with a large smile on your face.

 

“Blue, give ‘em a poke! Tell me how strong I am!” You invited happily, a glint of mischief in your eyes.

 

Stretch was watching with a large grin of his own as Blue’s eyes went star shape at the invitation and happily went to poke your arms.

 

But you fell over against Papyrus in forge hurt.

 

“Oh, _Ow!_ Blue, you’re too strong! Oh, my _bittiness!_ ” You chuckled as you felt the plush blankets against Papyrus’s leg, his hand came to hover right over you worryingly.

 

“BLUE! GOODNESS! WATCH YOUR STRENGTH, MY FRIEND!”

 

“OH, BITTY Y/N! FORGIVE ME, I-”

You sat up and hopped on his lap to jab his chest with a wink. “Just jokin’, Hercules! It’d take more than that ta harm me, sheesh! I ain’t _that_ weak!”

 

Blue gawked at you for a second before he puffed his cheeks. Only to laugh as you pinched them playfully, which were-... Shockingly similar to flesh? _How the hell?_ But Blue poked your stomach, getting you to stop.

 

“BITTY Y/N! DO NOT STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!”

 

“NYEH, SUCH A JOKESTER… MUCH LIKE OUR BROTHERS.” Papyrus said with fondness.

 

“AGREED… BUT IT IS RATHER NEW.” Blue smiled and leaned back into the pillows.

 

“ey, what's wrong with our material? c’mon, it tickles yer funnybones.” Stretch quickly said, poking his brother in the elbow.

 

“MWEH! YOU OVERUSE YOUR MATERIAL, BROTHER!” Blue swat at him with a smile.

 

“well, can’t _fibula_ wit’ that… maybe i do, bu’ ‘s a _bone_ -afide _bone_ -ous when ya laugh at em.”

 

“ _BROTHER!_ ”

 

“yer smilin’.”

 

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” No, Blue didn’t hate it at all with the chuckle that escaped him.

 

You laughed when you walked off Blue and began thinking of the best place to sit while they went back and forth. Papyrus tapped your shoulder to gain your attention.

 

“Yes, Papyrus?”

 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT UP ON OUR SHOULDERS, HUMAN Y/N? IT MIGHT GIVE YOU A BETTER VIEW, AS IF YOU WERE AT A THEATER!”

 

That caught your attention. Could you? Would you feel comfortable enough to?...

 

“O-oh… Uh-... What if you fall asleep? Or what if I fall asleep?” You rubbed the back of your head a bit awkwardly. You knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, no matter how tired you were. However, if they did? Wouldn’t want to move to disturb them.

 

“OH, DO NOT WORRY! WE ARE ALL OFF TOMORROW SO WE CAN STAY UP LONGER THAN NORMAL! IF YOU FALL ASLEEP, WE CAN SIMPLY PUT YOU ON A PILLOW HERE ON THE COUCH.” Papyrus paused as something flickered in remembrance. “O-OR-... YOU KNOW, IF YOU WOULD FEEL BETTER WITH SLEEPING WITH ONE OF US INSTEAD?”

 

“Because of-”

“SADLY, YES…”

 

...There's that torn spot again that rang through you. Either sit with them, or sit away from them. If they fall asleep while you sat away, there would be a large chance Black and Mutt would try something... Sit with them, take a risk of being more cuddly and regret your thoughts about betraying them more than you already have. Glancing over to Oliver, who was now sprawled himself out on Reds other side, was nuzzling right into his chest with a warm, peaceful expression. Another ping rang through your heart.

 

“yaknow... if ya don’ feel comfortable wit’ us, ya can even sit on the coffee table? we’re all light sleepers, so we can protect ya if ya do pass out when Razz’s dirty tricks comes to play.”

 

Looking down to the ground, you-... Sighed.

 

_Fuck it._

 

“I don’t mind sitting with you guys… But if you fall asleep, i’m moving before anyone drools on me. And if I fall asleep, better move me quick… I drool like a water hose.” A shy smile broke out on your lips.

 

The expressions you got were ranging from extremely happy to a satisfied grin looking back at you.

 

“don’ worry, Hon… water goes right through us, heh.” Stretch wiggled the lollipop stick in his jaw.

 

Cue the groans and chuckles, with the remote quickly pressing play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalllyyyyyy. We're mooooving a biiiit.  
> At a snail's pace, but fuck man!
> 
> Reader; I don't wanna be harmed again, yet their so fucking nice!?  
> Papyrus; HEY, WE ALREADY LIKE YOU, YOU'RE WELCOME TO STAY LONGER!  
> Reader; Jesusfuckingchrist. Is someone killing me!?  
> Black; Fucking gladly.  
> Mutt; ...hmmmmmmmmm?  
> Reader;.........Uh, not you two.
> 
> Blue;.........Language, please.........


	13. Nighttime Company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your night begins, your thoughts start to nip at you, thankfully you were pulled away before anything could happen.
> 
>  
> 
> ....Right?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------  
> “Best not to get too comfortable with a creature whose sole purpose is to betray kindness...”

In the end, you were placed sitting on Blue’s shoulder with Papyrus right beside you. While the anime movie played and roared with anime girls in frilly dressed and magical powers, you smiled at a feeling of similarity. Once or twice, you couldn’t stop looking up and admiring the pillow fort, either. The blankets used had it so cozy, it helped trap the heat in the cold house. Couldn’t help but steal some of Blue’s blanket and snuggle up on his shoulder into the cushions behind the both of you.

 

As the movie played, exhaustion started hitting you. It was amazing how the animation kept your attention, even if the story line was pretty weak… You enjoyed how the girls were strong, but flustered over their crushes of being saved. Some eye rolls and a few chuckles would escape you a few times during the sweeter moments, a ping of something kept grabbing your heart throughout the whole movies. However, you kept pushing it down and away, it didn’t matter.

 

It was… Nice, actually. The calm and gentle atmosphere had you forget everything from today, the itching feeling of eyes boring into you from all day began to fade. Really? You fell into a sense of-... Security.

 

 _Must be what it feels like to have-..._ You decided not to finish that thought.

 

By the third movie, your eyes began to get heavy. Might've passed out for a bit even because you couldn’t remember the story leading to the current moment. Glancing over to Blue’s face, you smiled at how peaceful he began to snore. Chuckling quietly as the loud snorts escaping occasionally. Turning to Papyrus, he was also fast asleep and even leaned a bit to rest his head on the sleeping Star boy. They both sounded like they were laughing in their sleep, with the combined ‘Nyeh’s from Papyrus and ‘Mweh’s from Blue, it was just...

 

 _Precious_.

 

Slowly, you stretched and slid down their arms, watching your steps. Looking at the guys, Blue’s blanket was being shared with Papyrus, but man was it _messy._ Your hands twitched at wanting to fix that.

 

These guys-... Were sweet. So sweet it was actually making you sick. They shouldn’t have invited you to stay with them on the first damn night. Don’t they know what strangers are? They barely knew you for a few hours and already said that, Papyrus even called you ‘Brave’ for whatever reason. Then there was the pure fact they knew you lived here. You-... Weren’t that obvious, were you? Must have been. And when on earth did they have time to talk about allowing you to stay after winter without you around? Well, besides the bathroom of course, but… Still, didn’t make sense. Seemed they had planned it with the damn clothing before hand, even…

 

The plan to leave was the main objective, though. Can’t get too chummy… Even if they were being so _goddamn_ annoying about it!

 

...But it wouldn’t be much to just-... Cover them up a bit, would it? Not like they’ll know.

 

Deciding to fix their blanket and cover them up, you gently pulled it up over the two and straightened it over both their laps. Managed to tuck a corner of Blues blanket over on his shoulder without much trouble by Blue’s curled up position. Papyrus was going to be the one you'd have to work to cover up with his height. Thankfully it wouldn’t be a huge workout with a bit of climbing on the pillows behind him, managing to cover his shoulder with the other end of the blanket. When you managed to slide back down, seems Blue had followed with the tugging of the blanket and leaned against Papyrus even more. The space you had preoccupied was now with Papyrus’s shoulder and Blues head combined in a very comfortable looking way.

 

 _What ‘light sleepers’…_ A fond smile managed to get to your lips without your consent and you quickly forced it down with an eye roll.

 

Looking over to Stretch, you saw he was also fast asleep.

 

Stretch had his own blanket wrapped around his body, lightly draped off him as well. Well, if you were covering the sweethearts up, might as well do it once more. Shrugging your shoulders you began to gently walk on top of Blues lap, making sure your steps were soft and barely noticeable. You grabbed Stretches blanket and gave it a tug to straighten it, he stirred to your touch as you froze.

 

...Why are you doing this? For Blue and Papyrus, you felt obligated to cover them up after all they had done for you. Only thing you could do in this state, anyways... They were the ones who made you feel overly welcomed. But for Stretch? For the other guys?... Well, Sans you might have done the same thing for. But why, exactly?... You growled under your breath.

 

_Haven’t learned, have you, Y/n?_

 

Stretch stopped his movements and relief left you in a quiet sigh. Shaking your head, you finished up straightening the blanket over his lap as fast as you could. Looking up to Stretches face, seemed he fell asleep with a lollipop stick in his jaws as it dangled, threatening to fall at any moment. Fighting yourself on what to do, you instinctively went to get on your tiptoes and placed a hand on his chest to take the lollipop stick that was chewed to hell on, out of his mouth and tossed it on the table. Before you had a chance to back up, his arm lifted and almost trapped you underneathe. You dodged by jumping quickly out of the way, however what you were thinking was dashed as it just seemed he had an itch on his chest… Your hand probably agitated the fabric against his-... Bones, enough for an itch.

 

Here you thought-... Heh. Well, nevermind. You did what you wanted to do. Good thing no one saw… 

 

When you were done, you slid off the couch completely and decided to just watch the cute cuddle pile in the fort, hoping it would ease your worsing mood. Tired as you were, you didn’t dare want to cuddle up to Oliver with his pile, or cuddle with the now happily resting skeletons. Stretching once more, you allowed your back to pop and your knuckles to crack.

 

As loud as they were, thankfully no one stirred.

 

Looking to the television, it was still on. Blasting the ending of the anime movie’s credits. Ah, so your noises were muted by that, thankfully. Since everyone is off to sleep, might as well turn it off, right? Don’t need anyone else wondering down or electricity being wasted.

 

...But that’ll leave you in darkness if you turned the t.v off. Darkness has creatures within it… A shiver ventured down your spine at the thought.

 

Shaking your head, you growled softly. Fuck whatever is in the shadows, you’re past this! It only bothered you when you were in the basement… But now? There was people around you, there was no reason for such disgusting fear.

 

_No, there are eyes constantly on you now..._

 

You hopped up onto the t.v. stand, surprisingly with more ease than normal onto the table. In the corner of your eye, you swore-... Was that a honey glow you just saw? A static was just in the air, but now its gone?

 

Looking to your hosts, no one was up. They haven’t even stirred. That was-... Strange. Maybe your mind was beginning to play its dirty tricks on you. Shrugging it off, you went and turned the t.v off. The whole room was now bathed in darkness with the moonlight coming through the plastic of the windows. The stars spoke to you as they teasingly glint and glittered from where the plastic would open, thankfully calling your running mindset.

 

It wouldn’t hurt to-... Look out the windows, would it?

 

Nah, just can’t let yourself venture outside. Had a deal, after all.

 

As you traveled to the farthest window, not wanting to disturb anyone with any more noise, you felt suddenly-... Enwrapped with energy after walking from the drained and sleeping bundles. Deciding that in the end of the living room would be far enough but wanting to keep Oliver in your sights at least. New sets of eyes within the shadows creeped along your silhouette in the dark. They were too far for you to pinpoint where, though you felt some sort of intention with those glares that wasn’t-... Scary for once.

 

Still freaky as hell to have them stare at you like-... A _Rat._

 

Speeding up, you hopped and jumped to the nearest curtains, climbing and managed to gently lift the plastic up and away to get a better view of the outside. Managed to slip out and close the plastic behind you, the cold air biting your bare skin in response. Ignoring it in favor of breathing in deeply, you took a seat on the edge. Pulling your legs up and to your chest, you crossed your bare arms behind them to keep warm. The crisp autumn air was a reminder that winter is right around the corner. The smell of dried out leaves traveled to you, and what you could catch the scent of something like rain was out in the midst. Must rain soon… Or snow.

 

_What will you do, Y/n? Stay here or leave?_

 

Your mind began to wonder over what happened today… So many things have taken place, but the main thing?

 

Not expecting people to live in this lodge cabin again… They weren’t just people, not even Humans; Monsters! They showed you more kindness than your heritage had ever shown before… Well, from what you could hazily recall. A fight broke out a good few times… But now? What will happen?... Is this a kindness you can trust? They have not shown any ill intent… Hell, Black thinks you’re trying something, probably why he’s trying so hard to start shit...

Okay, that dude is right, you kinda were-... But only because they are!

 

...Aren’t they?...

 

It’s hard to tell what they’re actually up to without the slightest hint of trickery, without the slightest expression to show they thought-... Lowly of you in some way. Black did, but it didn’t have the actual bite behind it. It puzzled you how that was playing out… Actually, how could you even tell to begin with? It had to be more than just-... How you've been out here for months.

What if they _weren’t_ up to anything, though? What if this is genuine? Then-... You could be different from your race, couldn’t you? You crave such caring attitudes. Such safety… Protection.

 

 _Bonds-... You crave Bond’s, Y/n._ You scoffed at your bitter thoughts.

 

However, a thought came to mind. Monsters have been around-... For years? Recent, under ten years you believe… Why were you just _now_ coming around them, though?

 

No, fragment memories of walking past some monsters through a street, seeing them in some sort of stores, maybe even a few times in some sort of small room. Your face was set in a hard scowl as a mixture of both words began to play. Someone had said kind words about the monsters, while someone else had always talked ill of them. The one who talked ill had-... Plans to do something. What that was disappeared on your tongue. Scratching your head in annoyance, both sides began replaying words you once heard so long ago repeat to each other. They got louder on each side, making your head pound.

 

The good side was screaming that Monsters were always Good; They never wanted to harm a single-... Soul? While the other raged and roared with arrogants and vile terms to describe the creatures. That they desire only to control humans.

 

You laughed quietly behind your hand. Yeah, control how? Being around these ones pretty much showed they were no different than what humanity once was, what had died out. Nothing rang evil from them, nothing yelled like that-... Besides Blacks, but it was more dripping with protection. Hell, even with the physical appearance of threatening attire, everyone would think that they were up to no good. Just-... Didn’t radiate with such actions, though! The monsters in this household held no ill intentions like how Humans seemed to just exude with it…

 

Edge, you haven’t had the pure pleasure of actually talking to the sharp tongued skeleton yet, had already shown such gentle tendencies with how he treated his cat. Red showed he was just too damn easy going and easy to trust with his carefree jokes. He hasn’t done a single thing besides useless and playful flirting!

Black, with his headstrong and assertive actions, only spoke of wanting to see what to expect of the unknown. Mutt on the other hand, probably just loves to scare the shit out of people… Swear even now, you could feel his presences in particular as you bit at your thumbnail in thought. But, just that glare in his eyes alone told you he really didn’t give a damn about much.

Hell, even Slick who sent shivers down your fucking spine and annoyance to your core was more than curious than harming you! And his brother, who might be a bit weird, was just the sweetest like Blue and Papyrus. Or, trying to be… Something definitely was hiding under that layer of sugar you couldn’t quite shake off now that you think about it...

 

Either way, all of the jagged, rough, black clothing loving skeletons didn’t seem that much of a threat! Yeah, you were held once by Edge, but he didn’t kill you like he could have. Red could have just ripped you to ribbons with those claws, but flirted with you instead. Nutty wouldn’t quit poking the ever loving hell outta ya, seemed he rather enjoyed your squishy skin actually. Slick gave off that atmosphere of con-man and could get anything he wanted with more information given, but his eye told he only wanted to know more about your wounds. Black could have more than likely killed you without blinking, though seemed to just love the word fighting as much as you did if his attitude of not backing down meant anything.

Mutt… Okay, that was a mystery. But he could have just-... Killed you right then and there in the basement when he snuck up on you! He could have avoided all this together if he did that!

 

But _noooooo_ , had to just piss the fucker off and fight for your life. Then hit a home run with stealing some fucking fabric from him, didn’t you!?

 

As loud as you could without being disruptive, you groaned out as you wrapped your arms over your head and banged your forehead down on your knees. In your little ball of protection, you pulled at your hair a bit roughly at this irritation eating at you.

If anything, the damnable jagged skeletons outbursts are actually-... _Funny?_ They are nothing more than just-... People wanting to make sure everything is alright. It still makes you laugh that they think you’re a threat. A little thing like you!? A threat to huge ass creatures like them?!

 

...You froze as you lifted your head up from your lap and stared at the woods.

 

That’s… Thats not far from the truth, possibly. Somethings eating at you, that; _Yes, Y/n. You’re a Threat._ But **_how_ ** is a mystery.

 

Shaking your head, what about the last four in the house? The only ones left were Blue, Papyrus, Stretch, and Sans. They had no sharp bones in their skeletons, unlike the others. In fact, the two sweethearts have an overflowing well of ‘Trust’ radiating off their skulls. Made them both have a child-like tendency, innocents even. Made you want to-... _Do_ something about that. But it’s probably why their brothers are the quite opposite in comparison. Their watchful eyes, why Sans threatened you in the first place… Stretch resembled Sans a good bit from their tendencies… Don’t know how, exactly, but-...

 

...Wait, would that be why his name is _Stretch?_ Cause he’s a stretched resemblance to Sans? You had to laugh at that, a hoarse chuckle escaped your throat quietly at the thought. You don’t know, hopeful you don’t find out. Be so funny if that was why… 

 

If all monsters were like these guys, you’d want to rip someone's lying face off though. Humans should have been put under, corrupted beings shouldn’t be wondering around the surface... Even _you_. You’ve scared the innocences of some Humans who never radiated such feelings, just for the pure pettiness of getting rid of them. And now? You even wanted to betray the ones who were trying to help you…

 

They have-... Fed you. They had given you so many-... Freedoms you haven’t had from other beings in so long. They respected you, gave you space, showed protection, gave you comfortable clothing, but most of all-...

 

They invited you to stay at this house?... _With them?_

 

 _And you were going to fucking_ **_B E T R A Y_ ** _that?!_

 

A growl escaped your chest as you quickly covered your mouth. A rustle came from behind the plastic in reply.

 

Shit, did you just wake someone?

 

Quickly, you lifted the plastic quietly and peered in. Looking over to Oliver and the many sleeping creatures around, only Blue fussed a bit but snores filled the room back up peacefully. A smile found a way to your lips as you traced your nails against your skin. Saw Red twitch and give a bit of a grunt in his sleep, his face would scrunch up as if yelling at someone, but it slowly turned softer as both the cats nuzzled into his sides. Stretch stayed almost statue still, if not for the gentle breathing his chest moved with, you would think he was actually a halloween prop. Blue and Papyrus seemed to have just cuddled into each other more, funny enough.  

 

Can’t be stuck going into a certain phase… You flexed your fingers, tracing them up around your arms. The cold was beginning to get to you, so you slowly inched your way back through the plastic, having enough of the fresh air. As you pulled the plastic back to normal, something white flashed in the corner of your eye. Turning to it, you saw the lab coat you forgot about flap gently with the breeze you had accidentally let in.

 

Ah, a flood of unease came crashing back into your gut… That was what you forgot before dinner. The damn thing seemed to mock you at what you were forgetting. It tempted you as it swayed to a stop, knowing if you had your weapons you’d tear it up apart. Were these guys-... Some sort of doctors? Would it be Slicks? He was the only one who actually came out to say he was a one… But the coat looked to be too small. Slick was tall, probably would look awkward on him, too. Wouldn’t even pass his elbows with the sleeves…

 

But why were you beginning to shake the more you stared at it thing?

 

 _Doctor_ …

 

Tearing your glare away from the damnable thing, you cursed yourself.

 

Tired of your memories being so-... Hazy, so dissolved.

 

_What type of fucking Doctor was it?..._

 

Sitting on the edge of the window sill and peeking out of the plastic into the outside to get your mind off the fabric, a presences made itself known outside the window with a quick noise. Heh, they apparently think you’re about to run if their sudden energy boost meant anything. Difficult to say which monster it is, but you want to guess it’s either Black or Mutt.

 

Mumbles of a soft voice could be heard, followed by eerie sound of nails scratching against surfaces. If you had to guess, maybe bones? Seems someone shared your enjoyment of horror movies with the tactics of floorboards squeaking, gentle scratching noises, and a sudden air of dread. It would have worked better if you and the guys watched some horror movies before bed, but it seems that whoever was doing the eerie vibes didn’t mind. Rolling your eyes, you gave an amused huff.

 

 _'Bring it on, Fella's.'_ You quipped, eager to see who it was.

 

Pretending your attention was on the gorgeous view of the sky and how the woods rustled with nocturnal creatures, you allowed whoever it was in the shadows to create noise that they deemed ‘Scary.’ Not going to lie; probably would start to get frightening with build up they were doing if you weren't prepared for it. Clearly one of their plans was beginning to form.

 

A sound came behind you again, a rumble of some sorts? Taking your mind away from the window, you looked into the living room to see anyone up still. Maybe someone was just off to the kitchen for a midnight snack? That sounded about right. Before you turned back to the window, a flash of white caught your attention as it entered the hallway. Taking another look, the lab coat on the hook was gone.

 

Brows furrowed in confusion as your body began to bristle in response to an unknown fear bubbling; Was someone going to work or going out? Clearly it was too late for that, but-... Curiosity sprung up into your chest. Should you go check it out? It wasn’t for you to decide… It wasn’t your house anymore, no one would like a bitty to follow them, you seriously wouldn’t. However, what if it was someone else? What if-..

 

No, ~~_he_~~ wouldn’t have been able to find you…

 

_...Who?_

 

Heart began to pound against your chest, legs spoke for you as you hurried down the curtains. Getting on your tiptoes to make the least amount of noise, you followed what you saw. Blinking your eyes to get adjusted to the darkness, you began to hear-...

 

Was that _Chains?!_ No-... Maybe this was not a good idea...

 

Hearing slight metal clinking in the darkness, your breathing began to pick up. Fuck, there shouldn’t-... He shouldn’t know where you are! Made sure to have stayed hidden! How- Cursing in your head, you began backing up from the hallway. Swear there was a figure with a sickening smile-... Like _Doctors_. His laugh was slowly creeping up your spine, making you shake like it always had, only to get louder and louder… Echoing in the hallway, bouncing off the wood as if it was reinforced with metal, coming near you. His voice rang with fear inducing levels, making your skin crawl-

 

~~**_“There You Are, Y/n…”_ ** ~~

 

Before you knew it, you backed up into an awaiting hand, fingers curling around you before you could even process what was happening. You tried to scream only for your mouth to be covered with a finger and your eyes covered with another. A thumb was pressed against your throat, something sharp pressed against your jugular as you were squeezed to still and quiet down.

 

“can’t sleep?... same…” A familiar voice spoke close, the growl tone easing your already shivering spine. “...how ‘bout we have’a chat…”

 

It-... Wasn’t Doctor or any Humans you remember, though-... So already you felt easier, despite the death grip they had you in.

 

Anything else you were thinking was drained from your mind as something-... Happened? It was too quick to process, however you felt your insides warm up from whatever it was. There was a certain vertigo feel for a moment, but it felt-... _Comfortable?_

 

You were then unceremoniously tossed moments later, rolling on impact onto something hard. Gotta guess it was the floor, didn’t have a hollow feel to it like a table. Stone or concrete beneath your fingers as you gave it an experimental feel to confirm your suspicions. It was dark in the room when you tried to focus… Cold atmosphere and scent of old musk raided your nose. Where were you? Basement? No, this wasn’t the normal place you’re used to... 

 

A light cut from whatever was pressed on your neck stung like an annoying paper cut, getting your attention. Rubbing at it, you tried to get your eyes adjusted to the darkness as you began to get up. Eyes bore into you, a mixture of two presences. No… _Three?_ The third was so light, you could barely notice it...

 

Before you could even pinpoint exactly where anyone was, color came flashing towards you in a strike. Whatever just came at you managed to leave a large scratch on your arm as you rolled away. It came at you once more, an audible snap following it as you were able to dodge it to the other side fully this time. It didn’t attack for a third time, managing to get a glance of a purplish-red glow lighting your area.

 

As you got a better view, a white animal skull piering down at you with sharp as hell fangs in a partly opened manner stared back. The skull was in the shape of what looked to be dragon. Had about five horns on its head that were facing backwards. Starring with raspberry colored eyes in its hollow, void like skull, it had similar scars like a certain skeleton you knew. Thankfully, it backed up and hummed threateningly-... Was it growling? ... Sounded more like a machine, really?

 

All you could do was stare at it dumbfoundedly.

 

Slowly, you stood up. If you moved too fast, it made sure you knew with a large, threatening snaps.

 

“Whoa, whoa… Calm yer snappin’ ya damn thin’...” You growled right back at it, putting your hands up placatingly. "Lemme get up, sheesh!"

 

It couldn’t be bigger than a dogs head, one of those medium ones. But it was still pretty large compared to you. The jaws could easily grab and tear you apart if it desired to right then and there. Instead, it’s eyes flickered-... As if it blinked.

 

“What? Not the reaction you wanted?” Smiling at it, you saw it’s eye lights flicker yet again. 

 

It simply stared at you, as if confused at what to do now. It even began to inch a bit closer, testing the waters to see if you really weren’t scared. Giving a few more snaps as it did, you just didn’t move. It was an adorable attempt when it tried to growl a bit louder.

 

“Yes, you are very threatening… However, you’re doing the opposite here, so save your breath.” You crossed your arms and gave it a playful growl right back. It was giving you more-... Energy to deal with whatever mess you were in now.

 

~~...What were you feeling moments ago, actually?~~

 

The two of you just stared at one another. It was great to study, a simple dragons skull with sharp fangs floated in literally nothing. Seemed to be chipped and clipped at certain places. It didn’t seem that scary up close, or the more you looked at it. You weren’t dumb enough to get any closer, but you did want to pet it... 

 

Once he started to simmer down, the skull just-... _Huffed_ at you. A larger smile escaped you when it rolled its eyelights.

 

“Alright... Drah-skull.” The skull simply tilted its head with an unimpressed look in its eyes. “You are acting like a certain skeleton… Lookin' oddly similar to ‘em, too. So if i’m guessin’, Blacks yer owner, huh?” You pointed at him, other hand resting on your hip with a knowing grin.

 

His eyes flickered once again, apparently a bit taken off guard.

 

“Yeah, I figured… As cool as you are, I’m rather shocked being here. Don’t know where here is… But, I can’t really fight ya, either.” You sighed, rubbing your face. “Listen, pup… Wouldn’t wanna fight someone without a way for ‘em to fight back, right? What fun is that?”

 

The creature left out an annoyed rumble, getting closer as he went and sniffed you. Standing still, you allowed it more for the fact you didn't want to be suddenly chewed on...

 

“L-listen-... If you’re lookin’ for a fight, too; I’ll gladly do a playful one someday if your owner will-... uh-... Let us? But until then, please don’t bite my head off… You’re already too awesome, don’t need no nasty blood staining your astounding teeth, do ya?” You felt yourself gulp as a nervous smile spread against your lips.

 

The creature gave you a, shockingly, gently nudge with its snout against your forehead and apparently an affirmative grunt-

Suddenly your vision was closed with something warm, slimey, and wet attack your face.

 

What the _fuck_?!

 

Jolting, your mind rang with warning that it was acid put on your face, but-... There was no sting? Pain you waited for never came. Wiping your face of the leftover slime, you blinked a few times to get your vision back. A large, raspberry tongue hung out from the creatures maw and it clicked. You were just up and _licked_ by the temperamental creature. It left a trail of purple pink ooze on the top of your shirt and cheek, but you couldn’t help a chuckle when it poked your gut with its nose hole.

 

“W-well… Aren’t you friendly now… And here I thought I was strange…” Taking your hand, you gulped back the relief as you gave him a shaky pat on his snout. “Some little praise, promises of play and yer already waggin’ yer metaphorical tail, huh?”

 

It gave you somewhat of a warning growl at your little joke, which you couldn’t help but giggle at. 

 

Before you could recall about the others in the room or make a plan to escape, the skull whined as it nudged more into your gut. It forced you down onto the floor, almost playfully, kicking your current thoughts out. You smiled and gave a small laugh at the gentle nips it was giving your stomach all the sudden. So-... _Weird_ how it began to get comfortable with you and vise versa. Even if you had an audience in the dark, you couldn’t help the sudden relief flow into you the more the creature gave your shirt experimental tugs.

 

_Such a silly thing..._

 

Why were you here again? Weren’t you just about to get scared of-... _Something?_ Rubbing your painful headache coming up, you allowed the creature to nudge into you. Caressing the dragon's snout with one hand while tracing it’s fangs with the other as you stared at the darkness.

 

As you absentmindedly poke and traced it’s chipped fangs, it funnily enough began to nip at you playfully. Allowing it to experiment with your own fleshy fingers, you felt how gentle it was being with its teeth. It wasn’t no baby by a long shot and knew exactly how much pressure was too much before it could cause damage to the skins of your fingers. Though given it’s personality switch, it might be a very hyperactive young adult… In creature wise, you had played with baby foxes a few times and they would normally leave scratches and dull stinging bite marks. Made you learn to not pull away, that was for sure. Hell, even Oliver would randomly grab you sometimes and bite the everloving hell out of you. Seems the skull was having fun though and it provided you some sort of grounding to keep you from escaping back into the unknown...

 

“Wow, nothing like your owner, are ya? Cuddly as hell. Heh…” Watching it have fun and block your legs under its head, you couldn't help the smile on your face and the ease wash over you.

 

Experimentally, you gave it a kiss like you would do for Oliver, and it-... Began to purr? The dragon could _purr?!_ That made you more giddy as you nuzzled it.

 

“Who's a good skull? You are, cutie pie~” You cooed quietly. Seemed it got flustered by the attention if it’s sudden purr got louder with a mixture of a growl at you. Couldn’t help the chuckle as you gave it yet another kiss on its snout. It huffed with annoyance, but nudged more into you with the side of its face.

 

Damn thing was just too fucking cute for its own good.

 

“well.. didn’ know ya’d ‘et milords skull ta act _that_ way.” Mutts voice rang form the darkness, earning a huge jolt from you.

 

Forgot there were eyes for a good while there… Your cheeks felt warm.

 

The dragon skull growled in warning but you quickly rubbed it’s nose, saying it was alright. It quieted down, but got out of your grip. You forced down the whine threatening to escape at the lost contact.

 

“Should’ve known it was you, dude. But dammit, you made Drah leave me…”

 

“geez... ‘n here i thou’ht my name was bad.” The skull floated to Mutt in the dark, lighting him up with the raspberry lights in its skull with an unimpressed glare.

 

“was suppos’ta scare th’ shit outta ya… fer milord ta find out it did the opposite, ho’boy...” Mutts voice was low, warning as the dragon skull bristled and growled again at him. “ah, ‘et outta here. ya’know wha’ would’ve happened... now skit.”

 

 

Your heart goes out to it… However, you had more important things to worry about now.

 

“So… You wanted to talk or somethin’?” You stayed settled on the floor, crossing your legs at the ankles and propping your elbow on your knees as you held your slightly stinging throat. “Didn’t need ta hold me at knife point for questions, dude.”

 

“heh, wasn’t too _knife_ of me ta getcha wit’ my claws… tha’ was jus’ a plus.”

 

“Mmm… Wow, more sinister than I thought, guess I do deserve that from earlier.” You hummed. “So, what the fuck ya want? Kinda scary being kidnapped in the middle of the night, ya’know.” You kept your eyes in the general direction of Mutt’s voice.

 

“damn, Spitfire… saw tha’ ya couldn’ sleep. so, as a ‘entle bein’ i am, thou’ht ya’d like ta talk it out… ‘et outta the house, ya’know?” His voice seemed to have moved in the room. “fer’ot yer always ready ta hurt lil’ ol’ me…” He forged hurt in his voice, making you snort.

 

“Can’t help it when ya radiate suspicion, man. Don’t blame me fer puttin’ up a defensive shield.”

 

“hm... so ya can feel intent, huh?”

 

“Guess so.” You shrugged your shoulders, trying to pinpoint the other presences in the dark. No doubt it’d be Black... The third is just-... Starting to irritate how you can _just_ feel them.

 

“Confused as fuck about your guys intentions though. Can’t tell if you’re after something with such-... _Pureness_. Annoyin', really...”

 

“even my bro n’ i?”

 

That caught you off guard. Your eyes finally got adjusted enough in the dark to spot out Mutt, he was closer than you expected, really. Tilting your head upwards to see he was looking down at you suspiciously with his eyes narrowed.

 

Clearly showed you hesitated on answering.

 

“You're a damn mystery." You pointed at him with a flat expression. "Blacks not the nicest, but he’s-”

“been nuthin’ bu’ rude ta ya.” He growled out.

 

"Yeah, but it's not his fault." You scratched your cheek with a shrug.

 

“why didn’tcha stand up to‘em at dinner like ya did in th’ livin’ room? why’ja pet th’ blaster if ya knew it was his?” He got a bit closer, could hear a slight rumble from him now.

 

Blinking, he had you there.

 

It took you a moment to settle down as your mind was swimming with your own questions. However, one thing kept ringing out to you… Black is only being cautious. _Protective._ And really? You respect that. Even if he was an asshole with the wording, trying to get you riled up, it was probably only to prove his points and get the others on his sides.

 

“Call it a feeling I have, but... does it _really_ matter? Can’t help that he started things in the living room. I just got swept in the fun of a fight. The dinner? Eehh… Wasn’t comfortable on the table anyways, so win-win, huh?” Rubbing your hair back, you tilted your head to the side, allowing a large crack from your neck to ring out. “I’ve been put through the ringer more than a few words could do, man. Rude or not… Black shows he cares, for _everyone_.” You began to stand up now, giving Mutt the same type of glare he was giving you. “And really? I can respect that. He thinks I’m up to somethin’, like I think you all are.”

 

"oh really?" He mused.

 

"Yes really, ya overgrown scarecrow." You rolled your eyes.“And uh… What’ja call it? _‘Blaster’?_ I may be stupid, but fuck if I’m _that_ stupid to start anything or run away from such a thing. Probably would have torn me apart if given the orders. Which, now i think about it, probably did from tryin’ ta get more than a few bites outta me when ya tossed me. Seriously, what the hell else was I going to do?”

 

"uh, run? do somethin', i saw how ya-"

"How I what? Dodged? Or ya talkin' 'bout when I snipped yer fabric away?" You growled out. "If ya fuckin' forgot, I had my damn cleavers with me. You think I have any special powers like you monsters? I'm a damn human, for fucks sakes! C'mon!" You rubbed your face in aggravation, a heavy sigh escaping you. "Completely and utter defenceless, I don't understand what you and whoever _else_  in here, was expectin'."

 

There was a long silence as you stared at Mutt, a small scowl on your face as you crossed your arms in annoyance. You paused before you looked down guiltily at the floor, a sad smile on your lips before you continued.

 

“However-... Black might be right… Heh…” You chuckle came out more hoarse than you would have liked. “Best not to get too comfortable with a creature whose sole purpose is to betray _kindness..._ ” Looking back up with a tilt of your head, your smile began to twitch widely.

 

_Let them know you’re up to no good, Y/n. It’ll help in the long run... Keep them guessing._

 

A huff came from the tall Skeleton, either from amusement or suspicious was unknown. Before you knew it, he was right in front of you, crouched down and quickly brought a claw to your chin, lifting it up. As the sudden move made you tense up, you allowed Mutt to tilt your head. If he needs to see your facial expression to feel better or find whatever he needed, then sure. Wasn’t like you were really lying, anyways. Mutt was ironically gentle given his harsh personality just a moment ago, but as he studied your face, your eyes stayed locked on his.

Silence fell between you both as he pushed your chin harder up, the claw slightly digging into your flesh. As he studied your expressions, his eyes showed he pieced something together in his mind. Finding whatever it was, he finally released you, favoring to stay crouched in front of you as his eyes felt like embers burning through you. Rubbing your chin, you growled a bit at how he was acting, but slowly stopped when he gave you a glare.

 

“...yer not a Primary bitty, are ya?...” He questioned finally.

 

“...Primary… Bitty? The hell is that?”

 

“an’ Original… humans who turned first durin’ th’ barrier shatter.”

 

You-... You had Oliver, right?... From your old life? Of course you were one of those! That boiled your blood more than you realized as you growled up at the monster.  

 

His next words made your thoughts stop and veins run cold, however.

  


“...you‘re’a Mix… ain’t ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho-boy.  
> Mutt, You might have just saved Reader from something more than you know.
> 
> Mutt; The fuck are you?  
> Reader; I'm a goddamn Bitty Human!  
> Mutt;...No ya ain't.  
> Reader;.....whut.
> 
> Hmmmmmm, what really IS Reader? ;)  
> And who is this Doctor!?


	14. Remembrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mutt confronts you; But it might have triggered something...  
> Thankfully you were brought out of it before anything huge could happen.
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Note;  
> Blood is mentioned along with maybe other harmful subjects?
> 
> It gets fluffy though, don't worry too much about it.

Frozen in place, you strained your neck to keep staring at Mutt as a frown began to hold his fangs. Confusion took ahold of your mind, all you could think was-

 

 _What the fuck is a_ **_Mix?!_ **

 

“cut yer creepy shit out.” Mutt tilted his head a bit. “ya don’ expect us ta believe yer jus’ some _normal_ human bitty, do ya?”

 

“What are you-... _Gettin’_ to? I’m a normal bitty, the fuck!?” You spat, finding yourself bristling.

 

“normal my ass.” He snorted. “wha’ ’m gettin’ at is’ya showed skill tha’ normal Originals don’ show… fuck, ya show shit tha’s more fer Monsta ‘er Manikin bitties.” Mutt mused, a sickening smile coming to his fangs as he began to lean towards you.

 

He easily loomed over, his burnt orange lighting up in his sockets as he stared back down at you with his sickening smile getting larger. Your heart gave a slight ping- What was that? His eyes looked to be staring right into you, making your body freeze under that-...

 

Judgemental Glare...

 

Without looking away from the Monster, you rubbed at the sudden pound where your heart was. Whatever face you were making made Mutt’s smile faltered for a moment before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“‘eard Mixes ‘re trained by anti-monster fucks…” He growled. “ya ‘ere ta try shit, **_D a r l i n’_ **?”

 

With how he used that tone, that little nickname you realize you might’ve gotten used to a bit too fast, made your skin crawl more than what the cold in the room was doing to you. Blinking, you stared at him with almost shock, only to stop yourself from backing up.

 

_When did you start backing up? Why were you feeling as if you had something crawling on your back?_

 

Steeling yourself, fear is what he was feeding off! Had to stop showing that if you didn’t want to lose your head now. With that in mind you forced to take a step towards him in response. Clenching your fists, you snarled right up at him.

 

“Tell me, Mutt… How the fuck would I try anythin’ against you guys, eh? Literally my first time actually talking and hanging around any type of Monsters.” You barked. “Ya guys have fuckin’ magic! _Magic!_ Ya could kill me now or could've killed me earlier for fucks sakes if you truly thought I was going to, Quote on Quote; _‘Try Shit.’_ ” You deadpanned with annoyance laced in your tone, using your fingers to quote him.

“Could still do it, even. Simply tell the guys at the house I ran away ‘n no one would bat’a damn eye. I mean, hell. You really think I can do shit against people who are both ten times larger than myself and have the amazing powers of-... Whatever you have!?"Crossing your arms in anger, the stare you gave only made Mutt bristle in response.

 

However, the flash of sense reflected in his eyes as he took in your words. For a moment, you saw him straighten up from his slouched position, the overwhelming creature gave you yet another look over, before a growl and a crackle popped up around you.

 

Taking a deep breath that might’ve been your last, didn’t once break your stare with Mutt. If he was to kill you; It would be any second now. The feeling of warmth surrounded you; Not sure if it was the deadly magic he was emitting or if your body was getting colder by the atmosphere. Either way, your mind wandered to Oliver, hoping that since he managed to bond with Fanger so easily, Edge would take care of him. If not, that cat knew how to be a stray better than you, so wherever he ends up; He’ll be okay.

 

“...ya jus’ said ta kill ya, yet yer lookin’ as if it’ll be th’best gift ya’ll eva ‘et.” Mutt’s voice echoed softly around you, making you realize that you were smiling.

 

Not the smile of warning, or the deranged smile you gave earlier; It was actually a genuine smile in the worst moment. 

“Wouldn’t be far fetched. Though, I did give ya th’ go ahead." Putting your hands on your sides and shrugged. "Take it as ya will, Mutt. Wanna waste anymore of your time?” Truth, however if he doesn’t take this chance now…

 

~~_He might not have another in the future._ ~~

 

Blinking, what did you just think of?...

 

You forced yourself to keep your sane smile to stay as you continued to stare at the burnt orange illuminating a gentle outline of Mutt’s face. You thought of how you first came across him today, how absolutely terrified you were of him. A chuckle escaped you without meaning to, followed by a sound of confusion from Mutt.

 

“th’hell ya laughin’ fer?”

 

“Just-... You really are gunna be my Grim Reaper, y’know? Damn… Welp, I am stupid to have let ya catch me, heh.” A teasing tone came out too naturally for you, but you rolled with it anyways. “Guess it’s eviction time.”

 

To your surprise, Mutt gave a chuckle at that.

 

“... don’ ‘et me curious ‘bout’cha now, Spitfire...” Felt like Mutt was calming down, somewhat.

 

Either his plan was to just threaten you or find information out seemed plausible since he hasn't yet given a final blow to you. Or was he going to try something else?... Well, you already thought he’d be more into torturing you anyways than straight killing you. However, if he wasn’t interested...

 

“Ain’t ya already, Reaper?” You tilted your head softly, calling out his bluff.

 

Seemed he didn’t like that as a familiar crackle quickly formed in the air, similar to how Black summoned his bone projectiles earlier in the evening, and headed straight at you. You blinked but otherwise didn’t move; Proving your point that he was toying with you as the bone was mere centimeters from your left side. Dropping your smile, giving the curious bone a glance before returning back to the shadows to find Mutt no longer close. Though the glow of the bone just screwed with your eye senses, you could clearly tell his presences had moved.

 

Now, if he’s going to torture you… Then you might change your heart into fleeing.

 

_~~Or Worse...~~ _

 

“told’ja ta quit bein’ creepy. th’ fuck kinda bitty ‘re ya, Darlin’?” He asked once more in the shadows from behind you, you gave an exasperated sigh as you quickly snapped to his silhouette in the shadows.

 

“ _A Normal Human Bitty_ , man. Don’t know how many times I gotta say that. Maybe I have abnormal abilities for running or shit, but thats-”

“normally bitties can’t get outta our fuckin’ _magic_ , neitha can they sense where we go…” His growling turned predatory as he ended with a purr. “less they’ve been-... _tampered_ wit’.” 

 

“...Tampered?” Tilting your head, that sounded-... Oddly familiar.

 

“Mixes are _tampered, trained, and dangerous_ bitties used against us ‘ere Monsta’s…”

 

Slowly, the atmosphere filled with a tension where you couldn’t-... Quite breathe in. Confusion must have began to show as your rage simmered down and something bubbled in your gut as its replacement.

 

A large shock of pain traveled up your head at the rememberance suddenly flooding into your mind. A loud gasp echoed in the darkness as your chest throbbed along to the pulsing of your head. Holding your head with one hand and your chest with the other, you grunted with the huge amounts of pain. Shutting your eyes tightly, you could suddenly-

 

Fucking hell, _Bitties_ -... There are multiple ones, how could you forget?! There's so many, types and even subspecies have been made! Monster Bitties were popular amongst the Humans, while the Original bitties could live amongst the Monsters peacefully! However, that didn’t please a lot of people, and one in particular.

 

_Your voice rang out pitifully in the dark as yet another stabbing pierce of pain shot through your body._

 

Flashes of familiar friendly faces smiling at you; But something wasn’t right… They looked tired, starved, roughened up more than others could see. Your throat began to swell up in the remembrance; The room and darkness began to engulf you. Suddenly felt far too similar to That Place before-... Couldn’t get rid of the stench of death that crawled its way up your nose. Goosebumps began to crawl up your arms, suddenly hyper aware of the cold making your hair rise along with the unsettled fear. Bile began to inch it’s disgusting fluid through your closed throat.

 

The words left your lips, but you couldn’t hear it or anything else. Body became numb to the cold, your hands gripped anything you could grab, eyes played tricks on you as you couldn’t control the images. Couldn’t control how the Doctors sickening smile shined through the darkness, how his glasses reflected that saturated purple of his as he _Toyed_ with you.

 

 **_You_ ** _Sucked The Life From Them, Experiment ---. How Rude… All My Hard Work- Gone._

 

_No-..._

 

 _All_ **_Your_ ** _Fault…_ **_You_ ** _Killed Them, You Know? How Pitiful..._

 

_No, it wasn’t! Not my fault-..._

 

_That’s Okay, Though… Just Means More Fun For You. Aren’t You **Lucky?** _

 

_Why me?! It’s not luck at all!! What do you want?!_

 

**_Why My Dear…_ **

**_For You To Be My ‘Special’ Bitty._ **

**_You’re Nothing More Than A Life Sucker Now, However..._ **

 

**_Either Way..._ **

 

~~**_Y_** ** _ou Will Be Useful._ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

 

_It hurt._

_It pained you of familiar faces-... Hollow._  

 _Flashing against your eyes as you choked on a sob at the cruel words ringing in your mind. Husks, empty vessels you once held so tightly to, left you alone in that Hell-... No matter how many you were placed with after, it ended up the same. It was you who killed them, no amount of lies or sugar coated truth could cover that up._ _Shame consumed you, vision black with pain. The metal and chains you heard rung out deafening in your ears. Pounding, threatening to consume you and bring you back! Felt like hands shot out from the shadows, the sudden energy surrounding you was disgusting as they began to hone in on your pitiful form. As they reached, you tried to fight the hands, bite at them, scratch them-! Anything you could do that would allow you an ounce of freedom again you had gotten so used to! You didn’t want to be taken again!_

 _Darkness threatened to swallow you up, the coldness piercing through your skin as it rips you apart. Felt like the hands had piercing claws; Could feel them rip through your skin everywhere, could have sworn you heard snapping of bones, your warm blood running down your cold flesh._ _And for a moment, you hoped; You prayed-..._

_That the Darkness would finally get you this time. Let your always racing mind be put to an end, the flashes of memories finally fade. Let you finally rest; You were so tired…_

 

_So, SO Tired…_

 

_But you can Never--_

 

* * *

 

 

Suddenly, you were picked up by your shirts back.

 

Why? You made sure your voice was tiny this time! You were good at that, you were good! The slight whimpers never concerned them before? The noise must have began to grate on their nerves- _Fuck!!_ The only time they even think about touching you-... Their going to take you back?! You just got back from the last experiment, though! Your body was drained and tired, they shouldn’t be bringing you back yet, unless-... Did the tests come back badly? _Your_ fault- They’ll make it go again! The pain was already stinging your limbs as you squirmed hard, thrashing and trying to push at whatever you could, trying to dig your nails into the hand that held you before-...

 

You were cupped underneath your legs and held up against a soft surface, a gentle pressure pushed you into an orange fabric with gentle circles being rubbed into your back.

 

Froze at the encounter; The feeling of whatever was happening is so foreign… But god, so familiar...

 

Who the fuck is stupid enough to have you so close to their chest like this? There was a gentle hum that was coming from under the clothing… Strange, did Humans have that? It was like something ringing out within it that seemed to be reaching out to you, and it traveled in the bones as they touched you.

 

 _Bones?_... Who-...

 

“th’ fuck ya doin’, ‘Russ?” You jolted at the angered tone your captor said, a growl escaping under you.

 

“jus’ talkin’, Ashtray… not m’fault th'damn Mix is actin’ like a fuckin’ damsel in destress all th’sudden.” The other growled out.

 

_Russ?...Mix?..._

 

“she ain’ no damn Mix, ya fuckin’ idiot. if she was, don’ ya think she’d have done somethin’ ‘sides wha’ she’s been doin’?”

 

_...Would you?..._

 

“don’ ya thin’ it’s too _convenient_ tha’a bitty is in th’ middle of fuckin’ nowhere when we ‘et here, Ashtray?” A glare was right back on you again, making you flinch. “clear she’s gunna do somethin’, ya blind fuck.”

 

_...What could you do?..._

 

“all i see is yer bothin’ her to th’ point of fear and tears. knock it off, _Russ._ ”

 

Realization hit; Breathing was fast, face was hot, body trembling uncontrollably… Water was dripping onto your hands that you didn’t realize had clenched into the fabric you were being held against. You were-... Crying? _Crying?!_ Shit-... Wiping your eyes, they just wouldn’t stop-...

 

Hiding your face, you continued to blink back to the here and now. You were cold, however your captor was warm. Radiating the stuff, even? However the cold was different than what you just experienced. Uncurling your hands from the orange fabric, you tried to summon enough strength to steady your trembling self. Beginning to breathe with your captor, feeling them press you a bit more against their chest in an almost-... Protective manner?

 

Glancing up when the tears began to slow, momentary shocked as you looked to see your captor-... It wasn’t a human, but it was a skeleton Monster?... No- You knew this creature… His name was _Stretch._ And he was trying to… Comfort you?

 

“don’ worry, Honey… i’ll be bringin’ ya back home…” He didn’t glance down, but the tone in his voice was gentle towards you.

 

Gulping down both the shock of your memories, being held, and the current need to whine out, you try to think of what ‘Home’ you have. You had a place you felt safe but you weren’t the right owner of it...

No, you don’t have a home anymore.

 

“... I don’t-... H-ha-”

“ya got a _home_ wit’ us now, Hon.” He interrupted you, his glare not once leaving the other presences he had called ‘Russ’. “some will jus’ gotta live wit’ tha’ fact.”

 

The other didn’t respond as Stretch continued to rub circles into your back, realizing he was breathing calmly _for_ you despite the anger radiating off him. Swallowing your voice of protest, something says right now is not the time to fight back against him. Deciding to just keep your lips sealed, head down, and away from the other presences who you could feel just bore into you more and more as the moments pass. The other was called Russ, right? Was it a skeleton you weren’t aware of?

 

No, the other presences was familiar… Taking a chance, you looked to see familiar burnt orange in the dark. Though normally you couldn’t tell where he maybe staring at, you could have sworn he kept flicking his glare at you. Brows furrowing, you squinted into the dark to see a familiar outline of a fluffy hood.

 

Your heart sunk at that. It was Mutt. Why was he radiating off such an aura of threat?

 

Didn’t make sense… Until suddenly you remembered why; Mutt must’ve taken you when you were-... What were you doing again? Walking, right?... Then something startled you. That was when Mutt took you, only for-... More memories to flood into your mind. Biting your lip, you actually felt-...

 

Relieved?

 

Ignoring that confusing emotion in your chest, your heart pounded against in protest and demand to lay against the soothing humming beneath you.

 

Fuck, you don’t want to be close like this! Fear knocked you out of your glaring as you began to squirm, almost pushing yourself away from Stretch. The orange made you recall about your feline friend; That's right! Oliver? How could you have forgotten your feline!? Where was he and why wasn’t Oliver helping you? Panic began to bubble up as you tried to make heads or tails of the place you were at now; However, the place was new-... Wasn’t the basement, had more of metallic walls instead.

 

With the help of Stretches height, you could see the floor was torn up and showing cement… There were boxes in the dark, however wires and some sort of monitors and cameras were on the walls. Some sort of lab, that was for sure. But you needed to leave, to get away from Stretch. The reason was on the tip of your tongue and you felt yourself holding back on _something-_

 

“relax, Hun… yer a’right now.” Stretch’s grip was too strong for you to push against as his soothing voice rang through your ears.

 

His fingers gingerly wrapped you up and kept you still as you choked back on a sob you didn’t realize was forming. Forcing yourself to have your shoulder against the chest instead, you refused to give into what your heart wanted. At least that was one thing you could do while in his iron grip.

 

Didn’t make you feel any better, however.

 

These guys shouldn’t be around such a sickening bitty like you. They were too good, too nice-...

 

Then it clicked- The real reason you didn’t want them around. The reason you wanted to betray them, to stay away... It was because you were terrified of harming them like the many others who had come before! How the fuck did you forget?! Now you have a better reason to leave, to hurry up and just disappear! Oliver-... Need to find him! Need to get him away with you!

 

...He’s the only one who’s survived your horrible ability to be-... _Parasitic._

 

Looking back up to Stretch, you wanted to say that you couldn’t be near him, desperate to say you’d actually hurt him. Without your weapons, you couldn’t protect yourself-...

 

 _Couldn’t protect_ **_them._ **

 

“L-let go, dude-...” Was all you could but force out. “Let g-go-...”

 

Still no response. Instead, you were answered with static in the air and more pressure on your back. Mutt left out a growl before his presence was suddenly gone. Then, the same comforting feeling from before getting to the place rested back into your gut, but leaving just as fast. The air around you was no longer cold, the musk you once smelt was gone. Only the smell of sweetness and smoke filled your nostrils, making you blink in confusion. When you glanced back to your surroundings, you were back at the house. Some part of the familiar house, anyways...

 

Desperation began to weld up to escape Stretches grasp once more, you didn’t want to be his problem or anyone else's. You’ve had enough of it, enough of being coddled, it felt so-... _Wrong._ Especially after everything you had done. They didn’t know, best if they didn’t! But Stretch’s grip didn’t ease up once, instead keeping you further from leaving. He shifted somewhere, possibly to sit down as he brought out a lollipop and bit it between his jaw. Stretch kept you pressed against his chest in the most _annoyingly_ comfortable way… The pulse you could feel from the monsters chest was soothing, the familiarity began to set in to your displeasure. Body began to react on by its own, forcing your mind to be left freaking out by itself. What really got you was your body slowly becoming warm once again.

Not only physically, but it seemed whatever was humming underneath Stretches hoodie was radiating the warmth you held with other Bitties in the cages during the cold times, the kind Oliver would give during your episodes. The soothing pressure of his palm pressing on your back grounded you, giving you a sense of safety. Before you knew it, your breathing started to go back to normal as his grip slowly relaxed in response.

However, the feeling of similarity pulsing through your body kept making the tears roll. They continued for a good while until your body slowed its shaking to bare twitching on your fingers.

 

“...how ya doin’, Hon?” Stretch asked, breaking the silence after a long while.

His voice was calm and gentle to your ears. Not trusting your own voice, you gave a shrug.

 

...What could you even say? That you actually felt grateful you had an actual, clear memory pop up into your brain? Or annoyed it had to be triggered in such a manner you were crying like a damn idiot?

 

No… You felt like garbage, utterly disgusting realizing what you were. A Mix sounds like a truth, but you weren’t no disgusting spy like what Mutt was getting at. Nothing was boiling your blood more than the thought to be forced to be tampered with in some way, that made you just-...  **A Killer.**

 

“yah, sorry i didn’ step in sooner…”

 

The sound of Stretches voice brought you out of your thoughts. Why would he be sorry for? You peeked up with the question on your tongue- Only to stop yourself from asking and looking away again. If he was around when Mutt questioned you, he heard you say Black was right. He knew what a Mix was and in turn how actual dangerous you were. It wouldn’t matter… On death row now. Especially after the mixed signals you gave out. Mentally facepalming yourself, you realize you’ve made the wrong choice in your words to Mutt. No wonder why he thinks what he thinks… No wonder for the immense intent to kill you off for, too. Didn’t mean for that shit! You just-...

 

_Just didn’t want to get harmed again..._

 

“mm... ya’know… ya really are a strange bitty.” He broke you out of your racing mind again.

Your brows furrowed, but you still didn’t answer.

“mos’ bitties we come across-... ain’t as gentle as ya are. i mean-... they ain’t as open minded when we’re try’na help...” He stopped, rubbing his face with a sigh.

 

Stretch gave off a sense of anger at that apparently, either at you or whatever was in his brain was unknown as you twisted your body to tilt away from his chest. A loud crunch was heard as you looked out into the room you were in. Couldn’t feel his gaze, so guess he was looking into the distance as well. Taking the chance of him being distracted, you squirmed against his grip, managing to slip out of his grasp, or what you thought, before his hand held you firmly around your midsection before you could fully make your escape. Panic bubbled up once again inside, until it quickly simmered down as he placed you down on something soft beside him. As he took his hand away, your train of thought immediately turned to the slightly cracked door that was opened. There was no light, but you wanted to run out as fast as you could. Needed to run from these guys, get away from Stretch especially.

 

_Run, Y/n! It’s clear he’s giving you a chance! Run! Run run run-_

 

...However, the need to stay had your feet glued to the soft surface. You bit your lip to shut your mind up.

 

“humans, normal and bitties alike, normally don’ respond too kindly to us… bu’ despite yer best efforts ta try and stay weary, can’t help bein’ kind… can ya, Honey?”

 

When you looked up at him fully, he was-... Smiling down at you so calmly, it made you tense. The thought of mistreating these guys came crashing back into your gut, the discomfort it caused you made you want to curl up and die. Looking away, you felt your cheeks slowly warm up as you rubbed the back of your neck.

 

“Yeah… I wish I could stop it, though.” You said quietly, glad your voice no longer wavered. “Always gets me in trouble…”

 

“mm… bu’ ‘s hard ta find these days wit’ decent creatures bein’ just-… _decent.”_ His voice sounded tired. “don’ give it up cause a few bad apples, Hon.”

 

He shifted himself to get more comfortable, where you just now realized you were on a bed. Noticed he barely had weight to him… Was that healthy for Skeletons?

 

Cursing yourself, _why care?_

_...The damn dude just saved you maybe?!_

 

“ya show consideration more than most creatures… haven’t seen my lil’ bro happy like that since a few months back when he got a date.” He paused. Seemed he was fighting to say something, only to lean back in the bed. “wit’ tha’ gone down th’ drain and havin’ Razz constantly tryin’ ta make ‘em-... ‘ _stronger_ ’ wit’ his feelin’s... been lil’ more than _stressful_ …”

 

Well, you could tell there was something between the berry lads if their constant glares at each other meant anything… But, for Black to try and make Blue ‘Stronger’? That was… Kinda cute. You allowed a half smirk to show on your face at the thought of those two being pals.

 

“bu’, heh-... been real stressful wit’ workflow fer ‘em both in all honestly.” You heard bone scrap on bone, grimacing at the noise. “bitty ringers have been cracked on, bu’ all the ones we manage ta save-... well… they never-...” Stretch gave a faint growl, could tell he was beginning to get frustrated.

 

Hesitantly, you reached out and gently gave his pant leg a pat, making him stop. He didn’t have to continue, and your eyes narrowed as you looked down at the bedsheets.

 

“...but-... Least you’ve saved ‘em, right?” Your voice sounded smaller than meaning to.

 

“bro an’ ‘em had, bu’ they were trained ta harm anyone who weren’t their ‘owners’. brainwashed...”

 

A growl came out without meaning to at that.

 

“yup...”

 

In such a long, _long_ time… Your mind was finally clear enough for you to piece together something about Bitties. Though after your episode, you were somewhat surprised you could remember anything at all. Some Human bitties didn’t trust any monsters due to the barrier shattering, however they needed their help if they were to survive. Some monsters were even bitty sized, making it more convenient. Their damn pride had always caused backlash with the creatures who only wanted to help… But as long as the newly formed bitty humans had a caretaker, they were fine. They also needed something with Souls from their caretakers, which you still didn’t like. Or more yet, were confused with the information you had yourself… 

Some of them had troubles actually getting used to their size, didn’t like being helped with most times… Hell, you were even getting into that phase with how dinner rolled around earlier with the skeletons here. Thankfully, you did swallow your own thoughts and pride, but it still ended badly. Still… Something told you that Original bitties where rare these day.

How did you know? The word rang in your mind without you fully realizing it; Getting louder and louder as you bit your lip a harder.

 

_Doctor... Experiments...._

 

Narrowing your eyes, how many Originals were left?... The Experiments-

Stretch pulled a cigarette out of his hoodie pocket, gently tapped you with it on your head as he looked down at you. “mind if i light one?”

 

Without a second glance, you shook your head with a slight chuckle.

 

“Nah, feel free man. Smoke doesn’t bother me too much…” You took a finger to your nose and tapped the side of it. “Got a bad sniffer. Especially since I just got done bawlin’ my eyes out…” You chuckled before you rubbed your now dry face.

 

“hm, wouldn’ have guessed it… yer senses ‘re extremely accurate fer a human, ya’know.” Stretch put the smoke between his teeth and lit it up, taking a drag.

 

“Well, when yer alone, kinda had ta sharpen my skills… Sadly, my sense of smell didn’t increase.” You purse your lips for a moment in thought. “Then again, wouldn’t want it with all the shit I do anyways. Probably puke my guts out all th’time.”

 

Stretch chuckled a bit as he relaxed back more on the bed. “wouldn’ know how that feels, bu’ i bet it’s pretty drainin’.”

 

“Buddy, it’s damn near _depleting_.” A joke escaped you, hopefully he got that with it being magic related.

 

Stretch got it indeed.

 

Finally, you allowed yourself to smile easier as you kept your glare at the bedsheets. Giving in to your legs, you finally lowered down on the bed slowly in a desired position. A comfortable silence fell between you both. The glow of Stretches smoke was a nice, gentle orange that slowly caught your attention in the dimly lit room. After some time, you allowed yourself to stop looking down and looked up to watch it for a good while, even looking out the window that was opened a crack. The stars were beautiful as always, couldn’t see the trees or anything, so it hinted at being on the top level of the lodge.

 

“gotta be honest, here…” He broke the quiet, exhaling a large amount of smoke. “still dunno wha’ ya are… bu’ I can’t see ya bein’ a Mix. we thought ya were a Doll… ‘til we couldn’t get a read on ya. very rarely can uh-... some of us not read a person. rarer yet a bitty…” He mused and looked down at you. You tilted your head in response.

 

Within that gaze of his, something pierced your chest like how Mutt stared at you. Judgmental. But not as cold…

 

“when Mutt gotcha alone, got’a glance at ya… more static than wha’ were used ta, but ‘nought ta see yer name, yer stats, an’ ta see ya got-... somethin’ on yer soul.” He poked your chest, to which you glanced down at.

 

They could 'see' your name? Soul? Stats? Furrowing your brows, sounded like something from a game… Are these guys crazy?...

_...It’d just be my luck if they were._

 

“...Why tell me that, Stretch? Ain’t you gettin’ a little-... Too _buddybuddy_ with me?” You questioned. “You all just move-... So fast with strangers, don’t you?”

 

You really didn’t want to know about Souls right now, or what he meant in general. Not after the episode you just had.

Not yet, anyways.

 

“well... true ‘nough, bu’ i got a way ta tell ya won’t get _tuck-_ ered out too fast wit’ how we are. ya don’ seem ta be too _tired_ of some of us, anyways… ” Your face shifted to confusion when he used emphasis on some words. “i mean, ya could have _snugged_ outta here wit’out anyone knowin’, yaknow.”

 

Were about to ask him what he meant but it got caught in your throat as you looked up. He was looking down with a knowing smile on his teeth and winked at you.

 

“said i was a light sleeper, didn’ i?” He mused, taking a drag as he rested back.

 

“Y-you-...” Your face was warming up to dangerous levels. “You weren’t asleep at all, were you!?”

 

“u-uh... was jus’ restin’ my sockets… i didn’ see ya take the stick outta my mouth, that’s fer sure.” He looked away with a chuckle.

 

“... _Ohdeargod_ …” Finally curled up with your hands covering your flaming face. “You brat, I’ll never do that again-... Light sleeper? More like expert actor. Christ almighty, man!”

 

“aw, bu’ it was really sweet of ya, Honey. wasn’ sure wha’ ya were doin’… bu’ glad ta witness such a sight.” Stretch poked your head, making you tilt and land on your side like a statue followed by a groan. The chuckle that escaped him was hearty but gentle to your ringing ears.

 

You growled lowly under your breath, but stayed quiet afterward. Getting back to a comfortable position, you went back to looking around the room in favor to calming your face down. Glancing toward the door, you managed to realize you were in a bedroom Stretch must have claimed. The quiet between you both stretched for a good while again, even when Stretches glowing smoke taunted you to look once more, but kept your head away.

 

Could have sworn the smoke was beginning to get in your sights at some point, but you ignored it.

 

You learned something new about this guy… Now, you need to make a list of those you can trust and those you can’t. Or atleast make a list of those to watch out for. Then again, Stretch saved you, didn’t he? That’d exclude him from that… Wouldn’t it?

 

_...Still a high threat if you couldn’t tell he was asleep._

 

However, Mutt was the biggest threat if he thinks you’re out to hurt the family. A spy, or a brainwashed bitty like probably all they’ve came across in rings… You rubbed your tired face, a sigh escaping you.

 

“mmm... how ‘bout ya try an’ get some sleep, hm? a _bitty_ nap should do ya.” Stretch said after a while.

 

You hummed in affirmative, however the question rose; _Could_ you sleep? Peacefully? You just sat on the bed, your mind wrapped up in what all just happened. Mindlessly you began to bite and chew your lip… If he had saw you, who else saw? You didn’t notice eyes until _after_ you left them and then they would hold it above your head for your plans to fail, wouldn’t they? Already you fucked up by showing such gentle tendencies… But making Blue and Papyrus smile and laugh were worth it. Tucking them in was just a plus.

 

_Already got attached, didn’t I?_

 

Not only that, but Black and Mutt will be back. That was only phase one of their plans, no doubt. And with the horrible things you said, the way they seemed to be thinking, it-... Doesn’t look good for you. Actually-... Who else was there in that room? Something says that Black was there, but then-... What if that turned out to be Stretch, instead? You were so caught up in your moment, that when you were being held, that third seemed to have just-... _Disappeared._

 

As a hard sigh escaped you, a hand came and a thumb gently rubbed your back. Flinching in response, you remember that it was just Stretch. Forced yourself to curl away from the touch you badly wanted, as comforting as it was, you didn’t want to get anymore attached to these guys.

 

...Seemed he went and began scratching your back the more you curled away, making your body relax and curve into the feeling. God, that felt _good._

 

 _Goddamn punk, fucking hell, I am not a pet, but dammit that‘s feeling good-..._ You groaned as you put your forehead on your knees, trying hard not to give in.

 

“...stubborn much, Hon? relax, ya won’t have no one else bug ya fer the night.” Stretch comforted, his hand slowly leaving you. “so ya can stop starin’ at th’ door like it’ll come an’ attack ya.”

 

Were you giving the door that hard of a glare?... Well, guess you had more than what you thought on your mind.

 

Could-... Fall asleep for a few minutes. Just a few. If anyone, even Stretch, were to do something, you would wake up instantly. Glancing back at the skeleton, it seems he was finishing his smoke and looked tired himself, too tired to try anything… A bit of rest would do you good…

 

Just then, the door swung open and paws could be heard patting on the hardwood flooring. Your eyes flicked to seeing your feline prancing in and jumping onto the bed. Seemed he was not happy if him growling meant anything. His glare was on Stretch, actually.

 

“oh, ‘ey putty-cat. what’s got yer whiskers in a twist?” Stretch mused at the feline in question.

 

The cat simply gave him an annoyed look over before spotting you, his bristling fur slowly flattening.

 

“Seriously? _Now_ you’re growling at these guys? Come on, you’re as confusing as a woman, dude.” You sighed out. “Are you secretly a girl?”

 

“or he jus’ don’ like seein’ ya hang out wit’ us guys.” Stretch chuckled behind you. “jealous feline, maybe?”

 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll believe my cats jealous of me hangin’ out with others _in general._ ” You rolled your eyes. “But your ass left me first!” You pointed at your feline.

 

Oliver huffed at you in annoyance.

 

“Oh, don’t give me sass, you brat!” You barked. “Go back and sleep with Fanger, you darn thing.”

 

Oliver gave you the flattest stare you have seen yet as his ear flicked.

 

“oh, so ya were jealous first, eh? well... betta late than neva pickin’ up on th’ owners feelin’s.” Stretch poked your side, making you jerk in response.

 

After Oliver saw that, he quickly traveled over and laid right between you both, making sure you were right against him. Stretch blinked, but he chuckled nonetheless.

 

“Oh, _sure_. You can sleep with a new friend, but heaven forbid I do and you get all overprotective.” You scratched under his chin, earning a purr. “You jerk…”

 

“heh, told ya. he’s _green_ wit’ envy.” Stretch began to pet Oliver as well, making sure to mess with the collar.

 

“As am I, apparently.” You sighed. “Good god, but now he shows up? Seriously. What, you just-... Got a little too comfortable in heaven that you forgot lil’ me, Boyo?” You forged hurt, putting your hand over your chest.

 

Oliver gave you a side glance, a certain glint in his eyes as he watched your hand on your chest. It was-... Different than normal.

 

_...The hell?_

 

“well, if ya were waitin’ fer Oliver ta have saved ya, you would’ve been waitin’ fer a while.” Stretch said, getting your mind off your felines glare.

 

“What? Why’s that?”

 

“Mutt took ya to uh-... an old home of ours. still gotta get th’ equipment out an’ all. bu’ yeah, he took ya somewhere completely new.”

 

Oh, so was that-... Tilting your head and leaning against Oliver, you stared at the ceiling in concentration. That would make sense why it didn’t seem familiar to you, but something still was off.

 

...Everything was off and you felt yourself press your palms to your eyes in frustration. Your head was beginning to throb again from the stress. Oliver simply mewed as he nudged your arms away from your face, only to give you gentle kisses. Immediately you felt yourself calm down and snuggle into Oliver more. Swore Oliver was a trained feline in therapy, but you’ve never needed one before… Maybe he just learned from the past? Animals are smart, loyal too when they have no one else.

 

“...well ain’t ya all snug, eh?” Stretch was looking down at both you and Oliver in amusement.

 

You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him.

 

“Don’t make me start callin’ ya a Creep, Pops. Not polite ta stare, yaknow?” Your teasing tone made him smile before he spoke up.

 

“ey, watch ya tongue or yer cat’ll get it, Hon.” He chuckled as Oliver sent him a glare. “‘sides...I think Mutt’s got me beat there. ferget ‘bout starin’, should hear ‘em flirt… ya think Cherry’s bad? stars... Mutt’s the whole gutter.”

 

Mutt? Being a flirt? Yeah, alright.

 

“Oh, that’s a good one.” You snorted. “I have a hard time seeing that.”

 

“suit yerself, bu’ don’ say i didn’ warn ya, Sugah.” He scratched the side of his nose hole, closing his sockets. “there’s a reason those two get along s’well. you’ll see soon.”

 

You scoffed mentally. There was no way you’ll get anywhere close to the fucker after the bullshit he did.

 

_...Wait, what did he do again?_

 

Blinking, your hand went up to your throat and began to rub a certain spot. Your eyes went down to the bedsheet as you tried to remember-... Didn’t something sharp poke you or something? Quickly, you brought your arm up and studied a certain spot as it left a ghost throb. Rubbing it, you stared at it. Nothing. At either spot.

 

_...What were you checking for again?_

 

Oliver mewed and pushed you with his cold nose to get your attention. You pushed back against his face as you came back to your senses, giving him a head pat. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. You had your Feline and Stretch was around. Leaning into Oliver, you gave him a gentle kiss that made him purr loudly at the affection. Then a thought came to mind...

 

“Stretch, why are we in here for?” 

 

He looked at you for a second as he about spoke, before his bone brows furrowed and he stopped in thought. Shutting his mouth, he scratched his jaw in thought. Then gave you a gentle shrug as he put his arms in his hoodie pockets and leans back against the wall, a tired smile found its way on his teeth as he looked back at you.

 

“peace an’ quiet. ya couldn’ sleep, remember? said Blue an’ Pap’s snores were buggin’ ya.”

 

“Oh…”

 

The room then fell into the quiet atmosphere with only Olivers purr filling the spacious room with noise. Something wasn’t quite right, but it did-... Sound right? They were snoring, but it was more-... No, okay, their snores were annoying. You bit your lip in thought, rubbing your ghost throb of a pain on your arm.

 

_No, that wasn’t right._

 

“well, ya ready for bed, Hun? sure yer tired. an’ like i said before; Blue and Paps won’t mind. they know their loud, even in their sleeps.”

 

“This is your room, right?”

 

“yup, found it ta be one where the sunlight won’ wake me up, bu’ i can still enjoy the sights when i wanted.”

 

“Ah, yeah. This is one of the best rooms for that, heh.” Nodding, you began to get up to make room for Stretch or to go find another room to sleep in.

 

Only for Oliver to keep you down with his tail wrapping around your lap and his paws curling around you in his natural sleeping position. You puffed your cheeks, only to look up at Stretch apologetically. He was looking at you both with more amusement in his eyes than annoyance. Thankfully.

 

“welp, looks like the cats kickin’ me out. I betta get goin’ before he claws my eyelights out, huh?”

 

You bristled at the thought of him leaving-...

 

_What? Why!? Let him leave, Y/n!_

 

Averting your eyes you got comfortable against your feline, a sigh coming out. But you couldn’t help hearing your voice come out as your lips moved by themselves-

 

“...Think you could-... Stay?” Your face got warm, but you couldn’t stop. “Can move us over, but i’d feel better if you were around, Stretch.” _Why?! Weren’t you just thinking about betraying them not too long ago!?_

 

_You wanted peace of mind, anyways! Why have him around!?_

 

Stretch stopped in his tracks from moving. You didn’t dare see what face he was making, already feeling his gaze bore into you questionably. Then got himself more comfortable on the bed, much to your relief.

 

“...heh… a’right, guess i can be th’ monster _on_ th’ bed instead of under it.” He joked. “probably be a good idea, anyways… seein’ as some creeps like ta bump in th’ night.”

 

A smile formed on your face without much realizing it as you relaxed into Oliver, who had long ago stopped his purring. He must have already feel asleep… He can fall asleep quickly. Lucky duck.

 

“Yeah, don’t know what Mutt or Black are planning… But I’d rather not find out. If it’s this late, no doubt it’s something large… Thanks, Stretch.”

 

...Something really wasn’t making your gut feel right about that, though.

 

“no prob… i’ll give ‘em a sticky situation if they try anythin’.”

 

“No doubt, man.” You hummed.

 

The bed moved and you both were nudged a few times. Thankfully you and Oliver were more at the side of the bed than in the middle. So it shouldn’t be too awkward for Stretch to lay down.

 

“alrighty, comfortable?” Stretches voice was soft and gentle, he had a hand on top of Olivers back.

 

“As long as you are, we should be.”

 

“heh, snug as’a bug in’a rug.”

 

Closing your eyes, you laid there for a while. The feeling of someone beside you, besides Oliver, was somehow-... More comfortable than what you could ever remember. Are you even going to be _able_ to betray these guys?...

 

_Or are you too much of a fucking coward, Y/n?_

 

“night, Hon.” Stretch drawled, a yawn accompanying it soon after. 

 

“Night, Stretch…”

 

_...Something about this night wasn’t right..._

 

I blame that fucking burrito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutt's very distrustful... Or saw something he didn't enjoy.  
> But, Stretch does the same; And seems more okay with you?
> 
> Reader; What the fuck just happened?  
> Stretch; Dunno. Food poison? Sleep will fix ya.  
> Reader;....Yes, sleep.
> 
> Things are not right with anything, however.  
> Maybe you might have to have a talk with someone later.  
> \-----------------------
> 
> If I need to label any chapters with warnings; Let me know! I forgot to with this chapter; Though short description, still felt the need to put it up there. This story may get worse the more we venture, so the more detail; I'll make sure there's warnings for those who are weary of the stuff! 
> 
> Thank you guys kindly; Hope you're all enjoying~


	15. Déjà vu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The restroom calls not even shortly after going to bed!  
> Though your body craves sleep but the call for adventure screams at it. Only for your curiosity to start winning over your more sensible thoughts.
> 
> Curse everything man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter! I didn't want to split it up, so uh; Warning??
> 
> Along with another warning of; Blood, vomiting, and maybe another talk of a gash; Not detailed, but yes.  
> You get hurt here.

Movement. Sudden movement woke you up, making you blink aware in the matter of seconds. Not sure how long you were out, it was still dark in the room hinting that it was still night. Hurrying to glance out the window, you could still see stars. Maybe you were out for a few minutes? Thirty minutes tops.

Nothing was off; No one was inside the room that you were unaware of. Oliver laid peacefully beside you as a large lump laid on your other, only startling you for a second before remembering it was just Stretch. He seemed to be sleeping soundly, more so than what he actually was in the living room. Since you were so close, it seemed he also had dark rings under his eye sockets. Damn, who else couldn’t sleep well in this house? Well, you’ll end up looking like him and Sans if you don’t go back to bed soon. Actually, how do bones even look tired?

 

With a sudden gurgle from your sleep dazed self, the urge to use the restroom made you want to whine.

Even as a bitty, you can’t get away from that shit, _can you?_

 

With a frustrated groan, quiet enough to not disturb the sleeping bundles laying on the bed, you got to your feet. Swiftly began to slip off the soft and warm surface, muffling your stomach with a hand as it threatened to give yet another loud groan to the protest in movement.

 

“Th’hell did I fuckin’ eat…” You croaked, suddenly finding yourself rubbing your neck with the other hand.

 

Great, your damn throat is even beginning to bug you now! Wonderful. Are you sick? Impossible! Bitties don’t get sick, just-... Low on something? Even that's out of the question because you were so close to an actual Soul.

...Would it be funny if Bitties could be allergic to certain people? Oh, pft. Sure, dude. Have an allergic reaction like someone eating nuts or citrus.

 

On the highest floor of the lodge and you internally just face plant yourself. Should have just stayed downstairs with Papyrus and Blue! Too lazy to venture in the vents… This rooms closet is closed anyways, and if you tried to open it; It squeaks like a motherfucker. No doubt it’ll cause a huge disruption… And really you just wanted a moment to yourself! Christ, these creatures.

You know what? Fuck it. Just walk the hall like anyone else. No one should be up, and if they are? Eh, you can sneak pretty damn good.

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you quickly trot off from the bedroom and towards the staircase. Watching your footing as you slid yourself down the steps, managing to make it to the next hallway without much noise. A few loose floorboards here and there, but nothing major. The house was old anyways, always settled in that off putting way where there might be a loud and quick bang or as a noise of wind pushing against some walls. Wasn’t long after until you made it to your first problem; Either head to the first floor bathroom or head outside where you’ve been doing your business for months in comfort.

 

….Outside it is, fuck using the large ass toilets.

 

Though you slouched from thinking about trying to use the door, quickly only to perk up from the thought of using the windows! They’d be your way out, so that’s all you have to do. With the exhaustion beginning to hit you once more as you step down the last staircase, you’re quick to venture towards the windows in the living room, passing the sleeping bundle of Papyrus and Blue still in the fort… Only to cover your mouth as a quick snort came out at the display.

Apparently the two tilted down on the couch, having knocked the fort down in the process. A cushion was on top of Blues face as he was knocked onto the floor with the blanket dragged with him, sprawled out like a starfish. As for Papyrus? Dude’s lanky arm hanged off the couch along with a leg, pillows covering his body as he snored peacefully away without a care. Can skeletons get sore in the morning in weird positions or not the proper way of laying? Seriously, those two are going to be something else, can already tell.

...You felt relieved that you didn’t sleep with them though, able to catch such a cute sight.

Shortly interrupted by your traitorous stomach giving yet another groan to hurry the fuck up. Paling this time, you clutched your stomach and did just that. Swiftly making it out of the window and carefully placing the plastic down with only mere crackles of plastic.

 

* * *

 

The first thing you noticed when you came out of the bush from doing your deeds was that-... There was no eyes on you? Yes, it was nice- Highly nice that for once since today you have managed to not have eyes just bore into you for a good hour or five. But, something wasn’t right… If Edge had stalked you while you were on your way earlier without you knowing, then there must be others who might just be out of your reach in feeling their presences, right?

...Or have you become very paranoid in the short course of half a day?...

Either way, you began making the long way back to the house, fully relieved and rubbing your sore throat in thought. Dragging your feet as you just glare down at the grass, feeling the crisp chill that Jack Frost has so generously brought within the night. Rolling your eyes at the sudden thought of just face planting and sleeping on the coldness instead of making your way to the house. But doing that, Black would just scoop you up and feed his ego with more shit of ‘Getting The Escapee Bitty’ along with making his promise no doubt an actual reality. As you tried to groan out at the sudden dread and ideas continuously popping up, movement caught your eye. You were about halfway to the house when you saw just a dark lump laying beside a tree, directly to your left. Wasn’t that-... Just a rock, though?

No, there was some type of dim light coming off it… Shape was off, too.

A feeling of amusement danced in the shadows, enticing you with the need to know at least what was there. Finding that your body was walking already in a bristled response, pace picking up as you trotted to the creature in question. Getting there, saw a silhouette of someone or rather, _something_ … What was that? It was on the ground, larger than you but wasn’t any rock or bush. The longer you stared, the more you could make out-

A simple skull? Head tilting, how would that be possible? Unless these guys could take off their heads and still talk. No, it had a certain long snout; similar to one of a deer, maybe a cow? Squinting, it was hard to pinpoint with how dark it was. Could only see it was a silhouette of some kind of horned skull… Noting that the thing had sharp fangs, like some sort of wolf. Seemed the creature even had some color of eyelights in its skull; yet so dim it was hard to tell.

Well, explains why now you began to feel certain eyes peer at you in the dark. But-... That just means you have a radius of how far one can see you before you felt them… Mental note later; Try and view more of that later on.

 

The creature in questioning gradually began to lift itself up from the floor, seemed it could float in nothing, no body helping it at all! You were memorized by the fact it was slowly floating away and within the trees. It took its time, leisurely and gently. Actually, whatever this thing was gave off a vibe similar to someone else in the house… Okay, a _few_ people. Did this creature belong to someone in the lodge? What was it, actually? You didn’t even realize your body was moving to follow it until you halted and looked back.

Momentarily, you thought about heading back to the lodge, just plopping down with Blue on the floor or taking some sort of spot on the couch with Papyrus. This wasn’t a good idea as your feet stung with the cold, was more than a horrible assumption that you’d be dandy with where this creature wanted to bring you to. Danger rang in the back of your head, screaming this was the most idiotic thing you are ever doing… Yet something nagged, scratching at your thoughts to continue to follow this creature.

 

Looking back to the patient thing, a thrill of adventure dug at your legs to continue onward. How bad would it be? If anything, all you had to do was yell for Sans--

You don’t need anyone! Especially these guys you just met! Damn, shaking your head you gruffed out and continued on. You can dodge anything that happens… _You_ got this! Been in worse situations before!

 

_...Never willingly to dive right in though, Y/n._

 

The creature in questioned seemed to have floated more within the woods, careful of the branches and other things, making sure to stay in your line of sight. Following close behind yourself in favor of ignoring the bitter words crossing your mind, it seemed to be leading you away from the lodge and even over the river, only stopping or slowing down to wait for you to catch up as you managed to hop on rocks and other dry spots to get to the other side.

You had almost fell into the river, but something helped you-... An overwhelming feeling of some sort of wires crashed around your limbs, only to disappear before getting a better glance at the glow. The fuck was that? Blinking, you stared behind you.

 

...That wasn’t your imagination a tree just moved.

 

A rumble caught your attention, it was nothing in a threatening way or any means similar. It felt like it was reminding you it was there, clearing its throat. Turning, a smile found its way to your lips as you quickly trotted over to make time up, picking up a large stick to help you on your journey with the creature. Wherever you guys were going, you might need the stick to help lean on.

The shadow creature huffed, either out of amusement or curiosity, and continued to lead you to somewhere unknown. Really? The more you followed the creature, the more you felt rather excited, almost bound more with energy than you thought you’d had just mere moments ago. A late night stroll wasn’t what you were going to do tonight, but hey! The stars were gorgeous, the moon bright, the clearing you both were coming up to seemed filled with traps and other contraptions-

The creature seemed to have finally stopped at the base of the tree, stupidly you walked passed it before realizing your mistake. Certain doom and glimpse of metal could be seen from the area, making your mind back track… Was it really smart of you to have gone by yourself with a mysterious creatures of the dark?

 

No, _hell no._

 

Gulping, you tried to back up, only to muffle a yelp as the creature who was behind you, blocking your pathway. Oh fuck, yeah. You’re screwed. With a quick growl and a glance back, you noticed the creatures eyelights; They were extremely dim, but the color was unmistakable… Burnt orange.

Oh, well fuck your life.  

No, no! Don’t assume shit! What makes you think it was even related to Mutt?!

 

_...The fucking color, Dumbass._

 

Regrettably and reluctantly, you forced yourself forwards in the eerily creepy looking opened area. Yes, to the bare eye it seemed the area had nothing within it; No hidden traps or hidden contraptions on trees. What little light there was got snuffed out as the clouds began to block the moonlight to your annoyance. Halting to get your eyesight adjusted, the creature who you stupidly followed had become a bit impatient all the sudden. Feeling something grab the back of your shirt, you gripped the stick in your hands harder. Glancing back, the creature had your shirt in its maw. It was-... Strange how it gingerly did so, allowing the tips of your feet to glide against the grass and dirt as if it thought you’d drop or something.

 

As you got to the middle of the clearing, thinking it would let you go, you were shocked to be yanked and tossed into the air! Either by tricking you all along or suddenly wanting to play, you couldn’t decide as your mind raced with;

 

_WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO!?_

 

A loud yelp came out, cracking your voice to the point it pained you. As you got close to the first trap, you tried to put the stick out in front of you to at least help trigger the contraption--...

Only to be caught once again, this time it felt as if something snapped around your pant leg, yanking you farther away from the surface you just about landed on! Fucking-... Was the creature playing with you?! You were not going to end up being a squeaker toy for the thing!!

Curling up, you grabbed at the things gape of a jaw, knowing fully well it’d be a waste of time to try and pry it’s maw opened. All your mind could do was curse at yourself. It seemed to be flying around the place, the gust and wind whipping at your hair and face. Thankfully, you didn’t let go of the stick in your hand as an idea came to your mind.

 

Ah, fuck-... Let’s hope it works!

 

Taking the stick, you’re quick to stick it through it’s space in the jaw; Weaving it into the other side, thankful that it had no bottom to make it all the more easier in making it more precise. Taking a good hold, you allowed yourself to hang upside down, forcefully pulling yourself out of your bottoms in the process. Seemed to get the creatures attention at the sudden change of weight shift. It opened its jaw, trying to swing you lose, but you hung tight; Taking a tighter hold on the stick from the outside of it’s jaws and putting your feet on the bottom of the jaw, pulling and yanking it as if you were riding an upside down motorcycle. It heeded to the side you managed to turn with, a threatening hum coming out from it somehow. Seemed there some sort of light now bathing the area in a burnt orange, looking at it; It’s eyes were bright and now fully illuminating the woodland area in certain places as it looks. The fangs snapped in vain, trying to dislodge the stick you held.

 

“Heel and I’ll let go, buddy boy!” The voice came out of you was broken, as if it was copying certain skeletons in the house with its rough tone.

The creature only growled in annoyance. Seems it won’t give up too easily… Something within you was-... Excited about that?

It swung side to side, trying to get you lose more as it continued to go around the clearing in enhanced speed. It tried to rub its jaw down against the ground, trying to scrape you off. However, you tucked yourself in deep within its jaw. Angling your feet, you had your knees up and hitting the top of its snouts roof, toes gripping the back of its sharp fangs, and hands quickly taking roots to the inside of the stick. Noting the holes you can easily go and hook around with your legs if you so needed to. Seemed it was getting frustrated with the more it bucked its head, switching tactics quick to bouncing and jerking its head around.

It however managed to dislodge the stick with that, getting it to the back of its teeth and bit down, HARD, on the stick; Making the thing break apart on the sides. Before it could make another move, you took the now shorter stick and jammed it down on the inner part of its jaw, creating a better hold as the stick stuck firmly. The creature growled in response to the probably now annoying bit in it’s jaw.

 

“D-Dooooon’t, man! You’ll only hur-... HURT YOURSELF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Felt like it slam its head against something, worried suddenly making its way in your horrid voice.

Was it trying to play with you?! Or kill you?! This was not a good thing!

“S-shit! H-heel and I’ll let go!! God dammit, CHILL!” You croaked, lifting your hands up and grabbing its nose holes, trying to tilt it to the opposite side of whatever it just slammed itself into.

 

The growl that escaped it had your hair standing on edge- Wait, no! Light was forming from within its jaw?! Actually, you could see right where the jaws connected that a ball of energy was beginning to form; Large amounts of heat radiated off it.

 

Yeah, the thing was going to try and kill you now.

 

Eyes wide, adrenaline pumping through your veins, you were quick to let go of the creatures snout and the stick within, allowing yourself to fall on your back as it shot a beam out of its mouth! It destroyed a large amount of the woods, making you frozen as you just-... Starred dumbstruck at the creatures amount of power. Not wasting the time to watch it trying to dislodge the still stuck stick in its maw, you began to run towards the woods, hoping that it wouldn’t see you as it continued to try and shake its head from the annoyance within its mouth.

 

Quickly ran and ducked behind a treetrunk, out of the creatures line of sight. Panting, you covered your mouth to muffle the sounds. Forcing yourself to quiet down, you lowered your volume and quickly took deep breaths. God, what was this thing planning?! A good few bits of rumbling and growling had you peeking out from behind your spot. Got a sight of the creature with the illuminated light source its eyes produced, noting it was indeed the color of Mutt’s magic. A feeling of recurrence drifted into your mind.

 

Was that déjà vu?

 

Shaking your head, you studied the creature as it paced around, careful that its eyelights didn’t spot you as they shone like flashlights in the darkness. It growled with annoyance, it’s jaw gaping to show the stick still buried within. That’s what it gets, the fucking thing!

What you could see was that it had horns; Six to be precise… You were wrong with it being of a deer or cow skull... Would you be wrong in saying it highly resembled a dragon? Reason being it had large nose holes that were only separated by a long sliver of bone. Your brows furrowed… Have you met something like this before? No… It was the wrong color if you did. The fangs weren’t right either.

 

_...How the fuck did you know?_

 

In your mists of studying it, you noted how it had a gold fang. God, yeah. Okay. It was definitely a certain skeletons-... Pet? What was that?! Oh, it’s skull was turned from you! Perfect, time to go-

 

Only for a cage to drop mere centimeters from your body, making you stiffen on impulse.

 

...Those… CUNTS! _Seriously?!_

 

Kicking the cage, a broken yelp escaped you from your flesh being bruised by the metal of the cage. Why the fuck did you just kick it?! Frustration, probably. No sooner you tried to sneak away again, you were bathed in the deadly burnt orange color.

 

“Oh… Fuck my life, man…” You whined brokenly, slowly turning to your doom.

 

The creature in question hummed threateningly at you, its jaw beginning to glow once more as its lights narrowed dangerously at you. Your body involuntarily gave a shiver, much to the creatures sudden amusement.

 

“H-heyyyy…. Y-yooou…. How’r’ya?” You croaked nervously.

It gave you no response besides a louder growl, making you twitch.

“Y-yeah… I wouldn’t be happy with a sideways rod in my mouth, either.” You sighed. “Not my fault, though! I was just protecting myself, you Runt.”

 

That's where it blinked at you, then gave an annoyed growl in reply again. It suddenly snapped at you, making you jolt at the audible clicks it produced and how the golden fang gleamed with its own light. But you didn’t miss it-... The creature could understand you… _Interesting._

 

“Y-yeah yeah, man. Whatever! If you just suddenly try and bite and make me your personal toy, course I ain’t gunna stand and take it.” Finally finding your voice, you stood and crossed your arms and gave it an eye roll.

It blinked again, closing its mouth as it stared at you. Before it could reply with yet another growl, you stopped it with your own hand.

“Yes, yes. You can bite my head off here in a moment about jammin’ a stick in yer mouth. But, how about after I fix the damage, huh? Open wide, Runt.” You ordered, only for it to slightly back up from you.

 

Probably thinking why it wasn’t scaring you all the sudden. Giving it a smile, you made a hurry motion with your hand.

 

“C’mon, I won’t-” As you tried to step closer, you were cut off by yet another powerful beam your way. 

Wrong move in your department, though only ducking down before the warm beam almost took you out. Glancing back, your eyes weren’t tricking you as you saw a good mile of the woods just gone. Turning back to the creature, you simply sat and put a hand on your cheek with your elbow on your knee. Damn, thing was more scared of you than you were of it… More Interesting.

 

“Okay, I deserved that. Won’t move again, buddy. Promise. But if you come near me again to bite me, I’ll hold onto those nose holes until you crack your skull.” You pointed at it with your other hand, it seemed to make a disgruntled noise at you.

 

A smile formed as you wrapped your arms around your now freezing self. By god, this thing got you outta your pajamas… Sighing, you decided to just look around the area with now two spaces where it blasted its-... Whatever it was. The creature stared at you a good distance away, rumbling its threats as you tried not to stare at it. Probably studying you so it can try to attack again. Well, then you’ll think about it… Doesn’t seem to be stupid, not fully anyways. Has some sort of smarts if you had to go by anything. The feeling of distrust just radiates off it, just like any other animal. However, was it far fetched to think it would act-... Like a certain skeleton? What jokes would it like to hear?... You thought about it as you rubbed your arms to warm up, breathing out tiredly as you focused on the steam your breathe left combined with the chilly air. Fuck, its so cold out!

 

“Mmm… Hm…” You glanced at the creature, who growled at you to avert your eyes. Which you did so. “Damn… Ya always hot under yer collar? I won’t do nuthin’, chill yer temper.” You try, pulling your legs more against you and going so far to pull your shirt over your legs to keep your heat in.

 

There was silence for a while, only to be interrupted by you coughing, rubbing your sore throat.

 

“Damn… Ya ever get a scratchy throat? Or-...” Slowly turned to a now deadpanning skull at you. “... Wait, ya don’t even have one. Sorry. Lucky though, ya know. Shit’s a pain in th’ass… Which you also don’t have.” You chuckled as it seemed to slowly settle down at your little jokes.

 

It allowed you to look at it, a smile forming on your lips at how it was really calming down.

 

“Bet you don’t get cold either. Does it affect your bones or go right through ya?”

 

A bit of a huff came from it now, seemed it began to grumble at you with its jaws gently snapping together. Either in annoyance or amusement was unknown.

 

“You’re pretty damn lively for a creature durin’ the night, ya’know.” You eased in, hoping to continue to relax the creature.

 

It gave you a curious glare, making you smile warmer at it.

 

“Ya ain’t no owl, but that was a _hoot_ ya gave me.” It’s eyes blinked again, only to roll its eyes in mirth at your stupid joke.

 

Something tells you it might enjoy… Some _saucier_ jokes.

 

“Was quite rude to take a girls pants off though!” You scolded, almost playfully as your voice would allow. It caught the creature off guard as it tensed up. “Then again, you did rock my world with that jaw of yours. I’ll call it a good one night stand.” Your eye glinted with mischief at the creature and gave a wink at it, whose glare turned unreadable for a second-

 

...Did you just hear a deep rumble come from the creature? Its eyes shined a bit brighter, even. Seemed it enjoyed that little joke.

 

“Tell you what, man… Let me rock yer jaw a bit more, huh?” You wiggled your brow at the creature, who gave gave you a small and hesitate growl.

“Now now, if you think I do anything funny in your mouth, you can clamp them suckers right down and shred me like a ball of cheese. Just-... For god's sakes, I know that's annoyin’ ya!” You urged it, putting your hands in a placating manner to it.

 

Seemed it was clicking its jaws experimentally, then glancing around the woods for something… Only to stop and growl at you and it began to inch closer. First, you thought it would actually just say fuck it and kill you there-...

Only to be shocked when it opened its mouth for you, angling it sideways to let you have a better grip for it. As you went to reach, its jaw snapped shut, making you jump and blink with your hand yanked away quicker than anything. Looking to the creature, it seemed to wheeze in its own mirth. That little-! Did it just prank you?!

 

“Oh, you lil’ brat! You got me… Now open up and don’t do that again, or else I’ll shove another in there next time I get a chance!” You retort playfully, smile giving your empty threat away.

 

This time it seemed to comply, opening its jaw wider. Putting your hand on its top canines, you reached in with your other hand, keeping your body as far away from its sharpened teeth as possible as you leaned in. Grabbing the stick, you give it a hard yank; Hard enough that it popped out without the necessary strength, making your arm scratch on its sharp fangs on accident. Flopping back, you groan in annoyance as you look a the now suddenly broken stick and toss it. Sitting back up, you look at the creature.

 

“See? Bet that feels better, bud. I can forgive you for attackin’ me if you forgive me for puttin’ that nasty thing in there. Sound trade?” You ask, hopeful.

 

The creatures eyes narrowed at you, a hesitate growl escaping him. He began to inch closer, until his snout nose was right in front of your face. Could feel the heat of both his breathing and his bones start kissing your skin like a tease with a hint of doom. You gulped, closing your eyes tight. If the creature was going to bite you in two, best to close your eyes. Might not hurt then… As much.

Only… The only thing that happened was a slime attack. It felt warm against your cold skin, in fact it felt like it was burning! But, you weren’t scared? A feeling of something similar tried to prance around your mind, but it was a lost cause as it faded back to nothing. Wiping your face off of whatever just happened, you blinked back to see the creatures burnt orange tongue slowly go back into its mouth.

 

...It had... A tongue!? Oh, dear god. That was kinda-... Cool! It was similar look of Red’s tongue, actually.

 

“D-damn, man! That was the wettest kiss I ever had!” You joked, flicking your hand of the slime as you laughed.

 

The creature gave a bit of a huff, nudging into you with its warmth. Immediately you melted into it, draping your arms over the side of its snout and giving it gentle rubs and scratches. The thing was getting cozy and the heat it was giving was lulling you almost to sleep. Yet barely even a minute, it pulled away and began to gently lick your arm that you just now realized was bleeding.

Fuck, that was a deep cut on your arm…

It whined softly, only to leave you as you studied your wound. Instead of the ghost throb on your one arm, it was on your opposite, running from your forearm down to your wrist. Pretty large, though the slime the animal skull had licked it with was making it tingle something fierce… That's when you felt the other presences within the woods, their eyes hooking into you questionably. Oh, well. This is great. Least you’re in your tomboy looking underwear. Looking into the shadows, you found a tall silhouette staring back at you.

 

...Why were you not surprised? No, really. Why weren’t you more on edge than you are?

 

The creatures rumble grabbed your attention again, only this time-... You had to give a bit of a chuckle as it brought your pants back to you. Smiling, you grabbed the pants gratefully.

 

“Damn, not just a good steed, but a gentle beast? Shit, you’re one hellovan animal! Thanks, Sweetheart!” You gave it a gentle nose pat, to which it melted against your palm.

 

God, it started to purr, making you giddy as all hell!

Getting up to stand, watching your arm as it stopped its bleeding before your eyes, the creature allowed you to slip your pants on making only a small whine at the lost contact. Once you had your pants back on, the feeling of warmth began to enwrap you. Ugh, what a great tingle feel… Looking to the skull, it had begun nuzzling into you softly, where you began to gently rub its head back. After a bit of jokes and managing to get away from all the traps, it was actually a huge sweetheart! What a cutie… Resting your head on it, the means to sleep began to really take ahold of you. Fuck, you just need to rest your eyes-

 

“...huh… that’s interestin’ ta say th’least.” The sound of a fellow gravel tone skeleton caught your attention, couldn’t help but smile up at the confused glare bearing down on both you and Runt.

 

“Yo, Reaper!” Mockingly doing a two finger salute up at him. “I’d say feel free ta join, but ya gotta be a certain height ta cuddle in th’cold. Sorry, but ya too damn lanky.” Forging grief he couldn’t join the cuddle pile, you rubbed the creature more as it purred harder at the affections.

“up.” Mutt’s command was stern, but he held no annoyance as he ordered his creature. Rather yet, it seemed he was holding back some sort of emotion.

 

Either Mutt didn’t know what to think of you two or he was fighting not to laugh.

 

Runt hesitated, but you didn’t miss the faint growl it released against you. As it got up, you gave it a kiss on its jaw. Seemed it jerked with surprise from the affection, its lone eyelight blinking at you.

 

“Hey, lady has to kiss the sweet beast goodbye, doesn’t she? ‘Sides, it gave me one. Be only fair!” You gave a shrug, giving the creature one final pat before it hovered by Mutt.

 

The thing looked dazed, adorable. Mutt on the other hand was hard to read, yet his brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“dismissed.” Mutt’s order rang out softly, almost missing the whispered order.

 

Without another hesitation, the creature vanished.

 

The smile on your face stayed plastered as you wobbled in place. The eyes of question, feelings of confusion and bewilderment didn’t bypass you from Mutt’s glare. You rubbed your other arm and gave a shiver, silently cursing Mutt for making Runt leave you. The cold is going to kill you if you don't head back soon. Though you did feel-... Oddly weird around Mutt right now? Why? Mixture of rage, fear, yet relief washed in your chest, swaying like a poorly mixed science project. The more you lost to your thoughts, the less aware a hand came and scooped you up, making your broken yelp even more irritated in the process.

Welp… The fact you flinched but allowed it spoke volumes that you were getting too used to the guys around already. Or that huge stunt of a exercise drained your already limited amount of energy. Or, better yet, the warmth from his hand just surrounding you just made you relax on impact. Whatever it was, a growl escaped you as you felt your uninjured arm pinned against your side, but the grip was not-... Tight? Questioning, you looked at the monster.

 

“thin’ we outta finish our lil talk, Darlin’.” Mutts voice was hollow, eye lights forced to stay away as he began to walk deeper into the woods.

 

Gulping, you rested your chin on his hand. Sleep was shouting at you as your eyes drooped, hardly giving no shits at being carried at the moment. The flow of movement seemed to even help ease your muscles to settle down in being held.

 

...Still though, fuck him. What does he even want from you?

 

He traveled more into the woods to a new clearing, a campfire was roaring and you stared in awe at it. Been such a long time since you saw such a large flame, a bonfire that ultimately began making you warm in your dazed state. Mutt had sat the both of you down on a log, you leaning towards more of the heat, closing your eyes in the moment as you rubbed your arms for more of the warmth.

Goddamn, that heat dude… So _heavenly._

The quiet between you both lingered awkwardly. Not sure what to say, you settled for waiting when the Monster would be more willing to talk than you. Still trying to debate about your current thoughts and feelings of this whole-... Seriously weird situation. Why was Mutt so calm right now for? Why was there a slight hint of threat lingering behind that mellow atmosphere he held? Was that skull part of his magic, and if so, who else could do it? Could others or only him? What did he mean by ‘Finish our little talk’? Many more ran through your mind as you battled to force your eyes back opened, only to briefly halt when you saw purple smoke catching your attention.

 

God, why was that so pretty for? To be honest, it looks like he’s inhaling a smoke bomb, the curls of the color slightly dancing around his features as he exhaled the stuff out. Ugh, now that wouldn’t taste great. Looking away, you stuck your tongue out slightly in disgust, which apparently Mutt didn’t miss as a humorless chuckle gained your attention.

 

“was’wron’? don’ like th’ smoke?”

“No, stuffs pretty and thankfully I can’t smell shit-... For some reason? Anyways, thought it looked like a smoke bomb with how deep the color seems to be. Just thinkin’ it’d leave a gross ass taste in ones mouth. Euck.”  

 

His eyes caught yours for a split second before you turned to continue looking at the dancing flames. You didn’t feel like egging him on or suddenly triggering the monster for yet another fight, now aware that he seemed to be temperamental. Thankfully he hummed in consideration to your words, or maybe it was because he thought of something? Either way, you guys fell back into awkward silence.

 

It was only after you looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star did Mutt say something, you did a quiet wish however before noticing his words.

 

“we’re ‘unna play a game of questions.” He rumbled between his smoke. “each ‘et four passes ta skip. sound fair?”

 

You hummed in affirmative. This was weird, but you don’t want to question it anymore than you are. Monsters behaviors are sporadic, couldn’t tell if they wanted to be friendly one minute or just plain opposite the next.

 

“‘lright... wanna go first?”

“Mmm… Why does that smoke treat smell so sweet?” You tilted your head to him, the question bugging the ever living hell out of you since this morning.

“monster magic.” Mutt hummed, though you waited for more than just that. However you settled for it when he didn’t continue and nodded.

“how’d ya learn ta dodge ‘n run so fast?”

 

That triggered a happier memory as it quickly flooded your muggy mind. Turning to Mutt, a large smile spread on your lips without meaning.

 

“Oh, that’s easy! When I first got to the place, I had a hard time getting used to anything. Super slow and pathetic, really. But, had to learn to hunt and fend for both myself and Oliver against the other wild creatures in the area! Mice made good prey for me while I learned, so I tried to quickly perfect my skills. Took a good while, really.”

“mm... so tha’s why there weren’t no critters runnin’ in th’house when we ‘ot in.”

“Probably, Oliver and I pretty much made sure the only pests were us in th’there. Birds were a huge problem, too. Bit harder, but gave my bored ass a challenge ta fend them off.”

 

Giving a nod again, he eyed you a bit less wearily this time, seemed to radiate less of a threat at that knowledge.

 

“So… What was that skull back there? Don’t say magic, either!” You quickly added, seeing a ghost of a smile cross his fangs.

“damn... powers, then.” He retorts, adding a lazy jazzhand with his unpreoccupied hand.

“...Seriously, that’s so cheatin’ ta say.” You deadpanned at him.

 

Mutt gave a shrug as he hid his fangs behind his hand as he took another drag from his treat. You groaned in annoyance, but let it slide.

 

“ya always so quick ta follow stran’e thin’s?”

“Nope.” When you felt his glare narrow, you shrugged your shoulders with a small smile.

 

Two can play this game if he wasn’t going to explain things. He gave a slight nod, rolling a finger to make you ask your next question.

 

“When ya said; ‘Finish our talk’, what did you mean?”

 

This seemed to gain his full attention as you and Mutt held each others glares. Seemed he was studying you, his eyes quirked as realization hit as he took another drag of his treat.

 

“ya-... yeah, we had’a chat earlier ta’day… Stretch came ‘n grabbed ya thou’h when… ya ‘ot upset wit’ somethin’.” Mutt looked to the sky, gnawing at the end of his smoke in thought.

 

Brows furrowing, had you? Mutt’s hand came and pointed right at your shirts collar, making you look down to see a color of purple. Tilting your head, you rubbed the spot between your fingers. It was still slightly damp. Did you have some sort of juice they had before bed? No… No, you only had water during the dinner.

It took Mutt a while to ask his next question. You decided to continue to inspect the spot on your shirt, only to tilt your head once more. Skulls… Animal skulls rung in your mind, and you found yourself rubbing your pained head. Looking to Mutt with a question on your tongue, your quick to click it shut when he’s watching you. You flinched a bit under his glare, but straightened back up and turned away.

Wasn’t your turn to ask.

 

“... ya lose yer memory often?”

 

Your head bobbed in a nod.

 

“Sort of?... Uhm. But short answer, yeah.”

“there’a long one?”

“Hey, that’s two in a row! I maybe a cheater of death, but ya don’t gotta try and be the same, Reaper.” Your tone was playful and light given your scratchy throat. “But yes, probably?”

“heh… probably? fair ‘nough.”

“Okay, two questions for two questions… Let’s see…” You rubbed your chin, suddenly looking at the at his jacket. “Alright! Well, first; Is that jacket important to you?”

 

Mutt was still wearing the jacket you ripped, making guilt swelling in your gut once more. He looked down at you with annoyance as he glanced at his jacket. The simple head nod made you hold your whine in your throat.

_Fuck._

 

“Alright, second… Anyone know how to sew in the house?”

 

The puzzled look Mutt gave you made you smirk, when he slowly shrugged, you nodded.

 

“Alrighty, thanks. Now, back to normal questions!” You chirped, giving him a thumbs up.

 

He narrowed his eyes at you, his shoulders on edge as he took yet another drag of his smoke. Mutt kept it in for a while, so long in fact you stared and tilted your head. Do… Do skeletons even need to breathe? Do they do it for fun? Then he exhaled, the smoke pushing through his nose hole instead as he glared at you.

 

“type a Soul ya ‘ot?” He finally asked, which made you quirk a brow at him.

 

That question puzzled you, but you also didn’t understand it. Souls? Why was he asking that? Your heart thumped hard against your chest, making you curl up in your seated self more. Something muffling its words of an answer, making it lost to your foggy mind.

 

“Uh-... Pass?”

 

Looks like that put Mutt off but he quickly dismissed it as his shoulders rolled. Trying to think of another question, you rubbed your collarbone.

 

“Uhm… You have any other crazy powers I should know about?”

“...mmm… pass.” Well, _okay_ then.

 

“ya know anythin’ ‘bout Souls ‘n their traits?”

“Pass!” You said too quickly, making Mutt smirk a bit.

 

“take tha’ as’a no.”

“Hey! Don’t guess, ya ass! I said pass, so skip!” You growled.

“i’ma dog, not’a mule.”

 

You went quiet, it was your turn to study this creature. The more your starred, the more Mutt began to grin.

 

“Was-... Oh god, that was a horrible one. Seriously?” The horrendous smile skipped on your face, where you had to hide it behind your hand.

 

“not’a fan of dogs, Darlin’?”

“Nah, don’t mind pups if they don’t-... Bare their fangs at me.”

“oh? well, tha’s’a damn shame… jus’ shows how playful i am.” To prove his point, he playfully snapped his jaws at you. You blinked, seeing the fangs again making you feel dreadful.

 

That damn smug grin on his face was a lot better than this morning, though…

 

_Why the fuck did you just think that?!_

 

“Bite me Mutt and I’ll smack you with a newspaper.” You began to scoot away from the monster, narrowing your eyes at his weird display.

“eh, barks worse then m’bite… ya can handle a bit’a growlin’ too, can’t’ja?”

“Alright, alright! Back to the normal questions, dammit…” You quickly averted your eyes from the Monster, huddling up a bit more from the sudden cold the wind carried. Ignoring the slight heat rising from your neck.

“heh... right… yer up, Spitfire.”

 

Gently nodding, it took you a second to think. What were you going to ask earlier again? Wasn’t it something about- Oh, right.

 

“… If that skull creature was your power, then does it have a name?”

 

Mutts eyes went over your form, only to give you a shrug as he finished his first smoke. You were ready to think he was going to just use another pass with the silences stretching… Until he took yet another smoke out and lit it up. Felt like he was building up dramatic flair, giving him a flat stare. But you stayed quiet and patient.

 

“...was m’blaster, don’ like namin’ ‘em.”

 

Blaster? Blaster, blaster… You repeated the words, hearing it before. Closing your eyes, you nodded at the information. Where it was recognizable was unknown in your mind, but Mutt-...

You _had_ talked to Mutt before, the word triggered a short flash of you and him standing in a dark area! Oh, oh shit-... Wait-! Jumping up, you quickly turned up to him. Seemed Mutt went a bit rigid at your stance.

 

“Wait- You said that before! Blaster? That creature was- There’s more of ‘em, right?!” Narrowing your eyes to him. “The last one-... The other one did this to me, right? It-” Quickly, your eyes went to your arm where it was throbbing earlier. Oh-

“Didn’t-... How!?... It got me, too! With it’s fangs, it got me! Ah-” You grabbed your neck, slowly sitting back down as your mind began to swim with the sudden memories. “Hold on… Was ‘Meant ta scare ya’... That’s-... What you said in the other area. But it, no I was scared before you got me alone… The hell?” Your voice got quiet and trailed off, rubbing your throat which began to just scratch the more you used it.

“whadda mean ya got scared b’fer i gotcha alone?” Mutt’s voice helped cut through your sudden spiral.

“If you didn’t-... Tell me, what was I doing before you grabbed me?” You’re back to standing, your hair on edge. Desperation clawed at you for answers!

 

“...starin’ in th’ dark wit’a creepy expression. til ya backed up-”

“Into your hand! Ah, you know what you did?!” You croaked, voice wavering as you looked up to the now confused Monster.

 

When he gave no answer, even scooting away a bit from your sudden attempt to get close, you giddily giggled.

 

“Yah! You-... Well, let’s just say a bad memory almost caught me into a bad space in mind! Ya saved-” Stopping quickly, you then retreated back a bit. “Only to try and harm me… Wait, you and Black think I’m up to somethin’...” You trailed off again, suddenly needing to pace as your fingers tapped on your uninjured forearm.

 

Mutt had said a word earlier, a word to trigger you during that… You don’t want to hear it again, whatever it was, but you gulped and felt your skin crawl. Who else thought you were doing something? Or were these two the only ones? They’ve been on your tail end ever sense their buddies found you, Black’s been only trying to fight with you any chance he had-...

 

“Wait, why would-... Wait, wait, wait. Whatever you’re about to call me, don’t!” You pointed at Mutt, who’s edge had skyrocketed since you began to pace. “I don’t know what you’ve said, but something triggered me to panic earlier, can’t do that. As much as it might’ve been fun for you to watch, it was hell for me-... Whatever I went through. Don’t feel like havin’ another episode, yaknow?”

 

Gritting your teeth, you paced a bit more, Mutt allowing you to your thoughts. How come you can think so clearly now? Stretch had clearly saved you from Mutt’s prying, from whatever had happened earlier between you both. Then the question arose; Why would Stretch have lied to you? Was there a reason or did he just-... No, Stretch seemed to actually have thought you didn’t want to be around Blue or Papyrus! Fucking hell, then what!?

Biting your thumbnail in thought, you began to growl at the overwhelming questions digging into your mind. Where was your cuts from earlier? Not even the one from the other blaster or the one on your throat, but the cuts from the trees you fell from earlier?!

A skeleton hand came and blocked you of your current path, making you jerk and walk back from it. Looking up, you see Mutt. He was looking back down with a quirked brow, then you saw his head do a quick jerk as if ‘look’. When he took his hand away, you realized you about fell off the log.

 

“Well… Dunno why ya did that.” You huffed, glancing over the side.

“....what?”

“Dunno why you didn’t let me just walk off, man.” Confusion swamped your mind shortly after, only to brush it away with a huff. “Eh, wouldn’t’ve harmed nothin’.”

“... not gunna let’a bitty jus’ walk off, ya psycho. mi’ht’ve broken yer damn ankle er somethin’.”

 

Glancing back up to Mutt, you had just missed whatever he just held as his mask was placed back on. However, the hint in his eyes showed it was more around; Some sort of mix of shock or amusement?

 

“Just sayin’, didn’t have’ta. And if it did, so what?” You shrugged.

“then i’d ruin M’lords rep at th’house. hell no, Darlin’.”

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle. Why would you getting hurt damage Blacks ego? If anything, he would probably boast about it, mocking you in the process. Shaking your head, you crossed your arms while watching your new scratch, walking away from the edge and sitting near Mutt yet again.

 

“Fine. Plus, couldn’t make my peace treaty I’d want ta do anyways if i injured my wrist, if I was weaker anyways.” You hummed.

“treaty?”

“Wit’ you and Black. Ya guys really seem pissed I took yer fabric… A-and I would be, too! Reason wh-- _hhhckkk-!_ ” You gripped your throat, hacking as your voice went up a pitch and felt as if it literally snapped on you.

 

Blinking, you turned and coughed into your hand; noticing red and-... Was that specks of black!? W-what the fuck?! Quickly wiping your mouth clear, you tried wiping your hand down on the log more behind you in the process; Thanking all the heavens it was dark to hide your blood and whatever was in it. Slowly, you closed your fist and pulled it close under your legs. Gently clearing your now throbbing throat, you tried to speak-

Only to have your voice crack harder painfully. You groaned, huffed and leaned over your knees. Cool, you now can’t talk… Irritation found a firm hold on you as you forced a grunted and broken growl out of your throat; Trying to clear it. The only thing that happened was more burning and unimaginable pain shot through your neck and down your chest. What in the absolute fuck did you eat last night that’s causing such-... Horrible and regrettable outcomes!? You’ve never been sick since getting to the house; But as soon as these guys showed and you ate--...

Face turned into sudden disgust. The vile taste of a burnt, charred, yet slimey burrito made you suddenly green in the face. Could slightly recall the foul thing scratching your throat, too. It must be the culprit. You gagged at the thought and shook your head hard from the reminder.

 

Added to your mental list; _Grab herbs beside the pathway to the fruits first thing you can._

 

Forgetting you were somewhere else, a hand yet again came and curled around you, skeleton digits forcing you to stay still as you coughed in protest to the action. Blinking in fear, you forgot about Mutt; Who grabbed your arm you had coughed into and forced your fist from under you to be seen. Tightening your grip as a fist he grunted either in amusement or irritation, forcing your hand to twist gently to see.

Mutt was quiet as you glared at the larger amounts of blood that was smeared on your palm and up past the space between your fingers, twitching and yanking it away from his grasp in horror.

Oh, fuck! Now they’ll seriously take you to a damnable center!! Fuck, fuck fuck! Your mind raced as you squirmed hard in his grip, trying to push his fingers away. Already you could feel a second wave of iron travel up your throat, to which you bit your lip. Forcing your head to tilt downward, you allowed the horrible stuff to slide down your tongue and pool in your mouth, keeping your airway clear as best you could as you forced yourself to breathe. You didn’t allow yourself to cough, even though your lungs stung desperately for you to.

 

“...yer panickin’ ‘gain. relax, ain’ gunna do shit to ya…” Mutt’s voice rang, making you gag on accident.

 

Before you knew it, you were placed on his knee. Still wrapped in his one hand, you didn’t dare look at him, more hyper away that blood was beginning to drip from your lips. Since you couldn’t feel eyes, you quickly turned and spat out hard, emptying your mouth fast and thankful you didn’t get blood on the creature-

 

_Why not have used that blood to spit on him, Y/n? You’re poisoned anyways…_

_He would have left you go if you did that… Don’t you want to get away, Y/n?_

 

Cursing yourself to shut up, you growled as you forced to swallow whatever was left when the eyes bored back into you. Throat was irritated, rubbing itself raw with any other noise you’d make. It even became annoying to breathe as the air stung your throat. Mouth began to salvate, your stomach wanting to lurch in protest to the blood you forced yourself to swallow. Yet you stayed strong to hold back.

 

Not yet, just not here.

 

Managing to push his thumb off your abdomen, a crunching or crackling of some kind rang out. The noise in question made you jerk hard to still, looking down at your body for any injury, but confusion washed over your face when his grip wasn’t holding you tightly or your body wasn’t in sudden pain. Bringing your eyes up to finally look at Mutt, who stared at you blankly.

 

“...ya did eat M’lords cookin’ earlier... still learnin’ ta cook, so fergiv’ ‘em…” Mutts eyes never left you as he unraveled something with his fangs.

 

Your hands twitched as his words rung out. So it WAS the burrito!... Maybe that's why many of the guys gave you a scared look after you ate it… Goddammit, that's the last time you’ll eat anything made from Black!! But, his brother was still learning? You rolled your eyes, setting for just no noise to make. Seemed to amuse your captor as he gave a faint _‘heh’_. You were tempted to flip him off since you couldn’t outwardly make a noise without hurting yourself more…

The hand around you seemed to ease, yet stay firmly around you to keep you from escaping from his knee. That was before he handed you what he unfolded with the other. Taking a closer look, it seemed to have been-... Candy? It was crushed into smaller pieces. Brows furrowed, you glared up at him questioningly, silently asking why? Questioning the color as well, Mutt stared down with a now flat expression.

 

“... don’ just stare, take it. it’ll help.”

 

Again, you deadpanned at him and made sure to quirk your brow. Slowly tilting your head once more as the iron taste surrounds your tastebuds again.

My god, you do not want anything to eat right now. Candy would be horrible for you anyways! What the fuck is he thinking!?

 

“… jus’ take th’ fuckin’ candy, Spitfire.” He urged.

 

Giving him a glare, could you really trust him? An irritable and broken sound, meaning to be a growl of sorts, came from you as you backed up from his offering hand, only to be stopped by his other which seemed to jolt you forwards a bit in retaliation.

 

“c’mon, it won’ kill ya any more than ya already are…” Mutt pushed.

 

It’s poisoned, it’s poisoned-... Shaking your head, you went to move his hand or hit it by any means; only to grab ahold and lean to the side and away, coughing into your hand as you forced the large amount of blood that had pooled up in your mouth to flow out.

Oh-... Oh fuck-!? Are you dying?! Blinking at the puddle in horror that's now on the ground where Mutt’s feet rest, thankful it didn’t get on his clothing, the said monster yet again urged you to look at him. The fear in your eyes seemed to had made the monster look down at you in-... _Pity?!_ Bastard! Your fear quickly turned to anger.

 

_Don’t look at me like that, fucker!!_

 

“not gunna hurt ya more than what yer in now.” Mutt gave you an aggravated growl, as if he heard you. “stop bein’ stubborn ‘n fuckin’ take a piece. you’ll be surprised by th’ sudden effect.”

 

Flinching at his sudden stern tone, you looked down back at your blood pooling by his shoes, which he quickly moved from to your relief. You looked at the candy, giving it a distrusting glare.

Fine… _Fine!_ Take a stupid piece, get him off your damn back… Maybe die by sweets instead of having been poisoned by his brothers fucking disturbing cooking! Reaching out your blood covered hand, it shook over to pick the smallest piece.

 

Only for Mutt to interrupt, a finger forcing your hand to hover a larger piece.

 

“gotta trust me ‘ere, Darlin’.”

 

Gritting your teeth, you grabbed the bigger one. Glancing up, he gave a curt nod. Guess the bigger the piece, the quicker it’ll kill ya. Hurry up and just get it over with, already!

Sighing, you reluctantly plopped the piece into your mouth, you rolled the piece around. The candy was disgusting, eyes shutting to the mixture of copper and something else, only to be dashed by the overpowering sweet that seemed to spread within. Pretty damn good, actually. What was that taste? Orange? It wasn’t even artificial, how the fuck? It tasted like the actual fruit?! Even the iron and copper in your mouth began to dissolve from the candys overwhelming flavor.

As you sucked, the sweetness blasted within your mouth of citrus making you give a slight shutter. Wait, what?! It was fading unlike normal candy or the treats you were given! What _is_ that!? Still had a familiar tingle ventured to your throat and the pain faded to nothing. Whatever had been ripped, torn, or broken suddenly stitched itself right back up. You tried not to rub at your throat with your bloodied hand, only to shiver as you felt the effects send a funny feeling down your stomach suddenly. Felt it travel to your injured arm, watching in amazement as your large cut began to literally close seconds before your eyes; The skull creatures slime still intact slid right off after the wound closed. Then it began to travel to your shoulders as if it tried to do something to your back, but faded with almost a sting of static? The candy also didn’t leave nothing slimeish or gunk riddled on your tongue like what you used to be given, taking away the blood and everything in the process.

 

Your eyes lit up as you looked at Mutts smug grin.

 

“bettah?”

 

Slowly, you nodded. Staring in amazement at him.

Why would he-?... Didn’t he _not_ trust you? Wanted to-... Harm you earlier? Why the sudden change in attitude?

 

“That candy? It-... Tastes better than what I’ve had before.” Gulping, you were happy that you no longer were in pain. The sound of your normal voice made you grin hard. “...Monster Candy, I’m guessing?”

“...you’ve... had it b’fer?” Mutt tilted his head, clearly questioning how you knew.

“I’ve had similar... Though those were more disgusting, they still healed whatever…. Barely.” You cringed at the thought. “Didn’t work as good as what you got there. It’s one of the many things I can _slightly_ remember, though.” Shrugging, you even felt the faintness tingle left on your tongue. “Can’t get rid of a foul taste in memory, apparently.”

“fowl taste? not eggin’ me on here, are ya?”

“I ain’t cluckin’ my tongue fer nothin’, man.” You retorted. “But-... Need to ask. Why?”

 

Mutts hand finally left you, allowing you to stay or run now.

 

...You stayed, cause his damn knee was warm and you were damn well a bitty-icile right now. Yet you kept a questioning glare to him.

 

“we still playin’ th’game?”

“Hey, you’re the one who started it.”

“fine... pass.”

 

You balked at him. Really? Was he seriously not going to tell you?! Ugh, this mysterious asshole.

 

“Mule.” You muttered.

“...Kitten.” He retorted, making your face go pink as he finally let a smirk grow.

“W-what?! Okay, no! What is with this sudden mood change, what the _fuck?!_ ” Finally you moved off his knee, watching out for the blood you smudged earlier and grumbled.

“hey, ya coulda stayed in m’lap. lil’ thin’ like ya don’ take lon’ ta warm up, ya’know.” Mutt purred, making you strangely bristle.

 

But not in a-... Bad way?

 

“Sure, whatever. Rather take my chances with a rabid dog.”

“mmm... ya blind? ones practically barkin’ up yer tree.” He paused, only to slyly grin. “yer more of’a tiny bush, actually.”

“....Why the fuck can’t I say ya aint wrong…”

“cause i ain’t?”

“Accusations!” You retorted, putting your hands up in exhaustion.

 

Though, a hint of mischief gleamed in your eye as you tried to hide a smile. Mutt didn’t miss it with how he narrowed his glare. As soon as you saw his mouth open to talk, you began your little charade.

 

“ _Ack!_ My throat, it’s done for good now! No more questions! Hack, Cough, _WHEEZE._ ” Coughing into your hand again as fake as you could, you dramatically placed the back of your hand on your head.

 

Mutt simply gave you a raise brow, then simply shook his head at you with a huff coming out.

 

“... more of’a drama queen than a kitten, yah?”

Couldn’t help a stupid laugh coming out of your body. “Nope, can’t answer! Oh woe is my voice! Such fate you must deal with, so many questions unanswered!”

“...maybe i should’a left ya'ta croak.” You halted your chuckling, only to giggle more as you heard his jokeful tone and his searching eyelights. “‘uess this means i’m goin’ crazy, Queenie. hearin’ yer dead voice.” Mutt chuckled, seemingly going along with your antics.

 

A good few jokes and weird comments later, you both fell into a nice friendly air. Not completely comfortable as the unanswered questions remained and the curiosity driving your senses crazy. Won’t lie... You were just happy to have a worry slightly dealt with, internally grateful to the monster for pretty much helping you out…

Though in the back of your mind was starting to perk it’s doubtful side out, you tried to push it back down. You won’t fully trust him, but you can feel a bit easier with him.

Stretching in the cold, you tried to keep your one bloodied hand down by your side; Keeping it from hitting anything from the clothing Blue and Stretch allowed you to borrow. And yes, only _borrowed_. You don’t plan to keep their kindness. Your mind was already trying to think about their overly friendly attitude, what to do to either try to repay their gestures or how you keep yourself more away from everyone. That was when you saw Mutt’s skeleton hand begin to cup around you, making you suddenly go back to alert mode.

 

“as much as th’ wind goes right thro’ me… not sure ‘bout you, Queenie.” Mutt rolled the new nickname, making you dart your eyes in a glare at him. “th’fire’s great n’all… bu’ it’s ‘oin’ out.”

“Well, wasn’t expectin’ fer sure ta be brought out here for a surprise fight and an even shocking bonfire bondin’. But, still a good far sight in that, man. Least nothin’ important got bloodied.” Quickly you studied the fabrics you had, making sure nothing was ruined.

Deeming good, you nodded. “And dunno if you want me to call you King or somethin’, but… You’re staying as Reaper, sorry man.” You shrugged.

“didn’ want nuthin’ else. be honest, kinda grew on me.” As his hand scooped you up, you let out an annoyed grunt as the creature stood up fully now.

 

...Damn, he was your ride back to Oliver. Couldn’t actually just try and jump out now. Keeping your red cheeks away from Mutt, the smugness radiating off him as he _knew_ , you slightly growled in light protest. The feeling of being picked up was still grating on your nerves, yet you forced it down.

With a huff from Mutt, you saw how he began to walk where you thought was back to the lodge. His fingers began to curl upwards around you, trapping in some more heat as you began to daze right back out of it.

...Maybe it wasn’t so bad… Being picked up and carried… Could get used to this, really.

 

“MUTT! I SEE YOU HAVE FETCHED THE VERMIN AS ORDERED. GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE FOLLOWED CORRECTLY!”

 

_Spoke too soon._

 

“...FOR **_ONCE_ **.”

“thanks, M’lord.”

 

….You suddenly felt betrayed to all hell. Any amount of warmth was dashed as your eyes fell to view Black in his smug glory. Eyes narrowing in annoyance. Slouching in the suddenly overwhelming hand, might as well be a cage as Mutts fingers began to curl upwards as you sat. Glancing down, you saw Black standing straighter with his hands behind his back. A vibe of challenge and purpose radiating off him. There was a large, evil grin plastered on his face as he stared right back at you.

 

...For a moment, it looked-... As if his eyes flashed with some sort of shape?

 

You groaned though, facepalming.

 

_Goddammit, you fucking idiot, Y/n._

 

“I just want some fucking rest, you assholes!” You groaned loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's not trust; More like mutual ground standing. You show that you can hold your own to a creature who tried to literally blast you.  
> Though yes, you are not fully phased by it; There might be hidden means for it!
> 
> But what I'm more curious about is why Mutt is suddenly wanting to talk to you? And not try anything like before?  
> And why the hell does your brain keep going clear at the weirdest times!


	16. Hollow Meanings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers and you have a small talk; From your stubbornness blooms more guilt and disgust as the talk moves on.
> 
> Shortly after, you're quick to pass out from exhaustion and a comfortable place you're forced into. 
> 
> So, the only thing left to do?... 
> 
> Dream of course.
> 
> \------
> 
> Warnings;  
> Self harm at the beginning- To prove a point; Don't worry, it's very quick.  
> Blood, Gore, Bone snapping close towards the end in a flash back.
> 
> The rest of the dreams are bittersweet!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before, the last Chapter was clearly too much in too little time. I didn't like how I wrote Reader or the Brothers; But worry not! They'll still be using those tricks later on, and it'll be better than the last!
> 
> For now, let's see what's new; There should be a lot different and I enjoy this outcome a lot better :) ♥  
> Hope you guys do, too!

A stare down happened as you and Black were eye to eye, thanks to his brother who had his palm near his midsection.

 

...Either Black was _really_ short or Mutt was _horribly_ tall.

 

The process of thinking was limited already however, along with your hazy eyes that dimmed due to fighting off the current exhaustion. The only thing that you could concentrate on however was the fact Mutt had brought you to some shed you have never seen before, or perhaps have not ventured deep enough into the woods to properly see... Either way, couldn’t tell if it was brand new or super old, attention completely focused on the fact that now was a good of enough time as any to hop down from Mutt’s hand to the ground.

 

If you can manage with Mutt’s current claws staying curled up around you, that is.

 

Black was going off on… Something. It was easy to tone him out after his first couple of words and laughter. Mutt kept his eye on you, however you gave a questioning glare to him with your palm held out, silently asking; _‘Does he do this a lot?’_ as his brother just kept-...

 

Going and going.

 

And **_going._ **

 

Mutt simply gave a shrug with a simple grin.

 

Black was so enthralled on whatever it was, the proudness practically dripped from him. Smiling as if he won a victory or war.

 

Then a few key words he said brought your attention right back to him, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Was Black saying what you thought he was saying?

 

“ _Excuse_ me?” You stopped the creature mid rant.

 

Seriously without the proper rest, your fuse was beginning to burn out; And _quick._

 

“ARE YOU DEAF, VERMIN?! I SAID YOU ARE NOW THE RIGHTFUL PROPERTY OF-”

“Nope.” You deadpanned the creature, who’s grin had began to falter.

 

“NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NO?_ WAS IN OUR DEAL THAT IF YOU RAN FROM THE HOUSE, THEN ANYONE WHO HAS CAPTURED YOU-”

 

“The game is called _‘Chicken’_ for a reason, Black.” You huffed. “Mutt didn’t scare me into running, so therefore; The game is invalid to this right here. He might’ve _tried_ to scare me, you’ll find it hard to do so.” You kept your arms crossed, staring him down with a mirrored expression.

 

“THEN WHY DID WE SEE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE IN THE UTMOST URGENCY?! SURELY SOMEONE OR SOMETHING ELSE HAD STARTLED YOU ENOUGH TO RUN IN DISTRESS!” Black growled.

 

Well, that put your paranoid self back on the shelf. Of course you would have a fucking radius of how far you could feel eyes peering at you… A soft growl escaped you, taking time for a moment to close your eyes and take a breather.

 

"Distress you could say-... But for a totally different reason, dude... Plus, no one gave chase, and thank god for that!" Your eye twitched. 

 

"THEN PRAY TELL, WHAT IN TORIEL'S NAME WHERE YOU DOING, CRETIN? WHAT OTHER REASON DO YOU HAVE THAT IS NOT BEING SCARED OFF?!" Black demanded.

 

How are you going to explain to Black about humans going to the bathroom? Does he even _know_ that? With them being skeletons, would they even need to go to the bathroom the same way? Or was that something completely different?

 

...Was your face feeling a bit warm?...

 

Nah, it’s just chilly tonight.

 

“...Reasons you might not understand, buddy boy.” Narrowing your eyes, begging Black to ask with a groan.

 

“ _TRY ME_ , VERMIN.” Black growled right back.

 

Looking up to Mutt, his eyes bore into you with curiosity and warning to watch your tongue. Though the smirk on his face told you he already knew your reasonings.

 

_Fucking pervert._

 

...Turning back to Black, you couldn’t help the sudden urge to see if you can gross the little skeleton out.

 

“Well, Tyrant… As a human, had to do some important human deeds. Was runnin’ cause shit was urgent… _Literally_.” Trying to keep your face as flat as you could, you stared at Black dead in the lights. “Had to go do it somewhere, man. Needed the privacy.” Shrugging, you kept a flat face.

 

“IMPORTANT… HUMAN DEEDS?... WHAT IN THE STARS ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?” His face was puzzled, actually trying to think about it.

 

...The fact you almost lost it when Mutt snickered seemed to tip off Black as if you had a huge secret.

 

“...she’s sayin’ she’s house trained, M’lord.” Mutt muttered.

 

The glare you gave Mutt could kill, but he’s not all that wrong. To put it in terms, guess that's right.

 

_What a mule, though._

 

Rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip to keep from laughing at the look Black gave you. A scrunched up look along with a hidden shiver you didn’t miss.

 

Oh, _Bingo._

 

“THAT-!... THAT IS PURELY _DISGUSTING!_ WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU GO OUTSIDE WHEN THERE IS PERFECTLY GOOD PLUMBING IN THE HOUSE!? STARS!” Black stiffened, pure disgust written on his face that rivaled the one he gave you earlier.

 

“You think I’m going to try and take a shit in a huge ass toilet that's more than twice my size?!” It was hard to keep your shoulders from shaking, your smile slowly breaking across your face.

 

“Buddy, I’d probably fall in! O-oh god, why do that when I’ve-... _kheh-!_ ” You couldn’t hold it anymore as you tried to turn away from Blacks ever growing disgusted face. “O-oh, my god-! I’d-... _Fuck!_ I’d rather keep doin’ somethin’ that i’m more comfortable with! C-couldn’t even reach the f-fuckin’ thing ta flush it, a-anyways!” You had to hide your face in a hand, the other placed on Mutts fabric to keep yourself upright.

 

Black was kind of-... Fun to gross out.

 

_Don’t make it a habit, Y/n._

 

“GAH… YES, YES! FINE, I SEE YOUR POINT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAD DONE-... SOMETHING ABOUT THE REMAINS!” Black put his hands on his hips, his scowl becoming darker.

 

“I mean, ya worried about steppin’ in it?” Tilting toward to him, a glint of mischief flashed in your eyes. “Well… Don’t go near any bushes around the house is all i’ma say.” A teasing smile matched your wink as you faced him fully now.

 

However, the response you got wasn’t expected. Instead of a frustrated groan, words of how to actually clean up after yourself, or _something;_ You were not expecting Black to just-...

 

Stare at you with an unreadable expression. Infact, to be bold, maybe a bit-... Scared?

 

Why? You weren’t showing any… _Special_ signs.

 

“W-what?... Do I have something on my face?” Giving an awkward cough into your hand, you stared back a bit nervously.

 

Mutt gave a hum, gaining your attention and making you glance up only for his sockets to widen as if recalling something.

 

Was that sweat starting to dot his forehead?... Do skeletons sweat? How??

 

_Ugh! Must you really be curious, Y/n?!_

 

Slowly, Blacks face began tilting to Mutt, a stiffness in his shoulders you saw almost immediately. Mutt’s sockets got large enough you could see enough of his eye lights quickly dart to his brother. With the brothers locked in eye contact, Mutt giving a very nervous and strained grin or grimace while Black shows a tense-… And honestly, _terrifying_ smile. Could feel the horrible sudden rage tension thicken with each passing second. So much in fact, if one could light a match or did a simple spark; the whole area could explode.

 

_‘What would it take to be a firecracker in this situation?’_ Couldn’t help but half smirk to yourself.

 

...Kind of wanted to become a pyro all the sudden.

 

Mutt slowly put his other hand up, surrendering to his brother already. Swearing if he had a throat, he would be gulping.

 

“h-hey-... s’not what it-”

“MUTT, WHAT IN ASGORE’S NAME HAPPENED TO THE BITTY?!” Black all but barked.

 

You were taken back by the fact he called you a bitty, an edge in the air read alert and…

 

_Panic?_

 

“YOU HAD INFORMED ME YOU WOULD HAVE ONLY GAIN INFORMATION FROM THE CREATURE! NOT HARM THEM! PERHAPS EVEN MADE OUR PLANS EASIER WITH THE NONSENSE OF SCARING WITH YOUR BLASTER SINCE MINE WAS COMPROMISED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND IF SHE HAS INTERNAL BLEEDING OR ANYTHING WORSE, THE HOUSE WILL NOT LET US HEAR THE END OF IT!?” Black seethed.

 

However, it made you double take on Black as he quickly walked to you and Mutt, mere inches away from you with a glare in his sockets that seemed he was looking for any other signs of discomfort from you.

 

Only one question popped up in your brain; _Why?!_

 

“ANY OTHER WOUNDS YOU PLACED, DISGRACE OF A BROTHER?” Black's voice was pointed for his brother, yet you still flinched with the loudness as his eye lights stayed on you.

 

Or the fact Mutt flinched as well, but your ears were ringing either way.  

 

Blacks raspberry eye lights were trancing you again, though you quickly took your glare off him in favor of questioning his sudden change in atmosphere. What was he suddenly so freaked about? Rolling your eyes at his weird display, you glanced down at your hands.

 

He made it sound as if-

 

**Blood.** Blood was staining your palms.

 

Fuck, thought you forgot something... Now that you had a chance, your face did feel a bit wet. Taking a moment, you reached up with your clean hand, only to pull it away with your finger tips dyed red.

 

Oh, wonderful. Must look as if you ate raw meat...

 

“M’lord-... took care of th’wounds a’ready…”

 

“YOU HAVE, HAVE YOU? WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT.”

 

Faster than you wouldn’t like to admit, Black grabbed a hand of yours, the pure intent to just inspect was radiating off him. Forcing your hand out of his grip, you-... You literally _hissed_ at the skeleton, which made you both stop and just blink at the other.

 

_… Why the fuck did you just_ **_hiss_ ** _for?_

 

“YOU ARE MORE FERAL THAN I HAD EXPECTED, VERMIN! DO NOT HISS AT ME, SHOW ME WHAT OTHER WOUNDS MY BROTHER IS NOT TELLING ME ABOUT OR I WILL USE EXCESSIVE FORCE!” Black demanded.

 

“I ain’t feral nor am I just going to _willy nilly_ show you shit after all the crap you’ve been sayin’ to me! Not only that, I sure as hell don’t trust you with anything, so you can back up, dude.” Confusion and irritation suddenly began to swell up within you. Keeping your hands close, you couldn’t help but bare your teeth slightly at him.

 

Why does he think getting close to you is okay!? What is with this sudden change of pace?! Shouldn’t he have been more happy you would actually die and not be-... Fuck, not be fretting over you!? What the fucks up with both of these brothers?

 

_...They may be hard around the edges, but they are Police, Y/n!_

 

Deadpanned at your own thought, it must have turned more into a disgusted look that Black read wrong. The monster huffed in annoyance as he rolled his eye lights. Clearly, this is not his forte…

 

Heh, _good._

 

“M’lord-... i didn’t-”

“QUIET! I WAS NOT ADDRESSING YOU, MUTT. MAYBE I HAD PRAISED YOU TOO SOON, WHAT WITH THE AMOUNT OF RED SHE BARES. HORRIBLE… DID YOUR BLASTER DO THAT MUCH DAMAGE? THOUGHT YOU HAD BETTER CONTROL OF THOSE WRETCHED THINGS BY NOW.”

 

Whatever Mutt replied with was lost on your ears as you watched Black pulling something out of his pocket, a sort of fabric along with some sort of small bottle. It was glowing a soft sea green with white specks within it, reminding you of a place with some sort of sand. It had you leaning towards curiously.

 

That was until Mutt had snickered, probably because now you were leaning so close. Your eyes went up and caught Black’s as he had the smuggest grin on his face.

 

Biting your lip, you stared at Black with distrust. Seriously, this has to be some sort of trick! No way would someone who was so against you want to help you so easily! There has to be something on that fabric that’ll… _Probably_ harm you.

 

...But so many things have been opposite… Looking to the side, you were fighting hard within yourself.

 

As Black tried for your hand again, you managed to side step his grasp where he raised a bone brow at you. Followed by barely contained annoyance as they furrowed. Once more he tried to grab ahold of your arm, managing to before you slid it out quicker than oil through his grip.

 

“WILL YOU STOP BEING SO STUBBORN? JUST-! STAY STILL!”

 

“No way in hell, Tyrant! I don’t know what you’re going to do!”

 

“REALLY NOW? YOU’LL GIVE EVERYONE ELSE A CHANCE AND YET A FEW WORD FIGHTS DEEM _ME_ UNWORTHY AS I TRY TO DO MY JOB? HOW CHILDISH ARE YOU TO HOLD A GRUDGE, CRETIN? MUTT, HOLD THEM STILL. THIS IS BECOMING A WASTE OF TIME!”

 

“yes, M’lord…”

 

“That’s cause- HEY! I SAID _NO!_ ”

 

As soon as the words left, Mutts other hand came up and quickly held you tight in his grasp; You growled as he had managed to trap your other hand down on your side, allowing Black to grab your blood stained hand.

 

As he brought the fabric close, you didn’t realize that you had tugged your hand out with such vigor that it had smacked Black’s offering item with a force _you_ didn’t know you held.

 

Ignoring the sting, the creature just gave you an unimpressed glare.

 

Though he did smirk after a moment, something saying he knew you hurt yourself.

 

_...Bastard._

 

“THIS IS GETTING VERY RIDICULOUS! WHY DID YOU NOT SHOW SUCH DEMEANOR WITH THE OTHERS? SURELY YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HAD BEFORE.” Black simply crossed his arms in annoyance as you practically dangled from his brothers hand.

 

The glint of amusement didn’t pass your eyes as you rested your chin on Mutt’s boney hand, though you were too tired to care.

 

Something tells you if you tried to get out of Mutt’s hand, they would take that as an invitation to start a chase… Really, you had no energy to spare at the moment. Besides fight off this offender with his offering item in his claws...

 

“This has to be a trick or some scheme, of course i’m not going to simply trust you, Black. Hell no, especially if you believe i’m up to something.” You huffed, taking your hand and resting your chin in it now to view Black tiredly.

 

“Look, think we’re both in a weird mind set with one another… A mere slice of miscommunications… _Somehow_. But, if you don’t want me to start an actual fight, I say…” Clearing your throat, you allowed a hint of insanity to slip past and smile as creepily as you could.

 

“ **Back. Off.** Won’t say it again, _Tyrant._ ”

 

Mutt stiffening didn’t go unnoticed by you, but Black was physically unphased by your threat. Empty or not, you weren’t sure yourself. But you were beginning to get too comfortable in Mutt’s hand, the warmth making you just-... Simply melt. How long has it been since something like this even happened?

 

...At least it was bringing up some nice feelings instead of utter terror you were fearing earlier on in the day dealing with most of the guys.

 

“GOOD TO KNOW YOU HAVE A SPINE, VERMIN. AFTER SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH THE PASTIERY GANG, EVERYONE LOSES THEIR SPIKES…” Black leaned in closer to you, baring his own fangs in a challenge. “YOU CAN TRY ALL YOU LIKE TO FIGHT, BUT THE KNOWLEDGE OF KNOWING THAT YOU SEEM TO BE AT YOUR WITS END IS ALL I NEED TO KNOW VICTORY IS ON MY SIDE.”

 

How -... _**Persistent**_ he was!? Fuck, why were they _all_ like this!? He’s more stubborn than the _‘Pastiery Gang’_!

 

Narrowing your eyes, you glanced down to his offered item had been soaked in something unknown as you growled and bristled up to his growing grin.

 

“EITHER WAY, I SEE YOU ARE CLEAR OF ANY _ACTUAL_ INJURIES IF YOU ARE TO HANDLE YOUR OWN AGAINST THE LIKES OF ME, DESPITE BEING IN THE HOLD OF ANOTHER.” Black mocked.

 

“THOUGH THAT IS GOOD AND WELL, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO JUST RUN AROUND WITH BLOOD ON YOUR PERSON AND CAUSE UNNECESSARY MELODRAMA WITH THE OTHERS. I WILL NOT BE INTERROGATED BY THE LIKES OF-... OUR _COUSINS_ … FOR YOUR APPEARANCE. IF YOU MUST NOT TRUST ME, THEN ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THERE IS NO NEED FOR MORONIC FEAR, YOU DISGUSTING DEGENERATE.”

 

That… Caught you. The hell does he mean by that?

 

Without another word, Black conjured a bone dagger as he took off his glove and physically gave himself a quick cut to an angle you could clearly see; A soft one on his already scarred up hands, allowing just a hint of blood to be shown as it came across his white bone.

 

You… Didn’t know how to feel about this... 

 

Black seemed to have not a single emotion on his face, as if he was just doing something on a regular bases-... Then he took the fabric, making sure you were paying attention as he gave his cut a quick wipe over.

 

Your eyes grew wide, your heart felt nearly wrapped with guilt as the cut quickly healed over.

 

Why… Do something so _STUPID_ like that?! For you, nonetheless!?

 

“SEE, IT IS A SIMPLE HEALING TRICK THAT YOUR SIMPLE MIND CAN UNDERSTAND. NOW, WILL YOU RELENT THIS IRRITATING ACTION?”

 

...

 

“Why?...” You asked so quietly, so softly, not even you realized you had asked. “Why do that?...”

 

But it still cut the monster off guard.

 

“WHY? ARE YOU-... ARE YOU FOOLISH?! BECAUSE IF I DIDN’T SHOW YOU THERE WAS NO NEED TO BE ALARMED, YOU WOULD STILL PUT UP A FIGHT! NOW WILL YOU JUST-”

 

You didn’t need to be ordered anymore as you held your hand out.

 

That was…

 

That was a bit _too_ much for your own heart to handle.

 

“Alright… Just-... _Alright_ , hand it over…” You sighed heavily. “I’ll-... You don’t need to say anymore. Please, I’ll do it...”

 

Despite him thinking that you were after something, anything, or even thought about if you would harm his brother… He showed such an action just for you to put your guard down?!

 

...Though you wanted to stay stubborn, wanted to wonder why Black would dare do something so-... Would it be considered thoughtful or would it be more insane? Either way, it made your heart sink in your chest and the knot in your gut increase in size.

 

What would have happened if you still didn’t give in? Grant it, you’re still… Still being held against your will, as you grabbed the fabric with your free hand. Not a few moments later, Mutt was letting you stand back up in his palm as you showed cooperation with his brother, but you didn’t dare want to look back at either monsters, the emotions just swarming in your chest to an unnatural level of unease.

 

Then a thought hit you.

 

How stupid… Their Police force, for fucks sakes! Of course-... Of course even with their temperamental and suspicious attitudes, they’d still-... Want what’s _good_ for you. It’s their jobs, after all!

 

...Didn’t make you feel any better as you growled, trying not to bite your blood covered lip in agitation.  

 

You hurriedly cleaned your hands off, the blood easily disappearing and fading into Blacks fabric, which the color helped hide your blood. Wiping your face just as quick of any trace left of the substance before you took it away and kept your glare down on the fiber between your hands.

 

Whatever was on it was warm… Warm as if it was just ran under a faucet. Couldn’t help but brush your fingers against the item, only to quickly fold it up and held it back out. You didn’t need to, but you felt the need to keep it tidy.

 

You had the biggest urge to run, the humiliation killing your gut and mixing with guilt of ever betraying the whole house of monsters now… Why did they all, every single one of them, have to be so-...

 

_So Goddamn Nice?!_

 

“REALLY, YOU WILL NOT EVEN LOOK AT ME WHILE YOU RETURN THE ITEM? ARE YOU NOT GRATEFUL?” Black’s voice sneered, making you flinch.

 

...You were being… Rude…

 

“Sorry…” You steeled yourself before looking up to the monster, trying hard not to allow any of your other emotions show as you tried to give a soft smile.

 

“I’m sorry, Black. Thank you, I-... May have forgotten you guys were-...”

“OH, ENOUGH OF THAT MEEK PERSONALITY ALL OF THE SUDDEN!” Black snatched the fabric, pocketing it as he walked off. “REALLY, IF I HAD WANTED AN EXCUSE, I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR ONE.”

 

“It-... It wasn’t one though? I-”

“I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR ANY REASONS, JUST KNOW YOU NOW OWE ME A DEBT FOR BEING SO GENEROUS TO YOU, VERMIN!”

 

“Well… You didn’t _have_ to, you didn’t even need to-”

“BUT I DID, EVEN GOING AS FAR AS HARMING MYSELF! DO YOU NOT FEEL FOOLISH FOR FORGETTING THAT ALREADY?” Black scoffed, standing at the sheds entrance with his hands behind his back.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, only to groan.

 

“You-... You’re saying this was all a trick-... Oh, you mother fucker…" You face palmed, only to look back to a smug Black. "Don’t play with a girls heart, you cruel thing!” Running your fingers through your hair, you slouched.

 

Seriously!? Now you owe a damn favor to Black- Out of pure guilt, no less!

 

… Or you could just harden yourself up from that. Whatever comes first, you suppose.

 

“MY, HOW CAN YOU BE A GIRL WITH YOUR MOUTH BEING SO CRASS? YOU ARE AS WORSE AND AS VULGAR AS BOTH MY BROTHER AND RED PUT TOGETHER…” Black tsk at you with disdain as it made you bristle.

 

Yeah, you don’t owe him shit for this.

 

“BUT CRUEL IS A VERY ACCURATE WORD, I WILL GIVE YOU THAT… NOW-”

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?” A voice echoed, making all three of you jump.

 

“ah, fuck… Edgy’s here…” Mutt huffed.

 

But you were just hoping you’d be taken back to the damn house for some god damn sleep! Already getting done with this whole ordeal, you turned to the incoming presences heading your way. You don't even care if it's another jagged skeleton, at least when you first met Edge, he was more level headed. 

 

Maybe he'll help you out?

 

“Hey, Edge!” You called out, only to have hands clamp around you as your forced to crouch down in Mutt’s palm, everything going black.

 

...Did he just-...

 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me, Mutt?! Let me-”

“quiet Darlin’... or i’ll make ya so comfy, ya’ll sleep fer a fuckin’ **_w e e k_ **.” Mutt hissed in a muffled tone, so quiet but damn if that threat wasn’t real.

 

...Was actually pretty damn tempting if you’d be honest.

 

Suddenly everything shifted as you were shoved into a fabric of sorts, Mutts hand was curled around your balled form, keeping you still as you gave a small growl to retort.

 

“OH, SO YOU INSOMNIACS ARE OUT HERE? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.” Edge was getting closer, his boots crunching on the dried leaves.

 

You tried to wiggle in Mutt’s grasp to no avail, only to have one of his fingers begin to rub the top of your head and down your neck to your back.

 

….Fuck, fuck _fuck fuck--_ .... That-.... That was actually-....... P-pretty _nice-....._

 

“THE POTS CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK, AS PER USUAL I SEE. WHAT DO YOU WANT, EDGE?” Black voiced out.

 

“well, we lookin’ fer a lost kitten t’say th’least… bu’ kinda curious ‘bout why ya guys been busy shavin’ yer bushes, ya’know?” Oh, was Red here, too? “thin’ they both might b’related, huh? tryin' ta impress a lil' lady, maybe?”

 

“I SEE YOU BROUGHT YOUR DEVIANT OF A KIN WITH YOU…”

 

“AND I SEE YOU HAVE YOUR FLEABAG WITH YOU. ANSWER MY BROTHER AND STOP YOUR LOLLYGAGGING!” Edge demanded.

 

Whatever else was being said was becoming like water to your ears; your vision was getting blurry as you felt your eyes shifting, trying to stay awake. You felt warm wherever you were, Mutt’s boney hands were shockingly gentle and radiated like a heater, easily warming up you and the space around. You felt yourself begin to lose it as he kept rubbing your head down and tracing your spine back up with a finger of his, so soothingly…  

 

...No, don’t sleep! Don’t-… Be a pet-... You’re better than this! Fight to stay up! **_Fight!_ **

 

_Fight!..._

 

...fight-...

 

* * *

 

> “Y/n! There you are!” Someone calls, gently jolsting you awake. “I was looking for you, idiot! You know we’re going to be late, right? C’mon!”
> 
>  
> 
> _Who-... Who was this?_
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t stare at me like that, it’s your own fault for staying up so late…” They huffed, only to turn a 180 with their emotions. “We’re hanging out tonight, right? It’s going to be so fun! Got the movies picked and everything!” Excitement clear in their tone, happiness in their eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh… Yeah, you know it, man! It’s the weekend, too… So we can stay together for the whole time and just relax, right?” Your voice said, filled with sleep still.
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn right, girly!” The person said.
> 
>  
> 
> The scene changed to where you were in a familiar looking house, the darkness outside saying it was nighttime as the rooms were filled with lights. Snacks were laid hazardly on the floor along with energy drinks, soda’s, and a few tasty looking hot meals.
> 
>  
> 
> A phone would buzz here and there, you reached and saw you had a recognizable device now in your hand. Couldn’t fully tell what the phone was saying on the screen, but you felt your heart race for it as you mindlessly text something back into the blank canvas.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey! Number one rule, chick! You have to stop talking to your boyfriend on nights with me, you know?” The girl said as she stole your phone, a small scowl on their face as they tossed it on the bed. “Not fair, honestly! And rude! So _ruud!_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> _Boyfriend?... I don’t-..._
> 
>  
> 
> “Oi, what’re you sayin’... You know romance is my jam. Can’t help it I love him, but I just had to sent a quick text saying we’re going to be hangin’. Gotta keep my baby up to date, ya’know?” You heard your voice say, the person simply gave an amused eye roll.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah yeah, you idiot! Should help me find a match, you know. When you’re gone, I get lonely too!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Pfft… My innocent baby? Oof, I’ll have to see about that. Maybe a _babysitter_ would be good though...” You teased.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, don’t mind if their hot. Gotta hire some eye candy, Mommabear.” They quipped right back playfully.
> 
>  
> 
> You felt yourself chuckle. “No one’s good enough for you in my eyes, though. Least there at school… Ever think of gettin’ an online relationship?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh! I can’t be patient like you can, Y/n! I’d rather have them near me, thanks. Plus, all the rumors about them being creeps? C’mon! You’re just lucky you haven’t gotten catfished, ya’know?” She groaned, grabbing a pillow and putting her face into it.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… I’m pretty damn lucky, ain’t I?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh, you’re the worst for flaunting your luck!!” She huffs, almost adorably with fake anger.
> 
>  
> 
> _Friend, Best friend-..._
> 
>  
> 
> You couldn’t help but suddenly feel your eyes water.
> 
>  
> 
> “W-... Y/n?? What’s wrong? Oh, don’t be like that! What did I say now?!” Her voice was panicked as she quickly came over to you, her arms wrapped around your neck in a gentle-...
> 
>  
> 
> **Hug.** A gentle hug that broke you right there…
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, how I miss that-... I miss her-..._
> 
>  
> 
> “H-heh… Nothing-... I just… I’m lucky to have you, you know?” You voice was watery, your throat was threatening to close, only for you to hold her closer as you buried your face into her shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> _I wish I could tell her how much I-..._
> 
>  
> 
> “Well-!... Duh! We’ve been besties since-”

 

###  ****~--**S t a t i c**--~~****

 

> “Heya, Sweetheart! How’s your day goin’?” You voice rang out sweetly, probably happiest you’ve heard for the longest time.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, Darlin’, better now since hearing that beautiful voice of yours.” A male said with a bit of static following suit, his deep voice ringing so-... Sweetly to your ears, you felt your heart give a soft pulse of excitement.
> 
>  
> 
> _Who this is now?..._
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww, you’re too sweet to me, Babe! Missed your warm voice, myself.” You chuckled. “My baby boy makes my day anytime I can chat him up, you know.”
> 
>  
> 
> “A-aww… Don’t say thaaaat, maaaaan…” He whined, purely flustered that made your heart skip a beat.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry, Dear, you know it’s true! So, we going to play a game tonight or would you like a movie?” You chirped, quickly trying to get the embarrassment off him.
> 
>  
> 
> _...It was so easy to get him flustered like that..._
> 
>  
> 
> “Y-yeah, Hun… Uh, whatever you wanna do, you know i’m down for anything you are!” He insisted.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bah, fine… Uhm, we can play-- _bzzzt_ \-- if you want to? Gotta beat your butt in it!” You voice chimed, clearly excited.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, babe- That sounds fun… But you know I always scare you shitless in it, right?” He said, a tone of pure gentle mockery.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, whatever! I’m sure I’ll get you a few times, dork. C’mon, boot it up!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Heh… Sounds good, Love. I’ll show ya a good time though, you know? Better not rage quit again on me.”
> 
>  
> 
> _He was always the one who thought of you first..._
> 
>  
> 
> “O-oh-!! That was one-”
> 
> “More than one, Darlin’.”
> 
>  
> 
> “F-fine! I’ll try not to… No promises though, you know you’re more of a gamer than I am! Can’t help I get frustrated...” You pouted.
> 
>  
> 
> “True… Well, heh, lets get goin’. I’ll try and go easy on ya.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Baaaah, you jerk!” You teased. “I’d punch if you if I could!”
> 
>  
> 
> “No you wouldn’t, you’re too sweet for that…”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, you’re too delusional to think I _wouldn’t_ … Okay, maybe a tap, but still!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, your _‘punches’_ probably couldn’t do shit to me anyways, heh. I’d give you all the sweet kisses, though.”
> 
>  
> 
> _...Ah, Boyfriend..._
> 
>  
> 
> Now it was your turn to get a bit flustered. You blew into the microphone, earning a grunt from the male in response.
> 
>  
> 
> “Will you-! Stop that, Y/n!! You know that hurts, nerd!” He chided you, however your laughter rang out as you did it once more. “Y-yyyyyyyy/n!! I’ll mute you, damn it!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Booo, ya love me, though!” You giggled, giving kiss noises at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bah, yeah yeah, ya damn-... I Love Ya, alright.”
> 
>  
> 
> _...They’ll never be said again…_
> 
>  
> 
> Your heart gave a sputter of pure joy, always hearing those words coming from him.
> 
>  
> 
> _Never again by him…_
> 
>  
> 
> “I Love You, Too!” You squeaked.
> 
>  
> 
> _Pain shot through your chest at the thought._
> 
>  
> 
> The scene changed to late evening, food was around as you sat in front of a white screen monitor. As you sat there with some type of food, you felt tears yet again run down your face, but thicker this time. Apparently a movie was playing, a sweet scene you couldn’t quite focus on.
> 
>  
> 
> A microphone was in front of you as you gave a small sniff, trying to be quite.
> 
>  
> 
> “...Hun? Are you-... Are you sniffling? Oh, Sweetheart! Are you crying?! Awww, Baby no-!” The male voice cooed gently in your ears, making you choke on a sob.
> 
>  
> 
> _He always did hear you… No matter how quiet you were…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Could always tell when you were crying..._
> 
>  
> 
> “S-sorry Sweetheart-... I just-! I don’t know what’s coming over me is all… My heart just-... It hurts, you know?” You tried to voice, quietly wiping your tears away with anything you could. “I Love You So Much-...”
> 
>  
> 
> **...But the tears don’t stop.**
> 
>  
> 
> _I wish I could talk to him once again…_
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww, Babbyyyy… I know, I’m sorry… Hush, don’t cry anymore… Hey, I-”

 

###  ****~--**S t a t i c**--~~****

 

> “Hey there, Sweetpea… Here.” An older woman came up, giving you a kiss on your forehead as she handed you a cup of your favorite warm drink.
> 
>  
> 
> _Now who’s this?... Why is she so-..._
> 
>  
> 
> Your reply was a quick kiss on her own cheek, a side hug as you gratefully took the mug of warmth in your hands.
> 
>  
> 
> “Heya, Mom. Thanks, how’d you know?” Your voice replied sadly.
> 
>  
> 
> _...Mom?..._
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m just that good to know you need a pick-me-up, Dear.” She chuckled as she sat beside you.
> 
>  
> 
> You studied her face, her features. She was an exact mirror of you; An older, mature, and yet still as gorgeous as any other. If you were going to look like her in the future, you felt yourself have a bit of pride at how she still radiated youth in her silver age.
> 
>  
> 
> You hoped that when you got to her age, you’d be just like her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… Yeah, you always do, Mom. Thank you…” You leaned your head on her shoulder, felt your face smile as you both watched a random tv show.
> 
>  
> 
> The feeling of similarity sprung up in your chest, the warmth she gave as you felt her arm wrap around you and pull you close to her was such a relief; You need that. You needed her. Love…
> 
>  
> 
> You felt Loved as silent tears traveled down your face yet again.
> 
>  
> 
> You had the best mother…
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, there you two are.” An older males voice rang out, quickly you wiped your tears away as you turned to the source.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, Honey, hey. Just thought we’d have a bit of relaxation. Want to join?” Your mother said sweetly, rubbing your arm soothingly as you smiled as best you could.
> 
>  
> 
> _Apparently… That was-_
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, Dad! Come join us.” Your voice hid its quiver well.
> 
>  
> 
> “Heh, how could I say no?” He said, sitting right on your other side. “So, what’re we watchin’?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Anything that’s good, mainly.” You chimed, as jokingly as you could.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, whatever we watch, I wouldn’t mind.” He said, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you so warmly into a hug, your tears began to slowly run down your face once more. “I’m with a few of my favorite people, after all.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Glad to know we’re on your top list… But Mom better be number one!” You choked out, setting your mug down as you held your mother's hand and gave your father a quick kiss on his cheek.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, but of course! You think the dog will be there?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.” You replied without a thought.
> 
>  
> 
> “...You give that thing more attention than me, of course I would even suspect they would be your top favorite.” Your mother retorted with a flat glare.
> 
>  
> 
> _Missed them… You missed your family…_
> 
>  
> 
> Keeping quiet as their bickering slowly took off then faded, you felt yourself give back into his hug, your mother came and leaned against you both shortly after with her own embrace. It felt like they were trying to whisper something into your ears that you just-... Couldn’t quite hear. Either way, their warm arms entwined around you were helping chase away the hurtful feeling that wrapped around, suffocating you.
> 
>  
> 
> ...It didn’t help as it came back twice as hard when you opened your soaked filled eyes to see they were gone. The only thing telling they were there was the still warm mugs sitting around you.
> 
>  
> 
> Taking your own, you sipped it with bitter tears streaming down your face. When you pulled the cup up closer to you, you silently cried into it; The taste reminding you of what you lost, the pain piercing your heart once again, only _harder._
> 
>  
> 
> _...Didn’t even get to say I Loved Them..._

 

###  ****~--**S t a t i c**--~~****

 

> That day was filled with the loud noise of shattering glass, pure confusion filled your thoughts as you were slowly shrinking. The next thing you knew, you were poking your head out from out from your clothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Looking around the room, you found yourself in a bedroom of sorts. Where were you? How’d you get here?
> 
>  
> 
> **Who were you?**
> 
>  
> 
> _That was when your life as a bitty began…_
> 
>  
> 
> The first thing you saw move was an orange feline, staring at you as if you weren’t just some new toy. Your first reaction was to freak out, was to run, to get away-
> 
>  
> 
> Only, the large feline simply nudged you, giving you a lick against your head. A squeak from you ran out, earning the attention of someone else in the house.
> 
>  
> 
> Loud footsteps could be heard, the door to the room was knocked on cautiously before a voice rang out and the door slowly opened.
> 
>  
> 
> “Y/n?... Y/n, you okay? I heard glass and-...” The man stopped mid sentence as the door kept opening, showing a male in pure shock at your state.
> 
>  
> 
> “Y-Y/n?! W-what the hell? How-...”
> 
>  
> 
> It was awkward, it was scary, the fear swirling in your thoughts and heart made you beg your body to flee from everything, from everyone. Yet you stayed, you stayed because everything was yelling it was your home.
> 
>  
> 
> Shortly after realizing the male was your brother, you felt more at ease. The news reports quickly shot with news of Monsters; Finding out also that the cause of them turned some humans into their smaller selves.
> 
>  
> 
> What no one could find out was the fact that why humans turned small…
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn’t until months after when things finally started to fall into place. Your brother had kept you safe, always watched after you when he could. And when he couldn’t, your parents took over, your mother especially. As grateful as you were to them, there were times where you had trouble with your mind during that time… Slowly, surely, but they were becoming hazy.
> 
>  
> 
> _Not right, though._
> 
>  
> 
> Your parents flashed here and there between your vision at some points of remembrance. Did you have other siblings?... Or were they cousins? Aunts, Uncles? You couldn’t fully remember as your emotions began to dull out each passing day. Could recall that each day began to get harder for you to memorize anything at all from the day before, memories would fade only to flash hard against your eyelids not shortly after. They teased you, tricking you as they slipped your grasp as soon as you thought you had a better hold on them.
> 
>  
> 
> Everything in your mind began to fade into numbness as those who called your family constantly tried their hardest to help you.
> 
>  
> 
> _Felt like a burden on them..._
> 
>  
> 
> ...You couldn’t recall them after a year, despite pictures they would show you that they said helped you before. They took videos, helps write down things you would say to see if would remind you of anything, anything at all, any trigger words you thought would help your own self.
> 
>  
> 
> **But nothing did help after that first year.**
> 
>  
> 
> That was when Bitty Centers began to pop up; You packed up your items and forced them to take you to one.
> 
>  
> 
> _...Didn’t want to be a part of them suffering for your old self any longer._

 

###  ****~--**S t a t i c**--~~****

 

> Blood. Hollow eyes. Rustling metal.
> 
>  
> 
> Pain. Right in your heart. Each emotion mixing like poison together, causing your chest to concave into itself.
> 
>  
> 
> Heart filled with **_Fear_ ** that feeds their entertainment.
> 
> Heart filled with **_Confusion_ ** that wars with your knowledge.
> 
> Heart filled with **_Sorrow_ ** at the thought of never making it out again.
> 
>  
> 
> But more yet; filled with **_Delusions_ ** caused by the darkness Doc has poisoned you with, forced within your very _being_.
> 
>  
> 
> Deranged smiles reflecting from the mirror shards of blades.
> 
>  
> 
> “Good, Good. You’re making great progress, Experiment ---... A little more, and-”
> 
>  
> 
> _Deafening snaps. Sickening screams. Humorless laughter._
> 
>  
> 
> “Really now... You’re more stable than that, don’t make such noise.”
> 
>  
> 
> Cold bit your limbs. Blood flowed from your body, trailing along from what Doc said _‘Last For A While_ **_Improvement_ ** _’_.
> 
>  
> 
> So close you were this time, though. So close to letting go…
> 
>  
> 
> **But That Green Glow Keeps You Here.**
> 
>  
> 
> “Stop healing me you sadistic fuck! Die- Let me just Die! Please! Let it just happen!…” You voice pleaded, praying, cracking.
> 
>  
> 
> _But He keeps you, healing constantly._
> 
>  
> 
> The only answer he was giving were tuts and mocking encouragement.
> 
>  
> 
> Felt yourself shake in the chains in response, the weight keeping you from moving to protest anything else but weak sobs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, don’t look so sad! You’ll get what you desire soon enough…”
> 
>  
> 
> ...Desire?... What did you desire again?...
> 
>  
> 
> Whatever it was, it wasn’t worth **_t h i s_ ** _..._
> 
>  
> 
> Darkness came shortly after He was done with you, surrounding your body in its cold grasps. All screams, all pain, all fear…
> 
>  
> 
> **_D i s a p p e a r e d . . ._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_“Y/n… Time To Wake Up.”_ **
> 
>  
> 
> ...Static voice…
> 
>  
> 
> Odd…
> 
>   
>  Yet so-… _Calming..._

 

* * *

 

 

Your eyes flutter open to the sound of early morning birds chirping, fresh crisp scent of the air blowing into the room, with the smell of sweet honey and gentle smoke following suit. Your body felt so cold after that-... Thing you saw behind your eyes moments ago.

But thankfully, your brain was already forgetting everything. Sometimes, _just sometimes…_

You were grateful for whatever helps erase your memories.

Oddly enough, the air in the room made you warm instead of freezing. Body was spread out on the softness behind you, Olivers fur could be seen in your peripheral to your right. Felt like you had-... A blanket on? Looking down, sure enough you were covered up.

Huh... Blankly staring at the ceiling, your first thoughts are enwrapped with why you were in one of the rooms instead of in the attic like normally...

Right, it had been getting colder recently… Would be a smart idea to have used one of the bottom rooms to sleep, but the blanket…

The blanket smelled _fresh._ It wasn’t the normal fabric you’re used to, either. Was completely different; Was a grey color and it felt so utterly soft… You couldn’t help but reach and snuggle up into it with your face, closing your eyes in the process.

Honey was stronger with the fresh linen scent mixing surprisingly well, making you take a deep, calming intake. Slowly you breathed out from the blanket, something trying to nag at the back of your mind you’re forgetting something important.

When was the last time you smelled something so sweet though? Did Oliver get a bee’s nest and drag it into the house? That had to be fun but the stings would’ve be hell for him to deal with.

_Again._

Nah, maybe a horde of bees got into the room and made the nest… Wasn’t the first and certainly won’t be the last time you had to clear out some sort of nest in this nasty house. Did you and Oliver stay up all night getting rid of the them? Ate the honey and then passed out? Seemed plausible since there were no buzzing noise and there were hints of some smoke smell…

Oliver moves softly against you, purring randomly that breaks your thoughts.

No, last night had more-... Excitement than you could recall? Something made you wake up, but can’t think of what it was. Maybe a large gust of wind came in and brushed your hair? Maybe Oliver moved and jolsted you hard on accident?

Either way, you slowly yawned and stretched against your feline friend, your back and neck giving satisfying cracks in the process. Closing your eyes back shut as you do so, maybe you could sleep for a bit more… Body screamed for both more sleep but to start the day in a hurry.

Which side to listen to?... Yesterday was a bust for hunting.

“ _Ugggh_ … Up it is…” You groaned tiredly.

In your attempt to wake up with another large stretch, your knuckles hit something to your left… Was that the wall? Stretching your fingers and brushing against the surface, you note the warmth… Wait, that doesn’t feel like a wall… Has a bit of a rough texture, but was somehow smooth and soft? Seriously, what the hell? Poking it, you hear a deep chuckle ring out making you yank your hand away and shoot a glance to the noise.

When you look at the source, your shocked to see a skeleton face somehow looking tiredly amused at you with a grin on it’s teeth.

“mornin’ there... ya normally touchy so early?” The skull drawled.

_..._

 

You didn’t mean to.

You seriously didn’t mean to as a loud yelp rang out from your voice, the vocals hard enough to break as you jumped to your feet in pure fear at the threat that seemed just as shocked as you were!

 

_Why was a fucking halloween prop animated for?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a dream?  
> Or a reality?
> 
> Did a reset take place?  
> Or were things just beginning to twist too much for your poor head to keep up?
> 
> And who was this oddly familiar skeleton greeting you in the morning?!


	17. Haunting Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares? Reality? Fake?  
> What's up and what's down anymore?
> 
> We see just how severe Readers Memory Loss is... Thankfully it's not too bad!
> 
> Yet.

The first thing as you and the skull stared at each other in pure shock was to back up. In your haste, forgetting about your felines form, you tripped over Oliver and fell off the edge of the bed. A resounding and large _THUNK!_ rang out, causing a short black out.

 

When coming to, the saying _‘Seeing Stars’_ was apparently true as the room was spinning with dots covering your vision as it slowly faded from darkness, to a haze, before finally clearing up.

 

“oh s-shit, that’s a noise i wouldn’t want as an alarm-... u-uh...” The skull said nervously, trying to chuckle lightly. “y-ya okay there, Hun?” The voice was soft and laced in concern.

 

It takes a while to find your bearings, but you finally recognize the voice. Blinking the rest of the haze away, you look up to see the skeleton now looking over the edge with a bit of shock now in his mandible bones. Followed suit by a thump of paws as your feline got into your line of sight.

 

Shutting your eyes tight, you groaned. Rubbing your head as it stung for attention, warring with your throbbing and raw throat.

 

_‘Right… Skeleton Monsters own the house now. There's 10 of 'em... This one- It’s just Stretch, you had him take you to a bedroom to get away from two others; Blue and Paps- Cause of their snores… The excitement was from the dinner and movies last night... Yeah, that's all-...’_ You sternly reminded yourself, finding yourself able to recall at least a good chunk of last night.

 

...No, that-... Blinking blearily, your face scrunched up at your rolling emotions in your chest. 

 

_Why did that not seem right?_

 

Stretch was still staring down at you, his panic beginning to bloom full force as he started getting up.

 

Giving the now familiar skeleton a thumbs up with your other hand and a broken chuckle, it relaxed him somewhat. At least knowing you're able to respond seemed to ease him more.

 

“Y-yeah... “ Your voice cracked harder as you tried to use it, still heavy with sleep.

Still, the pain it produced had you squinting in confusion as to why. Coughed once before your croaked voice could continue. “Not used to… Waking up to others…S-sorry, Stretch...”

 

“ah, here i thought ya got scared of my ugly mug, heh. didn’ mean fer ya ta hop outta yer skin.” Stretch chuckled, reaching out to hold a hand out for you to take. “sound like shit, Hon.”

 

Thankfully didn’t flinch, feeling something… Odd swell up in your chest.

 

“Gee, Thanks, Pops. Feel like it, too.” You strained as you rolled your eyes at him, pushing down whatever was swirling inside. A faint smile however crawled its way to your lips. “And I beg to differ with your mug. Things pretty sweet lookin’.”

 

He simply raised his bone brown before you glanced over to his abandoned mug that sat on top of a few boxes on his desk with a honey pot on it.

 

Cue a chuckle and a whisper of a _‘man, i gotta clean already’_. Couldn’t help a croaked chuckle again as you reached for his fingers to allow his help.

 

Before you could take the hand, Oliver went and plucked you up by your shirts collar, making the collar catch your throat roughly that had you hacking, worsening the irritation more. Stumbling to stand, you gave Oliver an annoyed glare followed by a huff.

 

What replied with your agitation was a simple and sweet nuzzle, immediately making you melt as the purring grew louder as he gave you morning kisses.

 

“Yes, yes… Morning to you, too!” Tried to coo as you gave Oliver some fur rubbing back, only to look over at Stretch apologetically. “Mornin’, sorry-... For that. Hope I didn’t hurt the ears ya don’t have?”

 

Stretch simply shook his head with a grin. “ah, lil’ ringin’ in my skull, but nothin’ i won’t complain ‘bout.” He paused as he looked at you, worry written again on his face. “you-... sure yer good? that didn’ sound good, ya’know...” He asked, looking as if he had lips, he’d be biting the bottom with shot nerves.

 

“Y-yeah… Yeah, i’m fine. Like I said-... Not used to others when I wake up, heh.” Rubbing your sore head, you tilted your head to crack your neck, the feeling help ease your sore head already. “Sides, I’ve fallen from worse heights before. I’m good, promise.” You gave him a wide smile.

 

Stretch simply hummed in understanding, but he didn’t look too-... Convinced. Though you thank your lucky stars he was letting it pass.

 

God, what the hell made you so-... _jumpy?_ Did you watch any horror movies last night? Felt like it with how your heart thumped against your heart from hazy memories… But with Blue and Papyrus? No… You remember frills, girls, and wands for the movies… Maybe even cute cat ears and things alike.

 

Nightmare? That sounds more possible.

 

Could faintly recall something with some sort of animal skull… Maybe two? A different type of basement for sure... Was there a room you were in?... Fire and fighting, certainly… Then- Candy? Candy and something pretty in sea green...

 

_… Nightmare was all, Y/n. Best not to think on it._

 

“heh... seems th’ cats still on edge. careful kitty, or ya’ll go bald bristlin’ all th’time.” Stretch leaned his chin down on his opened palm, peering down at you both with his other arm dangling off the bed from trying to help.

 

“Mmm… If anyone's gunna go bald, it’d be me. Cat’s got hair for days.” Glancing at your feline, Oliver is staring Stretch down with slitted pupils.

 

Rolling your own eyes, you rubbed his head, interrupting his stare down. Seemed he gave you an irritated mowl in response, which was more him.

 

“well, then worse case is ya can take’a hairball of his and wear it like’a wig?”

 

….The face you turned with to face Stretch made had him chuckle loud.

 

“That’s absolutely disgusting, dude! The hell?!” You cringed at just the thought of placing a fresh or a disturbingly dry wad of Olivers puked up fur on your head. You shook and brushed off of the goosebumps crawling up your body.

 

“nothin’ wrong wit’ wearin’ yer buddies fur...” Stretch tried not to sound amused.

 

“Uh-! It is when it’s regurgitated, man! You know how nasty that is? I’d love to see you do it!" You tried not to gag at the mental image or the gross slime with it. "Hell, sounds like you’ve had experience. You’d probably look good in a wig made out of a cat’s hairball...” You retorted playfully, trying to contain the absolute disgust under your skin.

 

“ _pftk-_... well, better than tryin’ ta grow one myself. ya'know how hard it is ta grow some hair strands like ya got? gotta get some good hair products that'd allow me ta, but that seems like a lotta work i ain’t too keen on…” Stretch forged a defeated sigh, brushing his boney hand along the top of his skull and back, seemingly sad that he doesn’t hair locks of his own.

 

It still made you giggle a bit.

 

“but nah... Fanger’s food is filled wit’ some sorta weird stuff that helps cats not have them problems… i always thought it’d be funny ta do somethin’ like that though. maybe stick it to another’s skull, gotta lot of sticky things ta use fer that type of trick, y’know?” Stretch drawled, a yawn escaping him as he pulled his arm back on the bed.

 

“Damn, sad you can’t use those tricks of yours because you can’t _brush_ the other cat for the needed hair… Pitiful shame.” You said, amused while your hands brushed through Olivers fur, feeling how actually soft it had become for the first time since last night.

 

“oh yes, shame indeed… gotta agree.” Stretch chuckled as he nodded solemnly with you.

 

“Well, looks like I'll be your hairball provider." You chuckled. "I’ll let ya know when Oliver hacks one up, I’d be down for some prankin’ as payment.” Shaking your head, you grabbed Olivers collar and pulled him out to the door with you with a smile on your face.

 

“sounds like’a ball of’a time, Honey.” Stretch smiled. “headin’ out then?”

 

“Yeah, gotta get workin’ and stuff.”

 

“wha’? _orange_ a rush, Sugah?” How he pronounced the color made you stop to think what he actually meant.

 

Orange?... Orange orange orange… What-... Was he trying to _play_ with words?

 

“Oh-!... ‘ _Are-you_ \- _in_ a rush’, that’s pretty weird, but clever.” Nodding, you turned to him once more. “And yeah, got stuff to catch, things to find, and something to heal this throat of mine.”

 

“hm?” Stretch perked up at the mention of that last bit. “ey, bet if we go downstairs, Blue ‘n Pap’s would be happy ta make ya somethin’ instead. don’ gotta hunt er nothin’ no more, yaknow?”

 

“No, already I feel like a-...” Wincing at your burning throat, glancing away from the skeleton in sudden guilt.

 

Freeloader? Pet? Ugh, you don’t want to sound ungrateful for all that they’ve done… But dammit if you didn’t feel like one!

 

Not only that, something about being around them felt wrong, _sickening_ … Not because of what they are, in fact it didn’t even matter what they were! It was good they weren’t-... Humans.

 

It was about you, something of who you are made your insides screamed to stay away.

 

~~_Protect them._ ~~ A soft voice was screeching behind the haze-... Barely audible…

 

But you Heard it- Just barely, but you _Heard-_

 

“a...?” Stretch said gently, a bone brow raised curiously to make you continue.

 

Forcing a sigh out of your scratchy throat, you look to give him a tired expression. Your emotions were beginning to go into a heavy war within yourself, twisting like an ugly knife in your gut, but you didn’t want to try and explain anything. Really, where could you even start?...

 

_Dammit, Y/n! Offend them! Fuck their feelings! It’s so easy to use these guys! Their practically-_

 

“Just sayin’ it’d be better if I kept my routine goin’. Keep me in shape an’ stuff… I mean, been in this for so long, can’t just stop because you guys came along, ya’know?” Quickly kicking your thoughts, you smiled at the skeleton with a gentle shrug.

 

“well-…” Stretch studied you for a moment, like he was about to ask you something else before he clicked his jaw shut and decided better. “heh, no skin off my bones then. i can see that, Honey… hard ta get outta a habit.” He retorts playfully as he pulled a cigarette pack out from beneath him, giving you a wink. “speakin' from experience…”

 

Something told you he was talking about something else… But you didn’t think any harder on it.

 

“Yeah… Thanks for understandin’, man. Bet you’re busy, too.” Your voice was grateful as much as you could, smiling as you see Stretch do his name sake with yet another yawn, nodding at you.

 

“yeah, gotta see to some stuff m’self.” He muffles, pulling out a phone.

 

...Something says he’s just going to go right back to bed. Not to judge, but _damn_ does that just send a huge ping of envy to your chest.

 

“Alrighty. Thanks again for helpin’ me out last night. I’ll make it up ta ya…” You paused with brows furrowed. “Somehow?...”

 

Eh, you’ll figure something out.

 

Could hear Stretch say something, probably a _‘don’ worry ‘bout it’_ as you walked out the door. Sure enough a sound of something flopped down on the bed made you laugh, proving your theory correct as you gave a quick glance to see he was laying right back down.

 

With that, you and Oliver were in the hallway. Noticing you were on the 3rd floor, you looked down were the attics opening was; Still hidden well against the ceiling. You gave a soft noise of approval, happy that they didn’t find it just yet. Be a matter of time though before they do… Right now though, thankfully it was undisturbed to your pleasure.

 

_What was last night about, though?..._ You began to snap at your horrible mind. Really, what was so important that you-...

 

Blinking as something caught your eye, you see leftover dirt on your clothing. Rubbing your head, you glance to see your feet that were also filthy. Bringing your foot up, studying that fact your feet were absolutely caked with dried mud.

 

How? …

 

... _Why?!_ Did you go to the restroom last night? But… You wouldn’t have came back so dirty? Normally always careful during those trips. A large pain shot through your mindset, making you halt in your thinking.

 

“God, I hate this…” You mumbled, rubbing the bridge of your nose as you grabbed ahold of Oliver in reflex.

 

_Important note;_ Should you find Sans, ask if you can have your weapons back for hunting purposes. See if you can’t go and grab something large… Maybe a fox? Or a few couple of rabbits… Try and get at least a _‘Thanks for having us’_ gift started. Would they like just the meat of the creatures? Would they even know _how_ to cook it?... Maybe you’ll have to cook before you leave… What could you make if they didn’t want the meat?

 

Could make something small… What would be small enough for them? Ugh, just a rabbit’s pelt would be horrible; They wouldn’t be able to use it for anything useful! Not only that, but 10 fucking pelts?... _Too much._

 

...What if Sans won’t give your weapons back, though? Would he have gotten rid of them already? Might explain why he didn’t come talk to you last night... That’d be just your luck; Trusting too easily and then getting royally screwed.

 

Damn, maybe you should have just kept them! Put them up in the attic or kept them outside at least... Maybe try to reason with him that you can keep them in a good comfortable distances away, heavens knows your campfire is a good bit from the house. So no one would be near them at all, especially you if that's what they were worried about...

 

A small nagging feeling said some monsters wouldn’t like seeing you coming back in blood, though... Not just Blue and Paps oddly enough, but you couldn’t think of _who_ else...

 

No, no… You made a show of trust! Can’t ask for the stupid things back, would ruin everything you’re trying for!

 

Deflating, can always go right back to your needles and tacks?... Maybe try and grab some nails and sharpen some old bones… That might work, would there still be any wood around you could use at a way to make something totally new?

 

Dammit, that’ll be annoying though… Still would need to keep it outside.

 

Facepalming; _STILL need to find the bag, Y/n!_

 

It had more of them and your cup that you’ll need. Just wonderful… Wait, what if a night critter got into it and ate the left over meat treats you had?! Of course they would have ruined the bag in the process! Oh, _wonderful!_

 

Turning to give a harsh glare at Oliver, who only mewed at you brightly, ignorant to your distress. Damn him and his cat fight he got you into…

 

“OH, THERE YOU ARE!” The sound of a loud voice boomed up the staircase, making you jolt at the volume.

 

“GOOD MORNING, HUMAN Y/N!” Oliver mewed happily at the skeleton monster. “GREETINGS TO YOU AS WELL, MY FURRY FRIEND!” 

 

Oh-... Oh, right! This is Papyrus! _Dammit, don't space out like that, Y/n!_

 

“I THOUGHT I HEARD A RATHER STRANGE SOUND, SO I CAME TO EXAMINE AND SEE IF EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT! I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE UP AND ABOUT, THOUGH! BLUE AND MYSELF GOT WORRIED WHEN WE DIDN’T SEE YOU OR YOUR FELINE WHEN WE AWOKE THIS MORNING, OR WE WERE… BEFORE BLUE GOT A MESSAGE FROM STRETCH!” Papyrus smiled with relief, but slowly his cheeks turned a bit of color as he said his next words filled with embarrassment. “I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE WELL, I APOLOGIZE FOR OUR LOUD SNORES, HOWEVER… NYEH HEH HEH… I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL?”

 

A soft smile found its way on your lips as you nodded your response, stopping your sudden tracks to the vent you were about to venture into....

 

Well, it wasn’t weird your body would go auto-pilot if you were thinking too hard. Apparently you grabbed onto Oliver who hopped up onto the high bookcase that had the vent closes on this floor had.

 

Looking at the tall sweetie, he’s prepped in some casual clothing today with a shirt written in bold letters saying ‘COOL DUDE’. Still with a scarf around his neck and matching gloves to boot, it made you curious if those meant something special to him.

 

“Good morning, Papyrus.” You croaked, wincing at the broken volume. “Yes, I-... I do believe I slept alright. Just-... That noise you heard was probably me, heh… Stretch gave me a startle, you see-... I’m not used to waking up to anyone around besides Oliver, so it was a real wake up call you could say.” You gave another chuckle, holding your elbows gently as you leaned against Oliver.

 

Papyrus’ features have a curious tint that form into concern at your tone. “...ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I DO NOT REMEMBER YOU HAVING SUCH A VOICE LAST NIGHT, HUMAN Y/N.”

 

“U-uh… I’ll be fine…” You waved off his concern easily. “A quick trip to a place, some water, and I’ll come back without such a-... Crackle?” You cleared your throat, only to hide another wince as pain was your only reward.

 

“THAT SOUNDS ODDLY MORE OF A QUESTION THAN CERTAINTY, HUMAN Y/N. I CAN MAKE YOU SOMETHING HERE INSTEAD! I AM CONFIDENT-”

“No, no! You’ve done so much for me already, Papyrus! Please, as much as I would appreciate it, I can’t take anymore from you guys than I have.” You forcefully rose your voice, cracking on accident.

 

Papyrus stared at you, worry stained his features as he studied your face.

 

“...ARE YOU SURE, HUMAN Y/N? IT WOULDN’T BE MUCH TROUBLE. MAYBE EVEN PREPARE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT TO SEE IF THE WARMTH WILL DO YOU ANY GOOD? BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY, YOU KNOW!” Apparently he couldn’t find whatever he was looking for as he tried to push, but the need of him wanting to help was admirable.

 

“Well, yes… But-”

 

Thankfully you were interrupted with a sound of rumbling; Sounded like someone was running towards you both. The spike in the air made you bristle of the unknown, either threat or friends you couldn’t quite tell.

 

Question on your tongue, you saw a flash of cyan and purple. Finding yourself suddenly back at ease, you shook your head at the two runners who tackled the tall skeleton. If Papyrus wasn’t ready, he hid it well as he caught the two with ease and smiled brightly at them.

 

“GREETINGS TO YOU BOTH AS WELL! NYEH HEH HEH!” He patted the two’s shoulders.

 

“PAPYRUS, WE HEARD YOU SAY THE BITTY’S NAME! DID YOU FIND HER!? MY BROTHER WOULDN’T TELL ME WHICH ROOM HE TOOK IN AND THREATENED ME WITH SAYING _‘RIB-TICKLING’_ JOKES _WORSE_ THAN NORMAL FOR THE WHOLE DAY IF I HAD TRIED TO FIND HIM!” The Cyan's voice sounded utterly in panic.

 

You had to cover your mouth at that. _'Poor Blue...'_

 

“WHEN BLUE CAME TO INFORM ME THE NEWS, I WAS DISTRAUGHT! WHERE IS THE BITTY? WE WERE SURE RAZZ HAD DONE SOMETHING WITHOUT OUR WATCHFUL EYES!” The Purple's voice was on high alert, his head swiveling each way as if you were standing on the ground.

 

_'Wrong height, Nutty.'_ You smiled warmly, keeping your mouth hidden with your hand.

 

~~_At least names were coming easily..._ ~~

 

Before Papyrus could even answer the panicking short-stacks, Olivers playful mew quickly caught their attention. Their heads jerked right up to the sound, both of their eyes wide and their smiles reflecting relief once they picked you out from the shelfs height. Couldn’t help but wave at them, showing your smile.

 

“Mornin’ boys. Sorry to of scared you like that.” Already you were beginning to lose your voice from that slight break from talking.

 

….Right back to worried faces. Wanting to curse yourself for talking so much, you kept a soft smile on for them.

 

They both ran right to the bookshelf, mindful of not to shake the object. Thankful you were so high up, it felt like they both wanted to hold you to make sure you were alright. Though considerate, weren’t sure if you were brave enough to be picked up yet today after the mini freakout you had with Stretch earlier...

 

As you stared down at them with your hands on the edge of the ledge to see them clearly, couldn’t help but wish you were normal sized so you could pat their worried little heads… They really looked soft from up here. Not only that, it was as if you felt it would comfort them. Hell, you would be able to hug them if you were able to...

 

Or patronize them, which took all your power not to tease them right now.

 

_Not as intimidating so high up, haha..._

 

“BITTY Y/N! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE? ARE YOU OKAY?” Blue spoke first, a cackle escaping you as you nodded at him.

 

“HUMANS CAN CHANGE THEIR VOICES? THAT’S RATHER IMPRESSIVE! YOU ARE SURPRISING ME YET AGAIN, MOUSIE!” Nutty chimed in, no longer worried as his triangle eye spun with interest.

 

...Has Nutty never been around a sick human before?

 

Ah, _Bitty._ Right... Could you even get sick? No-... Well, wait… Maybe? Can Originals? Ugh, damn, you should really talk to one of them later about bitty types.

 

Yet another pang shot up, making you turn and cough into your hand.  

 

“BLUE, NUTTY, MIND HELPING ME CONVINCE HER TO STAY FOR BREAKFAST? HER VOICE WILL GET WORSE IF SHE DOES NOT COME AND JOIN US!” Papyrus voice made you snap your eyes at him in defiance.

 

“Pap-”

“IS THAT SO? IT WOULD HELP, BITTY Y/N! WE CAN MAKE YOU ANYTHING YOU’D LIKE! IT WOULD NOT BE A PROBLEM FOR US AT ALL!” Blue chirped, hopeful in his eyes as he stared at you.

 

“B-but-”

“WAIT… CAN THEY NOT CHANGE THEIR VOICES BACK TO NORMAL ON COMMAND?” Nutty questioned, puzzled as he looked to his comrades.

 

“SOMETIMES THEY MAY BE ABLE TO CHANGE THEIR TONES, YES! WHEN A HUMANS VOICE CHANGES LIKE THIS HOWEVER, IT CAN MEAN MANY THINGS. IF IT’S AS SCRATCHY OR ROUGH, ALONG WITH WORRYING COUGHS-” Blue shot you a suspicious look as a perfectly timed one came to prove his point. “-IT MEANS THEY ARE GETTING SICK! UNLESS THEY SMOKE… AND I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU SMOKE THOUGH, CORRECT BITTY Y/N?” Blue looked back up to you.

 

“W-well… No, I don’t, but I’m fin-”

“BITTY Y/N, YOU CLEARLY ARE NOT! YOU DID NOT SLEEP IN THE COLD, DID YOU? THAT WOULD BE A REASON!” Blues tone made you deflate.

 

With how Papyrus and Blue are acting… Bitties do indeed get sick. Wanting to whine at their overwhelming concern and stern manners, it was way too early for this! Why did you decide to get up again!?

 

“N-no… I was sleepin’ with Stretch and Oliver had me warm all night. It must’ve-...” You swallowed hard, turning and hacking into your hand once more.

 

It was-... Refreshing and nice though… To have people worried about-

 

_You’re falling, Y/n… Stop It…_

 

“F-frick… Uh, a cold isn’t gunna kill me, guys…” You sighed gently, not wanting to look at them at all.

 

“SOUNDS MUCH LIKE A COLD AS OUR FRISK HAS GOTTEN BEFORE... YOU KNOW, HUMANS NEED TO DRESS IN LAYERS DURING THIS TIME OF YEAR. WAS VERY TROUBLESOME WHEN WE WERE BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND AND FRISK WOULD JUST WALK AROUND IN ONLY SHORTS AND A SWEATSHIRT IN SNOWDIN. AS TOUGH AS THEY WERE, THEY ALWAYS GOT TERRIBLE COLDS AFTER THAT. ONLY GOTTEN WORSE WHEN WE ARRIVED UP TO THE SURFACE! NYEH, THEY HATE TAKING THE HUMAN MEDICINE, ALWAYS MAKING DISGUSTING FACES. BUT THEY BRAVE IT DOWN NONETHELESS!” Papyrus seemed to chuckle at the fond thought.

 

“AH, YES! OUR CHARA HAD THE SAME PROBLEM… WE HAD TO CONTINUOUSLY FOLLOW THEM TO MAKE SURE THEY KEPT THEIR LAYERS ON UNTIL THEY GOT TO HOTLANDS. THEY WERE TRICKY, BUT WE MANAGED! THEN DURING OUR TIMES UP HERE, THOUGH THEY GAVE A HUGE FIT, TOOK BOTH MY BROTHER AND I A COUPLE OF _HOURS_ TO COAX THEM TO TAKE MEDICINE WHEN THEY WERE SICK!” Blue had to pause for a head shake for his memory. “THE RASCAL, MY BROTHER HAD TO CONVINCE THEM WITH SUGAR! CHOCOLATE, REALLY. STRANGELY ENOUGH, MONSTER CANDY-” _Eh?_ “-NEVER HAD AN EFFECT ON THEM, THEY REFUSED THE STUFF OUTRIGHT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?”

 

Suddenly, you wanted to kind of cry at their sweet memories. Why-... Were you being so-... _Weepy for?!_ Ugh, were you really getting sick!? This hasn’t happened in god knows _how_ long!

 

But _Monster Candy?_... That gave a certain part of your dream a reality check to you... 

 

Nah, it was a nightmare! No way you were even thinking the same thing. Sans mentioned it, too. That's all! Yeah, thats-

 

“REST AND LIQUIDS HELPS THEM OUT FANTASTICALLY I HAD LEARNED! MONSTER CANDY WILL APPARENTLY BE ONLY TEMPORARY, THEN THEY WILL GET IT ALMOST TENS TIMES WORSE, YOU KNOW. AH! I WILL MAKE YOU SOMETHING HOT TO DRINK AT ONCE, HUMAN Y/N!” Papyrus’s stern tone mixed with a excitement made you twitch.

 

Really, for a moment you thought you could escape their overbearing eyes as they went on about memories… You felt yourself panic as you looked around for something to say to Papyrus before he made a move to leave.

 

“Pa’rus, please-... I-i… It was jus’ I fergot I was sleepin’ with someone else! So wakin’ up to a skull might’ve-...” Turning your head away and coughing into your hand, you looked back with a strained smile to finish. “-Scared the absolute heck outta me. Cracked my voice is all-!”

 

“PA’RUS?”

 

...Wait-... Your voice just cracked hard on you!! Ah, _shit-!_

 

“Uh-... S-sorry, _Papyrus-_ ” Fumbling and waving your hands in embarrassment, he quickly waved you off and cut you off with a ‘Nyeh heh heh’.

 

“NO, THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT! I LIKE IT!” He beamed at you, making your cheeks flush.

 

“W-well… Then, ‘ey! N-new nickname?” You added with jazzhands, thankful it helped get his mind off the current topic at hand.

 

_Stop getting close, Y/n!_

 

“ _GASP!_ INDEED IT IS, HUMAN Y/N! I HAVE TO FIND ONE FOR YOU NOW! IT IS ONLY FAIR!” Papyrus put his hands to his cheeks, his smile becoming brighter. “THIS MEANS WE ARE TRULY FRIENDS NOW!”

 

………………... _Fuck._

 

“Yes-... Friends…” There was that sting in your heart, but you forced yourself to keep a sweet smile on your lips. “I can’t wait for it, Pa’rus.”

 

“HOWEVER YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM BREAKFAST, BITTY Y/N! FRIENDS TAKE CARE OF FRIENDS!” You blinked at Blue as his one fist rested on his hip and a stern finger shook at you.

 

... _Friends?_... You felt like a dang _child!_ What is he-!

 

“Oh-... Come _on!_ I’ll be fine, you worry too much! I’m fine!” Curse your voice for it’s random volumes, they all gave you a stare of unconvinced.

 

“WE MAY WORRY, BUT FOR GOOD REASON TO, BITTY Y/N! WE JUST WANT YOU TO BE OKAY AND POSSIBLY TALK MORE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! BREAKFAST SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PLACE TO START!”

 

“B-but-... I-...” You were failing fast, their concerning tones were beginning to really dig into you.

 

“MOUSIE, WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR SHIRT?” Nutty’s question turned everyone to said object, where you glanced down and your eyes went wide.

 

A slight purple stain was around the neck collar, you rubbed it between your fingers.

 

Dry? Did you have some sort of grape juice or whatever last night during dinner? No… Only had water. And nothing after the movies were-... Too clear to think more on.

 

“I-... Don’t know? I don’t recall where it came from.” Your brows furrowed in confusion, looking back to the guys. They shared your mindset, only with Blue’s glare turning a bit harsh before he dashed it away quickly.

 

“BITTY Y/N, MAY I SUGGEST THAT I ACCOMPANY YOU TODAY? I WOULD ENJOY TO HEAR WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE LAST NIGHT’S MOVIES WERE! SORRY THAT WE-... Ah-... FELL ASLEEP.” Blue looked ashamed, but more embarrassed if his blush meant anything.

 

_Just say no! Say NO! Y/n, it’s not that hard!_

 

“D-don’t worry about it, Stars… And you sure? I need to do some boring things...” You blinked at him, not sure if he would be comfortable with you hunting.

 

“YOU PLAN ON PUSHING YOURSELF WHILE YOU ARE SICK, HUMAN Y/N?”

 

“I-... uh-... Y-yes. I was suppose to get food yesterday, so now I gotta-... Yaknow, pick up my horrible self and uhm…” Glancing to Oliver, his glare on you with a hint of encouragement. Or you were beginning to go crazy, heh. “G-gotta keep my schedule?” Felt your voice get weaker as you continued, slowly looking at the guys.

 

Why were you suddenly getting so meek? So shy?... _So annoying!_

 

“FOOD? WHY, WE HAVE EVERYTHING HERE, BITTY Y/N! BUT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP A SCHEDULE, I CAN RESPECT THAT! WE-”

“BLUE, YOU HAVE MUCH TO DO TODAY AS WELL!” Nutty cut in, causing the Blueberry to blink and recall that his cousin was right as he deflated. “I, HOWEVER, DID DISAPPEAR LAST NIGHT TO FINISH UP MY SIDE! SO, MOUSIE, I COULD ACCOMPANY YOU! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR ADVENTURES IN THIS HOUSE!” Nutty stared up at you with hope.

 

_Say the word NO, Y/n!_

 

“Gh-... I mean-.... N-not like I can recall much, Nutty? But-... Ahk-... You sure, man?” You panicked. You wanted to be away from these guys, give yourself some space to think. But curse your politeness! “Really, I’ll be goin’ around and gotta find my bag-”

 

“BAG? WELL, WONDERFUL! I AM A GREAT FINDER, YOU KNOW! NOT JUST WITH HUMANS OR THE LIKE! I CAN EASILY HELP FIND YOUR LOST OBJECT NO PROBLEM!”

 

Staring at the purple skeleton as his bandana almost flicked like actual wings, you couldn’t help but rub your arm in thought. Biting your bottom lip, you were quick to turn around and away from all their eyelights.

 

It would-... _Help_ having another set of eyes to search. Only having Oliver, the bugger would mainly just walk with you. Not like he knew what was happening, so he couldn’t help very much. Tilting your head in thought, could hear Blue and Papyrus whisper yelling at each other, something about _‘Quickly getting their projects done today’_ or the likes. Toning out their chat out of habit for their own privacy, you sighed.

 

Fighting between allowing or wanting a moment to yourself, the hesitation began to show a bit longer as you kept your back on the monsters.

 

Oh dear **_God_ **, will Nutty let you hunt?...

 

_He does want to listen to your trap stories, might have a few if your voice can hold out…_ _He’s dangerous though; still kills or killed humans-_

 

_WAIT, SHOULDN’T THAT BUG YOU!?_

 

_Maybe he_ **_used_ ** _to-..._

 

_In the house with a_ **_murderer!_ **

 

_But he’s been nothing but kind-..._

 

_That’s how they get you!_

 

~~**_Remember Y/n; You’re Similar To Him._ ** ~~

 

...Whatever that sudden thought meant, your heart gave a hard pulse; Making you wish you could whine loudly at it. Keeping quiet, you rubbed at the spot instead, grunting lowly. 

 

_Fuck,_ you’re really going to regret this! But, it would help your day go faster. Scratching your head in mild annoyance, you finally turned back and smiled at Nutty.

 

“Well, it would help to have yet another pair of eye-...Lights? Do you really not have anything else to do today, man? Sure you wanna just-”

“NO NEED TO BE EMBARRASSED, MOUSIE! I WOULD BE MORE THAN WILLING TO! IT WILL BE FUN!” Nutty pretty much squeaks in happiness, making you jolt.

 

Lord, calm your shy tendencies right now! Yes, had to be reserved, but-! These guys are **not** making it easy!

 

“I-! Geez-... Not used to such enthusiastic, is all. Lord, alright. Let me change and I’ll meet you-?” You trailed off, letting him finish.

 

“HOW ABOUT THE KITCHEN?” Nutty states, his grin just shining brightly and innocently at you.

 

...Your eyes narrowed as you glanced down to the trio in suspicion.

 

“...You won’t force me to eat with you guys, will you?” You studied the three, Papyrus and Blue both shared nervous grins as Nutty’s head simply tilted.

 

“IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO EAT, I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO. INSTEAD, I WILL PACK SOMETHING TO GO SO WE CAN HURRY ON OUR WAY!”

 

“No, not if you haven’t ate yet, Nutty." It was your turn to be as stern as your voice would allow. "I may not want to eat, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to rush you. Take your time, okay? I’ll meet ya there and if you’re not done, I can wait.” You ended with a calm smile, opening the vent with a gentle squeak.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BITTY Y/N?” Blue asked, making you stop.

 

“Oh.. This is how I travel in the house. I use the vents to take shortcuts.” You blinked at them. “Walkin’ through this huge place takes a little bit out of me, ya’know?”

 

...

 

“MWEH! YOU WERE WITH MY BROTHER INDEED, ONLY HE WOULD CRACK A PUN LIKE THAT!” Blue rubbed his head, trying to hide a smile.

 

“I-... Made a pun?” You blinked at Blue, who stared at you curiously.

 

“DID YOU-... NOT MEAN TO?”

 

The shake of your head made him chuckle unbelieved.

 

“WELL, THEY HAVE CERTAINLY TAINTED THE BITTY! AND ON THE FIRST NIGHT!” Papyrus gave a slight Nyeh in frustration, but there was a softness to it which made you smirk. “INSTEAD THROUGH THE VENTS, WOULD YOU LET US TAKE YOU TO THE BATHROOM? WE CAN TALK MORE ON THE WAY THERE!” He finished, making you deflate a bit more.

 

Slowly placing the vent down, you were fighting with both too much energy and not enough in your body. Didn’t trust yourself to stay calm being carried… You could just walk by them, but that’d take too long and the stairs-...

 

...Actually, maybe you had just enough energy for a quick run after all?

 

“You know what? Sure, Pa’rus. I’ll take you up on the offer. On one condition?” Asking as innocently as you could, trying to hide a sly smile with an innocent one.

 

“OH? WHAT WOULD THAT BE?” This seemed to get all their attentions to perk.

 

With a quick nudge to Oliver, your feline huffs annoyed at you but gets into position. You quickly grab ahold of him and you both jump down to the floor, quickly getting a head start to the staircase.

 

“LAST ONE DOWN THE STAIRS IS A ROTTEN EGG!” You yell out, voice ungodly scratchy.

 

Suddenly excited as you hopped off your feline, turning to your full speed; There are gasps and _‘Hey! Cheater!’_ , but you’re too busy giggling.

 

The first thing you see in the corner of your eye is Pa’rus’ long legs catching up, it seems the other two were even hotter on the trail behind, only for you to dash and jump down the rest of the stairs. Heard a few gasps and chuckles as you managed to drift slightly against the wooden floors, using the dirt on your feet to help your slippery self bolt once again and using it to turn easily in the second floors hallways. Seconds later, a few bangs and bashes rang out with multiple laughs; Looking back to see some of the guys had ran into the wall on their way down in their hurries, nevertheless they’ve rightened themselves up and continued on.

 

Boy, they were _quick._

 

The feeling of the three dead behind you forced your energy to climb higher. Smile grew as you felt your heart pound against your chest; Forcing your legs to take longer strides as you leaned forward to quicken your pace. All those days running with Oliver really showed as you hardly broke a sweat.

 

Purple and blue boots on either side of you caught your attention, a grin reaching larger as you glanced up to see the two twin looking skeletons winking at you simultaneously and ran right past you, suddenly going to war with each other not much after. Soon after, Papyrus ran past with a gleeful “Nyeh heh heh!” of his, burning you to get going more.

 

Ah, heck no they don’t! Laughing good heartedly, picking up your own speed as much as you could and quickly got back on their heels. They all turned to the staircase, hearing their rumbling and skipping of boots and you quickly thought about the quickest way to win.

 

Exactly the right way; Getting to the staircase, you jumped high onto the railing with your knees and held your balance. Using your knees and the help of the soft fabric of the pajamas to help you glide down and quickly passing the skeleton crew, you saluted to them in the process with your cackling.

 

Forgot about the abrupt ending of the stairs railings that sent you literally _flying._

 

A resounding _‘oof’_ and a smack of sorts rang out, landing right on a familiar red skeletons face.

 

Thankfully, not in any sockets this time.

 

Pulling your face away, you found yourself smiling at bright red eye lights that dilated to you, chuckling hoarsely at the crossed eyed look as the lights quickly contracted not shortly after.

 

_'There's Red.'_ You thought with your large grin.

 

Skeleton digits wrapped around you, pulling you away with an annoyed gruff.

 

“damn Sweetheart… can’ help buh fall fer me, ey?” Red’s voice sounded tired. “must really wanna take’a ride this mornin’, heh.”

 

“Hey, gotta get m’kicks off somehow, ya’know? You and that darn tongue of yours!” Giving a shrug, you gave a wide smirk yourself.

 

Red’s face converted into confusion, only to be suddenly slammed so hard you were released and fell to the floor on your feet.

 

Blinking, you saw Oliver laying flat on Reds face with his tail twitching and a mew leaving him as he stared right back at you boredly, as if he  _hadn't_ just knocked out monster, laying on their face.

 

Ah, heck! Voice cracked hard again as you laughed, jogging to Red and pushing Oliver off the skeleton quickly.

 

“Seems I ain’t the only one wantin’ yer face, man. To bad, seems I got cockblocked!” You retorted happily, Oliver mewed in annoyance as he nudged your side.

 

Red’s face went a bit pink as he eyed you, a large smile appearing as he processed your words.

 

“don’t mind some sweet pussy in'th-- _gah!!_ ” Red was stomped in the gut by crimson boots.

 

_'Edge'_ You recall to yourself.

 

“I WOULD PREFER NOT TO LISTEN NOR HEAR SUCH DISGUSTING SAYINGS SO EARLY THIS MORNING! I DO NOT HAVE SUCH PATIENCES AS MOST DO TODAY.” Edge growled in warning at his brothers antics, seemingly trying not to eye you as you muffled a laugh.

 

Why were you in such a good mood?

 

Glancing up, you see Edge shaking his head and rubbing his temples. Edge was seeping with disgust and rage... Oh, oh dear. Nope, uh-... That's a no go, captain.

 

“Annnnd… Awkward exit, stage right.” You coughed, turning heel and walking away.

 

“aw, Doll! yer jus’ gunna hug m’face an’ leave!? ya cock tease! _hurk-!!”_  Red joked, gruffing as Edge shoved his boot more onto his brothers chest. “aw, c’mon, Boss!”

 

“Uh, I’ll give ya an I.O.U later, man! Can hug my face, maybe ya can cure my throbbin’ throat with that cherry jelly ya got goin’ on, hm?”

 

...

 

Red was the first to cackle loudly, gruffing and wheezing beneath his brother as he covered his red face as Edge seemed to straighten up in disgust.

 

“o-oh... oh baby, ya have _m’howlin’!_ yer fuckin’ on~ ‘m’a hold ya to it!” Red pounded on the floor with his other hand, in so much glory apparently.

 

...Not only was Edge appalled, so were many other nearby skeletons. You had to cover your cheeks a bit; You-... Suddenly felt _extremely_ embarrassed.

 

Oh dear god, what was going on all the sudden with your emotions!?

 

“THIS IS VERY… _DISTURBING!_ WHY MUST YOU GIVE INTO HIS CRUDE JOKES, PEST?!” Edge pretty much groaned, grabbing his brothers hoodie and yanking him up right. “AND YOU! I HAVE WOKEN YOU UP EARLY TO GET YOUR PART DONE! NOT TO DWATTLE WITH THE CREATURE! SWEAR TO ASGORE, IF I FIND YOU NAPPING AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

 

“uh-... heh, aw B-boss… y-yeah, yeah, heh.” Red quickly hid his growing grin in his turtleneck, only to let it peek out when Edge let him back on his feet.

 

“Oh, owch. No rest for the wicked, Re-”

“ _YOU!_ DO NOT SAY ONE MORE WORD OR ELSE I WILL CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT!” Edges eyelights snapped at you, making you slightly jolt as his glare dug into you like spikes.

 

Damn, he was really not in a good mood...

 

Well.

 

Forcing your smile straight, you zipped your lips and tossed the key away, hands up in a surrender sense. Edge gave you a glare, however a grunt and nod was his response quickly after when you were not going to talk anymore.

 

Oliver sat on the sidelines, only to follow you as you began your way to the hallway and to the bathroom. The pink didn’t leave your face as you continued to walk from the snickering Red skeleton and his angry brother.

 

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, PET?” A shiver found its way down your spine and a growl escaped you at the nickname.

 

_'That's one way to start pissing me off...'_ You snapped in your head.

 

“SHE HAS TO GET READY, EDGY! LET THE BITTY BE. WE ARE OFF AS SOON AS SHE’S DONE!” Nutty proclaimed for you, thankfully easing your rising temper. “ALSO, YOU DID TELL HER NOT TO TALK… ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER TO SO YOU CAN CUT HER TONGUE OUT PURPOSEFULLY? HOW TRICKY, BUT VERY WEAKLY DONE!”

 

_'Oh shit, you tell him, Nutty!'_  A smile found its way back to your lips as you tried not to laugh at the irony.

 

“YOU-! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME THAT NAME, YOU IDIOTIC SIMPLETON?!”

 

“MWAH HAH HAH, WHAT COMES AROUND GOES AROUND, _EDGY!_ ”

 

“GRAH, YOU-! INSANE LITTLE BARBARIAN!” Edge screeched.

 

Leaving the sudden fight in favor of getting to the bathroom, felt like you just had a reboost for your energy you so desperately needed this morning.

 

As you got to the bathroom, it was closed. Rolling your eyes, you used Oliver as a helping step and jumped; Grabbing the door handle and twisting it with ease. Jumping back down a proud smile was found on your face as the door slowly swung open.

 

“DO YOU DO THAT OFTEN?” Blue’s voice said as you quickly turned to him, his expression mixed with slight awe.

 

“Only when I need to.” Turning to Oliver, giving him a pat and a small thanks. “Buddy boy, go find Fanger and hang out for a bit, yeah? I’ll come and grab you when I’m ready.” You order the cat, who simply stares at you.  

 

Staring back, you realized what he was wanting. Not able to stop yourself, you give him the slow blink and a smirk when he does it back. Thankfully he mews and hurries off as told, pattering past Blue. You didn’t miss the fact Blue gave your feline a large breach to walk pass, but it also didn’t surprise you from last night. A sigh escaped, but you decided not to think on it anymore than needed.

 

Though, as you figured, Oliver went right up to Edge as he and Nutty got into a playful wrestle match.

 

...Or as playful as you thought before Edge slammed a laughing Nutty against the wall.

 

_Ouch_ , that looked painful. Nutty is still laughing, so he must be okay.

 

...More than so if he just flung the taller monster into the living room…

 

Dear _god_ , do guys really like to rough house here that much!? If that's a type of spar Edge wants from _you_ -... What the absolute fuck is he thinking you could do anything like that?!

 

“THAT IS REMARKABLE! YOU SURE HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO YOU, BITTY Y/N!” Blue brought your attention back to the now, easing your mind.

 

“Thanks, Stars. Can’t be as great as you guys, though.” Looking over to see Papyrus has been watching you as well. You smile to the sweetie and a wave, sending reassurance to him. Thankfully he waved right back, apparently he was waiting for Blue.

 

“HUM… YES, NO ONE CAN BE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME!”

 

“Even if I won and you’re a rotten egg?” You teased, which made him widen his eyes in shock.

 

“THAT IS-... SIMPLY-... BECAUSE YOU HAD A HEAD START, YOU SNEAKY THING!” He retorts, making you laugh. “NOT ONLY THAT, YOU USED THE STAIR RAILING! THAT IS CHEATING!”

 

“Heh-! Not cheating if I can use it to my advantage! Y-aah-- _HK!_ ” Voice finally broke to where you couldn’t speak, coughing into your hand.

 

...A certain part of your memory flashed behind your eyes, something similar happened _just last night…_

 

Dread filled your chest.

 

“YOU-.... OKAY? THAT DIDN’T SOUND GOOD, BITTY Y/N...” Blues concern tone made you nod quickly.

 

You tried to say something, but it came out weak and painful that it made you wince. Looking up to him, you gave a apologetic sigh, pointing to your throat and shaking your head. Hoping he could read your feelings though that alone you couldn’t talk anymore.

 

Thankfully Blue picked up on that and gave you a nod in understanding, worry written on his face. You shooed him off and pointed at Papyrus who was waiting, giving a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

 

“VERY WELL… WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN, BITTY Y/N.” Blue deflated, but went off as told.

 

Once those two went off, the voice of Edge roared as he won against Nutty. Glancing into the seemingly empty bathroom, you were happy to see and feel no one inside.

 

No sneaky skeletons in the tub, no eyes in the darkness, no presences at all in the room. Nodding, you went and stepped inside, closing the door behind you quickly.

 

It took you a moment to get used to the dark in the room, the only light source coming from under the door. Getting to the sink as fast as you could, you hopped onto the counter and quickly flicked the light on to see.

 

What you were not expecting though… Was that you almost showed your palm of red to the Monster.

 

Staring in numbness; It wasn’t abnormal for you to… Have _this_. After a few horrible night terrors or being overwhelmed with emotions like this, it had become normal.

 

Hacking up blood with black specks. Coughing once more, you spat into the sink.

 

Huh… So the black was becoming larger in your blood... That was new, left a weird taste than copper on your taste buds. It was familiar, but damn if you couldn't place it right... Oil? Nah, it had the texture of oil, but the taste escaped you. It was disgusting all the same, though.

 

Giving a scowl at the disgusting vile in the sink, a thought occurred to you; Would it be strange to think the stuff might be the cause for your memory problem?...

 

Needing your bag more than ever, you growled as you turned the sink on; Quick to wash your hands, the leftover blood in both the sink and your mouth, ending with your feet to be washed clean.

 

Just glad you felt it for once and held strong in front of Blue. Knowing that there’s cops, one sight of blood and lord… Everything you worked for here will be fucking _screwed_. Just got to wait for a bit, get some of that special herb in your system, and you’ll be dandy.

 

Deeming done, you dried off with your pjs, scowl still fresh on your face.

 

Aiming for your old clothing on the sink, you were surprised to find the items were already folded neatly and stacked where your shoes laid. But that wasn’t the only thing; a new set of clothing laid neaty with them.

 

Tilting your head, you couldn’t help but take a gander at the new items.

 

Pulling them out, it seems there was a simple crimson red turtleneck sweater paired with some sort of black pants. There was a zipped up red and black hoodie with gold metal and thread trim, seemed it was soft on the inside of it. The hoodie sleeves were black up to the elbows, the hoodie black itself, and a thin black line seemed to go across the torso of the jacket. Not only that but there was-... Shoes and socks?

 

Are they _serious?_

 

As sweet as it was of whoever, this seems too much for you.

 

Quickly, you took your pajamas off and changed into your old clothing from the day before. With the underwear you were provided, didn’t need the old ones. Actually, that must’ve been funny to have seen whoever folded your garments… Did they have a reaction to them? Did they not think anything of it? Even though their Monsters, their still guys... Would they find that awkward, being so small? As you folded up the pajamas, your eyes lingered on the slightly purple residue on the light blue shirt.

 

Seriously, where did that come from? Something in your mind told you that it was from the animal skull from your dream, making you nervous. Studying the clothing more, you saw more dirt on the clothing.

 

That… That’s not right. Bathroom break you can think of, but did you fall or something? Get into a scuff with anything?...

 

Or _anyone?_

 

Was your dream of petting floating animal skulls for real? Where would they have came from? Actually, even your ankles were sore… It’s been a long time since they were sore like this. Was probably due to jumping the stairs…

 

_...Right?_

 

Grabbing your boots in favor of trying to forget the crazy thoughts piling up in your brain, you stuffed them on. No, you must have just-... Got close to something purple along with just fell on the dirt in your haze to the bathroom. Yeah, that's it!

 

_‘Ugh, so… Weird. If I was with someone else, then why-… Did I wake up with Stretch?’_ Sitting on the edge of the counter, dangling your legs off as you pondered.

 

That was when the sight of Mutt’s fabric caught your attention, sitting on the counter as something occurred.

 

Huge amount of rage, fear, and relief was surging at the sight. The annoying mixtures of emotions had you rub at the back of your head, still a bit tender from the fall you had but nothing too major. Fighting with reasons of why your feelings were bubbling and trying to think of any reasons behind them.

 

...Then another wave of familiarity stuck its head back out.

 

Only to slump shortly after as you failed to recall your memories.

 

Wasting enough time with debating anyways, needed… to… You needed to see Mutt either way, see if you can sew it on for him and get him AND Black both off your back. Quickly snatching the damn thing, you wondered if he’ll have anything like thread for you to use then. If not, guess you could use some of your own… Short supply, but you’ll be damned if you’ll have Reaper continuously follow you for the whole winter!

 

Then with it being as cold as it was this morning? You glanced over to the sweater and jacket again, temptation crawling through your limbs to wear them.

 

...They-... Look comfortable as all hell. But they seemed too nice for a bitty who’s just _‘here for the winter’_... Not just that, but you’ll be hunting, too. Don’t need to get them bloodied…

 

...But that red and black would-... Hide the stains perfectly-...

 

Sudden thoughts of someone trying to claim you again with how the colors seem to be similar to a certain skeletons popped up into your brain, making you deadpan. What the fuck?...

 

No, you’re just overthinking it, was all!

 

You groaned into your hands at what to do.

 

* * *

 

Walking to the kitchen, you froze when the strong scent of a forgotten aroma came your way, making you straighten at a long ago sense of similarity. Slowly tensing more as you took a deep inhale of it, exhaling to relax.

 

_Oh- God!_ Coffee?! That was what the scent was, wasn’t it? Geez! Been _too long._ Couldn’t remember if you even liked the stuff or not, but damn did it not just-... Make your body tingle in a way you couldn’t explain.

 

A smile stayed plastered as you stared at Edge sitting at the table with a mug and reading a newspaper. Wow, a newspaper… He-... Was kind of comical right now.

 

Looking like a scary, tall, thin, father just sitting there. Now all he needed was glasses. Maybe even a red plaid shirt… Black slacks, even?... Oh, how about those strap things that go over one's shoulders and keep the pants up? Had to cover your mouth to hide a snicker at the sudden image.

 

A cough brought you out of your staring as you see said skeletons eye sockets glare down at you.

 

Oh, welp. Caught.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, PET?” How he said it this time had a certain smugness ringing to it, but it still made you bristle.

 

Had to admit, Edge seemed to wait a bit patiently as his glare bore deeper, probably waiting for you to speak. Didn’t matter what his expression held next as you rolled your eyes with a huff, walking to move out of everyone’s way to the doors frame and crossed your arms under Mutt’s fabric, realizing the turtleneck and jacket you wore traps the heat in very well.

 

...Damn, maybe you should have wore the matching pants instead of your shorts.

 

“DO NOT THINK YOU ARE FAR SUPERIOR THAN I, YOU-”

“SHE LOST HER VOICE, EDGE. YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IF YOU WERE NOT TRYING TO OVER TALK BLUE.” Nutty interrupted, making you silently chuckle.

 

A sudden presences was coming near, sending a prayer it wasn’t who you thought.

 

“LOST HER VOICE? MY, HOW CONVENIENT.” A voice said with a bit too much maliciousness to your liking, making you groan silently. “THEY WON’T BACK TALK FINALLY, MAYBE THEY’LL LISTEN TO ORDERS.”

 

The wonderful Black has shown his face this fine morning.

 

~~_...Why could you tell his type of presences especially?_ ~~

 

Really expecting a headache, but... Shoulders relaxed to his voice. In the corner of your eyes, Oliver glared at you dangerously.

 

Flinching at your felines odd stare, Blue’s voice shocked you out of it.

 

“I BLAME YOU, RAZZ!”

 

“ME? WHY WOULD I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT?” Razz said, annoyance laced in his tone.

 

“DO NOT PLAY GAMES! WE SAW THAT COLOR ON HER SHIRT! NOT TO MENTION SHE WAS FILTHY AS IF SHE RAN IN THE WOODS!” Blue rolled his eye lights. “CLEARLY YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAD DONE SOMETHING LAST NIGHT…”

 

...Uh-! W-wait, what? But why the hell would it be on the shirt? Near the collar-... bone… Brows furrowing, you glared up at Black. His raspberry color eye lights seemed to trigger a small sort of flash memory-

 

No-... No no no, your dream was _real?!_ He had an animal skull thing?! But-... Gently putting a hand over on your arm, you looked away as you gave yourself a gentle squeeze. You shouldn’t have-... Forgotten something so major? The thing literally attacked you!... Only for it to get friendly-... Oh dear God, the thing licked you! Wait-... Blaster? The thing was called a _Blaster-_

 

A noise rung clear out in the room; Quickly looking to Oliver, he was growling. Oddly enough, no one else seemed to hear it. Not even Doomfanger as she ate peacefully beside him, even as you were so far away, you could hear a slight eerie sound as you watched his fur bristle. His glare was locking to Black, and for a moment something _dangerous_ flashed in your felines eyes.

 

Something… Felt **_wrong._ **

 

“PLEASE, WE MIGHT HAVE HAD A CHASE LAST NIGHT. BUT NOT LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW, OH _‘LIGHT SLEEPER’_.”  Black growled out, waving Blue off. “PATHETIC!”

 

That’s not what made you move. Something about _‘Your Feline’_ was sending off some sort of undetectable danger that you-... just-... Couldn’t understand?!

 

A groan as far as your weak voice would allow to hide your rising panic escaped you, only to go and quickly rush to Black, who raised a brow as you came near. However, everyone stopped their bickering as you turned your back to Black, crossing your arms in front of yourself in an X and stared Blue dead in the eye.

 

Before glaring dangerously at your feline for that _unknown_ reason.

 

You didn’t want yet another fight to go off. However, seems they took it opposite.

 

Especially the Tyrant.

 

“WELL, LOOK AT THAT CHILD! YOU SEE WHAT KINDNESS GETS YOU? A KNIFE TO THE BACK! MWAH HAH HAH!” Blacks voice grated on your nerves more as you gave him the deadest glare you could muster. “DO NOT FRET, I WILL GLADLY TEACH YOU THE MAGNIFICENT WAYS ONE NEEDS TO ATTAIN ORDER WITH AN IRON GRIP!”

 

If he saw it, he must have thought it was mistaken for admiration as he stood taller and a smile crept along his face. Shaking your head, only to look back at Blue.

 

Dude looked as if he was a kicked puppy, utterly betrayed. You tried to shake your head at Blacks outburst, ready to kick the little bastards shin in.

 

“not the reason, Tantrum.” Your head spins to see another skeleton, tiredly leaning against the frame.

 

_'O-oh! Sans! He's Sans!'_ Your memory sang in your brain, happy for both him showing up and you could recall who was who so far.

 

“BROTHER! I AM SHOCKED TO SEE YOU UP SO EARLY! GOOD MORNING!”

 

“mornin’, Paps. with the house rockin’, was kinda hard ta ignore all the rumblin’. thought two certain numbskulls were about at it again, but not the two i was honestly expectin’.” Sans said, eyeing Black and Blue.

 

“WHAT? THE CHILD IS MERELY UPSET BECAUSE THE VERMIN HAS CHOSEN MY SIDE AND NOT HIS, COMEDIAN!”

 

“mmm... nah, seems more like she ain’t wantin’ to deal with another fight.” Sans looked down at you for confirmation, only to thankfully nod your head in relief.

 

“see? too early for one, so gotta agree with her.”

 

Black bristled, only to stare down at you with a growl.

 

“WE DO NOT NEED A CREATURE AS YOURSELF-” Holding your hand up, you stopped him in his tracks. “HOW. _DARE_ YOU-! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!”

 

The thought of how you were interrupting him without speaking made you smirk somewhat. Seemed he did have some sort of manners, but more twisted in a way. Something tells you he’s trying to get you riled up, but… It was fun to get his bones rattling in anger, instead.

 

Narrowing your eyes at Black, you two got locked into yet another staring match. You bristled as you quickly gave a quack noise at him, forcing him to growl in reply.

 

Once another staring contest was about to commence, you huffed and stuck your tongue out at him, turning back to walking to your feline.

 

"GHK-?! ARE YOU A CHILD- H-HEY!!" He tried to reply, but you simply ignored him as you traveled away.

 

...Those eyes Oliver flashed with held something-... Too spine chilling for you to recall just yet. As you felt Oliver's glare fall on you, your body went rigid before you forced yourself to continue to him.

 

Maybe todays just a bad day? You haven’t had one for a good while… Either you or Oliver, but… Oliver with a bad day? Thats-... You’ve never heard of such a thing!

 

And it’d be silly of you to be scared of your _own_ pet, wouldn’t it? He’s just-... A cat! Nothing is wrong with him.

 

~~_The closer you got to Oliver, the more you stomach began to churn._ ~~

 

You heard Black sputter, only to smack something. The other guys seem to be chuckling.

 

“aw, don’t be like that, Razz. anyone can only deal with so much in the mornin’. sure she’s just _crackin’_ to fight back with ya. but give her time ta find her _voice_ , huh?” Sans puns made you smile a bit.

 

“MOUSIE! ARE YOU READY TO GO?” Nutty said happily as he was finishing putting his plate away.

 

Blinking, you didn’t even see the dude eat. You gave him a hesitant glare, only to cross your arms with a brow raise.

 

“WHAT? I ATE, UNLIKE YOU!” He retorted, only for you to puff your cheeks out.

 

“she didn’t eat?” Sans voice questioned, looking to his brother.

 

“SHE SAID SHE WAS NOT HUNGRY, HOWEVER I STILL WISH TO INSIST! SHE IS JUST AS STUBBORN AS YOU ARE, BROTHER.”  Papyrus brought another stack of some sort of food to the table. “SHE INSISTED THAT WE HAVE DONE ENOUGH FOR HER ALREADY...”

 

Oh, oh no he doesn't! Papyrus was putting on a guilt trip hard-... Oh, that _sneak!_ You refused to give in, however. Purely looking away from his gaze, you felt your embarrassment beginning to peek.

 

“ah, modesty is the best policy… but Kid, ya can’t-” You stopped him with furious waving of your hands in a _‘No Thank You’_ way as politely as you could.

 

“welp... then i can’t help, don’t do well with the _silent treatment_ anyways, heh.” Sans shrugged his shoulders, walking to the table and plopping himself down for breakfast. You worried for a second, only for him to wink at you.

 

“if i can push my _nose_ into this situation… where you guys headin’? gotta _ketchup_ wit’ the times, ya’know?” Sans said, dragging the finished newspaper from Edge his way to read, covering his eggs in ketchup as he wiggled the newspaper a bit.

 

“AH, BEFORE SHE LOST HER VOICE, SHE SAID ABOUT GOING TO FIND HER BAG… SO, NUTTY HAS AGREED TO GO ALONG WITH THEM TO FIND IT!” Blue said, completely ignoring the puns.

 

“is that right?... huh. bitty lady wit’ a bit of baggage… won’t say i ain’t surprised, Gra- _erh_ … Nutty is one of the best monsters to take to find anythin’, sure he can _crack_ this case.”

 

“BROTHER… DON’T START THIS.” Papyrus warned.

 

“MOUSIE, BEFORE THE OTHERS COME, LET US BE OFF! FRIENDS, I WILL MAKE SURE SHE EATS SOMETHING LATER, WORRY NOT!” Nutty voiced, only for you to roll your eyes in amusement.

 

The eyes boring into you from both Edge and Black didn’t go unnoticed as you followed the hyper purple lad out of the house with Oliver on your trail.

 

Let's see if you can't find your bag... And not freak out from suddenly remembering _everything_ from last night as you moved from the lodge.

 

 

_Mainly?_

 

...You're a ~~**_Killer_**~~... 

  
~~_Something was not leaving your back alone as it crawled all over..._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see that Readers memory is bundled, but not worthless; Short term memory sucks is all!  
> Especially when dealing with new people... Though the emotions and personality switching is new?
> 
> And what is up with your cat? Is he just being a huge grumpy ass?
> 
> Or is it something deeper?
> 
> I really enjoy writing the interactions of the brothers if you haven't noticed; But nothing helps me more than thinking Edge and Nutty always wrestle around more than anyone else!  
> Then again, I just see Nutty constantly rough housing with any one in the house, it'll make for fun and random moments x) ♥
> 
> But as promise; Two chapters because I loved these outcomes way better than before!  
> Hope you all enjoy it better, too! ♥


	18. Writers Note.

Hey, Folks! 

Sorry this isn't an update, I'm going to be very honest; I lost my ability to keep working on this story. 

 

But!!! There is a but, I still enjoy the ideas I have for this story, so I'm going to be rewriting the whole story to make it flow better, to be faster and more upbeat; This is my very first story I have ever written, and I really want to continue it!! 

 

...but going back and trying to reread a lot of it, honestly makes my head hurt and my feelings cringe; I feel now I could do a hella lot better :') 

 

Some meetings with the guys are going to be the same; But... There are going to be a LOT of changes coming up! Just a heads up!

 

Thank you folks for enjoying the story so far, I'm sorry for doing this; But I DO have a lot better ideas and will make it flow better! 

 

Until then; See ya later! Stay Awesome, Folks! ♡♡♡♡ 


	19. NEW FUZZY FEELINGS STORY NOW UP!!!!

_Hey, Folks!!_

Thank you all so much for enjoying my old work here;

But now we got a WHOLE NEW FUZZY FEELINGS!

 

I assure you all;

It'll have the SAME BASE, but it will be spaced out A LOT MORE...

Chapters May be a LOT LONGER...

BUT! I hope you like the new works more than this! ♥

 

[For the new Rewrite, feel free to jump here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879084/chapters/47081833)

 

**Let me know how you like it!!**

**I appreciate all the love and support you have given me with this story; _I WILL MAKE SURE IT CONTINUES! WORRY NOT!_ ♥♥♥♥**

 

**See you folks there!**

**So much Love!! ♥**

 


End file.
